Long live the king
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: Named by King Timoteo to be his successor, Tsuna has to learn his new role. But ruling a kingdom is not easy, and it gets even more complicated with enemies threatening to overthrow him, a war secretly being prepared in the Millefiore kingdom and a certain lady who has stolen his heart. Magical and kind of medieval AU. COMPLETE.
1. Twilight

**This is the first multi-chaptered story I write for the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Do not hesitate to tell me what you think, and please remember that negative feedback is helpful only if constructive.**

 **Note: I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Twilight**

The silence that followed his words was deafening.

The king looked at his advisors gathered around the sculpted table. Worry and sometimes a slight disapproval were etched on their faces, but they said nothing until one of them gathered enough courage to speak.

"Your Majesty…I don't mean to be disrespectful," he began carefully, "but are you sure about your decision? Maybe we should reconsider the situation and choose someone else, for this man is quite young. Surely there are-". He immediately stopped talking when the sovereign raised his hand.

"I understand your concern and I am sure you mean well, advisor, but I made this decision after careful consideration and without losing sight of what is good for my kingdom. The reality, as painful it may be, is that I am weakening because of my illness and I have no children. I know some nobles dreaming about the crown and power are waiting for the right moment to seize them, and if I don't do something to make sure this kingdom have a new king, they will tear it to shreds. I cannot let that happen. I believe this young man has all the qualities required and the first king of this land is one of his ancestors. I see no one more fitted for this position," he said firmly. "I want letters to be sent to all of the noble families and heralds informing the people. I will announce it myself at the Court today."

"It will be done immediately, your Majesty."

"That will be all," King Timoteo declared, closing the royal council.

* * *

Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada was a short and slim man of twenty five years old, with large brown eyes and unruly hair of the same color. Despite his age, he was the head of his family and managed their lands. He was examining some matters and complaints from his people that needed to be fixed, when a light knock made him raise his head.

"Yes?"

"My lord, I am sorry to disturb you; a message has arrived this morning. It is from the king," a servant announced. Tsunayoshi gestured to him to go forward, and the man gave him the parchment.

"The king?" he said with surprise and confusion, taking the piece of parchment and examining the seal. Dark blue with a sea shell; there was no doubt it was from the royal family. But what could it mean? The king addressed to them only for wars, important events or celebrations. Had something befallen to him?

He opened the missive, his fingers shaking slightly in anticipation. May it be just a ball or something not troublesome, he thought.

But upon reading it, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide in disbelief. No, that was not possible. He must have read something wrong. Yes, if he read this again, more calmly, he would see that it was a terrible, huge, misunderstanding. He would laugh in relief, seeing that he mistook the words and that they were not saying what he first read. But no matter how many times Tsuna read the letter, the words written in an elegant penmanship were the same, crushing him under the consequences they implied. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe the messenger delivered it to the wrong person? The glimmer of hope that had settled inside of him vanished as quickly as it came when he checked the address and realized there had been no mistake. He felt panic fill him like cold water slipping under his clothing, slowly freezing him.

It is in this inner turmoil that his mother, Lady Nana Sawada, found him. She noticed the pallor of his face and then the letter that had fallen to the floor. She picked it up, and came by her son's side.

"What is it, my son? Why such a frightened expression?" He pointed at the parchment, looking at it as if it could bite him. "You can read it, Mother. Maybe it will make sense to you." She gave him a puzzled look before reading it.

 _The unfortunate circumstances and my duty toward the crown and my people lead me to leave the throne. Having no heir and after much consideration I, King Timoteo, Vongola IX and ruler of the Sky kingdom names hereby Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada as my rightful heir and my successor as a king._

She gasped in surprise. "By Vongola Primo! Tsuna you've been chosen to be the next king!" she said a bit too enthusiastically for his liking, her reaction completely opposite to his own. "That's wonderful!"

"No!" he shouted "That is absolutely _not_!"

"But don't you see what it means? The king thinks you have all the qualities needed to be a sovereign! It is a great sign of trust and an honor!" she retorted before continuing in a more serious tone, "ruling a kingdom is a huge responsibility. It requires patience, diplomacy, discipline, kindness, a keen sense of justice and-

"I _can't_ do it!" he whined "I don't even know how to rule a kingdom in the first place!"

"You're not totally foreign to this kind of things. After all, it is you who run this estate and you are doing quite a good job."

"It is not the same thing, Mother," he sighed.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, darling. The king's High Advisor will be here to guide you, and I will do whatever I can to support you," she said with an encouraging smile, trying to comfort him. Tsuna has always admired his mother for her kindness, optimism and cheerful nature. "It is a good thing he is coming within the next few days. The sooner he arrives, the sooner you can learn!" It took him some time to process her words.

"What? What did you say?" he cried. "The High Advisor is coming here?!" She looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, the letter says so. Have you not read it?" she explained, showing him another message that accompanied the first.

"I-I was so taken aback that I didn't notice it" he said a bit sheepishly, taking the message and reading it.

 _I send you my High Advisor, in whom I have a complete trust, to guide you in your duty. I will be there to help you and advice you, as he has served me with an unparalleled wisdom and loyalty during my reign. He is on his way to your lands to meet you and speak with you about the remaining details that need to be settled before you come to Namimori._

He was hesitating between feeling relieved and crying in utter distress. Indeed, he would not be alone, but the coming of the royal advisor made it worse. It made it real, it would remind him that he had no choice but to accept it and carry the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders.

"I will see that everything is prepared to welcome him properly," said Lady Nana Sasawada before exiting the room, leaving her son with his thoughts.

Lors Tsunayoshi Sawada eventually came to the conclusion that there was no escaping it, and so he sent some of his guards to meet and escort the High Advisor under the command of Captain Hayato Gokudera, one of Tsuna's most trusted men and his long time friend. Several days later, when one of the watchmen posted on the castle's walkway saw them coming back with the royal retinue, he immediately warned Tsuna who went in the ward with his mother to welcome them. The group passed the gatehouse and entered in a whirlwind of armor plate and silk, the thunderous noise of the horses' hooves accompanying them. Once the carriage adorned with the gold sea shell of the king's coat of arms stopped, a servant opened the door and the High Advisor stepped down.

He was of a tall and slim build, elegantly dressed in a pale yellow tunic and white trousers that contrasted with his black short hair and dark almond eyes. Tsuna noticed that he had sideburns, which was quite unusual. He gave off a feeling of strength and tranquility, but the young man found something almost intimidating about his unreadable expression.

"Welcome, High Advisor," he said with a bow while his mother curtsied.

"Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada," he replied, returning the gesture before kissing his mother's hand.

"Lady Sawada and I are honored to receive you. We hope you made a safe travel and that you will enjoy your stay in our lands."

"I don't doubt it, Lord Tsunayoshi," said the advisor with a nod and a slight smile.

"You must be tired, sir, having traveled this far from Namimori. Allow me to show you your quarters so you can rest some times before the banquet and discussing important matters.

"Please," he said politely. She entered the castle, followed by the king's advisor and Tsuna and his captain, while several servants and stable boys took care of the horses and luggage.

* * *

The room was humming with the sound of conversations, laughter and that of the instruments. The warmth had quickly become suffocating, almost unbearable, and Tsuna decided to cool himself by having a walk outside. It was also the opportunity to check that no unexpected difficulty occurred during the time he was at the banquet. Taking long and refreshing gulps of air, he soon caught sight of the tall and dark silhouette of his captain posted on the walkway, next to a fire. Surprise marked his features when Tsuna came beside him.

"My lord, do you feel well? Why are you not at the party? Does anybody know that you are here?" he asked rapidly before he had time to give any answer. The young man smiled. His friend was always worried about him, and most of the time uselessly.

"Do not worry, Captain; I only needed to go outside." Gokudera nodded and they stayed in a comfortable silence, before the guard talked again.

"I wanted to congratulate you for your nomination as the next king". He stopped briefly, his expression suddenly anxious. "About that, how should I call you? Your Majesty? My prince? I would not want to be improper, especially in front of the advisor because it would have bad consequences for you and that would not do."

"For now, just call me like you are used to. I won't officially be a prince and fully acknowledged as the heir until I go to Namimori to prepare myself for my duty as a king."

The advisor, who had introduced himself as Reborn, had told him that they won't talk about business before the next day, but announced that they were going to Namimori shortly, entrusting Lady Sawada with their lands, and that he already took all the dispositions for their travel. Then he had explained that king Timoteo sent him to take care of Tsuna's royal education, both intellectually and military. Remembering what he said, he sighed deeply and his expression darkened.

"Beside, I wish that everything stayed the same". Gokudera gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know if can do it. What if I am the worst king of our history? I barely manage to run my own estate."

"I am sure of the contrary, my lord," the captain immediately retorted. "I believe you will be a great king and that your ancestor king Giotto will be proud of you". He said these words with so much sincerity that Tsuna could not help smiling. No matter how many years they knew each other, he could not get use to the immense faith Gokudera had in him. Tsuna think he had never seen someone believing in him as much as the captain of his guard.

"Thank you, Hayato."

He smiled and they resumed watching peacefully in the night.


	2. Wind

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wind**

True to the advisor's words, they left the Sawada's estate few days later to move to Namimori's castle. The city was in the south of the Sky kingdom, not far from the sea coast. The Vongola royal family had always had a particular bond with the sea, having built their fortune and power on maritime commerce and a fleet that was among the strongest of all the kingdoms. It was reminded by their coat of arm consisting of a gold sea shell with two crossed swords on a dark blue field.

Tsuna had barely recovered from their exhausting travel that Reborn had dragged him along with him and captain Gokudera in the castle's corridors, showing him the different rooms and explaining how they will proceed. Tsuna would have been quickly overwhelmed by the amount of information, had the advisor not been suddenly interrupted by a woman Tsuna would have sworn came out of nowhere. She had a lovely heart-shaped face framed by long light brown hair, with a few locks tied at the back of her head. The lilac dress that covered her slim figure brought out the green of her eyes. Beside him, he felt Gokudera tense, but the mysterious woman ignored them as she came close to Reborn, offering him a beaming smile.

"Reborn, I'm so happy to see you! It was high time you arrived!" They greeted each other and Tsuna watched their exchange with curiosity. He deduced they knew each other more than professionally, because they talked with an ease and familiarity that were only seen between friends. Tsuna didn't know if she felt his gaze, but she eventually noticed they were not alone, and when her eyes fell on him her whole demeanor changed. Her smile vanished, replaced by a serious expression and sharp eyes.

"I take you are the one everyone is talking about. You don't seem prince or king material to me. You'd better not make the High Advisor lose his time, or you will have to deal with me". He didn't react, surprised by such a statement and because he had to admit that deep down he did not disagree with her, but Gokudera interfered.

"How dare you to be so disrespectful towards the prince and threaten him?" he cried with a glare, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Apologize, now!" She looked at him, unfazed.

"Are you the future king, here? I don't take orders from you, Hayato. And don't you see that we are talking about important matters?" He almost growled in anger. The nerve of this woman!

"It is you who disturbed us in the first place! And the prince is still waiting for you to apologize!" Tsuna watched them bickering, completely lost, while Reborn remained perfectly calm. All of a sudden, he caught up with what she had said. She called Gokudera by his first name.

"Do you know each other?" Tsuna asked almost innocently. The two stopped fighting and looked at him. Gokudera said nothing for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Yes, unfortunately."

The young man expected him to give more information, but the captain crossed his arms and remained silent, a deep scowl on his face. Reborn took this moment to introduce her.

"Your Majesty, allow me to present you Bianchi. She is one of the healers of the Court." Oh. It took the prince only a few seconds to make the connection between the name and what Gokudera had been willing to tell about his family, which was not much if anything at all. She was Gokudera's half-sister. Tsuna better understood his captain's foul mood since they arrived at the castle.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Bianchi. You are the captain's sister, am I right?" he still asked to be sure of it. She looked at Gokudera with surprise, and then smiled brightly.

"You told him about me! You do care!"

Her brother gave her an annoyed look.

"Just so he can avoid you! And don't imagine things, I only told him your name."

But his words fell on deaf ears because to Bianchi, by making known to his friend that he and she were related, Gokudera just confirmed that he cared about her even if he would never admit it or say it. And it was enough to make her happy. She turned her attention back to Tsuna and Reborn.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. It had been nice to meet you, your Majesty," she said with a curtsy. "I hope we will see more of each other, High Advisor, although I do understand that you are very busy." He nodded at her, a slight smile on his lips. "Goodbye, brother!" He grunted in response, and they watched her go.

Gokudera turned to the prince and suddenly grabbed his shoulders, a very serious look on his face.

"Do _not_ eat anything cooked by her, under any circumstances. Never. Trust me."

"Thank you for the warning, Captain. I will keep it in mind." He seemed satisfied by his answer because he gave him a sharp nod and let him go. A few moments later Gokudera left them, having to check the security of the castle.

On their way to meet the captain of the royal guard Kyoya Hibari, Tsuna and Reborn came across a little group of one woman and three men.

"Your Majesty, these are Oregano," the advisor said gesturing at the woman with gold honey hair tied in a bun and with hazel eyes "Basil, Turmeric and Fuuta de la Stella". The latter was even younger than Tsuna, and had short hair of a sand color and green eyes mixed with brown. "They all are members of the Vongola council." They bowed.

"We look forward to working with you, your Majesty," declared Basil with a friendly smile. _Unfortunately I can't say the same_ , Tsuna thought. He would have gladly avoided it, the council being something he could not consider without apprehension. What if he makes a complete fool of himself? What if they finally realize he was not the best person to be the ruler of the Sky kingdom? He could picture the advisors exchanging horrified looks across the table, and almost feel the awkwardness of the moment. He pushed these thoughts away. Now was not the time.

"So do I…" he replies with a nervous smile. "I am sure together we will do great things for this kingdom."

Reborn and Tsuna found Hibari training alone in a peaceful place outside the castle. They watched him fight invisible opponents, the blade of his sword shining in the light of the late morning sun. Thrust. Parry. Lunge. His movements were powerful, graceful and precise. He was a dancer, quick and light on his feet, twirling around his enemies and dancing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was fascinating.

"Do you…Do you think he knows we are here?" Tsuna whispered to the High Advisor, not wanting to disturb the warrior.

"Captain Kyoya Hibari is a Cloud mage, and as such has the ability to detect vibrations. He has long sensed us coming." The prince watched the captain with a renewed curiosity. It was the first time he met someone linked to the Cloud Flame. Hibari stopped his training and slowly sheathed his sword before coming towards them. Tsuna's friendly expression melted like snow in a hot summer day. Hibari was nothing but intimidating, from his cold and serious expression to his sharp dark gray eyes. The fact that he was towering over the advisor's student was also not helping, nor the dark glare he sent them and which would have put Gokudera's to shame. Tsuna felt himself shrink under the scrutiny, unlike Reborn who smiled lightly. How the advisor was able to do that, it was a wonder.

"Your Majesty this is Kyoya Hibari, Captain of the royal guard but also Commander of the army. Captain, this is the prince Tsunayoshi Sawada, soon Vongola X and ruler of the Sky kingdom." Tsuna swallowed hard.

"It-it is an honor to meet you," he declared, his voice shaking slightly. The man with long dark hair tied at the nape of his neck bowed.

"I will serve you because it is my duty; not because I think you deserve it." His voice was surprisingly soft and melodious, not deep or thundering like the future king had expected. Taken aback by his words, he didn't know what to answer.

"If that would be all your Majesty and High Advisor, I have a training to resume."

"Of-of course." The man gave them a sharp nod and walked away. Tsuna let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Captain Hibari might be intimidating, but he is one of the best warriors of this land," Reborn informed, having noticed his fear and uneasiness. "We have rarely seen a man commanding both the royal guard and the army at only thirty years old, and King Timoteo trusted him. Hibari might prefer to be alone but he will help you if you need it". Tsuna nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Well, now that you have been introduced to each other we can move on." Tsuna gave him a questioning look to which Reborn answered with a smile.

"It's lesson time."

* * *

"What are the main noble Houses of the Sky kingdom and their sigils?"

"There are the House Sasagawa, a gold sun on a white field and the House Chiavarone, two horses on an orange field," Tsuna answered. For the last hour Reborn had been examining his knowledge in history, and if Tsuna feared Hibari he quickly realized that his tutor was also quite something.

"What about the people living in the north, in the mountains?"

"The mountain people are led by the Bovino clan."

The lesson went well until the High Advisor asked him about the other kingdoms.

"What can you tell me about the Millefiore kingdom?" Tsuna started to panic internally. As only Lord Sawada he had never had to know about the other kingdoms, and if he had learnt about them he had quickly forgotten. It didn't know what to say, and Reborn eyeing him and waiting for an answer did nothing to reduce his anxiety. Feeling that if he did not say something quickly he would be scolded, he made an effort to get a hold on a blurred memory that remained from his previous lessons.

"Uh…" he started eloquently. "It is separated in two?"

"Indeed, the Millefiore kingdom actually comprises two kingdoms. What can you tell me about it? Who rules which part? To which Houses do they belong?"

Tsuna paled. He had absolutely no idea. The advisor saw his distress and gave him a disapproving look.

"The north of the kingdom is ruled by King Byakuran of the House Gesso. Although he is king, he has to obey to Queen Aria from the house Giglio Nero."

"Why is that so?" If Tsuna didn't know much, Reborn still appreciated his curiosity. At least he showed some interest.

"At the beginning there was only one kingdom ruled by the House Giglio Nero. But the House Gesso wanted the throne and waged war on them. You must know that the two families did not get along at all and fought each other. The House Gesso lost, but to avoid future wars the leaders decided that the House Gesso would have its own kingdom. Nevertheless, since they were the one to wage war and that they lost, Queen Luce who was the ruler at that time and the head of the House Giglio Nero, stated that they would still have to answer to her."

They continued their lesson, Reborn hitting Tsuna's head with a rolled parchment every time he gave a wrong answer.

"Do you even have the right to do that?" he complained. It didn't look like it, but it actually hurt.

"What will be your defense after causing a diplomatic issue because you would not have been attentive during your lessons? Will you say that you were unaware and expect to be forgiven?" the advisor sharply retorted.

They interrupted their lesson to have lunch, and later a servant informed Tsuna that the High Advisor said he had to change his clothing for comfortable and practical ones. The young man better understood what awaited him when the servant did not lead him towards the study but to the training yard.

Reborn was standing next to practice swords, dressed in plain tunic and trousers made out of cotton and protected by a light armor plate covering his chest and forearms.

"As a king, it is important that you know how to defend yourself and your people; you don't know what can happen in a fight and you might be separated from your guards and Captain Gokudera. Today I will teach you sword fighting. We leave hand to hand combat for another time because it is not the most urgent" he explained while the servant helped Tsuna with the protections. "Let's begin".

If Tsuna knew how to properly hold a sword, he was not a warrior. He knew only the basics and he was not good to say the least. Reborn, undeterred and merciless, kept ordering him to pick up his sword and fight every time he sent his student's weapon flying or hit him. The young man rolled in the dust for the umpteenth time –he had quickly stopped counting, and upon seeing him covered in sweat and exhausted, the High Advisor allowed him to have a break. Tsuna sat on a bench in an attempt to recover from this ordeal, and he gazed at Reborn without him noticing. The training had shed a new light on the advisor; he had discovered the strong and skilled warrior that was hidden under the silk and fine fabric. Tsuna wondered if it was required of the king's advisor to be trained in fighting.

"I give advice to the king, but I am also his protector and as such I am expected to have been trained with weapons," Reborn suddenly said. He stared at him in shock. How did he know what he was thinking? Wait…did he read his mind? Was that even possible?!

But he had not the time to dwell on it, as the High Advisor announced the end of the break. For the last part of the training, he had planned to teach Tsuna how to use his powers.

"Every animal, plant, human and element of this universe holds an energy that is called the Flame, but only some of us –who then are called mages- are born with the ability to manipulate it. In this case, their powers are one of the manifestations of the Flame which are all linked to an element of the sky. Do you know them?"

"Cloud, Storm, Sky, Sun, Mist, Lightning and Rain."

"Exactly. You are a Sky mage, and as such received the ability to generate burning energy and heat from your hands. Am I right in assuming that you are aware of that?"

"Yes…but I have never really used my powers." Since the day he had discovered his powers when he was a boy, and almost set fire to his room because of the panic that had seized him when he saw his hands engulfed in what looked like fire, he had been reluctant to unleash them, fearing that he might hurt someone. Sky mages being rare and having no one with powers in his family, he had never had someone to teach him how to use them.

"From now on, you will. I am going to teach you how to use them properly."

Tsuna gathered his power in his hands that soon emitted energy of the same colors as fire and Reborn taught him how to control it.

"You need to picture the energy and its level of intensity. You want energy that does not burn bright but with a low intensity. Clear your head, breathe deeply and focus on it."

Then the advisor set targets and ordered him to hit them. The young man was grateful that there were buckets of water at the ready, because he missed the targets and would have unwillingly started a fire. Burning the castle to the ground was definitely not the best idea to make a good impression as the new king. After several failed attempts, he managed to hit them but it lacked precision. He focused and tried again while Reborn watched him and guided him, sometimes giving him advice.


	3. Rain

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

 **WARNING: suicide attempt from one of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rain**

It is with a body covered in cuts and bruises and a heart filled with anxiety, that Tsuna pushed open the sculpted doors of the council room, closely followed by the High Advisor. The day he dreaded had finally arrived. The advisors stood and bowed, and Tsuna gestured for them to sit down as he took position at the head of the huge table, Reborn seating himself next to him. The prince's uneasiness showed through the stiffness of his posture, and his hands folded in his lap to prevent them from being restless. He looked around, remembering some of the advisors for having been introduced to them the previous day, among them Captain Hibari who unsurprisingly looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the time and above all alone, and noticed that they were all looking at him expectantly. Confused, he glanced at Reborn who gave him a sign. Tsuna then remembered their lesson and what he told him while he was getting prepared this morning; he cleared his throat lightly and declared the council open, bracing himself for the worst. Fortunately for him, they talked about no pressing and serious matters that needed to be dealt with. Then, Captain Hibari spoke.

"Lately several of my men reported activities of outlaws and bandits who seem to operate in the Kokuyo forest and the neighboring villages. The men sent by the local authorities either simply never returned or found nothing. For now we don't know how many they are."

"Send some of the royal guard to protect these villages and help them," he managed to say without shaking, their encounter still fresh in his memory. "Patrols also had to be reinforced."

"It will be done, your Majesty."

"Anything else?"

"We received a message this morning from Lady Kyoko of the House Sasagawa" Reborn said, producing the parchment and giving it to Tsuna.

The House Sasagawa, whose estate was located in the city of Midori which was not far from Namimori, was one of the most ancient and wealthiest of the noble families. Tsuna remembered having paid visits to them with his mother when he was a little boy. He also remembered Lady Kyoko for whom he had a crush, which made him shy and awkward when he attempted to talk to her. The prince opened the parchment and read it, the advisors waiting patiently.

"Lady Kyoko Sasagawa announces that she will arrive in Namimori in the following days to pay her homage to the new king."

"Midori is not far from here, but it is also near the Kokuyo forest," Oregano observed. "We must consider that there might be a risk that Lady Kyoko is attacked." The other members of the royal council nodded their approval.

"Indeed. Captain Hibari, you and some of your best men will join Lady Kyoko and escort her to protect her." The dark look he gave him seemed to mean he would gladly prefer fighting and arresting the outlaws than escorting this Lady Sasagawa, but he gave him a sharp nod nevertheless. Tsuna had to admit that normally he would have sent Gokudera but the latter was the captain of Tsuna's personal guard which meant that he dealt with the security of the Sawada's castle but was also Tsuna's protector. If he went away, Hibari would have to replace him and Tsuna was too terrified of him to let that happen. Besides, he had no doubt that Kyoko would be safe with someone as strong and skilled as Hibari.

"Speaking about that, your Majesty," began Basil, a young man with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. "We need to see with you how we will proceed for the coronation." Tsuna gulped. This is something that he had not wanted to think about because after that there would be no turning back, but he had no choice. "Do you have any suggestion?"

"After much discussion, we thought it might be better if the ceremony could take place in two weeks. This way the heads of the different families would have time to travel to Namimori and pledge allegiance to you. Furthermore, we fear that if we organize it later the nobles coveting the throne would grow restless and take actions, and sooner it would seem too hasty." Tsuna had to say that it seemed to be a wise and thoughtful decision.

"I had no objection to that." Basil nodded before continuing.

"It will start with the coronation and you being officially acknowledged as a member of the House Vongola. After that, the ladies and lords of the kingdom will pledge their loyalty to you."

They talked about the details for another hour, before Tsuna ended the session of the royal council and exited the room with the High Advisor.

The sound of metal clashing with metal reverberated in the training yard, soon followed by a hiss and a clatter. Tsuna stood defenseless, the tip of Reborn's sword just under his chin. The warrior moved it away, allowing his student to retrieve his weapon, but as Tsuna just did so he got hit. He let out a yelp of pain mixed with surprised, and looked over his shoulder towards the High Advisor.

"What was that-" he hadn't even the time to finish his sentence that the blade hissed in the air, dangerously close. He rolled to avoid it and raised his arm to block another attack that was already coming. The blades connected and they stood there, Tsuna propped up on one of his elbows, panting heavily and Reborn eyeing him carefully with his hawk like eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked, repeating his previous query. "What is going on?"

"You tell me, Your Majesty," he retorted. "You would have been able to see it coming and parried it, if you were more aware of your surroundings. For several days now you are not paying enough attention to my lessons; you are not focused during training and more importantly you are completely lacking motivation. So, I am asking one last time. What is going on with you? You soon will be king; you can't allow yourself to falter like that." Tsuna turned his head and stared at the ground, a bit ashamed. There was no point in denying it now.

"I…I have the feeling that I am not making any progress. No matter how many times or how hard I try, I fail. I seem to forget everything I learn, I am no good at hand to hand combat, I am hardly better at sword fighting and even with my power I am not strong." Reborn said nothing, listening to him. "So I keep asking to myself…Why did king Timoteo choose me? It was not so huge a problem when I was only Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada, but now…I am obviously not fitted for something-" he was cut short by Reborn's blade moving closer to his throat.

"Are you questioning the king's judgement?" His sharp tone and look made him nervous, and the sword near his throat was not helping.

"N-no, I am just -"

"Then stop saying such nonsense," he cut sternly. "The king knows more things than you or even I, for that matter, and thus has a better understanding of the situation. Besides, he knows your family." Tsuna remembered having gone to Namimori and seen King Timoteo. When he saw him with his eyes of little boy, he seemed to him that he possessed all the wisdom of the world and he was kind.

"There might be something in you that nobody but him saw, and which led him to choose you. It is known for a fact that the members of the Vongola family have an intuition particularly acute and that they see things that escape others. You are also one of them; the blood of King Giotto Vongola, the first king, runs in your veins." Reborn continued. "As for your training, it is only normal that you have difficulties since you had never truly had one in the first place. You need to be patient, work hard and believe in yourself. Don't forget that only half of the battle is fought on the ground, the other part is in your head; if you fight without the will to win then you have already lost."

"I-I understand". He moved his sword away and helped Tsuna getting up. "So, you are not mad at me or disappointed?" the young man asked with curiosity.

"No. I believe you will succeed, you only need time. But it is a good thing you said all of that. It reminds me that I am going too easy on you" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Tsuna's senses were submerged by sounds and foreign languages, colors, and the delicious fragrance of spices. The High Advisor had surprised him after the training when he told him that they were going to lunch in Namimori, explaining that it would be a good occasion to observe his people, know how they live and what the problems they face each day are, to understand them and rule over them better once he will be king. Tsuna wanted to ask Captain Gokudera to go with them but the High Advisor said that it might bring too much attention and that for the same reason they will exceptionally address to each other as Reborn and Tsuna.

They went to an inn renowned for its food and quality which was ran by the Yamamotos. Tsuna deduced that his tutor knew them, because Tsuyoshi Yamamoto seemed to recognize him when they entered.

"I am also happy to see you, my friend," said the High Advisor, answering to the owner's smile and welcome.

"Who is this young man accompanying you?"

"His name is Tsuna. He is a friend of mine"

"Well, nice to meet you Tsuna," he said while checking hands. Tsuna liked the warmth and friendliness of this man with dark hair and eyes.

They seated themselves and ordered their food. When Tsuna began eating moment later, he found out that the inn's reputation was well deserved. While Tsuna ate, Reborn was discussing with Tsuyoshi and noticed his concern, as well as the sadness in his wife's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"It's nothing too serious, sir. No need to worry, although we appreciate your concern"

But Reborn was not someone to be easily fooled, and it was a matter of seconds before he found out what was going on, although he was too polite to say it bluntly.

"Maybe I can help," he said genuinely. At his words, Mrs. Yamamoto let out a sob, despite her best efforts not to, and excused herself. "This serious, then," he thought before giving her a handkerchief. She was surprised by his gesture and thanked him with a small smile. At this point, Tsuna had stopped eating in order to focus on their exchange. Tsuyoshi sighed, a sad look on his face.

"It is…it's our son Takeshi. His illness has gotten worse."

"We have seen many healers and doctors, but none of them could do anything. They had never seen something like that before". Reborn's face darkened and he was about to say something, when someone suddenly entered the inn with great noise, making the customers look in his direction. His red cheeks and labored breathing proved that he ran. He looked wildly around him until his eyes fell on the couple.

"Ta-Takeshi…" he said, struggling to recover his breath "he is…o-on the roof…of a building down the street!" Their eyes grew wide in horror and Tsuna stifled an exclamation. They immediately ran out of the inn, followed by the prince and the advisor.

When they arrived in front of the building, a little group of people was already gathered, trying to convince Takeshi to stay away from the edge of the roof. His parents pushed forward to talk to him.

"Takeshi, my son, don't do this! We are going to find a way!"

"Please, darling, step back!" his mother cried in despair.

Their pleas were ineffective. He did not move from where he was standing. Upon seeing this, Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"Try to hold him back as long as possible; I am going to speak to him". The advisor nodded and Tsuna ran for the door. Painfully aware that every single second mattered he went upstairs as fast as his legs would allow, opened the door and found himself on the roof. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and for a moment he realized that he went there without any idea about what he was going to say. However he could not just sit and do nothing, and so he slowly approached the young man after calling his name, to make his presence known and to prevent Takeshi from slipping because taken by surprise. The young man turned towards Tsuna. He was tall and slim, quite muscular, with a slightly tanned skin and short dark hair. The prince observed that his hazel eyes seemed to be unfocused, as if he was not seeing him clearly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuna. We have a common friend, Reborn."

"I see". They stayed silent for a moment, Tsuna thinking about the right words to say.

"You don't have to do this, Takeshi. We know people close from the king," he stated, remembering the necessity to conceal their true identity. "We can bring you to the castle; the best healers will take care of you there," he said, hoping he will see reason.

"No," he retorted quietly with a smile full of sadness. "I could not bear hoping again and then being crushed when they tell me there is nothing they can do, just like the others.

"But-"

"You do not understand," he stated, shaking his head. "I can't feel anything anymore. I can't feel the wind on my face, the warmth of the sun on my skin, nor the embrace of the people I love. I've lost the sense of touch."

Tsuna said nothing, too astonished. He had understood he was ill, but he would have never imagined something like that.

"It was not a big deal, not really. I could still handle it. But now it is my eyesight that I am losing little by little. It's only a matter of time before I become completely blind." He looked at the sky. "Do you have dreams, Tsuna?" He was taken aback. Did he have dreams?

"I…I wish I could be stronger and be able to protect the people I love and care about. I wish I could be the one I need to be."

"Mine is to be a great swordsman. But now it is only that; a dream. I can't even help my parents anymore. I am useless". He looked back at the void in front of him.

"That's not true!" Tsuna cried. "One of my friends told me that you don't lose as long as you have the will to fight. I am sure together we can find a solution and overcome this. Think about your parents and the sorrow you will cause them if you do what you have planned!"

Takeshi seemed to hesitate, a war going on in his heart.

"Please, come with me," Tsuna encouraged, holding out his hand. After a moment that felt like an eternity for the young man, Takeshi turned completely towards him.

"Fine. I am coming with you."

As he stepped down from the edge, his foot suddenly slipped. Time seemed to freeze. His eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen.

He fell from the building.

But the hard impact of his body against the cobblestones never came.

He was dangling in the air, someone having a firm grip on his arm. He looked up and distinguished Tsuna's silhouette, surrounded by energy of a color that reminded him of fire. Then, he felt the energy pour inside of him and fill his entire being. He was suddenly enveloped by energy emitting from his body, but it was different from Tsuna's. It was blue like the sky of a cold and sunny morning of winter. He wasn't afraid; this energy was benevolent, warm and surprisingly familiar.

"What is he doing to my boy?" cried Takeshi's mother upon seeing the energy surrounding him.

"He's not hurting him…I recognize this energy…" her husband whispered, amazed. "It's…"

"Indeed," Reborn confirmed, watching closely. "It is the Rain Flame".

Tsuna clenched his teeth, his arms protesting under the effort. When he had seen him fall, anger and despair had overcome him and he had rushed towards him. He had succeeded in grabbing his arm, and was now trying to pull him up.

"I need you to take my hands and help me pulling you up," he cried.

"Got it." Takeshi fumbled until he found Tsuna's hands and once they made sure they had a firm hold on each other, he pushed with his feet against the wall. Once both of them were safely sitting on the roof, Tsuna lay down on his back, tired. He was interrupted by cries of joy from downstairs, but also by Takeshi's. Surprised, he sat back and looked at him.

"Tsuna!" he called, smiling brightly. "My eyes, it came back to normal! And I can feel again!" Although he did not know how that was possible, he smiled at him, happy that he was healed and that his sadness was gone.

"Thank you!" he said genuinely as he hugged him all of a sudden. Tsuna, embarrassed by this display and because he did not even know if he had to do something with this, awkwardly patted his back. "Uh…You're welcome?"

They went down in the street and were welcomed by cries of happiness and cheers.

"I was sure you could do it," said Reborn to Tsuna, looking at him with something the prince realized was pride. The Yamamotos hurried towards their son and embraced him.

"I am so sorry, Mother and Father."

"It's nothing, my son. You came back to us, which is the only thing that matters." He pulled back. "Well, it is all thanks to Tsuna," he said, gesturing at him. They look up and came to see him.

"We don't know how to thank you for what you have done. It was very brave of you."

"We are indebted to you. If you need something, anything, don't hesitate to ask us." Tsuna blushed slightly, not used to this kind of attention on him. "You're welcome".

"He has not only saved me, but also healed me," informed Takeshi with a smile. Stunned, his parents looked at Tsuna.

"Actually you were never ill, Takeshi. You are a mage of the Rain Flame." Reborn stated.

"It was this blue energy?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Exactly."

"But why was I losing my senses, then?"

"Each Flame has a quality, an effect. The Rain Flame is associated with tranquility and peacefulness, and often gives to its bearers the ability to slow down their opponents," he explained. "I think that a problem happened when your powers awakened, that's why the Flame wasn't manifesting itself properly and was dulling your senses."

"Oh. I understand now."

"But what about the other energy?" Tsuyoshi inquired. "I have never seen one like this before. When I was a soldier in King Timoteo's army I heard about a Flame different from the others, made of pure energy and able to cleanse evil and infections. But it is impossible that it is the same, only the Vongola have this power…" It hit him like a wall. He looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. "You-you are Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada, King Giotto's descendant and our prince and next king!" he exclaimed. People around them whispered, in awe. Said prince was embarrassed.

"You must mistaken, Father. His name is Tsuna, not Tsunayoshi" Takeshi said, laughing lightly. But when he looked at the young man, he noticed his uneasiness.

"You…you are…?" he said, realizing it was true. "Forgive me, Your Majesty". They all suddenly knelt in front of him, to Tsuna's dismay. So much for going unnoticed.

"Please, stand," he hurriedly said. I am not even king!

They obeyed and Tsuna thought that he would definitely not get used to that.

"I am indebted to you, Your Majesty. I will be glad to serve you, if you would do me this honor," Takeshi said. Suddenly, it was as if the past and the present overlapped and a picture came to his mind. It was a memory from years ago, that of a younger Tsuna standing in front of a warrior with white hair who was kneeling and making the vow to serve him and protect him until his last breath.

"This young man has a great potential. It might be wise to have him by your side," Reborn quietly observed. Tsuna reflected for a while, knowing he was right.

"You said that your dream was to be a swordsman. If your parents agree, I will make you a member of my personal guard. At the castle you will be able to train and to learn how to control your powers."

Takeshi didn't expect that and was filled with happiness and hope. Tsuna was giving him a chance to make his dream come true. He turned to his parents.

"Father, Mother, I…" They looked at him, a smile on their faces.

"Go, my love. Don't worry about us, we will be fine," assured his mother. He hugged them. "Thank you. I will visit you." They said goodbye to each other, and the couple thanked Tsuna again for what he had done before they go back to the castle.

That day, Tsuna earned a strong ally and a dear friend.


	4. Storm

**Chapter 4: Storm**

Sat on the wooden throne adorned with sculptures of sea shells and creatures from the sea, Tsuna was thinking about the recent events while waiting for the audience of the day to begin. He had asked Reborn about the energy Takeshi's father had talked about and which was apparently different from his Sky Flame. The High Advisor had answered that it was called the Dying Will Flame, and that it was actually an energy that lay within every being but only the Vongola were able to manipulate it, although they needed the Sky ring to use it efficiently. However, sometimes a strong emotion could awaken it, which is why Tsuna had been able to use this Flame in order to heal Takeshi. The prince then had wanted to learn more about the Sky ring, but Reborn had simply said that they would talk about it later.

Tsuna's thoughts drifted to his new friend, Takeshi. He had begun his training in swordsmanship and proved to be very skilled, but also very passionate about it. He had explained to Tsuna that it was his father who taught him the movements and that his sword was Tsuyoshi's, having inherited of it after he retired from the army because of an injury. Takeshi was also learning how to control his powers and Tsuna and him even trained together, Reborn thinking it might be a good way to help the prince. During these trainings, Tsuna had observed that Takeshi was of a warm and cheerful nature, a smile constantly on his lips. He was the complete opposite of Gokudera, who was often frowning and easily annoyed. Thinking about him, his captain had not been pleased at all to have Takeshi among the men under his command, and they were constantly arguing. Tsuna knew that it was mostly on Gokudera's part, and he secretly suspected him to be jealous of their friendship. The loyalty and admiration that the warrior held to Tsuna was so strong that it was sometimes almost embarrassing. He was roused from his thoughts by the announcement of the beginning of the audience, and he came back into focus as one of his subjects stepped from the crowd gathered in the hall and came forward to state his concern.

Tsuna was listening to two lords bickering –they were at it for so long now that he had forgotten what the matter was- when a guard posted at the door made his way through the crowd, worry and confusion etched on his features.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting you…"

"What is it?" he inquired in a reassuring voice.

"One of the royal guards escorting lady Kyoko is here, Your Majesty. He is asking for an audience and said that it was urgent." The prince frowned. Lady Kyoko had not arrived yet from Midori. Why was this guard at the castle when he was supposed to be with her?

"Let him in," he demanded. "I will grant him his audience."

The door opened and a man slowly came forward, the clatter of his armor and the sound of his boots echoing through the wide room. As he came closer, Tsuna realized something was wrong. The guard's armor plate bore the marks of a recent fight and he looked exhausted, as if he had ridden without stopping. He bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, rise," Tsuna demanded, his voice slightly tight with anxiety.

"Your Majesty…we have been attacked near the Kokuyo forest…" he stopped a moment before continuing, almost reluctantly.

"Lady Kyoko of the House Sasagawa has been abducted, as well as her maid in waiting Haru Miura and several warriors from her retinue."

The crowd burst into whispers, and Tsuna heard Gokudera swear under his breath. He raised his hand and the hall fell silent.

"What about Captain Hibari and the other guards?"

"The guards were defeated, Your Majesty…as well as Captain Hibari and Sir Ryohei Sasagawa who both got injured."

This time there were no whispers or exclamations. The lords and ladies were too stunned. Hibari was known as one of the best warriors in the kingdom. To think that he had been defeated seemed impossible, and above all by outlaws and bandits. The situation was worst than what he had dreaded.

"We fought with all our strength, Your Majesty, but we had been quickly overwhelmed. Although we think they are not more than five, they all are mages or show uncommon abilities. As for their leader, he is the most powerful illusionist we have ever seen." This information particularly caught Reborn's attention, who was no stranger to this kind of powers. "Captain Hibari and Sir Ryohei retreated in a neighboring village with some of us who had not been killed or made prisoners" the guard explained.

Tsuna asked him if the bandits told them what they wanted from them, although he had an idea of his own.

"They know that Lady Kyoko comes from a noble and wealthy family and that her father would be ready to pay a huge sum to have her back. Unfortunately it would take some time to inform him and then gather the money, and Captain Hibari wanted to act quickly to prevent lady Kyoko from being hurt; that is why he sent me here to warn you and seek your help." The captain's wisdom and quickness of thinking proved to Tsuna that the king was right in trusting him, and although the warrior was terrifying the prince was grateful to him.

"How much are they asking for?"

"One hundred of gold coins, Your Majesty."

Tsuna's grip on the armchairs tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. He had no idea about what to do. What if he gives them the money but they kill Kyoko regardless? Should he try to arrest them instead?

Reborn, who was standing next to him, noticed his inner turmoil. This was serious and he knew that Tsuna needed to be pushed, to face an extreme situation to give the best of him. Thus he decided to present him the situation harshly.

"Your Majesty" he whispered. Tsuna turned to him, all ears. His advice would be more precious than ever. "If you do give them the ransom, Lady Kyoko still might be hurt or worse and if you do nothing there is no doubt she will be killed. Furthermore, it might cause a diplomatic issue and weaken your position as king."

"What do you suggest, then? If we arrest them the result might be the same or even worse."

"Indeed. But as a king you can't allow criminal to move about freely and harm your people," he calmly observed. Tsuna sighed in frustration, knowing he did have a point, and tried to figure something out. They were five, almost all of them being mages which made them dangerous and their motivation seems to be money, since they asked for a ransom.

As he stayed quiet everyone was looking at him, holding their breath and waiting for his orders.

"Captain Gokudera," he suddenly called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to go to Lord Fuuta de la Stella who takes care of the royal treasury, and gather the money."

"Understood, Your Majesty". Reborn watched Tsuna carefully. He had decided not to attack, then. But he was proved wrong by the prince's next words.

"Even if I have the attention to give them what they want, you, some of your men, Takeshi Yamamoto and the High Advisor will join me Captain Hibari, Sir Ryohei and their soldiers to rescue Lady Kyoko Sasagawa and the prisoners, and to make sure they will be safe. I also want a medical team to be sent to the village where they retreated."

"Concerning this matter I would suggest Your Majesty to choose Shamal, who is an experienced doctor of the royal army," Reborn said.

"I trust you, then." Tsuna stood and raised his voice. "We will leave immediately. I declare the audience closed and entrust the royal council with the kingdom's affairs."

True to Tsuna's words, they left the castle as soon as they were ready. During their ride to the village, the prospect of a battle made the prince more and more anxious and it intensified when they reached their destination. The village was small and the young man noticed that its defenses had been built recently, a precaution against the bandits of the forest nearby. Their party was stopped by soldiers on patrol who led them to Sir Ryohei Sasagawa and Captain Hibari, who had been informed of their arrival and were waiting for them.

They entered a large room and found the two warriors discussing while looking at what seemed to be a map of the area. Hibari sensed them and looked in their direction, soon followed by the knight who noticed that he was not listening anymore.

"Your Majesty," Hibari greeted. The captain was still sporting some bruises on his face and Tsuna observed that he was moving slowly and carefully, as if he had been hurt to the ribs. One of his legs was also covered in bandages.

"Your Majesty, I am Sir Ryohei of the House Sasagawa. It is an extreme honor to meet you". The knight was a man of a strong build, with short light blond hair and gray eyes. He was not in a better state than Hibari, having a cut on his temple that would inevitably left a scar, and bandages covering his body. His dark gold armor plate was scratched and his white trousers and tunic seemed gray because of the dirt.

"Captain Hibari, Sir Ryohei. This is the High Advisor Reborn, the Captain of my personal guard Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto." They greeted each other. "How do you feel?"

"Don't worry about me, Your Majesty. Being a bearer of the Sun Flame, I heal at an extreme speed." This statement surprised Tsuna and it piqued his curiosity, wondering if he had other powers.

"I have seen better days," Hibari replied. "But when I lay my hands on that bastard, and trust me I will, I will bite him to death," he said with a murderous glare. Tsuna was taken aback by his aggressiveness and wished that he would never be on the receiving end of the captain's wrath. Changing the subject, he asked what happened and Hibari told him that he and his men joined Lady Kyoko and his brother without problems and escorted them just as he asked. It is when they arrived near the Kokuyo forest that they had been ambushed, which made them think that the bandits saw them coming and were waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Several of our men fell because of poisonous needle and then they unleashed illusions. They took advantage of the panic and confusion it created to abduct Lady Kyoko. I saw their leader and fought him, but he beat me," he said with anger. "I have never seen such powerful illusions."

"Could you describe him?" asked Reborn.

"Tall, long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, one of them turning red when he uses his powers. He fights with a trident. He said he was Mukuro Rokudo." He spit the name with all the hatred he could muster. "Let me handle this and I will make sure that we won't hear of him anymore."

"I am afraid it won't be possible for now, Captain. I have decided to give them the money," Tsuna stated. He looked at him with shock.

"You can't be serious! Then you are even more-"

"Watch your tongue. Don't forget it is the prince you are talking to," Gokudera warned. Hibari glared at him but Gokudera remained unfazed, answering with a glare of his own.

"I have also planned to arrest them," Tsuna explained, uneasy because of the sudden tension. It seemed to placate him, because he did not argue. "Did they tell you where we should give the ransom?"

"They didn't give us an ultimatum. They said we just had to leave it at the edge of the forest, and then they will contact us to give us the prisoners," Ryohei informed. Gokudera frowned.

"I don't like this at all, Your Majesty. It seemed to me that they have been waiting for your arrival and that you are actually the one who is targeted, not Lady Kyoko. Otherwise, why not giving an ultimatum?"

Tsuna hadn't seen things under this perspective.

"It is certainly true, but I can't let Lady Kyoko and innocent people be hurt because of me."

"Let me do it, then. It is my duty to protect you."

"I don't want to argue with you Captain Gokudera, but I would like to do it," the knight interfered with a sad and concerned expression. Tsuna shot him a questioning look. "It is because of me that my sister has been abducted and made a prisoner; I wasn't able to protect her like I am supposed to. I failed her, and if I can do anything to have her back and redeem myself, please Your Majesty, allow me to do so."

Tsuna was moved by his words and sincerity, and Gokudera did not protest. If something happened to Tsuna and he would have an opportunity to make things right, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I understand, Sir Ryohei. You will do it, but be careful."

* * *

Several moments later Ryohei arrived at the forest border, and following the instructions he put the bag containing the gold coins on the ground. He was walking back, when someone called him.

"Thank you for the money, but our leader has a new interest." The knight volt-faced swiftly and saw a man taking the bag containing the gold coins, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching him closely for a sign of attack or threat.

"We know that prince Tsunayoshi Sawada is here. If he agrees to fight our leader, we will free the prisoners and you could see your sister again."

"And if he disagrees?"

"We both know what is going to happen in this case."

"Where would it take place?"

"Go to the forest. We will find you." After these words, the man disappeared among the trees.

When he came back Ryohei informed his friends about what happened, confirming Gokudera's suspicions.

"These men definitely can't be trusted. We have to fight them together."

"He is right, Your Majesty. Nothing guarantees us that they won't change their mind or free the prisoners after the fight," Reborn supported. Tsuna sighed.

"I will fight Mukuro and you will search for their camp and rescue the prisoners."

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but you can't fight him alone. He is too strong. When I said we had to fight together, I meant for us to fight Mukuro by your side," Gokudera said, his tone firm. Tsuna was about to protest, when Reborn spoke.

"They are here to serve you, Your Majesty. Let them do their duty."

Tsuna agreed after much hesitation and they prepared the plan.

* * *

They walked carefully among the trees, silent silhouettes of metal and colors.

They had decided to go to the forest with the guards, and then split up when they arrive at the bandits' camp. Since Hibari had not completely recovered from his injuries, he was chosen with Ryohei to lead the group that will free the prisoners while Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto will deal with Mukuro. The captain of the royal guard was not pleased at all by this decision and made sure to make it known, glaring daggers at them and muttering threats under his breath. He felt humiliated by his defeat and dreamt of nothing but beat Mukuro to a pulp. He was also greatly annoyed by the knight who had been trying to befriend him since they met.

The Cloud mage suddenly froze, his eyes scanning the area, and they all came to a halt.

"What is it?" Tsuna whispered with nervosity

"Several of them are here; I can feel their presence. Be careful"

He had barely finished his sentence that something suddenly leapt from some bushes as quickly as lightning, and took Ryohei away before they had the chance to react and draw their swords. They did not have time to recover from their surprise that a guard fell to the ground, a hand on his neck, shortly followed by a second guard. Soon, men were falling one by one around them.

"Gather and prepare to defend yourselves! We are under attack!" Hibari shouted, trying to pinpoint their attacker. Tsuna suddenly found himself tackled to the ground and was about to unleash his power, when he saw that it was his captain.

"Hayato?" He then noticed the blood on his neck and realized that he took the hit that was meant for him. "A-Are you alright?" he inquired with worry, helping him to stand.

"Yes, don't worry Your Majesty. It is just a scratch; it requires much more to take me down"

The darts stopped hitting them and the two friends noticed that their group was protected under a shield of blue energy.

"Takeshi," Tsuna whispered.

"We have to attack. If we don't stop the guy, he will keep attacking us and then we are stuck, losing precious time that could be used to save the prisoners," Gokudera observed, his tone serious. "Captain Hibari, did you localize him?"

"It is difficult to say; he is constantly moving. But he is not far," Gokudera turned back to Tsuna, a fierce look on his face.

"I am going to hold him back in order for you to move on."

Tsuna looked unsure. The captain had proved many times to be a great fighter and a genius when it came to strategies, but he was also hot headed which caused him to be unnecessarily injured. The young man couldn't help being afraid. He cast a quick glance at Reborn who gave him a curt nod.

 _They are here to serve you, Your Majesty. Let them do their duty._

"Fine. We will see you at the camp," he finally said. His friend nodded before calling Takeshi.

"Hey, swordsman! Let me get through this shield of yours. I am going to take care of our friend." The holder of the Rain Flame created an opening in the dome and the warrior stepped out. Some darts were thrown at him, but he dodged them.

"It will be between me and you," he shouted. "Now show yourself, unless you are too much of a coward."

There was a sound of someone landing on the ground, the rustling of leaves, and a man whose face was hidden by a cloak of an olive color stood before him.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

The trees and the landscape were a blur of colors as he was dragged at an incredible speed. He did not see who or what attacked him and tried to free himself, but his enemy's hold was firm.

He was suddenly thrown and felt himself plunge towards the ground. He landed heavily, the force of the impact knocking the air out of his lungs. He groaned and stood up, taking in his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a hole in the ground, that reminded him of those used to trap animals. It was deep, but not to the point that he could not climb, and the soil was humid enough to not turn to dust under his hands and feet. He was about to climb when he heard a growl. He unsheathed his sword. Could it be an animal? Or was it his mysterious assailant?

He had his answer when a man jumped at him and scratched his armor, the metal hissing under what Ryohei realized was claws. The knight swung at him with his sword but it cut only through air, the feline man having disappeared again in the shadows. Now that he knew that it was a human and his sword being of no use in close combat, he sheathed it and positioned himself, his fists raised. There was almost no sunlight, which was preventing him from seeing clearly but also from having a greater strength. As a Sun mage, his strength was greater than that of other individuals, but it also increased according to the amount of sunlight.

He sensed the attack too late, and a fist connected with his jaw. He launched at the bandit but the latter dodged and kicked him in the shin, making him sink to the ground. His opponent took advantage of the momentum and made him fall before pinning him.

"You have no chance against the speed of a cheetah, my friend," he smirked. Being able to see him properly now, Ryohei's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He had short unruly hair of a sand color, and his pupils were split like those of a feline. The fur he was wearing, the necklace made of animal teeth and his untrimmed bear added to his savage appearance, as well as the scar that spread to one of his cheek to the other, crossing the bridge of his nose.

"You see, my power consists in taking the characteristics of different animals. I will always be faster and stronger than you. Don't forget my name; it is Ken Joshima, the man who is going to beat you."

Ryohei answered with his brow connecting with his opponent's. The man yelped and jumped backwards.

"It seems I underestimated you," he said, rubbing at his sore forehead. "Well, it will make things interesting." He launched a series of attacks at a speed to great to follow each of his movements, but Ryohei resisted and managed to hit him.

"Impressive," he said at the knight who was covered in cuts. "You are stronger than the others. You are a mage, aren't you?"

"I am a bearer of the Sun Flame."

Ken simply smiled at him and touched his necklace before throwing his fist. Ryohei stopped it with his hand and swung at him, but Ken stopped it and he realized with great surprise that the bandit's strength matched his. He looked at him and saw that his eyes were no longer that of a feline and that he seemed more muscular.

"Kong's strength" he explained with a grin. Fists locked, they fought to have the upper hand on each other. Seeing that it was pointless, Rhyohei kicked one of his opponent's legs but he managed to dodge and hit him at the head. Dizzy, he stepped back and Ken hit him again, sending him to the ground. The knight tried to recover his senses and noticed a stone not far from him. He took it without Ken noticing and crushed it in his fist, turning it to dust and pieces of rock, before throwing it at his opponent. The latter dodge it but Ryohei had counted on that and took advantage of it, aiming for his head. Ken couldn't block his attack. Ryohei's fist connected and the man fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The balls of a fierce and red energy exploded, followed by the light smell of smoke.

At Gokudera's feet laid the needles, burnt or turned to ashes.

Unlike what he previously thought, it turned out that the battle would not be quick. The man, whose name was Chikusa, proved himself to be quite efficient in the use of needles but also showed an uncommon ability to take and resist heavy damage. The captain had sent several balls of energy at his opponent, but it appeared they only scratched him.

 _At this rate, if I don't manage to defeat him first he will wear me down._

He was already feeling himself falter because of the use of his powers, and the poison coating the needles that he had been unsuccessful to dodge only made it worse.

It was time for a change of strategy.

Gokudera threw balls of explosive energy at Chikusa who avoid them easily until he was surprised by bigger detonations. He realized too late that they were actually of different sizes, some bigger than the others, and that he had thrown them in a way they all appeared to be the same. Taking advantage of his confusion, Gokudera launched several blasts at a speed that made his opponent unable to avoid them. The energy hit him with great force, and he fell. Gokudera was walking towards his opponent, who was trying to get up, to knock him unconscious and make sure he won't do any harm, when he felt the presence of someone behind him.

As he quickly turned around, red energy emitting from his hands, a sharp pain suddenly erupted in his chest.

Stunned, he lowered his gaze and saw that a part of his armor, which was light to allow him to move freely, was deeply cut and even torn. Underneath, blood started to soak the fabric of his clothing. He looked at the man standing in front of him, noticed his sharp claws and tried to hit him but fell on his knees instead.

"What would you do without me?" said Ken mockingly to his friend as he walked pass the warrior to come near him. He helped him stand and after making sure his condition was not too serious, they left.

Gokudera was lying on the ground, his hand clenching his chest covered in red.

* * *

Hidden by the vegetation, they were silently examining the bandits' camp. Hibari had localized it after going ahead and searching the area, sensing the presence of several people. Tsuna was nervous at the prospect of the fight, but also worried about Gokudera and Ryohei, and hoped they were doing well.

"The prisoners must be in there," Hibari said, pointing at one of the shelters.

"There are no guards," observed Tsuna with surprise. "I don't see their leader either."

"Us not seeing them doesn't mean there are none. As for Mukuro, he is certainly not far," Reborn countered. "We have to be careful." He turned towards the warrior and the young swordsman.

"Takeshi and Captain Hibari, you will take care of the prisoners; the prince and I will deal with Mukuro." Tsuna saw the anger in Hibari's cold steel eyes, but the holder of the Cloud Flame obeyed nevertheless, motioning Takeshi to follow him.

They silently slipped inside of the camp, looking out for a sign of their enemies.

As Hibari and Takeshi were heading towards the room where the prisoners were, needles flew in their direction. The Rain Flame holder immediately raised a shield to protect them and they both turned to face their opponent, who had been joined by another man with a wild appearance. Upon recognizing the man with the green cloak, Takeshi's eyes widened in realization. Gokudera had been defeated, and if the cuts and burns on the man were any indication, the captain might be badly injured.

"I am afraid, my friends, that we can't let you go there," the man with blond hair declared, smiling. Readying his tonfas, Hibari shot him a dark look, all of his body tensed in anticipation.

"I take that guy; you take the one with the needles," Takeshi nodded and removed the shield, determination in his eyes.

Reborn and Tsuna were searching one of the shelters for any information on who these bandits were and where they came from, when they heard the commotion. They quickly went out and their suspicions about some of the bandits having found Takeshi and Hibari were confirmed when they saw them fighting.

"We should take the opportunity to free the prisoners," Tsuna said, remembering the place Hibari pointed out.

"You have problems of your own," a voice suddenly stated.

* * *

Takeshi parried, sending his opponent backwards.

The young man having slowed down his needles and made his attacks ineffective, Chikusa had changed them for a sword. They were now dancing around each other, metal clashing against metal, and he realized that Takeshi was very talented. A quick glance at Ken told him that his friend was not faring any better, the captain giving him a hard time despite his speed and strength.

Hibari dodged the attack and struck Ken's head with his tonfa. Feeling dizzy because of the sheer force of the blow, the bandit didn't react quickly enough when he moved again. Observing him, Hibari had found out how the man's power worked. He grabbed his necklace and pulled. The necklace broke and Ken looked at him with surprise. The captain took advantage of this to deliver another blow at an incredible speed. His opponent saw him move too late and was knocked unconscious. Hibari put his tonfas back to his belt, and seeing that Takeshi was still fighting, headed towards the prisoners. When he entered, he found them with their hands tied behind their back and a cloth in their mouth to prevent them from speaking or screaming. They were dirty, tired, and looked deeply relieved when they saw him.

"The king, several of his men and I came to rescue you," he said, looking over them to check their injuries which he found were not serious. Satisfied, he walked towards Lady Kyoko and after removing the cloth in her mouth proceeded in cutting the rope binding her.

"We are immensely grateful to you and the king, Captain Hibari."

He nodded sharply before giving her a knife, and she helped him free the others. Once they were no longer held captive, she turned towards the captain with a questioning look.

"Where are the others?"

"They are still fighting, my Lady. Stay in here until I say it is safe for you to go."

Takeshi hit Chikusa with the pommel of his sword, making him fall unconscious. He sheathed his sword, looking for Hibari and saw that his opponent was laying on the ground.

He took care of the prisoners, then.

A sound caught his attention, and he noticed Tsuna struggling with a man. He was tall and slim with long spiky dark hair that was slid back, and sported two black marks which reminded of claws, from his jaw to the middle of his cheek. His weapon was a ball of metal, incredibly huge, attached to a chain. Without hesitation, he rushed to help. Tsuna felt relief and hope wash over him when he saw him, Reborn having made nothing but watching his fight.

"I haven't been able to land a single hit on him. Every time I try to come near him, he swings this ball and then it is as something pushes me away," Tsuna explained.

As if on cue, the man swung the ball in the air and Takeshi fell, but he used his shield of Rain Flame to absorb the impact. He got up and took a moment to think.

 _The ball makes us fall every time it moves and just like Tsuna said, I felt something push me although I could not see it. It means only one thing._

Seeing him kneel and take a handful of dust from the ground, Tsuna shot him a questioning look. At the same moment the man threw the ball in the air, Takeshi threw the dust and dodged the attack, finally able to see the air currents the weapon was redirecting.

"Impressive," the dark haired man admitted. "But it won't be enough"

He threw the ball in the air again, but this time made it spin. It created a stronger air current which he directed towards Tsuna. Pushing his friend out of the way, Takeshi got caught and despite his efforts to slow it down with his powers, was knocked unconscious.

Tsuna froze in fear and did not want to attack. If Takeshi who was a great fighter had been defeated, he had no chance against his opponent.

Seeing his panicked look, Reborn unsheathed his sword. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He swiftly slid two of his fingers along the blade engraved with foreign words which started to glow and drove it through the young man.

Suddenly, Tsuna found himself surrounded by the Dying Will Flame. He looked at Reborn whose expression was serious.

"Fight him," Reborn commanded.

He obeyed and when the man attacked again, Tsuna stopped the attack with his hands. Surprise flickered on the man's face, but he quickly regained his composure. He attacked with greater force, but Tsuna stopped the ball again and threw it back. As the bandit was focused on avoiding the ball, the young man rushed at him and hit him square in the face. He fell on his knees, the ball landing heavily beside him. Tsuna made the energy disappear and watched closely his opponent who was trying to stand, until the prince's words made him pause.

"You know, I think you're not a bad guy. You want us to think that you are a ruthless bandit and even a murderer, but I know it is not true. I can feel it."

The man looked up at him, stunned. How could he know? How could he have seen through him when he was a complete stranger to him?

"You…You really are a member of the house Vongola." Only them were this sensitive and showed an incredible kindness. Tsuna's brow furrowed a little, not knowing what he meant exactly while a smile tugged at Reborn's lips. Even this man was aware of that.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lancia."

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Lancia."

At these words, the gleam he had in one of his eyes disappeared and his behavior changed completely. He seemed relieved of a heavy burden he was carrying and looked tired, a rueful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You have freed me". Tsuna gave him a confused look. "For many years I have been Mukuro's unwilling servant. He possessed my body and forced me to do awful things," he paused before continuing, his expression dark. "Because of him I killed many people."

Tsuna was absolutely appalled. What kind of man did such things?

"We understand, but we still have to tie you up," Reborn said. "We can't take any risk."

As he was doing so, Tsuna came to Takeshi who was regaining consciousness.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you," he replied with a reassuring smile.

Hibari chose this moment to join them, followed by Lady Kyoko, Haru and the guards. The captain had watched Tsuna's fight and his curiosity had been picked by his sudden strength.

"Thank you for rescuing us, Your Majesty," said Kyoko as they all bowed. Tsuna was nervous again.

"I am glad you are well, my Lady. But unfortunately this fight is not over; we still haven't found their leader."

The High Advisor turned towards their prisoner.

"Do you know where your leader is?"

"No. But he is certainly not far, watching."

Tsuna hesitated, weighing his options.

It seemed wise to go back to the village, because they could be in danger should Mukuro decide to attack them, but if they went back to the village he could also do so. Tsuna was interrupted by the arrival of Ryohei. The prince was glad to see that he was fine, although hurt and his armor in a shape even worse than before. The knight was also happy that his friends were alright, but darkened after Tsuna's query about Gokudera.

"He has been badly hurt, Your Majesty. I tended his wounds as best as I could and left him with guards who led him to Dr Shamal." Tsuna felt a sharp feeling of guilt, and worry filled his heart.

"I am sorry; I wish I could have done more."

"You already did," Tsuna said with a reassuring although sad smile. "Thank you."

Ryohei nodded and noticed his sister who was standing not far from them. He smiled brightly at her, relieved that she was no longer held captive. Excusing himself, he walked towards her and she hugged him. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her, pushing tenderly some strands of her from her face. He took in her tired expression and her torn dress, and his smile fell, replaced by guilt and even shame.

"I am so sorry. I was not able to protect you. I failed you."

"Don't say such things, brother. You have always protected me. It is not your fault that they were stronger."

"I will train to the extreme to make sure it won't happen again," he promised with determination.

Tsuna watched his friends, his gaze lingering on their injuries and thinking about Gokudera. Anger boiled inside of him, his fists slowly clenching. It was all Mukuro's fault. They were hurt because of him. They suffered because of him. It had to stop.

"Sir Ryohei, Takeshi," he called. They looked in his direction and came near him.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Takeshi inquired.

"I want you to escort Lady Kyoko and her retinue back to the village, as well as the prisoners."

"Understood."

As they left, Tsuna turned to Reborn and Hibari. "It is time to meet Mukuro."

They decided to leave the camp and go further into the forest. Being able to sense people, Hibari was leading, his body tensed. But unlike Tsuna, it was not because of anxiety. It was in restless anticipation. Tsuna had seen the thirst for blood in his eyes, and he was positively looking like a predator hunting his prey. If it was not for his sense of duty, the captain would have chased the bandit on his own. Tsuna shivered. He doubted he would completely get over his fear of him.

Hibari suddenly made a sign for them to stop.

"He is here." They looked carefully around them. There was no sign of him. Then, they heard a voice.

"My, my, isn't it Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada."


	5. Breeze

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Breeze**

"I've been waiting for this moment," Mukuro said with a grin. He was standing not far from them, leaning nonchalantly on a tree, his arms crossed. His weapon was safely secured on his back, the metal shining in the sunlight.

"If you want to fight him, you will have to get through me first," Hibari stated, his voice sharp and cold. Mukuro tilted his head and watched him, amused.

"As you wish."

He had barely finished his sentence that Hibari rushed at him, and they started fighting. Tsuna was unable to look away, fearing the outcome of the battle. Hibari was nothing but cold fury and determination, each move powerful and meant to destroy. Mukuro was fluid like flowing water, but not less dangerous.

Watching them closely, Tsuna noticed with horror the blood on the captain's bandages. His wounds were reopening. If he didn't stop him, Hibari could put his life in danger. The image of Gokudera seriously injured flashed in his mind.

"I cannot let that happen again. I won't."

Determined, he was about to tell him to stop, when Mukuro beat him to it.

"It is time to put an end to this. I have no pleasure in fighting an opponent who is weakened." He unleashed his powers and created the illusion of cherry blossom trees. Hibari, breathing with difficulty, slowly kneeled and seemed to be unable to move.

"Is it how he was defeated when they were attacked?" Tsuna wondered, not quite understanding what was going on. Mukuro turned towards Tsuna, smiling.

"Looks like it is between you and me, now." A sudden hit caught him by surprise.

"I beg to differ." Hibari hit him another time, and Mukuro fell, his vision blurred.

"I received a treatment for my allergy to the cherry blossom trees," the captain explained. "They no longer affect me".

After struggling a few moments to stay awake, Mukuro lost consciousness.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore," the captain said, walking towards Tsuna. The latter, sensing something was wrong, stepped back.

"Don't come near me. It is not you." His suspicions were confirmed when Hibari pulled back his arm to strike. The young man barely had the time to block the attack with Dying Will Flame, thanks to Reborn who had used his sword again. Standing close to the Cloud mage, the prince noticed that one of Hibari's eyes had the same gleam that Lancia had. Remembering what the man told him, he understood that Mukuro possessed him.

"You are controlling him."

Hibari suddenly collapsed, and Mukuro regained consciousness.

"I must say it is quite impressive. You are the first being able to tell that someone is under my control when I use this power."

All of a sudden the earth started to crumble and Tsuna panicked. An earthquake? How was it possible? And what was he going to do?!

"It is nothing but an illusion! Remember what I told you; illusions can't hurt you if you are aware that it is not real!" Reborn cried.

Tsuna perfectly remembered what he said to him. But it was much more difficult to convince yourself that it is only a trick when you are actually caught in one of these illusions, the ground crumbling under your feet and turning into a bottomless pit that is threatening to swallow you all. He tried to focus nevertheless, and after some moments it disappeared.

His relief did not last long, for Mukuro attacked him again.

Tsuna blocked the attacks with his sword as best as he could, but it was obvious that he was no match to Mukuro who didn't miss the occasion to point it out.

"You have lost your mind if you think he can beat me or even become king," he sneered, glancing at Reborn.

"I will still try, because I can't let you get away after what you have done. You have hurt my friends and innocent people," Tsuna replied through gritted teeth. He delivered a blow but the illusionist easily blocked it, catching Tsuna's sword between the prongs of his trident. He turned his wrist sharply, and the prince lost the hold on his weapon which fell on the ground. Mukuro didn't waste time, and using the end of his trident, he hit Tsuna's head, the force of the impact sending him rolling on the ground. His head started to throb and he could feel blood flowing from his wound. As he tried not to lose consciousness, memories resurfaced.

He saw Reborn while they were practicing, giving him advice.

" _Don't forget that only half of the battle is fought on the ground, the other part is in your head; if you fight without the will to win then you have already lost."_

Then the day was replaced by night and Tsuna found himself standing next to Gokudera, on the day Reborn arrived at his family's estate.

" _I believe you will be a great king and that your ancestor King Giotto will be proud of you"._

He also saw his mother giving him a warm smile, and Takeshi. It was all memories of his friends and the people he cared about encouraging him.

Energy rushed through his body and his eyes snapped wide opened, glowing in a fire color. Flames of energy emitted from his fists and surrounded his head, akin to a crown.

Mukuro watched him with a smile, his head tilted in curiosity.

"You know, if you have just changed this aura of yours you still won't be able to defeat me."As if to prove his point, he lashed at Tsuna who caught his weapon with his hands. To his surprise, Mukuro felt heat spread through the metal, and he realized that the energy was not an aura but real flames. He kicked Tsuna who avoided it and stepped back.

"I must admit that I have underestimated you," Mukuro said with a grin. "Full of surprises, aren't you? But I too have many tricks up my sleeve". Putting his trident back to its place, he focused and his eye seemed to change, although it stayed red.

Tsuna swung his fist at him but Mukuro dodged, and grabbing a fistful of the prince's clothing he lifted him from the ground before throwing him against a tree. Splinters of wood flew in every direction; the force of the impact was so great that it knocked the air out of his lungs. He sat, struggling to recover his breath.

Wasn't only Sun mages supposed to have a greater strength?

"I am more than just an illusionist. I am different," Mukuro explained. "I have six other powers, among which an enhanced strength." Well, it sure explained some things.

"I have nothing against you, not personally at least," he continued "But you see this world needs to be cleansed of evil and darkness, which is only possible if the noble and royal families are destroyed, and your powers will be quite helpful to achieve that. Once I will possess you, nobody could stop me."

"You are nothing but a criminal and a murderer," the High Advisor stated with disgust. Mukuro laughed.

"Isn't that priceless! It is quite funny coming from a man like you! Yes, I know who you are, or more specifically _what_ you are." The High Advisor didn't answer, his face remaining unreadable.

"What did they do to you, to make you think that they are responsible for all the wrong and pain of this world?" Tsuna inquired, wanting to understand. However Mukuro stayed silent and attacked him with his illusions instead. They didn't work since Tsuna was aware that they were illusions, but Mukuro used them as a diversion to punch him. Now that Mukuro was near him and his weapon was not a threat anymore, Tsuna had an opportunity. Before the illusionist pull back, he grabbed his arm and pour his Flame into Mukuro's body.

"What is this? My powers!..." he gasped, feeling that they were being drained.

His red eye turned back to normal and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Tsuna looked at him, covered in sweat, dirt and bruises. It was a wonder if he didn't crack a rib after his little flight and landing in the tree.

Reborn walked to Mukuro, producing restraints from the folds of his clothing, and tied him.

"They are made in a material that blocks magic," he informed. "He won't be able to use his powers". Then he stood and looked at him with a gleam in his eyes which Tsuna realized was pride. Reborn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly in reassurance.

"You fought well. Thanks to you he won't hurt anyone anymore".

"I had help," he replied, referring to Reborn's sword.

"I can't let the new king die, can I?" he answered with a teasing smile. Tsuna nodded, and hearing a slight grunt he came towards Hibari who was regaining consciousness. After checking he was not possessed again, Tsuna came closer.

"How are you, Captain Hibari?"

"That man had the nerve to possess me," he growled. Noticing the unconscious Mukuro, he shot Tsuna a questioning look.

"His Majesty defeated him," the High Advisor stated. Hibari quirked an eyebrow at that but then he remembered Tsuna's battle against Lancia. Appearances can be deceptive, after all.

"I wish I was the one who crushed him," he simply said, glaring at the unconscious man.

They headed for the village, their mind at ease now that the battle and danger were over.

Unbeknownst to them, a silhouette hidden among the trees was silently watching them.

* * *

At the village, the little group was welcomed by smiles and cries of joy, their friends being happy that they didn't return with serious injuries, and also relieved that Mukuro had been defeated. Reborn was carrying the illusionist, knowing that Hibari would have furiously refused.

"Don't touch him!" a voice shouted, catching the attention of the room. "Or you will regret it!"

They looked in the direction of the sound and saw Ken, who was no longer unconscious, glaring at them. If he still had his necklace, Tsuna was sure the bandit would have jumped at them. On second thought, he was sure that had he been able to move, he would have attacked them even without his powers.

"You seem to care a lot about him" Tsuna remarked. "And I admit that I fail to understand why. He considers people as nothing but tools, you included. Why would you care about such a man?" Ken snorted, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You shouldn't talk about what you don't know! We serve Mukuro willingly. We owe him our lives!" The room fell silent at that, shocked. It was something that they had not expected.

"Chikusa, Mukuro and I were all the subjects of experiments. Mukuro saved us".

It all fell into place in Reborn's head. The uncommon abilities, the hatred against noble and royal families, Mukuro claiming to know who he was…

"You are the survivors of the Estraneo," he stated, a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Tsuna inquired.

"It was a group of scientists who studied magic and tried to find a way to develop psychic powers -especially possession- for warfare and spying purposes. At first these abilities were meant to be given by the use of devices or even weapons, but then they started experimenting on orphans. Many children were abducted and very few of them survived the experiments which were all unsuccessful." Tsuna was utterly shocked.

"What happened to them?"

"The children were placed under the king's protection."

"And the scientists?"

"When the king's men found them, they were all dead."

At that time they didn't know who killed them, but now they had their answer.

"These experiments would never have happened if the king and the main noble families hadn't openly accused and condemned them or hunted them down! Then they would not have felt as if they had their backs to the wall and experimented on us in a desperate attempt to carry out the project!" Ken spitted with fury. "You can't imagine what it was like. Mukuro gave us a family by offering to stay with him, a place where we belong."

"I understand better now. No one should have to under such things," Tsuna said softly. "But I can't let you go. You hurt people and broke the law, which is why you must face justice. Nevertheless, I respect lives and so I will make sure you are humanly treated."

"I've already been through hell. It can't be worse," he retorted.

A few moments later, several men arrived. All their clothing were black, making them look like they were cut from solid shadows. Their long cloaks and the masks they were wearing added to their mysterious appearance.

They were the guardians of the Vindicare prison, from where no criminal ever escaped.

This prison was so well known for its high security that many stories circulated. Some said that the worst criminals were put in cells underground and that they never saw the sun, other talked about water cages. But it was nothing compared to the crazy theories about its guardians. According to versions they were either the most powerful mages, immortal beings or even demons. The only thing on which everyone agreed was that they instilled fear, and that it wasn't wise to mess with them.

A guardian with long curly dark hair bowed in front of Tsuna.

"Your Majesty. We are here to send the criminals to the Vindicare prison."

"You may take them, except for this man," he informed, gesturing at Lancia who looked at him with surprise. "He is innocent."

He nodded and they took the prisoners with them.

Tsuna watched them leave before picking up a knife and walking towards the black haired man, whose eyes held confusion, anger and resignation. Why taking his life? Did he not believe him? Had he been mistaken when he recognized him as a Vongola?

The prince crouched and unlike what Lancia expected, the knife didn't cut his flesh but the rope that tied him. He gave him a confused look, to which Tsuna answered with a small smile.

"You are not a criminal, but a victim. You are not responsible for what you did because it was not you. Thus, you are free to go," he said, standing.

Lancia slowly got up before bowing. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am deeply grateful"

"Nevertheless, I must warn you. If I hear you are taking part in criminal activities of any kind or that you are attempting something against this kingdom, I would not be so kind and I won't hesitate to send you to prison and make sure you will never get out. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

After asking for a piece of parchment and a quill, Tsuna wrote a decree to protect Lancia, should the families he harmed under Mukuro's control cross his path again and want revenge. He also gave him food for his travel and a purse of gold coins to help him start his new life, and then went with him to the village's gate.

"May you find peace in your heart and mind, Lancia."

"I would never forget what you did for me, Your Majesty. If you need me, I will be there." They said goodbye and Lancia left, free to explore the world and the possibilities that now life offered him.

* * *

Tsuna came to see Gokudera who was lying down on a makeshift bed at the back of the room, Shamal by his sides and checking his injuries. When Gokudera saw Tsuna, he shot him a smile but the prince couldn't find the strength to return it. As soon as his eyes had fallen on the bandages covering the captain's torso, guilt had washed over him.

"How do you feel?"

"Definitely not at my best, but I am okay."

"It could have been far worse, Your Majesty. Fortunately Sir Ryohei found him quickly," Shamal informed. The healer was a man in his forties with dark brown hair, two strands being attached at the back of his head like Gokudera. His eyes were also brown, although lighter.

Tsuna made a mental note to thank the knight for saving his best friend.

"His life is no more in danger; all he needs now is a lot of rest."

"Thank you, Shamal."

"There is no need to, Your Majesty. I'll leave you two alone; I have other patients to take care of." The healer went away, but then suddenly turned around and came back. "Actually, I would be very glad if you choose me for the next damsel-in-distress rescue mission, Your Majesty. There is nothing I won't do for pretty young ladies," he said playfully. Tsuna didn't know how to react, too stunned, unlike Gokudera.

"I can't believe you dared say that to him! You should be ashamed, you pervert!" he shouted, which was quite a feat considering his state.

Shamal merely chuckled before going away.

"Don't get upset like that, you will reopen your stitches."

"Stay away from the women!"

"Do you know him?" Tsuna inquired.

"He was the one who taught me how to control my powers when I was young," he answered, still muttering swears under his breath. Tsuna looked at the healer with a new found curiosity. That might explain why they have the same hairstyle. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Gokudera who was calmer, a serious expression on his face.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I've failed you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Gokudera averted his gaze, ashamed. "I wasn't strong enough and I left you. This is unforgivable." Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. If there was someone to blame, it would be him, not the captain.

"You didn't leave me, Hayato," he protested gently. "If I remember correctly it was us who left you behind. You didn't fail me; you allowed me and the others to keep on so we could rescue Lady Kyoko. And I will always be grateful to you for that."

"Maybe, but I should have been by your sides when you fought Mukuro," he retorted. The prince sighed –the First knew how that man could be stubborn- and was about to argue when the captain smiled a little. "But it seems that you didn't need help. I was sure you could defeat him, Your Majesty. And I am glad that you are safe." Tsuna smiled.

"You had me quite worried when I learned what happened. Get well soon, my friend." The captain wanted to say something, but he slowly drifted to sleep.

Tsuna was looking for his friends, when a voice called him softly. Turning around, he saw Lady Kyoko standing not far from him. Seeing that she had his attention, she moved closer, smiling warmly at him. Tsuna felt nervous. Being in the middle of a fight when they met some hours ago, he had only caught a glimpse of her. But now that they were not in danger anymore and that he could truly look at her, he was aware that she was a beautiful woman even with her slightly disheveled appearance. She was dressed in light pink clothing embroidered with flowers, and Tsuna noticed that he was taller than her by only a few inches. Long brown golden hair framed her face, and her honey eyes were kind and gentle.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied

"Lady Kyoko," he greeted, kissing her hand.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to know if you would allow me to tend your injuries in a sign of thankfulness for having saved the life of my companions as well as mine." Tsuna looked at her in astonishment.

"Maybe it was improper. Forgive me Your Majesty, I should not have-" she said hurriedly, fearing to have made a mistake.

"You just surprised me, Lady Kyoko" he reassured with a smile. "It is very kind of you." She smiled and lead him to a table on which there were bandages, a basin filled with water, and a recipient containing a balm. The prince sat, and soaking a cloth in the water, she proceeded in washing his face covered in dirt and dried blood. Then, she examined the wound and gently cleaned it before applying the balm and finally wrapping the bandages around his head. During his childhood he had had many occasions to watch the healers work, having been a clumsy boy, and so he could tell that Lady Kyoko knew exactly what she was doing.

"It is done, Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing me to tend your injuries."

"It is I who thank you. You have knowledge in medicine, haven't you?"

"His Majesty seems to have some knowledge too," she observed with a shy smile. "I do know how to heal injuries and some illnesses but Haru Miura, my maid-in-waiting has more knowledge than I," she informed.

Tsuna followed her gaze and saw a petite woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was taking care of Hibari, and Tsuna noticed with shock that she seemed completely unfazed by the captain.

She must be quite something, he thought.


	6. Sunlight

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sunlight**

Tsuna was walking in the castle's corridors, heading for Lady Kyoko's room. They had arrived at Namimori two days ago, and he had ordered a servant to show her the castle, not being able to do it himself. Indeed he had been quite busy, having to catch up with the royal council and Reborn deciding to resume the training as soon as possible after the difficulties Tsuna encountered during the battle.

He arrived in front of a wooden door, and knocked on it lightly.

Upon opening, Haru was surprised to see none other than the prince, and alone. He was elegantly dressed in a tunic of a deep, dark red with a burnt orange shirt and black pants and boots. Remembering that it was impolite to stare, especially at a prince, she quickly regained her composure and smiled.

"Your Majesty,"she curtsied.

"Miss Haru" he smiled. "I am here to see Lady Kyoko, if she would receive me."

"Sure, Your Majesty."

She stepped aside, letting the Sky mage enter before closing the door behind him. Kyoko was standing, having left her seat next to the window and her stitching as soon as she had heard him. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue dress, the skirt slit at the front showing the white fabric underneath and a gold ribbon circled her waist. Her hair was gathered in a side braid falling over her shoulder, some bangles framing her face.

"Your Majesty. To what do we owe this pleasure?" she curtsied with a smile.

"I was wondering…if you would agree to extend your stay to the days following the coronation, instead of going back to Midori and then come here for the ceremony… which is now in a week, your arrival having been unfortunately delayed. It would spare you an exhausting travel," he said, slightly nervous.

"This is very thoughtful of you. But I would not want to impose myself or cause any trouble." Tsuna noted how she was putting others first.

"You don't need to worry. I have already discussed of this with the members of the royal council and there is absolutely no problem. Also, I have informed Lord Sasagawa about the situation and what happened, and he is ready to send you everything you and your retinue will need."

Her father had been deeply relieved when he received her letter informing him that she was now safe and that she had arrived at the royal castle. He had also expressed to the prince his extreme gratitude for having saved with his men the life of his only daughter.

"Then I would be glad to stay, Your Majesty," she assured.

"Excellent. It is our pleasure to have you here, Lady Kyoko," he said, remembering his etiquette lessons and what Reborn had told him about the proper way to treat women.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied with a shy smile.

He excused himself for not being able to spend more time in their company, but promised they will see each other shortly, and exited the room.

* * *

Going back to his quarters in order to write a missive to Lord Sasagawa asking him to send everything his daughter needed, Tsuna encountered someone who could answer the questions he had since the fight against Mukuro.

"Good morning, High Advisor."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. How can I help you?"

"I meant to ask you some questions about what happened with Mukuro."

"Your Majesty needs to be more specific," he retorted, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

"When I regained consciousness, there was that energy all around me. It was different from the Dying Will Flame but at the same time they almost seemed to be the same. What was it?"

"There are several stages with the Dying Will Flame. The first is the one you already know, which makes you stronger and more determinate. The second is the Hyper Dying Will Flame, which enhances your awareness and will make you able to sense things and see through illusions, although not the most powerful."

Tsuna nodded, processing the information.

"Was I also able to use it because of the stress of the battle and what I felt?"

"I see you remember what I told you. The situation is not so desperate, after all," he stated with a smile. The young man winced at that and chose to ignore him, being used to his teasing remarks.

"What are the other stages?" he asked instead.

"The others are very difficult and sometimes dangerous. You need to master the Dying Will Flame before." Tsuna was definitely not looking forwards to this dangerous technique. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"You said that I would be able to properly use the Dying Will Flame only with the Sky ring, yet you used your sword," he observed, gesturing at the weapon attached to his belt.

Tsuna perfectly remembered the first time Reborn used it. The sword was glowing and when it pierced him, although it was made of metal, he felt nothing at all and next thing he knew he was surrounded by the Dying Will Flame.

"This sword has the ability to unleash the Dying Will Flame. It is the only blade of this kind and I am the only one able to use it."

"Was it made for you?" inquired the young man with curiosity.

"You can say so." It was not truly an answer, but Tsuna didn't push further. He had learned to respect his privacy and to wait patiently for the moment he would want to tell him more about himself. He had quickly found out that he was a man of secrets.

"May I see it, please?"

After entering the armory so Tsuna could look at the blade without causing an accident, Reborn removed the sword from his dark sheath adorned with touches of green, and presented it. Tsuna took the sword delicately and admired it.

It was a work of true beauty. The sword was perfectly balanced, and the metal and craftsmanship of the highest quality.

The blade was engraved with words in a language unknown to Tsuna.

"What is this language and what does it mean?"

" _Fierce but not cruel_ " he answered, sheathing the sword after Tsuna gave it back to him. "It is in Lumerian."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know you came from this land!"

Lumera was the continent where was located the Millefiore kingdom, separated from them by the sea. People from this land were known to have mostly hair and eyes of a light color, which was not his case.

"I come from the south, which has a greater history with the desert tribes," he explained. Tsuna nodded, mentally noting to do research on the subject.

"I forgot to ask; what is the name of your sword?"

"Dandelion."

"It's fitting," Tsuna declared after a moment. Reborn quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so? Don't you think that it is an unusual name for a sword?" he asked, curious about his answer.

He shrugged. If Reborn wanted to give his sword the name of a flower, he could perfectly do so. But Tsuna knew that it had a true meaning, which was already suggested by the words on the sword, and that the name was not the result of a fanciful thought or a desire to stand out.

"Not to me. The old name of the dandelion means literally "lion's tooth" and this animal is the symbol of bravery, which is accurate because the Dying Will Flame makes you stronger and you forget about your fear. Furthermore, dandelion is believed to grant wishes, which is still accurate since the Dying Will Flame allows you to achieve what you want most at the moment you use it."

"You will never cease to amaze me," he said with a smile. "But we are still having training this afternoon."

* * *

"Do you still have that medical drink I gave you to ease the pain?"

"Yes."

Shamal gave him a pointed look. "You haven't touched it, have you?"

"I need to have a clear and sharp mind to serve the prince properly."

It was in situations like this that he remembered why he preferred taking care of female patients. They were usually less stubborn, childish or grumpy. And they offered a far more beautiful and pleasant sight to him. Unfortunately for the healer, since his tendency of charming women was notorious, Bianchi made sure to take care as many of the female patients as she could to prevent them from being with Shamal.

"Besides, it isn't so painful anymore," he added.

Unlike the first days. It had hurt like hell and simple tasks such as getting dressed had proved to be challenging. Not to mention riding. Never the castle had seemed so far to him.

When they had –finally- arrived Shamal had ordered Gokudera to go see him regularly to make sure his injury was healing properly, so here he was, sitting on a bed at the infirmary. He also needed help with the bandages, which greatly annoyed him. He hated being dependent of someone. He was used to rely only on himself.

"That's a good sign, then. Would you be so nice as to remove your clothes?"

He had left his usual tunic for a kimono vest, which made the moment when he had to change the bandages less awkward and less difficult for him. He undressed silently, Shamal ready to help him if he needed. It turned out that it wasn't the case, and the healer proceeded in removing the bandages around his torso carefully and patiently before putting them aside and looking at the injury.

"It's healing well," he announced after some moments. At this, Gokudera was filled with eagerness and determination. He could resume his training.

His hopes were crushed by the healer's next words.

"But you have to rest a few more days. So it means no training for you yet." He knew full well that it was the first thing he would do.

Gokudera scolded in annoyance.

"When would I be able to do so? I need to be stronger. And I am of no help if I can't fight." He hated to be defeated so easily; not because of his ego but because to him it meant that he couldn't protect Tsuna efficiently.

"You won't be either if you don't let your wound heal," Shamal retorted. "And the prince would forbid you to train if he hears that you are training despite your injury. He was very worried about you. You would not want to increase his concern when he already has the great responsibility to rule a kingdom, would you?"

The mention of Tsuna and of the fact that he would bring him more concern than help if he didn't listen to the healer's advice made him pause for a moment. He would never do something that could put Tsuna into trouble.

"Fine," he finally grumbled. "I will wait"

"Wise decision," he said with a smile. The healer took some new bandages and wrapped them around the captain's torso. Once he finished his work, he stepped back.

"If there is nothing else, you can go," he stated. As Gokudera put back his clothes and stood, someone knocked at the door and entered.

It was Bianchi.

She seemed to be concerned, but also slightly angry. The sudden tension in the atmosphere, and a quick glance at Gokudera who was frowning told Dr Shamal that it was time for a strategic withdrawal.

"Lady Bianchi, as beautiful as ever!"

"Shamal," she greeted, her eyes fixed on her brother.

"I've just finished with Gokudera. I am going to let the two of you alone"

Just as he said, he left the room. The captain was about to follow him when Bianchi stopped him.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly.

"We have nothing to discuss about," he retorted. A conversation with her was the last thing he wanted.

It took more to deter her.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were seriously wounded! I didn't know until I heard guards talking. I am your sister, Hayato!" she sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't see the point. My life was not in danger anymore and Shamal is taking care of me." She couldn't believe what she heard.

"You didn't see the point? I want to know what happens to you because you are dear to me and I care about you, Hayato. I would do anything to help you." He didn't answer.

She gazed at him, taking in his crossed arms and the look of annoyance. She missed his laugh and his eyes shining with happiness. It seemed to happen sometimes when he was with Tsuna –she was grateful to him for that at least- but she could tell that even with him the wall Gokudera built up didn't entirely disappear.

"From now on, I will take care of your injury," she announced.

The answer came, clear and sharp. "No."

He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I told you, Shamal is already doing it."

She nodded, knowing that arguing would do nothing but anger him further. "I hope you are aware that you are not alone and that there are people who truly love you."

At that, she left him. She was used to being rejected by him, but she would never give up on him because no matter what he was her little brother, and she hoped that one day he would feel the same.

* * *

 **Note: I replaced Leon by a sword but I wanted to keep a link to him, which is why the sheath has touches of green and that I chose a name referring to the lion, Leon coming from the Latin word "leo" meaning lion.**

 **The old French name of the flower truly means "lion's tooth."**

 **As for the name of the continent, I used the Latin words "lumen" meaning light and "terra" meaning land.**


	7. Light pillar

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Light pillar**

In the morning, after entering the study for their lesson, Reborn produced a box from the folds of his clothing and put it on the desk at which Tsuna was seated. The box was adorned with the seashell and the two swords of the House Vongola.

"What is it?" the young man asked.

"It is time I tell you about the Vongola rings."

Tsuna's curiosity was immediately piqued. The High Advisor had already mentioned them several times, but he had never told him much about them.

"Many centuries ago, to protect the world and guarantee the peace between the kingdoms, several magical objects were created: the Tranquility stones and two sets of rings. The first ones were given to the seven strongest mages, who became the keepers of magic and its laws. One set of rings, which were later known as Mare rings, was given to the House Giglio Nero and the other rings to King Giotto of the Sky kingdom. The latter are the Vongola rings," he explained while Tsuna was listening carefully. "The duty of the king and his Guardians is to protect the kingdom and the world, as the sovereigns did before him."

Then, Reborn reached for the key hanging on the necklace hidden beneath his clothing, and opened the box. Inside, on a velvet cushion, laid several silver rings in the shape of a shield with a symbol on it, all different.

He took the ring which was engraved with the coat of arms of the House Vongola.

"This is the Sky ring, which belongs to the king. As I have already said you can't properly use the Dying Will Flame without it, but don't think that it means you will not have to learn how to control it. I won't lie to you; the training will be hard."

Tsuna gulped. The training he was doing already left him completely exhausted and covered in bruises.

"Following the tradition you would have received it during the coronation, but after what happened I decided with the royal council to give it to you sooner." The prince nodded. The advantage of the Sky ring was that unlike the sword of Reborn, it didn't require of him to be near Tsuna. Thus, if they ended up separated during a fight and he faced a strong opponent, he would be able to defend himself on his own.

"By taking the Sky ring, you agree to fulfill your duty as the king and protector of this kingdom," he stated. "Do you accept it?"

Tsuna looked at the silver band in the palm of the High Advisor, then at him. His expression was serious, his eyes piercing. The young man was still unsure about being the best person to rule the kingdom, but he knew that if he refused it could threaten peace.

"I accept to be the bearer of the Sky and to fulfill my duty," he finally answered, his voice shaking slightly. The High Advisor gave a satisfied nod. "Now you have to swear the oath." And so Tsuna repeated after him.

" _Storm, Sun, Lightning, Mist, Cloud, Rain_

 _When the darkest night falls_

 _I will bring the dawn,_

 _Become the sky and carry them all."_

Reborn gave him the ring and Tsuna slipped it on his finger. He felt energy rush through him before vanishing.

"Although you are now the bearer of the Sky ring, you will not be fully acknowledged until you pass the trial of the Sky ring," he informed. Tsuna started to worry again.

"A trial? Do you mean that I will have to fight?"

"Unfortunately I can't answer your question with certainty. The nature of the trial depends on the quality the ring wants to test. If you succeed, you will unlock your true potential." Tsuna was confused by these words.

"The Sky ring will test me? How is it even possible?"

"Each of the Vongola rings has a piece of their first bearer's spirit. When the time comes, it is them who test the new Guardians and king."

"I-I will be tested by King Giotto?" he asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Exactly." He then turned to the box containing the other rings, completely ignoring the young man's distress at the prospect of disappointing his ancestor.

"I suggest you choose your Guardians quickly, Your Majesty. They will be helpful allies and you will be strengthened. A king without Guardians might be seen as a vulnerable king by the people coveting the crown."

He winced slightly. "I don't even know how to choose them."

"The only condition is that they must be of the same Flame than the ring you give them, otherwise it will not work. It is then for you to decide who is worthy of becoming your Guardians."

"Well, I might have an idea," Tsuna said, thinking "but I don't know for the rest."

"Each Guardian has their own qualities, but you must remember that their role is to serve you and to help you in protecting this kingdom. Thus, they must be strong, loyal, and above all completely trustworthy. I will be here to advice you, but you also must to learn to follow your intuition."

* * *

Gokudera was walking at a brisk pace, acknowledging with a nod the servants and soldiers he met in the corridors. A guard had informed him this morning that the prince asked for his presence for a private audience, and since the warrior had been wondering what it was all about. Considering that the coronation had not taken place yet, the captain knew that it was not to make him Right Hand of the King. Was it about the Guardians, then? Although his greatest pride and happiness would be to become Tsuna's most trusted man, he would be deeply honored to be his Storm Guardian.

His thinking was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone falling into steps beside him.

"What do you want? I can't speak with you for now; Prince Tsunayoshi asked for my presence."

"That will make two of us, Captain," he replied with a smile. Gokudera grumbled internally upon realizing what it meant. The only reason that could explain why he was here, and if he was right, was that he had been chosen to be a Guardian. He knew that the lad was talented –although he would never say it openly- but he was also irritating and on several occasions he had displayed a dreadful naivety about the world. Gokudera was painfully aware that he would have to work with him even more closely than they already did, and he was not exactly thrilled at the idea.

"Do you happen to know why Prince Tsunayoshi asked for us to come? Do you think it could be about the Guardians?"

Surprise almost showed on the man's face. Almost. Indeed, being a member of Tsuna's guard, in order to protect and serve him more efficiently Takeshi had had to learn things about the kingdom that were unknown to him before, but still Gokudera had not expected him to know about the Guardians so quickly.

"We will have our answer when we see Prince Tsunayoshi."

When they entered the room several moments later, they found Tsuna standing in front one of the large windows, hands clasped behind his back. The High Advisor was also here, and they greeted him before bowing.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, rise" he said as he turned to face them.

"How can we serve, Your Majesty?" Gokudera inquired, wanting to find out if what he was thinking was true.

"I have summoned both of you because I have something very important to ask you." He went to Reborn who was holding a box, opened it and took something.

Then, he walked towards his friend and stopped in front of him, his expression serious but also slightly anxious.

"Captain Gokudera Hayato, would you accept to serve and protect this kingdom as my Storm Guardian?"

It was one of these rare times where his frown or serious expression disappeared, replaced by a bright smile and eyes shining with happiness.

"It will be an honor, Your Majesty." Tsuna gave him a small smile, and the captain repeated after him the words of the oath.

" _The heart ignited_

 _With roaring fury,_

 _Nothing will stop me._

 _To protect I will never rest."_

Gokudera had been the most obvious choice. he was deeply loyal, a great fighter and genius, and he had always protected him. When Tsuna had informed Reborn about his decision, the king's advisor had stated that he was perfect for the position of Storm Guardian considering his fighting style and his temper.

Tsuna gave him the Vongola ring engraved with a tornado.

"I will not disappoint you, Your Majesty. I promise," he claimed. Tsuna smiled at him, a bit embarrassed by the enthusiasm that was radiating from him, and turned to Takeshi.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, would you accept to serve and protect this kingdom as my Rain Guardian?"

It was Reborn who suggested Tsuna to make Takeshi one of his Guardians. He had told him that he was not only an ally and a friend, but also a man who was certainly going to be one of the greatest swordsmen, and that they would need such a talent to protect the kingdom.

"I will be your Rain Guardian, Your Majesty." Although he felt deeply honored –if it was not unheard of, it was not very often that a commoner was chosen for such a position- his reaction was more contained.

" _The water for the dry earth_

 _The calm for the restless,_

 _I will bring peacefulness_

 _And heal what is hurt."_

He received the ring engraved with a raindrop.

"Although you are the bearers of the Storm and Rain rings, you will not be completely acknowledged as Guardians until a trial. You will be tested by the first Guardians and if you succeed you will be able to use your powers at their full potential. Nevertheless, you did increase your abilities; it is for you to discover what you are now capable of," the young man informed. "Do you have questions?"

"No, Your Majesty. We simply want to tell you that we are deeply grateful that you trust us enough to name us as your Guardians. It is an immense honor," Takeshi said.

For once, Gokudera completely agreed with him.

"You do not need to thank me," Tsuna gently protested. "I chose you as my Guardians because you showed me that you are skilled, and more importantly that I can trust you with my life."

* * *

On their way to the royal council, Tsuna and Reborn took a path that led them near the courtyard used for the guards' training. The unmistakable sound of steel clashing against steel –a sound that Tsuna knew all too well now- told them that some of the guards were practicing. And indeed, as they grew closer they saw two men fighting with swords. The smallest of them was obviously less experimented than the other, and the prince assumed that he was certainly a new recruit. But as soon as he took off his helmet to wipe the sweat on his face, Tsuna realized his mistake and came abruptly to a halt, shocked.

"La-Lady Kyoko?" he said, completely amazed.

The woman turned in the direction of the voice, and smiled when her eyes fell on him.

"Your Majesty," she bowed, carefully putting the sword away. Her brother, who had also removed his helmet, did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, still trying to recover from his surprise.

"Captain Hibari allowed me to train here with my brother, Your Majesty," she explained. By the look on his face, she understood that he had not been informed. "I-I am sorry, Your Majesty; I thought you knew," she stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.

Unlike the sight before him, it was something that did not surprise the prince at all. It was typical of the captain to deal with things on his own, especially when it was related to the royal guard. Unbeknownst to them, when Kyoko had asked for his permission he had been about to refuse. However the warrior had changed his mind when he realized that Ryohei would be with his sister, which meant that he would not be annoyed by him.

Kyoko realized too late that she might have put Hibari in a delicate position.

"Please, do not blame Captain Hibari. It is also my fault; I should have asked for your permission as well, or at least inform you."

"As long as you have Captain Hibari's permission, I have no objection," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, returning the smile.

"If Sir Ryohei happens to not be available because of his duties, I would suggest you to train with Takeshi. I know from experience that he would be an excellent sparring partner," he stated, gesturing at his friend who was escorting him along with Gokudera. The latter did not know if he should be vexed that Tsuna had not suggested him, or deeply relieved. Indeed, he usually avoided the company of women by whom he was easily annoyed because they tended to try to seduce him –he had yet to figure out what he had done to deserve such an attention from them- but he also feared that Takeshi, who had grown close to Tsuna, take his place as Right Hand of the King.

"It would be a pleasure, Lady Kyoko," assured the man with dark hair.

She accepted, and they left after Tsuna turned down Ryohei's offer to fight with him. It was not the first time he asked him that with great enthusiasm, and although the prince knew that he would never hurt him, he did not want to face this knight whose built had nothing to envy to the castle's gates.

* * *

The tonfas sliced the air before taking their original position.

Hibari breathed deeply, and was about to move again when he sensed the movements of a bird on the ground. Scanning his surroundings, he located the little animal not far from him. He put his weapons back to his belt and walked towards the bird, careful to not frighten it. Having a better look now that he was close, he noticed that the bird kept one of his wings close to its body. It was certainly broken, which explained why the animal had not flown away when he came near. Hibari did not move, staying a few inches from the bird, and slowly extended his hand.

"Come here, little one," he encouraged softly. "I will not hurt you."

The bird looked at his hand, and then the captain. The bearer of the Cloud Flame stayed still, patiently waiting. As the animal saw that he meant no harm, it eventually hopped towards him and into his hand. Hibari stood up, a tender smile on his lips. He loved little animals, especially birds, and thus he could not bear see them hurt.

"Now, little one, we need to find someone to help us."

Haru put aside a dress for Kyoko so she could change after her training, and turned her head as she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Captain Hibari. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to take care of a little friend of mine," he said, bringing up his hands that were protecting something.

"Is it a bird?" she asked, hearing the sound. The captain nodded and slightly opened his hands for her to see. It was a small bird whose feathers were yellow with touches of dark brown and green.

"I think its wing is broken," Hibari said.

"Indeed," she confirmed upon examining it.

"I came to see you because you seem to have more knowledge than me about that kind of matter," he explained. She looked up at the captain, her eyes full of determination.

"I will make sure that your friend is fine. We have to go to the infirmary; everything we need is there."

Hibari clenched his teeth. Going to the infirmary meant taking corridors and thus meeting a lot of people. Nevertheless, he knew he could not ask her to bring her supply with her and to go to his quarters, which were more secluded, to take care of the bird. It would not be proper and he absolutely did not want to be annoyed by the servants' gossip that would inevitably ensue if she was seen alone near his room.

There was no one in the infirmary when they arrived, which allowed them to work without being disturbed. While Hibari held the bird in place and reassured it, Haru made a splint and made sure it will not move. Her work finished, Hibari released the bird and gently placed it on his shoulder.

"I will check regularly to see how the bird is doing," she informed with a smile. "I will also see what they have in the kitchens for the food."

"Thank you, Miss Miura."

* * *

 **As you might have noticed, all the chapters are named after weather phenomena or elements of the sky.**

 **Light pillar: a band of light that appears above or below a source of light coming from the sun or the moon.**


	8. Blue moon

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favourites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Blue moon**

Tsuna watched Kyoko admire the beautiful landscape before her eyes, butterflies dancing all around her. He wanted to talk to her, curious after what happened the previous day, and thinking that the gardens would be a pleasant place and that she would enjoy them, he had invited her for a walk with him.

"They are gorgeous, Your Majesty."

"I am glad that you like them," he said, a smile on his lips. "How is going your stay at Namimori? If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"It feels nice to see the capital again; it has been a long time since I last visited it. Thank you, but Your Majesty already made sure that I have everything I need. However, if there is a change, I will let you know."

He gave her a short nod, and they fell into a companionable silence. After a moment, Tsuna cleared his throat lightly, drawing Kyoko's attention.

"I was wondering…I do not want to be rude, so please, tell me if I am…" he started hesitantly. She looked at him, waiting patiently, and her kind eyes gave him the strength to keep talking despite his uneasiness.

"Why were you fighting the other day, and who taught you? Is it Sir Ryohei?" Even if she was no match to the knight, it was impossible that she gained such a level of skill during her stay at the castle while being a complete beginner. She already knew her way with a sword.

"When I was little, my brother and father always protected me. I did not mind, but as I grew up I realized that it was time I knew how to defend myself. I could not be so dependant anymore," she explained, her eyes looking in the distance as she remembered her past. "Father had some hesitations, but he eventually agreed and paid me fencing lessons. Ryohei also taught me when he had time."

"Well, according to what I saw they seem to be excellent teachers. You are quite good with a sword," he said without thinking. He realized too late what he had said. Embarrassed, he glanced at her to see her reaction. Her cheeks were as red as his.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It had been a long time since I last practiced," she said, slowly regaining her composure. "But after the recent events, I have decided to train again." He saw the sudden sadness that filled her eyes, and started to panic. He wanted to comfort her, but he had absolutely no idea about what to do.

"I respect my brother's choice; it is noble and selfless of him to defend those who need it. But I cannot help hating see him fight. Every time he puts on his armor, takes his sword and leaves, I fear he might be hurt or never come back," she confessed. "I also feel guilty about what happened during the travel. It is because of me that they all were attacked."

"I understand how you feel, for I feel the same way when my friends risk their own life for me," he stated. "I had difficulties to accept that, and I came to realize that the best I could do was to be there when they will need my help, just as they were there when I needed theirs. It is my way to thank them," he said with a warm and reassuring smile. "I also believe that anyone would fight to protect the ones they love."

* * *

Shortly after her arrival at the castle, Haru had heard about the library but had never had the occasion to at least catch a glimpse of it. However, now that Kyoko was with Tsuna and that her services were not required, she had time to take a look at the books.

Deep in her thoughts about the exciting stories and the knowledge that were awaiting here, she turned and almost walked into someone coming her way.

"I am sorry," she apologized.

"Watch where you are going," said an irritated voice.

She looked up, and her eyes met ones of a bright green color. In front of her stood a man of a slim build, dressed in a deep blue kimono tunic with delicate silver patterns, and black pants and boots. What particularly caught her attention was his hair which was white like a snowy sky. She assumed that many women must consider him handsome, and she would have agreed if he was not scowling.

"You were with prince Tsunayoshi when he rescued Lady Kyoko and us," she said, remembering him.

"Yes, I was. Now, if you will excuse me I have things to do." He was about to move past her when her inquiry made him come to a halt.

"How are your injuries?"

He eyed her warily. She was shorter than him, her petite frame covered in a pale yellow dress. Her hair, tied in a bun, was dark brown like her eyes.

What did this woman want from him? He saw her often with Lady Kyoko, but he did not know who she was exactly. Not that he cared, anyway.

"They are almost healed," he eventually answered. As annoying as Shamal could be, he was quite excellent at his job.

"I am happy to hear that" she said in earnest. Her smile faltered when she noticed a leopard drawing near. Afraid, she did not dare to move and glanced at Gokudera. He was perfectly calm, which made her think that it was because he did not want to anger the animal, but upon observing the leopard's behavior she realized her mistake.

"It's yours," she said, amazed. Breathing slowly to calm her pounding heart, she examined the feline. "It's a leopard from the Thunder Plains, isn't it?" Gokudera was surprised that she knew and could tell such a thing, although he showed none of it.

"Indeed," he simply answered.

"What is your leopard's name?"

"Her name is Uri."

"She is beautiful," she said with a smile. She moved closer and held out a hand towards the leopard to stroke her, when the warrior stopped her abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing, woman? She is not some pet you can stroke or with whom you can play," he cried, annoyed. "I thought you might have realized that considering that you seem to know a few things, but I guess I was wrong."

"I _know_ that," she said, freeing herself from his grip. "Pardon me for assuming that she has been well trained and that there was no danger, since she did not attack me. Besides, if there is a potential threat, you should not let her go about in the castle," she retorted with a glare.

"Of course she obeys me. She would not be here if she was a threat. Besides, who do you think you are to tell me what to do? And for your information she was with me, not going about as you said."

"Then I was not in danger. Now, if you will excuse me I have things to do," she said, repeating his words, which irritated him more. Without waiting for his answer, she walked away. Gokudera growled in annoyance.

The anger she felt towards Gokudera was quickly replaced by wonder when she entered the library. It had not been lies when she was told that it was one of the greatest in the kingdom. There were books everywhere, entirely covering the walls or aligned on the multiple shelves. Tables and chairs were at the disposition of those who wanted to study or read in the room, the huge windows providing them enough light to do so.

She walked slowly, running lightly her fingers on the spines as she read the titles printed on the leather. One of the books above her caught her interest, and moving her hand forward, she reached for it at the same time as someone else. She stopped, and the person took the book before giving it to her.

"Please, Miss Haru, take it," the man with dark hair said, smiling. She smiled back, a bit shyly, and took the proffered book.

"Thank you, High Advisor."

"I take it is for you? If I may, it is a good choice if you are interested in mathematics. Nevertheless, I can advise you some other works, if you wish."

"Indeed, it is. Thank you, High Advisor. It is very kind of you."

"To be honest, Miss Haru, I am quite curious," he stated, tilting his head, a light smile on his lips. "It is not often that young women are interested in such things." She knew that what he meant –and had the elegance to say with subtlety- was that it was uncommon for a woman who had not been born in a noble family to have this kind of knowledge.

"My father is a merchant who sells cloth, but also spices from all around the world. With time and hard work, he has tied strong bounds with the countries where he traveled to; his trade grew and he allowed us to have good life conditions," she explained. "My love for sewing and making clothing comes from my mother who was one of the seamstresses of the House Sasagawa. It is her who taught me."

"I am sorry, Miss Haru," he said sincerely, noticing the hint of sadness in her eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, High Advisor. I know that she is always with me," she said before continuing on a lighter tone. "One day, Mother was called by Lady Sasagawa who wanted a new gown for a ball, and she brought me with her. She introduced me to Lady Kyoko's mother who asked to see my work, and later I have been hired as a seamstress for their family."

"I see. How did you become Lady Kyoko's maid-in-waiting?"

"I must admit that during the time my services were not required, I was rarely seen without a book. I remember Lady Sasagawa asked me about it, and as I answered her questions we talked for a few hours. Several days later, I was informed that I was removed as a seamstress to become Lady Kyoko's maid-in-waiting," she explained. "Her mother stated that her daughter needed company and that after what she heard from me and from my parents whom she had questioned, she had decided that I would be a good friend and servant for Lady Kyoko."

"Lady Sasagawa is a clever and wise woman," he stated. The members of the House Sasagawa and the people who served them were quite extraordinary.

"It is a great honor to work for them. I have also heard a lot of good about you, sir."

"Is that so?" he asked with an amused smile, arching an eyebrow. He did not think that Tsuna had nothing to reproach him. He was quite harsh with him, but it was for his own good.

Haru asked for his advice concerning books, and as they talked she discovered that he had a great culture and knowledge, which she admired.

* * *

"Sorry, we are closed," Tsuyoshi's wife announced from the kitchen when she heard someone enter the restaurant. She went to the room where they welcomed the customers, ready to ask the person to leave, and a smile graced her features at what she saw.

"Good evening, Mother," Takeshi greeted, smiling. She rushed towards him and pulled him in a hug.

"Oh, my son! I am so happy to see you!" She pulled back to look at him before turning slightly. "Tsuyoshi, come! Takeshi is here!"

A moment later, the former soldier joined them. "How are you doing, my son?" he inquired, taking him briefly into his arms.

"I am fine, thank you. And you, with the restaurant?"

"We have nothing to complain about, do not worry."

"We were quite worried after what you told us in your letter," his mother confessed.

"I told you Mother, I am fine. I was not alone and my friends protected me," he assured, calming her.

"I still can't believe that you saved Kyoko!" she breathed. "Is she as beautiful as people say?" Takeshi laughed a little at that. "Yes, Mother. And I did not save her myself; I had help." Despite all his efforts, she seemed to be determined to make him the hero, and he smiled fondly at her. He answered as best as his could to her other questions about the castle and its inhabitants.

"How are you doing as a member of the prince's guard?" Tsuyoshi inquired.

"I like what I do, and as the prince promised I have been allowed to train."

"I knew that the prince was a good lad," the man commented.

"Speaking of that, I came to visit you because I wanted to see you, but also because there is something I wanted to tell you in person."

"What is it, son?" his father asked, slightly concerned, at his sudden serious tone. He paused, looking at his parents who were holding their breath in anticipation and apprehension.

"Prince Tsunayoshi entrusted me with his protection and that of the kingdom. He made me his Rain Guardian." His words were welcomed by cries of joy.

"Congratulations, my son! We are so proud of you!"

He told them about the Vongola ring, the oath, and explained to them what his new role was until he had to go back to the castle.


	9. April showers

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: April showers**

Tsuna took a look at his surroundings. It was the first time he went to the lands neighboring the castle, and he had already decided that it was something he had to do more often. However, it would not be for training like this morning.

Surprised when he had learned that Basil, the young member of the royal council, would accompany them, he had asked the High Advisor about it but the latter had simply given him his usual enigmatic smile. Tsuna had had no choice but to wait what this was all about.

"This place should be fine," Reborn announced, stopping his horse. This was a glade, large enough to give them room to fight while allowing them not to be blocked by the vegetation. They dismounted, and after tying up the horses to a tree, they gathered in the middle of the area.

"Today, the goal of the training is to teach you how to control the Dying Will Flame. I will not use my sword; you will have to use the Sky ring," he stated. At these words, Tsuna noticed that his weapon was not at his hip.

"However, before we let you fight, you need to learn how it works. Otherwise, you will not be able to use it properly and you might end up hurting your allies and yourself, or worse." The young man paled. This could not possibly be _this_ dangerous, could it?

"This Flame, being based on the will, affects the mind a lot. Thus, it requires an important amount of concentration and the risk is that you only focus on what you want to achieve," he explained. "If you do that, you will not only be unaware of what is going on around you, but you will also exhaust yourself."

Tsuna nodded, listening carefully.

"Basil is here to train you, being able to use the Dying Will Flame," he said. The member of the council was indeed clad in a light armor, unlike Reborn who was wearing his usual clothing.

"I thought only relatives from the Vongola family had this power?" Tsuna pointed out, confused.

"It is quite true, Your Majesty," Basil replied. "I can use the Dying Will Flame thanks to the tranquility characteristic of the Rain Flame, from which I draw my powers. It calms my worry of being unable to achieve what I want by giving me the opportunity to do so."

Tsuna looked at him, amazed. It was such an incredible power! And he was the second bearer of the Rain Flame he met!

"The ability to control the Dying Will Flame while not being a Vongola is extremely rare. As far as I know, Basil is the only one to have such a power," the High Advisor intervened. "Very few people know about it, and in order to protect Basil it must be kept secret. Anyone who is not supposed to know must remain unaware of it. This is why we are training away from the castle. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

As they faced each other, Basil released his power and a light blue flame of energy appeared on his forehead. He had made it look effortless, but his training partner was not entirely convinced that it was the case.

Tsuna glanced at the silver band on his finger, and then at Basil who gave him an encouraging smile. He closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he tried to focus. Soon, the Vongola ring started to glow and a flame of energy also appeared on the young man's forehead, but where Basil's was blue his was of a fire color.

The Rain mage smiled upon seeing that the prince had succeeded to channel the Flame without anyone's help. However, it quickly faltered when the latter opened his eyes. They were completely glowing with the energy of the Flame.

"Your Majesty," he called "Remember what the High Advisor said earlier; you need to keep a clear mind. Do not let-"

He did not have the time to finish his sentence that Tsuna rushed forward, energy emitting from his hands, and launched a series of quick punches at him. Nevertheless, the council man was able to dodge them all. Indeed, because he focused too much on what he wanted to do, Tsuna's attacks were too hasty and lacked aim, which allowed Basil, who had a perfect control over his actions, to block them. He pushed him back, but the prince came at him as quickly, ready to hit. Basil ducked, and moving behind his back, he prevented him from moving by passing one arm across his torso and the other around his neck.

"Imagine your will as a flame, as you already do when use your other powers."Once he said this, he released him and stepped back.

Tsuna was breathing heavily, his strength already half exhausted because he had used too much energy. Waiting for him to move but realizing that he had apparently decided not to do so, Basil watched him closely. It seemed that the prince was internally struggling, trying to find a balance, and after some moments his eyes turned back to normal.

"Excellent, Your Majesty! You have finally been able to reduce the effect of the Dying Will Flame on your mind."

"To be honest, I did not believe that I would succeed," he confessed almost sheepishly.

As they kept training, Basil hit Tsuna and the latter flew away before landing heavily on his back. A look of horror came across Basil's face, and rushing by his sides, he immediately apologized.

"Your Majesty! Are your hurt? I am so sorry, I did not mean to…Please, Your Majesty, forgive me!" If Captain Gokudera heard about this, it would be the end of him.

"I'm fine, Basil. Do not worry," he assured, sitting up. It was merely a new bruise to add to his already growing collection. "Why did I feel it this much? Usually I barely feel my opponent's attacks. Is it because you are also using the Dying Will Flame?" he asked as the young man helped him getting back on his feet.

"No, Your Majesty. I believe it is because you have reduced the Flame too much". He winced when he heard his words.

"I was not so successful in controlling the Dying Will Flame, after all."

"It is not entirely true, Your Majesty; you are now aware of your surroundings. I think it is encouraging," Basil claimed, smiling. Tsuna returned his smile, grateful for his support.

They resumed the training, Basil advising him, while Reborn watched them closely, his arms folded.

* * *

He stepped aside, dodging the attack.

After they met, Ryohei and Takeshi had quickly become friends, discovering as they talked that they shared the same interest for swordsmanship, although the forte of Kyoko's brother was more hand-to-hand combat. They regularly trained together, the calm character of Takeshi balancing the passionate and enthusiastic temper of the knight.

Takeshi moved his sword to strike, but Ryohei quickly responded. Their weapons connected and they pushed each other for a moment before the knight disarmed Takeshi with a movement of his wrist, his strength being greater than that of his partner. Ryohei was moving his swords towards Takeshi to mark the end of this sparring session, when the bearer of the Rain Flame raised his hands instinctively.

The weapon was suddenly blocked by a blade.

Recovering from their surprise, amazed, they both stared at the sword in the hands of Takeshi, Ryohei coming closer to him after putting away his weapon, to have a better look.

Its appearance was that of any other sword, except for its blade. They had never seen one like this before.

It was entirely blue and seemed to be made of energy.

Curious, Takeshi brushed the blade with his fingertips. It rippled, as the surface of a lake would when touched.

"This is such a beautiful sword! How did you create it?" Ryohei breathed.

"I have absolutely no idea," he answered. "But I think it might be one of my new abilities that have been unlocked since I became one of the Guardians, because this blade is made of Rain Flame."

"Then, perhaps this sword has powers?"

"Hmm, I did not feel the impact much, so given the tranquility characteristic of the Rain Flame maybe it had absorbed it," Takeshi said.

"In this case, this is extremely great!" Ryohei stated. "You should use this sword for the sparring session, so you can figure out how you can use it in fights! We also have to find out what your other powers are!"

Takeshi laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, and they resumed their training.

* * *

According to what he had decided in the morning and to relax after the training, Tsuna went outside the castle for a ride with Lady Kyoko and her friend, who had been delighted by his offer. He was quietly chatting with the young woman by his side, while behind them Haru and Gokudera were completely silent.

When Tsuna had told him that he will accompany him and the two women for a ride, the captain had been happy to finally move and take some fresh air. However, his enthusiasm had dropped as soon as he had laid his eyes on the woman with brown hair, and since then he had retreated in a stubborn silence. To her merit, the maid-in-waiting had tried to talk to him, putting aside the memory of their first encounter that was still in her mind, but all she got was half grumbled responses when he had not blatantly ignored her. Greatly irritated by this attitude, she had decided to simply leave the Storm Guardian alone and instead had drawn closer to Tsuna with whom she finally had the occasion to speak.

Everything went well, until Lady Kyoko talked about Takeshi with whom she had trained recently, praising him for his skill and patience. It greatly annoyed Gokudera, who retorted with a vivid tone that he may be indeed an excellent swordsman, but that he was also naive and trusted people far too easily for his own good.

His sudden outburst startled Haru's horse that bucked, his feet kicking. She let out a cry of surprise, gripping the saddle with all her strength to avoid falling. Recovering from his initial shock, Tsuna tried to calm him down and to catch the reins while keeping the control of his own horse, which was starting to be agitated. But his efforts were useless, and as soon as the horse saw an opening, he fled in the direction of the woods.

"I have no chance of stopping this horse," he thought, panicked. "But if I don't do something, she might get seriously hurt." His decision made, he was about to urge his horse to give chase to Haru, when someone called him.

"Your Majesty! I am going with you, it is too dangerous." The young man turned to Gokudera who was coming near him.

"No, stay with Lady Kyoko. Someone has to be with her." Although he disapproved of him being alone, he nodded and the prince sped off.

Branches scratching her face, Haru attempted to stop her horse or at least calm him down, but in vain. Soon, she heard the thundering noise of hooves, and carefully turning her head she saw a silhouette in the distance. Someone was coming to help her! She smiled, relieved, when her horse abruptly changed direction. Caught off guard, she lost her balance and felt herself slip down. She tried desperately to regain her previous position, but she was too unstable, and fell in the river they were going along.

The cold waters hit her like a slap, infiltrating her mouth and lungs.

Disoriented, she managed to come back to the surface, and she thought she heard someone shouting. Unfortunately, she barely had the time to breathe that she was pushed under again. Kicking furiously, she tried to swim to the surface, but the current was strong and her dress, heavy and tangling around her, made it even more difficult.

Her lungs started to burn. She looked at the light of the sun, above. It was so close and yet so far.

When Tsuna noticed the horse and did not see her, he concluded that she must have fallen into the water. Dismounting quickly, he rushed to the river, hoping he was not too late. No sign of her. He waited, scrutinizing the waters, panicked and feeling totally powerless. After a few moments that seemed an eternity to him, he caught a glimpse of her.

"Miss Haru!" he cried.

But she quickly disappeared underwater again. He hurriedly draw closer, but as he was about to jump, he hesitated. Was he truly able to save her? What if he could not?

He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. No, he should not think about this. She was his friend, he had to help her. Otherwise, he will not be able to live with himself or to face Lady Kyoko again. If he failed to save her, he would fail trying.

Determined, he entered the cold waters.

Haru was losing hope, her body hurting from the branches and the stones carried by the river and begging for air, when she felt something circle her waist and pull her.

Suddenly, she could breath.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly, watching her closely. She nodded, too surprised to utter words. It was also at this moment that she noticed the color of his eyes. They were not brown but of a color that reminded her of fire.

"Hold firmly onto me." She did as he said, and after making sure that she was ready, he swam to the bank.

He helped her out of the water, and they came back to the horses, safe.

"I do not know how to thank you, Your Majesty. You saved my life," she said, her eyes filled with admiration. "It was very brave of you."

He was at a loss for words, not used to receive compliments and particularly from women. Usually, they barely paid him attention.

He gave her a nervous smile. "You are welcome. I had to do something."

She was about to speak, when the sound of horses approaching reached them.

"Your Majesty!" called the warrior, rushing towards him with Lady Kyoko. "How do you feel? Are you hurt?"

"No, Captain Gokudera. We are both fine," he assured.

"This is such a relief," Lady Kyoko said. "We were so worried."

"I apologize for what happened, Lady Kyoko. I did not mean to-". He was suddenly interrupted by Gokudera dropping on one knee, his head bowed.

"Your Majesty, it is not you who should apologize, but I," he declared with solemnity. "It was my fault, not yours. Please, forgive me."

"Captain Gokudera, please-"

"Lady Kyoko and Miss Haru, I am deeply sorry for what happened and I ask for your pardon. However, words cannot express the shame I feel at having put your life in danger, Your Majesty. As your protector, it is unforgivable and so I will accept my punishment. I do not deserve to be your guard or even your friend anymore."

"I do not forgive you."

These words cut him sharper than a sword. Next to Tsuna, Lady Kyoko gasped lightly in surprise.

"Because there is nothing to forgive." Confused, Gokudera lifted his head and saw his friend smile softly.

"It was merely an accident. I know that you would never harm a friend or me; you have saved my life enough times to prove that. I will just ask you to be more careful. Now stop saying such things and rise, please."

"Your Majesty is too kind," he claimed as he got up. "I promise that I will give the best of myself to be worthy of being your Storm Guardian."

"I do not blame you either, Captain Gokudera," Lady Kyoko said before turning towards Haru. "As prince Tsunayoshi said, you did not mean it," declared the latter. Bowing, he thanked them both before turning again to Tsuna.

"At least, Your Majesty, allow me to lend you my cloak. It will give you some warmth."

"It is thoughtful of you, Captain, but it is useless with my powers. However, give it to Miss Haru, she most certainly needs it."

He stayed silent, too stunned to be able to protest. He did not want to give it to her. It was true that it was his fault if the horse had been frightened, but if she had not fallen into that river, the prince would never have risked his life to save her. Why did she go with them if she was not able to control a horse?

Clenching his teeth, he slowly gave her the cloak he was holding and she took it, murmuring a thank you and looking everywhere but at him.

"I think we should go back to the castle," Tsuna said. "Miss Haru, will you be fine? If you are afraid, you can naturally ride with Lady Kyoko or one of us." She blushed, touched by his concern about her well-being.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I think it will not be necessary," she answered with a smile. He returned her smile and they left.

After they arrived at the castle and entrusted their horses to the stable boys, Tsuna insisted that Haru went to see a healer to check if she had not injuries that they had not noticed.

"Miss Haru, would you mind giving me my cloak back, please?" Gokudera asked. He did not want her to be seen with his cloak. If his sister knew this, she would think that he had given it to her willingly, and it was the last thing he wanted.

"Please, allow me to dry it first, as a thank you," she said. He reflected for a moment, and then accepted. He had done enough for today.

A servant came their way, and stopped in front of Tsuna.

"Your Majesty, the High Advisor would like to know if you will join him. A message has arrived for you." The young man wondered what it could be about.

"Thank you. I am coming immediately," he replied before turning to Lady Kyoko and Haru. "I am sorry my ladies, but I must go. It had been a pleasure to be in your company."

"The pleasure was ours, Your Majesty, "said the sister of Ryohei.

They said goodbye to each other, and Tsuna left with Gokudera.

* * *

As Tsuna requested, Lady Kyoko and Haru went to the infirmary.

They were greeted by a woman wearing pink clothing, the color complimenting her long light brown hair tied in a braid.

"Lady Kyoko, Miss Haru. My name is Bianchi and I am one of the healers of the Court. What can I do for you?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bianchi," Lady Kyoko said. "Miss Haru fell in the river on our ride with prince Tsunayoshi. We wanted to make sure that she was fine."

"I see. Please, have a seat Miss Haru," she said, motioning at a chair. The young woman sat down and Bianchi started to ask her questions as she examined her, locating her injuries.

"Does your head hurt? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, I have nothing of that kind." The healer gave her a satisfied nod before continuing her work. It appeared that Haru had nothing but some bruises and scratches.

"Well, there is no need to worry; you have no serious injuries, she announced with a smile. "I am finished, you can go."

"Thank you, Miss Bianchi," Lady Kyoko said.

"I will always be glad to help fellow healers," she declared with a knowing smile. They were exiting the room, when Haru suddenly turned round.

"Miss Bianchi, are you a relative of Captain Gokudera?"

Upon meeting her, she had been stricken by her great beauty, but more particularly by her eyes which were of the same bright green than his.

Bianchi looked at her with surprise.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to be disrespectful. Please, forgive me," the maid-in-waiting apologized, afraid of having been impertinent.

But the healer gave her a reassuring smile. "It is fine. Yes, we are relatives. He is my half-brother."

Haru wondered at the great difference between the two siblings. Their characters were so different! While Bianchi seemed to be calm and collected, her brother showed that he was hot-tempered and easily annoyed.

"I take you've met him," she said.

"Indeed." The friend of the High Advisor laughed lightly at her hesitant tone.

"I am aware that it might not have gone so well, given his temper. However, if he might appear as aggressive and rude, it is nothing but a defense against others. If you get to know him, he might open up to you and you will see that he has a tender heart, she confided.

Haru did not truly know what to think about it, but it was sure that his half-sister cared a lot about him.

* * *

Once they arrived in front of the prince's study, Gokudera left him. Tsuna entered the room and found the High Advisor standing at the window, a piece of parchment in his hand.

"A message has arrived for you in the afternoon, Your Majesty." The young man took it and examined the seal –brown, with a bull. It was from the Bovino clan. It certainly had something to do with the coronation that was drawing dreadfully near. As he read, his suspicions were confirmed.

"The son of the head of the Bovino clan, Lambo, informs us that he will arrive in the following days with Lady Sawada", he declared. "Since they are neighbors and that they are both far from Namimori, they have decided to travel together."

"It is indeed a wise decision; together they will be stronger, should they encounter a difficulty. And it will be a pleasure to see Lady Sawada again."

"I am going to inform the royal council and the servants, to make sure that everything will be prepared for their arrival. I will also ask Captain Hibari to send some of his men to escort them."


	10. Whirlwind

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

 **To answer to the guest review from the previous chapter: yes, there will be I-pin! I think she will be introduced in two chapters, maybe three; I haven't planned everything yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Whirlwind**

Tsuna had barely finished advising a man who sought his help during the audience of the morning, when the doors of the great hall were suddenly pushed open.

"Lady Nana Sawada and Lambo Bovino, son of the head of the Bovino clan and of the mountain people," one of the attendants announced.

A woman wearing a dark green dress entered, escorted by several guards. If she was quite beautiful with her graceful smile, large brown eyes and her dark hair tied in an intricate braided bun, it was however the lad accompanying her that attracted everyone's attention.

He was of a slim figure, his lightly tanned skin contrasting with his green eyes. His black hair, slightly wavy, was cut short except for a few strands that had been braided and adorned with beads. The smile tugging at his lips and his gait exuded confidence, almost cockiness. Judging by the fur on the collar of his coat, the leather tunic and the thick boots he was wearing, it was obvious that he did not came from Namimori but rather from the northern region of the Sky kingdom, from the mountains known as the Frozen Fangs.

This people, raised among the snow and the rumbling of thunder, had a greater stamina than others, a high resistance to the cold, and were also known for their excellent footing, having climbed the rocky walls of their home since they were children. To have been able to adapt to such an untamable environment where dangers were most of the time invisible and sudden, had required determination and strength, which were embodied by the coat-of-arm of the Bovino clan, the bull.

Excited whispers accompanying each of their steps, they walked towards the throne and bowed.

"We are honored to receive you, Lady Sawada and Lambo of the Bovino clan," the prince greeted.

It felt strange to address his mother with her title. It also reminded him all too sharply of the new duties and position that will befall him in the coming days.

"The honor is ours, Your Majesty," she replied with a smile. "And as a sign of our loyalty and respect, Lambo and I have brought some gifts for you, Your Majesty."

Lambo walked towards a man from his retinue who gave him a bundle of furs, long and narrow. Taking it, he carefully unfolded them to reveal a sword. Curious, Tsuna ordered him to come closer.

The hilt of the sword was made of silver, delicately engraved with what looked like flames and adorned with small rubies that caught the light. It was a work of true beauty.

Seizing the grip covered with black leather bands, he removed the blade from its dark red sheath and made a few movements. It was well-balanced, slicing easily through the air. It felt as if the weapon was a part of him, an extension of his own arm.

"It is perfect."

"Of course it is, Your Majesty" the lad said proudly. "It has been forged with the metal from the Frozen Fangs by the blacksmith of your Court, Talbot, who learned the secret of our technique. It has been made by the best."

Tsuna was not surprised.

The mountain people were renowned for the soft and warm wool of their sheep, which they raised, but also and above all for the quality of their weapons. They were indeed blacksmiths of an unparalleled craftsmanship, so much so that it was said that their armors made a man invincible and that their swords cut through anything.

"I thank the both of you for your gift," he said, sheathing the sword. "I also would like to thank Talbot and to congratulate him for his stunning work." He was about to turn to his guards to order them to fetch him, when a man stepped from the crowd.

"Do not trouble you, Your Majesty. I am here."

Dressed in brown clothing hidden under a thick cloak, he was a man with a face wrinkled like the bark of a tree. His hairs whitened by the years were partly tied in a ponytail, the other half falling freely on his shoulders. However, his bearing and sharp black eyes showed that he had lost nothing of his vigor.

"I thank you, Talbot, for your gift. I believe we are lucky to have such a skilled man in our city." The blacksmith bowed before speaking again.

"Your Majesty should give it a name. Swords have a soul of their own. They are a part of their bearer," he said, an enigmatic smile on his lips. "The blade of a king and of such a quality should have a name."

Tsuna looked at the blade, pondering. What name should he give?

Swords were usually named after their appearance, their powers if they had some, or after the values or the characters of the person whom they belonged to. He knew that he was not brave nor a great fighter, but he would do anything to protect his friends and the people he loved, to the point he could be…

"Ardent," he whispered before stating more loudly. "I will call it Ardent."

"It is a fine name, Your Majesty," the craftsman smiled. "Very appropriate."

Tsuna ordered Captain Gokudera to take the sword to his quarters, as well as showing Lady Sawada and Lambo their rooms so they could rest after their long travel.

* * *

A light knock at the door made him lift his head. Since the end of the council this morning, he had examined one more time the different information about the guests who were going to attend the ceremony. He was now able to tell who was in conflict with whom, to whom the noble families were trying to marry their daughters, and what alliances had been made. The High Advisor made sure of that.

"Come in." The door opened and a woman stepped inside.

It was none other than his mother.

She curtsied before making a few steps in his direction, a light smile on her lips.

"Do I disturb you? I know you are very busy."

Tsuna definitely was; the entire castle was almost literally vibrating with all the activity. But he was glad to finally talk with his mother. If they have sent letters to each other, it was different to be able to see her. In a way, it comforted him.

"No, it is fine. But should you not rest? You have made a long travel."

"I will have plenty of time, later. For now I should be with my son while he is not such an important man yet and still have time to receive his mother," she joked.

He winced slightly at her words, which did not escape her attention. She gazed at him.

"You still have doubts, haven't you?" The silence that followed was indicative enough. He sighed and she came closer, eyeing him.

"If I were you, I would have doubts as well; you are such a clumsy and nervous person I still find hard to believe that you are going to be a king! I am sure it gives nightmares to your advisors."

"Mother!" he exclaimed, utterly embarrassed and shocked by what she had just said. How was it supposed to make him feel better? How could she do that to him?

At the look on his face, she laughed quietly.

"I am only teasing you, my son. It is normal to be afraid; it is a huge responsibility. But remember that you are not alone; there are people to help you. Besides, according to what you told me and what I have heard, you are doing quite well."

"Thank you, Mother." She squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Now, if Your Majesty allows me, I will go to my quarters to rest. As you said, it has been a long travel."

He gave her his permission, and she left after a quick curtsy.

* * *

Takeshi had not seen it coming.

When the two guards had come towards him as he was entering the courtyard, being his usual friendly and optimistic self, he had asked if they needed his help. But as they grew closer, the scornful twist of their mouths, the gleam in their eyes, and their resolute steps told him that according to them it is he who was going to need it.

He watched with slightly furrowed brows the man of a strong build plant himself firmly in front of him, as his friend took place by his side, not far behind. He was obviously the leader.

"Look what we have here," he said, sizing him up. "Isn't that Takeshi Yamamoto."

"I don't want to cause any trouble. Please, whatever you reproach me there might be a peaceful way to solve it," he said, his hands held up.

"You heard that? He doesn't want any trouble!" They laughed. "Oh, but it's too late for that." He made a few steps in his direction, drawing dangerously near. "Who do you think you are, hmm? Stealing the place of someone worthier than you!"

The swordsman blinked. What was he talking about?

"I am sorry, I don't-" he was interrupted by a fist connecting with his jaw. "Did you really think that someone like you deserved to be one of the king's guardians?" he shouted. "I will remind you where your place is!"

He was ready to punch him again and Takeshi to block him, when he was yanked backwards.

"What do you think you are doing?" a gruff voice said. Takeshi immediately recognized to whom it belonged.

Gokudera released the man, pushing him towards his friend. The guard stumbled, and after regaining his balance he stood straight, glaring at him.

"I should have known that you would protect him. After all, you are not much different, if not worse," he spit in disgust.

The Storm mage clenched his jaw as he pinned him under an icy stare.

"I wonder how Captain Hibari will react when he learns that his guards insulted two of the king's Guardians," he said with the appearance of calm, which made his anger even more threatening. Actually, Tsuna had not chosen his other Guardians yet, but this idiot did not need to know it.

Their faces paled at the mere mention of the warrior.

It seemed that having a terrifying and bloodthirsty man among their ranks had some advantages, not that he would be displeased by dealing with them himself. Since the arrival of Lambo at the castle, he was in an awful mood.

"Come, we should go," said the man who until this moment had not interfered, taking his friend by the arm. "I think he has understood."

"You won't be so lucky, next time," the guard stated, his finger pointed in his direction, following his friend after shooting a dark look at the Guardians.

The captain watched them leave, cursing under his breath.

"What cowards," he said angrily.

"I could have defended myself, but thank you for having interfered, Captain."

"Yeah, you sure seemed to do pretty well by me."

"I prefer to find a peaceful way to solve things than using violence."

He snorted. "You cannot reason dumbasses like him; if you think so, then you're a fool. And do not imagine things, swordsman; I did not do it for you. As a captain, it is my duty to watch over my men. Now, if you let yourself be annoyed by guys like him, as painful it is for me to say it, he is right; you do not deserve to be the Rain Guardian."

At that, he left him, barking at anyone who was unfortunate enough to be on his way.

Takeshi smiled, because he knew that without seeming to Gokudera had just given him an advice. He also knew that despite what he had claimed and what he wanted people to believe, under the hard exterior hid someone caring.

* * *

"…you will swear that you will protect this kingdom and your people, then-"

"Ouch!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed as he felt the sting of the pin, making the High Advisor stop in the middle of his explanations concerning the ceremony, for the umpteenth time. On second thought, maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"If you stopped moving, Your Majesty, I would not hurt you," said the royal tailor with a firm tone and a disapproving frown.

The prince muttered an apology, a sheepish look on his face. He could not help it; he was nervous since they had settled the last details for the coronation and for the welcoming of the guests with the Council this morning.

"We will have another look at the organization of the ceremony later, Your Majesty," the High Advisor declared, to which Tsuna quickly agreed.

They fell silent. The tailor muttered things to himself as he worked before stepping back some moments later.

"It is finished; I did all the retouches that needed to be done. You can have a look, now, Your Majesty." The young man stepped down from the stool and looked into the large mirror that had been brought for the occasion.

His clothing consisted of a silvery white shirt, covered by a dark blue tunic made of the finest silk –which was so expensive because of its exceptional quality that the High Advisor had joked that fortunately Tsuna was short- on which were pattern of waves in a lighter blue color, and enhanced by silver threads. It was completed with black pants and matching boots.

He had difficulties to recognize his own reflection. "It's gorgeous," Tsuna breathed as he admired the clothing.

"I dare say it is one of my best works, Your Majesty," the tailor declared proudly.

"I look so different, so…"

"You look like a king. Now, all you have to do is to be one and act as one," Reborn teased.

Later, as he passed by one of the windows on his way to speak to Captain Hibari about the castle's security, Tsuna caught a glimpse of Lady Kyoko, Haru and Lambo walking in the gardens, the two women laughing at what the lad had just said. Without realizing it, he stopped and watched them.

The prince was deeply relieved and grateful that they spent time with him. Indeed, it turned out that he could be quite annoying and as a result he had almost unleashed the fury of Gokudera. The latter, after Lambo had protested upon seeing his quarters, had tried to come to an arrangement and had shown him several other rooms available, but every time something displeased him –it's too small, this one has not enough light, the view is not nice. It is only when he had suggested him quarters next to Lady Sawada's that the son of the head of the Bovino clan had agreed.

Tsuna had noticed that Lambo had particularly taken a liking to his mother, and also to Haru.

"Lady Kyoko would be a wonderful wife and mother."

He startled violently at the voice, and turning he saw Reborn look quietly at them. The man seemed to have the unnerving ability to approach people without making a single noise.

"She is loving, patient, calm, but also strong, a quality she has proved by not falling apart when she had been taken, and by her desire to learn how to defend herself."

Tsuna grew red at his words. Why was he talking about marriage of all things?

"Naturally," the High Advisor continued with a smile, blatantly ignoring his embarrassment "there is also the fact that she comes from an ancient, powerful and wealthy noble family."

"Yes, she-she's a nice person and a fine lady," the prince answered, suspecting that he would ask his opinion on the matter. "What about you? Do-do you have a wife, someone special in your life?" he asked in a desperate attempt to draw the attention away from him and because he realized that he did not even know if he had a family.

His smile disappeared, replaced by an unreadable expression.

In Reborn's mind flashed the memories of a woman with short black hair, of blue eyes looking at him tenderly, and of a mark in the shape of a flower.

He stayed silent for such a long time that Tsuna was starting to believe he would not answer him, when he spoke.

"No, I am not married. I had a significant other, but it was a long time ago."

Tsuna watched him as he left, his chest tightening.

He had noticed something that he had never seen in his eyes. It was sadness.

* * *

Haru carefully removed the splint while the Cloud mage held Hibird, a name chosen by the maid-in-waiting who insisted to give it one.

The captain released the bird which slowly spread its wings.

"It's healed! Your friend can fly again!" she exclaimed excitedly. Hibari smiled, pleased to see that the bird was in a better shape.

They watched as the animal flapped its wings, trying to fly off. After several unsuccessful attempts that had Haru and Hibari worried for its safety because they had had to prevent it from hitting the floor many times, the bird eventually managed and flew in the room before exiting through the window.

They followed Hibird with their eyes, until they could not see it anymore.

"I am glad to see he is doing better and that he will be reunited with his family, but I can't help feeling a bit sad. I must say I have grown quite fond of him," Haru revealed. The captain was feeling the same, although he said none of it.

On the following morning, Hibari woke up to a chirping sound, and looking at the window, he noticed a bird watching him. He knew it was Hibird, even if he could not explain why he was sure of that. He was happy that the bird which had become a friend came back to him.

Since that day, Hibird was often seen on the captain's shoulder or not far from him.

* * *

"I am happy to receive you, Lord Chiavarone. Please, rise."

The tall figure clad in a tunic of a moss green color stood up in front of Tsuna.

Lord Dino Chiavarone was a man of thirty years, with dark brown eyes and wavy golden hair. His family ruled over the Thunder Plains –named after the sound made by the hooves of the horses living in this region when they run- for generations, and they were known as the best horse trainers. This reputation, his fortune and his good looks, caused many fathers to try to get an advantageous marriage for their daughters.

"I have something for you, Your Majesty. It is in the stables, if you want to have a look at it."

His curiosity piqued, Tsuna followed him, accompanied by the High Advisor. They entered the stables and stopped in front of a stall. Dino opened it, and after whispering reassuring words to the animal, he led it outside.

The horse was of a gold coat, with white mane and tail, something that Tsuna had never seen before.

"He is a bit shy, but affectionate and as fast as the wind," Dino explained.

Tsuna slowly moved his hand forward, palm up to show that he was not a threat, before turning it towards the muzzle of the horse. The animal flinched, and the young man stilled, waiting for him to calm down as Dino stroke him and talked to him.

"I won't hurt you," Tsuna whispered to the horse which stopped moving. He brought his hand forward again, and gently stroke his muzzle.

"He likes you, Dino observed with a smile."

"What is his name?"

"You can give him one of your choosing, Your Majesty."

The prince pondered, looking at the gold coat of the horse. It reminded him of the sun and the warmth of summer days.

"I will call him Natsu," he declared. "Thank you for such a beautiful gift, Lord Chiavarone."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," he replied, smiling.

After Dino led the horse back to its stall, they returned to the castle.

"It is nice to see you again, my hopeless student," said Reborn to Dino, smirking. The latter winced and Tsuna looked at the High Advisor with a questioning look.

"Before I received orders to teach you your role as a king, I was Lord Chiavarone's tutor," he explained.

His methods had to be efficient, after all, Tsuna thought, because the House Chiavarone was one of the most powerful of the kingdom. Thanks to his lessons, he knew that his family had had serious problems of money and that it was Dino who restored their fortune; but he would have never expected that Reborn had had something to do with it.

"The two of you should spend some time together; I am sure that you have many things to share," he said, amused. He had no doubt that they would bond through the telling of the harsh treatment they had received –they would thank him later- at his hands. "Besides, it would be a good opportunity for Your Majesty to get to know an ally."

Thus, the Sky mage offered him to have dinner in the city, stating that he wanted to enjoy his last meal as Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada, the coronation taking place the following day.

Dino agreed and Tsuna brought him to the Yamamotos' inn.

The face of Takeshi's father brightened when he recognized Tsuna as they entered. He came to greet them with a large smile.

"I am very happy to see you! I can't express how grateful we are, my wife and I, for everything you have done for our son," he declared, before leaning towards him and whispering. "Should I call you as usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine, no problem," he assured. "And who is your friend?" he asked, looking at the man with golden hair.

"I am Lo-"

"Dino," Tsuna cut hurriedly. "His name is Dino." The latter sent him a questioning look before understanding what he wanted to do.

"Yes, my name is Dino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's always a pleasure to receive Tsuna and his friends," he said as they shook hands. "I am Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, the owner of this inn. I hope you will enjoy your meal."

They ordered what Takeshi had once claimed to be his father's best cooking, and discussed quietly. They quickly realized that they get along quite well and shared some similarities. Dino had reassured him by stating that before Reborn's training, he was very clumsy –something that Tsuna found hard to believe since he was a skilled fighter and a great leader- and thus he had no doubt that he would be an exceptional king. The prince was also overjoyed when he learned that he was a fellow Sky mage.

"You are the first one I meet! What are your powers?"

"They are linked to the light of the stars. I have the ability to absorb it and send it back into powerful blasts." Tsuna stared at him in wonder. It was so incredible!

"What about you?"

"I can emit some kind of flames from my hands. It is different from fire, but they have the same properties."

He told him then how he had almost burn the castle during a training session, which led them to talk about Reborn.

"Once he woke me up very early in the morning," Dino said "and told me that he was going to throw projectiles at me, and that I had to destroy every single one of them before they hit the ground or me. If I were to fail, I would keep doing the exercise until I succeed. It took me the whole morning."

The prince gulped, wishing he would not ask him to do the same.

They both agreed he was merciless, severe, did not go easy on them, and that they often ended up covered in bruises and completely exhausted, but they acknowledged that he meant well and that he was a great man and fighter.

As Tsuna was about to pay after they finished their meal, Tsuyoshi refused to take his money, stating that it was his way to show his gratitude. The prince was deeply embarrassed, but eventually agreed, and Dino and he went back to the castle.

* * *

 **Note: the color of the horse's hair and coat truly exists. It is called "palomino" if you want to see how it looks like.**


	11. Thunder

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Thunder**

"As you might both know, the king chooses among his allies the most trustworthy, loyal, and skilled men and women to serve him and to protect the kingdom. I summoned you because I want to know if you would accept to be my Sun and Cloud Guardians."

"It would be an extreme honor, Your Majesty!" Tsuna knew that he would have no difficulties with Ryohei, who was beaming with enthusiasm. His strength, bravery, and determination would be precious. Tsuna watched as he swore the oath, hoping that Kyoko would not be too upset.

I will be the shield by battles hardened

The sword that makes enemies yield,

The light that shines in the darkness

And brings happiness.

However, it was the reaction of Captain Hibari that had him particularly worried, given that he was a solitary man and preferred working alone. The prince had thought that the knight's admirable ability to remain imperturbable when talking to him, or the fact that he was still trying to befriend him despite having been rejected and threatened many times could make working with him easier.

Looking at him, Tsuna waited for his answer. He was acutely aware of the advantage they would have if he was a Guardian, particularly if they faced a fierce and formidable foe.

"If it allows me to keep this kingdom and this city safe, I will be your Cloud Guardian." Tsuna almost sighed in relief. "Then, Captain Hibari, step forward and swear the oath."

Not caged, untamed,

I am the Cloud that cannot be bent.

But you who conspire,

Beware of my ire.

He gave them the ring engraved with the symbol of their Flame, and before allowing them to leave he informed them about the powers they would develop, and the trial that would determine if they were fit to become Guardians.

"I do not really understand how a ring can bear the spirit of the first Guardians and test us, but do not worry Your Majesty; difficulties do not scare me. I will pass this trial," declared Ryohei with determination. Captain Hibari said nothing, but the fire in his eyes told the prince that if he had to fight to be acknowledged as the Cloud Guardian, he would have absolutely no objection.

When Kyoko opened her door, she was greeted with the sight of Ryohei, who had a large smile on his face and seemed even more passionate than usual, if that was even possible.

"Kyoko! I have something wonderful to tell you!"

"What is it, brother?" she inquired as he entered.

"Prince Tsunayoshi chose me to be his Sun Guardian!"

The smile that had graced her lips at his apparent cheerfulness faltered a little.

"Don't you think it is very good news?"

She looked at him, taking in his excitement. Of course she was glad for him; how could she not? It meant that Tsuna trusted him with his life, and that he saw in him a helpful and loyal ally. It was an immense honor for their family. Unfortunately, it also meant that he would be even more confronted to fights and danger, and the thought had her feel as if someone was squeezing her heart.

Was it selfish of her? Had she not accepted his choices long ago? Shouldn't she support her brother? If he was happy, and knowing how much it was important for him to be the Sun Guardian, shouldn't she be happy for him too?

Pushing her worry and sadness away, she pulled herself together.

Yes, she will be by his side no matter what. She will watch over him as he had watched over her for all these years.

"Yes, indeed I do. Father will be very proud of you. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, little sister. I will keep everyone safe, I promise you," he said, hugging her.

"Please, be careful," she said, holding him closer.

"I will." The tenderness and peacefulness of the moment was suddenly broken by the eagerness of Ryohei.

"I extremely can't wait to discover my new powers!"

* * *

The great hall was looking like a meadow in a day of spring; it was full of colorful silk and humming with the excited conversations of the lords and ladies. Among them, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and his wife were taking in their surroundings, eyes wide in wonder. When they had received their invitation to the coronation, they had been very surprised to note that it had been written by the prince himself, and felt honored. They were placed near Lord Sasagawa and his daughter, which quite impressed them.

The room fell silent as the doors were closed, announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Waiting in one of the doorways, the future king breathed deeply. A hand took his that was slightly shaking, and squeezed it in reassurance. He turned to his mother by his side, his attempt at returning her smile coming more as a wince. At a sign of the High Advisor next to him, they fell into steps, followed by the Guardians who were wearing clothing of the color of their stopped in front of the throne where a priest was standing, while Tsuna joined him and kneeled.

"We are here to celebrate in this most sacred and important day, in front of the gods and our illustrious ancestors, the accession to the throne of a new sovereign. Prince Tsunayoshi of the House Sawada, do you swear to rule this kingdom with justice, kindness, integrity, and to protect it?"

"Yes, I swear to rule this kingdom with justice, kindness, and integrity, and to protect it." The priest took the golden crown that lay on a cushion.

"Prince Tsunayoshi of the House Sawada, by the powers and authority that had been granted to me, I declare you Vongola X, rightful king of the Sky kingdom," he said as he put the crown on his head.

Then, the young man climbed the steps, sat down on the throne, and truly began to realize what was happening when he saw all the men and women bow. He ordered them to rise, and after they resumed their position, the wide hall resonated with sheers and cries of joy while the Guardians took their position on each side of their king. The latter gave the crowd a small smile, and the lords and ladies started to step forwards to pay fealty.

Once the king heard all of them, he headed towards the room where the festivities were taking place, escorted by the Guardians, his mother and the High Advisor, and slowly followed by the guests. They sat at the huge table covered with meals each more exquisite and delicious than the next, while musicians charmed them with their instruments and songs. After they ate, some of the lords and ladies left their seat to dance.

"Your Majesty should also dance; it would be a shame not to make good use of your dancing lessons. Besides, it is your duty as the king to show a good example," the High Advisor said.

As Tsuna did not answer, and noticing his anxious look, he followed his gaze and saw Lady Kyoko discussing with several ladies. Reborn smiled knowingly. So, that was what it was all about.

"And you, my dear friend? Is not dancing one of the many skills of someone refined like you?" asked a man upon joining them, his tone slightly mocking. He was tall, quite muscular, with piercing blue eyes and a square jaw covered by a beard. His clothes were plain, and darker than that of the rest of the guests.

Tsuna recognized him as the king of Stonehold, an island near the coast of the Sky kingdom. He also knew –thanks to the tiresome lessons about the nobles that Reborn had put him through in order for him to not make a mistake- that he was the head of Comsubin, an academy famous for the talent of its warriors and for the difficulty of its training. He had heard Takeshi and Ryohei talked passionately about it several times, and he would not be surprised if they were very excited by his presence.

"Indeed, but I would embarrass you," the High Advisor replied, smirking. The man laughed, and then noticed Tsuna who was watching their exchange, confusion etched on his face.

"This scoundrel and I know each other for quite a long time," he explained.

"For far too long, I am afraid," Reborn quipped.

"Does that make us friends?"

"I hope not. I do not want to be the friend of a man such as you."

"Well, neither do I, so I guess everything is fine!" he exclaimed before laughing shortly. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. May your reign be long and prosperous," he said in a more serious tone, bowing his head.

"The honor is mine," Tsuna replied slowly, still stunned by the exchange between him and the High Advisor.

"I should have known you were with him."

They turned in the direction of the low, female voice, and saw a woman wearing a red dress, a few feet away from them.

"Your Majesty, allow me to present you Lal Mirch, one of our instructors at Comsubin."

"I don't need you to introduce me. I can do it myself, thank you very much," she said, a bit irritated, as she came closer. Her face was long, with a rounded jaw, and marked by a burn in the shape of what looked like a flame on her right cheek. Tsuna's attention was also caught by her black hair, cut very short, which was quite unusual for a woman.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lal Mirch," Tsuna said, a bit intimidated by the feeling of strength that radiated from her and the determination in her brown eyes.

"Enjoy the sight, Your Majesty; it is one of these rare occasions where you will see her in a dress," Colonnello teased.

"If Your Majesty will excuse us, I think it is time for this idiot of a king to greet the other guests," she said, sending the aforementioned king a murderous glare before dragging him away.

"Do not let yourself be fooled," the High Advisor warned as they watched them go. "Colonnello might appear as a teasing man, but he is strong-willed and merciless when it comes to protect his kingdom and his allies. He had himself undergone the training of Comsubin and he is renowned for being an excellent fighter, both with all kind of weapons and his bare hands, which earned him the name "Colonnello" by which everyone calls him now. You would not wish to be his enemy." Tsuna nodded, processing the information.

"Now if Your Majesty will allow me, I must go," the High Advisor announced, noticing Bianchi who was looking at him expectantly. "It is not proper to make a lady wait," he said, sending him a pointed look. Tsuna winced slightly, and as Reborn left, he was joined by none other but Lord Sasagawa.

"Your Majesty," he greeted. "I wish you a long and peaceful reign."

"Thank you, Lord Sasagawa," he said with a smile.

"I know that I sent you a letter, but I wanted to thank you personally for having saved my daughter and my people." The king blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"There is no need to, Lord Sasagawa. And as I have already told you, I was not alone."

"Still, I thank you. You have also done a great honor to our family by choosing Ryohei as your Sun Guardian. You do not know how much it means for us, and especially for him."

"I did nothing but acknowledged the bravery and talent of your son. He has also contributed to save the life of a dear friend of mine, and for that I will always be grateful to him."

"Your Majesty is good and kind, that I can see. I assure you that the House Sasagawa will always help you if you need to, no matter the danger or the difficulty."

Takeshi invited Haru, who was finally free now that Lambo was dancing with Lady Sawada. The maid-in-waiting found that he was friendly, funny, and quite elegant in his blue clothing, but she could not help glancing at Tsuna who had finally gathered the courage –after the High Advisor pushed him towards the young woman- to invite Kyoko. She wished she could dance with him, although she perfectly knew that it was nearly impossible.

"Are you alright?" Takeshi asked as he noticed the touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I just need to rest a little," she assured, forcing a smile on her face. Returning her smile, he led her back to her seat, and made sure she was feeling well before leaving her and turn his attention to a young lady who had approached him shyly. Haru felt a slight pang of guilt at leaving him when he was so kind and gentle, but she could not stay with him when she was looking at another man. It would be unfair for him.

Sighing, she watched the couples move on the rhythm of the music. She saw Ryohei with a woman with brown hair that were so dark that they seemed almost black, and smiled when she noticed Reborn with Bianchi, knowing that the healer was secretly in love with him. As the couples changed place, she caught a glimpse of Takeshi dancing with…Kyoko. She frowned. Was she not dancing with the king some moments ago? If he was not with her, where was he?

"Would you dance with me, Miss Haru ?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the man standing near her. It was Tsuna. The silence stretched as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape, and he started to shift uncomfortably.

"I am sorry; maybe you do not wish to dance."

"No!" she cried, a bit louder than she meant. He also seemed to notice because he sent her a questioning look.

"What I wanted to say, Your Majesty," she said, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to burn her cheeks "is that I would be deeply honored and glad to dance with you." He smiled, and she took his hand.

Saying that Haru was happy as she danced with him was an understatement.

However, it was laced with worry when she became aware of the looks that were sent her way. She knew that a woman of her condition could not be this close to the king, even if she had connections with one of the main noble Houses and that the dance had no physical contact.

For some it was already too intimate and improper.

"We can stop dancing, if you want to. I do not want you to be in trouble because of me," Tsuna said, noticing her expression and realizing that it might not be a good idea. "However I cannot always dance with Lady Kyoko, and I prefer dancing with a friend than with one of those young ladies who are already trying to catch my eye."

At his words, she brightened, disapproving looks all forgotten. He considered her as a friend.

"I must say I had never thought that such a thing would happen to me; usually women do not pay attention to me," he confessed, laughing lightly.

"Then, they are idiots. You are nice, brave and kind." She blushed furiously when she realized what she had just said, and carefully avoided his gaze.

"Thank you, Miss Haru," he said softly. She slowly looked up, a smile on her lips.

"I wonder how Takeshi deals with all this attention," he said, looking somewhere behind her. As they turned, she followed his eyes and saw Takeshi who was surrounded by ladies, each of them trying to be the one to dance with him.

* * *

When the dance was finished, Haru left to go outside have some fresh air, still overjoyed by the moment she had shared with Tsuna. On her way, the sound of two ladies discussing reached her ears, and she stopped to listen when she heard the name of Captain Gokudera. She had barely seen him of the all evening, not that she was looking for him anyway, but she was curious as to what they were saying about him.

After some moments, she resumed walking, rolling her eyes. It turned out that they were merely talking about how handsome they found him –what did she expect? She would have known better. However, she came abruptly to a halt at one of the women's next words.

"Would it not bother you to have an affair with an illegitimate child?"

Her friend laughed. "Why would I be, when many women seek to share his bed? On the contrary, if I manage to seduce him and to spend even one night with him when he is known for being quite solitary and for not having lasting relationships, it would already be a victory for me. All the others would be jealous!"

"Indeed, you are right." They continued chatting, walking away.

Haru stayed in the doorway, immobile, a thousand questions crossing her mind as she tried to process what she had just heard.

A silhouette clad in a cloak entered the inn, and headed to the table at which a group of men were seated.

"You'd better bring me good news," said the man playing with a knife, his feet propped up on the table.

"Our target is weak and will be easily eliminated, but there are five enemies that must not be underestimated, one of them posing a serious threat."

"Let them come at us; I will destroy them anyway," the leader chuckled, a wicked smile on his lips. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and no one and nothing would stop him. He would make them remember who he was and what he was capable of.

With a quick motion of the hand, he sunk the knife into the wood. "But for now, we must wait."


	12. White squall

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: White squall**

Takeshi was in a forest, the light of the sun filtering through the bright green leaves warming his skin. In the distance, he heard the gurgle of water.

He walked in its direction, his legs moving as if they had a will of their own. He could not explain it, but it attracted him irresistibly, calling him. It resonated with something inside of him, and grew stronger as he came closer. Then, the music reached his ears. Despite having never heard it before -and he was certain- it sounded strangely familiar. He kept walking, and arrived in a small clearing.

There, sat near the river, was a man dressed in white and light blue robes, a tall black hat on his head and a flute in his hands.

Takeshi came to a halt, listening. He did not seem to have sensed his presence. However, after a moment, the man stopped playing and stood up before turning to him.

"I was waiting for you," he said softly. Startled, the swordsman said nothing, looking at the musician's peaceful expression.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, recovering his voice. "I cannot explain it, but I have the impression that we know each other. Why?"

The man gave him a smile.

"I think a part of you already has the answer," he replied, pointing at his heart. "I am Ugetsu Asari, the Rain Guardian of King Giotto."

Takeshi's eyes widened in realization, and he deeply bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Rain Guardian Asari. I hope to be a worthy successor."

He knew a little about him and had noted that they shared many traits -even physically- one of them being that they were both sword fighters.

"It is also an honor to meet you, Takeshi Yamamoto. I have observed you, and I must say that you seem to have all the qualities required to be an excellent Guardian. However, we will not be sure of it until your trial."

"Is it the reason why I am here? Are you going to test me?"

"Not yet, but soon. This is why I entered in contact with you. Tell me, what is the role of the Rain Guardian?"

"To end conflicts and to make sure that everyone is safe," he replied after some moments of reflection. At his answer, Ugetsu Asari smiled, before disappearing in a swirl of blue energy.

Takeshi woke with a start.

He looked around him, and saw the familiar walls and furniture of his room.

His dream had felt incredibly vivid, as if real. As he thought about his encounter with the first Rain Guardian, his eyes fell on the silver ring on his finger.

It was lightly glowing.

* * *

Haru put the books she had finished reading back on their shelves, turned round, and came face-to-face with Captain Gokudera.

Immediately, what she had heard the previous night and had quickly pushed aside in favor of the blissful moment with the king came back to her mind, and along with it the questions it had brought. Of all the people inhabiting this castle, she had to run into him.

"Good morning, Captain Gokudera," she greeted with a nod, barely looking at him to prevent herself from staring.

The Storm Guardian noticed her suddenly stiff stance, and he did not need all of his years of lessons of etiquette to tell that the look she gave him was way too short to be considered as a proper greeting. She was either avoiding eye contact because she was embarrassed, although he could not tell why, or still resentful about the accident with the horse but too polite to unashamedly ignore him. Nevertheless, his logical mind told him that this last possibility was absolutely not making sense with her behavior afterwards. Indeed, if she was angry with him, why had she taken care of his clothing? Had she done it because she had felt obliged, thus putting her anger momentarily aside?

He could almost feel the beginning of a headache.

"Miss Miura, if it is about what happened-" he started with a slightly irritated sigh, only to be interrupted by her.

"I did not know that you liked this kind of books!" she exclaimed suddenly, looking at the leather-bound object under his arm. She had been able to deduce the title from the few letters she could see, recognizing it as one she had already read.

He stopped dead in his sentence, eyeing her. What on earth had just happened? Did she not see that he was apologizing? And what was it with her, being distant and then enthusiastic all of a sudden? But she did not seem to notice his growing annoyance either, for she continued talking.

"It is one of my favorite," she said with a smile.

The Storm mage glanced at the book. It was actually one of his favorites too, a collection of myths and stories about dragons and other legendary creatures, as well as characters with extraordinary powers or living exciting adventures.

Then, something occurred to him. It was written in Lumerian.

"Do you even understand what is written?" he asked, the hint of a smirk on his lips. Although she was working for one of the main noble houses, he highly doubted that their standards went so far as to expect from a maid-in-waiting to speak a foreign language.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, almost indignant. "It is one of the languages I have learned." She saw his skeptical look; it did not take more for the young woman to be vexed. Determined, she readied herself to tell him one of the stories, even the whole book if she had to, in this language. She was going to show him what she was capable of.

As she did so, Gokudera realized with surprise that not only did she understand it, but she was also able to speak Lumerian.

He had certainly not expected that from her.

"Fine, I get it," he interrupted, raising his hand. She smiled in victory.

"Your accent is almost perfect," he observed with a light smile.

"You are from this land, aren't you?" she inquired, switching to the tongue of the Sky kingdom. She was quite sure it was the case because of the uncommon color of his hair, and because she had once heard him grumble in this language.

His smile immediately fell, and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Miss Miura," he said curtly before exiting the room, the book he had come to return still under his arm. Caught off-guard by his sudden change in attitude, she could do nothing but watch him leave at a brisk pace.

Haru regretted her question. She had finally succeeded in having somewhat of a conversation with him, and more importantly she had seen him smile, a sight so rare that it had greatly surprised her.

Nevertheless, she had her answer.

* * *

Tsuna joined Dino at the entrance of the great hall, to say goodbye to the Sky mage who was about to return to his lands. The others lords and ladies had already left, for the most part.

"I am glad to have met you, Lord Chiavarone. It had been nice to have you here."

"The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty, he smiled. "And I assure you that the door of my home will always be open for you."

"And you will always be welcome at the castle. I wish you a safe travel."

From afar, Reborn watched them say goodbye to each other, a smile on his lips.

"How is he truly doing, High Advisor?" asked someone by his side. "Do you think he will be able to do it?"

"King Timoteo chose him, and I trust his judgment completely, Lady Sawada," he merely replied, turning towards her. He could see that she was slightly worried. Maybe she wasn't so optimistic in her son's ability to rule the kingdom, after all.

"He has indeed still many things to learn. However, I have faith in him," he added, his expression serious.

"And so have I" she said firmly. "But I do know that he tends to let his fear and worry get the better of him."

He nodded in understanding. He had spent enough time by his side to know exactly what she was talking about.

"It is because he is not aware of his strength yet," he said, before adding softly "I also believe that it had not been easy at all for him after his father left, as it might not have been for you." She smiled sadly as she remembered the moment when she had to tell her ten-years-old son that his father leave to never return, that he had abandoned them. First, he had blamed himself, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve such a punishment. But as he eventually realized that there was no reason for this act, the days of sorrow were followed by those of burning anger. It had taken her quite a long time to get him to accept it.

"Indeed. I came to forgive him, but Tsuna never did and I fear it might stay that way. He deeply resents him."

* * *

"Have we found any evidences that could corroborate the accusations?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. But they keep saying that they have been set up," said Oregano. The king sighed, running a hand across his face.

In the days following the coronation, troubles broke out, the population of some districts living in fear because their streets had become the theater of violent attacks between two rival guilds of assassins. One of them had found that several of its members were dead, seemingly killed by their enemies, which triggered a war. The sovereign had welcomed in the castle the inhabitants fleeing the feud, but he knew that it was not enough and that it would not be over until they find out the truth and bring justice.

"Thus, if we put the members of the guild that is accused under arrest, we must make sure to catch _all_ of them; otherwise these conflicts will not end," she continued. Tsuna groaned internally. It was easier said than done. It turned out that the guild had a wide network, and considering their occupation, its members knew perfectly how to disappear without a trace, or to hide in plain sight thanks to their mastering of disguise.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Captain Gokudera.

"I am sorry to disturb this council, Your Majesty. A visitor has arrived at the castle. He said that he is the leader of a small region in the south of Lumeria and that he came here on his way back home to pay homage to the king. Should I tell him to wait?"

Tsuna pondered for a moment. They were going nowhere with the current situation, and they had already discussed what needed to be discussed. It might also be a good opportunity to start making contacts with other countries in perspective of future alliances.

"No, I will receive him immediately," he finally said. The Storm Guardian bowed, and left to inform the guards to let the traveler enter the castle. Tsuna then turned to the warrior sitting at the council.

"Captain Hibari, search for other elements proving that they are indeed for nothing in these crimes. You can bring the other Guardians with you. If we find nothing, we will arrest the members of the guild. This situation cannot last any longer; people are hurt and frightened." The Cloud mage nodded, and Tsuna stood before going to the great hall, accompanied by the High Advisor.

When he entered the room, the two men who were waiting bowed. Tsuna sat down, and ordered them to rise. As they did so, Reborn's breath caught in his throat, recognizing them from the description King Timoteo gave. He said nothing to the Sky mage, preferring to find out if there was indeed a threat, instead of worrying him immediately and perhaps uselessly. Thus, he settled for watching them carefully.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Xanxus," said the taller of the two. In his thirties, he had a neatly trimmed beard, and long dark hair tied on the nape of his neck when they had not been shaved on each side of his head, adorned with metal clasps and colorful feathers. His dark brown and hooded eyes held a gleam of determination, giving him a fierce look that was strengthened by the scar stretching on his right cheek, and which stood out against his light brown skin. His coat, flung nonchalantly on his shoulders, made him appear even more imposing than he already was, and the two swords he was wielding did not escape the king's attention.

"And this is Squalo Superbi, my second in command," he informed, gesturing at the man next to him. Thinner, about the same age than his friend, he had a pointed jaw and high cheekbones that give him a graceful appearance. His hair, of a white color, fell to his waist and was braided from the top of his head in the way of the warriors. Judging by the sword at his hip, his bearing, and his piercing grey eyes that took everything in, it was certainly deserved and not the mere result of the desire to be stylish. The king acknowledged him with a nod.

"I apologize for arriving here without informing you beforehand" Xanxus continued. "As I said to your Captain we were traveling back home, and since the castle was on our way and that we heard about the ceremony, we decided to stop here to pay homage to you."

"I am afraid that you came during quite troubled times. But if you wish to stay for some days in our city, or to rest for a while before resuming your travel, I will gladly welcome you inside these walls."

"It is very generous of you, Your Majesty. It is true that we might indeed need some rest." The king gestured for a servant to come forward, and the man quietly left to show the visitors their quarters.

Later, the High Advisor came to see the healer who was very thrilled to see him alone. However, her enthusiasm was replaced by worry when she saw his serious expression.

"What is going on?" she inquired.

"Two men came at the castle. It was Xanxus and Squalo." Her eyes widened as she understood what it could entail.

"Do you think they are up to something?"

"I do not know, but considering who they are and what they did, it is absolutely not impossible," he replied with a dark expression.

"Do you want me to look for information?" she asked softly.

"It will not be necessary. I will speak to King Timoteo about it; maybe he knows something."

The healer nodded. It seemed to be indeed the wisest decision. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible; we cannot take any risk. I need you to watch over the king while I am away."

"I will. You know you can trust me, even if I don't like him keeping you away from me." He smiled a little at that. It was a wonder that Tsuna had not yet been on the receiving end of her anger. She turned out to be quite passionate when it came to love.

"Be careful, Bianchi," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You too."

* * *

Flat against the wall to avoid detection, adjusting the grip on his tonfas in anticipation, Captain Hibari waited with several of the guards. Xanxus had offered his help in arresting the criminals, which Tsuna had gladly accepted, and after some research and interrogations, his men discovered that there was actually a third guild involved, but they still did not know what its role had been in the conflicts. However, it was only a matter of time now that they had succeeded in finding a member of this guild, who had spilled out where they could find one of the leaders in exchange of the promise to reduce his sentence and to not send him to the Vindicare prison.

The house had two floors, a rooftop terrace and several doors that could facilitate an escape. But Hibari had no intention to let him go away. He nodded to the other Guardians and his men hidden and waiting at strategic points, and they charged.

For a moment, the world was nothing but cries, and splinters of wood as the door came crashing down. As expected, the assassin had sensed them, and covered his retreat by throwing smoke bombs at them.

Disorientated, blinded, they were unable to see where he was. But it was without counting on Hibari's powers.

"He is heading towards the roof! I want men in the streets to eventually intercept him if he changes direction!" the warrior shouted before chasing after him.

"I will take care of it," Takeshi called. "If I am close enough, I can slow him down."

The man slid out of the trapdoor, and ran towards the edge of the building, accelerating as he got closer. A few steps before there is nothing but air, he jumped. He landed on the roof of the neighboring house, rolling to absorb the shock before keeping running. A quick glance above his shoulders told him that the Captain was not far behind. Knowing that he could not count on his armor to tire him because it was made of leather, the fugitive sped up and threw knives.

The latter were blocked by a shield of energy.

He cursed. If the man who was trying to arrest him had powers, the best way to prevent him from using them was to go somewhere crowded. The risk of hurting innocent people would be too high, and there was also a chance that he might lose him. That being decided, he jumped on a balcony below, went over it and released his grip, landing on the ground.

Hibari quickly followed, moving with agility, and realized with horror that he was going in the direction of the market.

He gritted his teeth, accelerating. Just for this, the man will beg for mercy when he will lay his hands on him. He arrived on the place, pushing aside the buyers and avoiding what the man was throwing at him in the hope to slow him down. It took more to stop him. The assassin seemed to have come to the same conclusion, because he changed his strategy. He grabbed a high stall loaded with potteries and knocked it over.

There were screams, the sound of objects smashing on the floor, but no feeling of pain.

When they opened their eyes, the customers saw that purple energy surrounded them, and realized that Hibari had saved them. They thanked him, but he ignored them. He had lost his target.

The man could no longer hear the sound of footsteps behind him, but kept running until he was somewhere safe, twisting and turning in the streets.

He was abruptly stopped by someone's arm hitting across his torso.

He fell, but quickly get up by throwing his legs forward and faced his opponent. It was a girl, barely twenty, dressed in a long red tunic and white loose pants. She wore her hair braided on each side of her head.

Judging by her stance and the way she scrutinized him with her dark almond eyes, she was not like the other girls her age.

"I don't know who sent you, but I'm vexed that they chose a kid and a girl, at that," he said, annoyed. She did not reply, keeping her stance. They stared at each other for a moment, before he produced a knife from his boot and attacked her. Swift on her feet, she dodged on the side, grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted it toward her, and then down. The movement, painful, made him drop the weapon but he managed to kick her in the stomach before she could send him to the ground. He took advantage of her grip loosening because of the hit, and broke free. Quickly, he slid behind her and locked her head with his arms.

"That was a nice try. But it's not enough," he said, slowly tightening. She struggled, gasping for air, and managed to drag the two of them near the closest wall. She leaned on it with her feet, and walked up. By the time the man understood what she was doing, it was too late. She pushed from the wall.

Her opponent fell backward, the impact knocking him out, while she landed on her feet. She approached him, checked that he was unconscious, and started searching him for any important document or evidence. She immediately stopped when she felt the point of a sword on her throat, and slowly raised her hands. Looking up, she saw a man standing in front of her. By the serious expression on his face, she knew that he would not hesitate to use his blade.

"Who are you?"

As she was about to answer, a young man with short black hair joined them.

"Captain Hibari! Are you alright?" Takeshi inquired. "We had lost track of you and the criminal. Did you catch him?" Then, he seemed to notice the girl kneeling next to the aforementioned man. "Oh." He observed her with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"My name is I-pin."

"I take it is because of you, that he is in this state; why did you do that? And I saw you searching him. Are you a thief? Do not tell me lies, I will know it and won't be pleased," Hibari warned.

"I am not a thief. My master, Fon, sent me to help the king." As she said so, she plunged a hand inside of her tunic. The Captain immediately moved his sword further.

"What do you have in there?" he asked, suspicious.

"A message, confirming what I have said." He watched her for a moment, and finally moved his sword a little.

"Slowly," he ordered. She obeyed, and produced the piece of parchment.

"Can you read?" the Captain asked to Takeshi, his sword still pointed on the girl's throat. The Rain Guardian looked slightly embarrassed.

"Not very well, Captain Hibari."

"Watch her," he simply said before taking the letter.

They waited silently for him to read it, and after a moment, the Cloud Guardian sheathed his sword.

"You seem to tell the truth. However, I have no way to be certain of that and it annoys me. How can I be sure that you are not going to wreak havoc in the city under my protection?"

"You can take me to the High Advisor, Captain," she offered. "Master Fon and he are friends, and he knows me."

"How unfortunate; the High Advisor is not at the castle. He is visiting a friend of his, who is sick."

"Bianchi is close to him," Takeshi pointed out "she might know something about this."

"It is worth the try," the Captain agreed.

When they went to see Tsuna to inform him about the recent events, they found him in his quarters, discussing with Gokudera.

"Captain Hibari, Rain Guardian Takeshi," the king greeted as they entered.

"Your Majesty. The leader had been arrested, and locked up in a cell to be questioned."

Relief washed over Tsuna's face. "Thank you, Captain Hibari, as well as your men and the Guardians."

"Who is it?" Gokudera asked, eyeing the girl who was accompanying them.

"My name is I-pin. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, Your Majesty," she said, bowing.

"She claims to have been sent by her master, a certain Fon, to help you deal with the situation. She had this on her," he stated, giving the message to Tsuna.

"So, you are here to help me, and you are a friend of the High Advisor?" he asked once he finished reading. It could be helpful to have more allies, particularly when Reborn was not here to help him or to advise him.

"How can we know that she is not telling lies?" said Gokudera, distrustful. "The High Advisor never mentioned someone called Fon."

"As Takeshi said, Bianchi might be able to confirm it," Hibari replied. They summoned the healer, ignoring the Storm Guardian who was muttering under his breath, obviously displeased by the idea.

Bianchi arrived some moments later, and smiled to I-pin upon seeing her, before turning her attention to the king. The reason why she had been asked to come was seemingly important, if several of the Guardians were here.

"You can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"When Captain Hibari arrested the man suspected to have triggered the conflicts, he encountered this young woman named I-pin, who says to have been sent here by her master Fon to help us. She also says that Master Fon and the High Advisor are friends. Did he tell you anything that could confirm that?"

"Indeed, they are friends. Reborn met him while traveling abroad. As for I-pin, I know her personally," she stated before turning to the young girl. "I am happy to see you. It had been quite a long time since we last saw each other. Please, give my regards to Fon."

"I am happy to see you too. I will," she replied with a smile.

"But if he wants to help us, why did he send you and not several men?" Gokudera asked, still suspicious.

"Master Fon is a martial artist, who teaches me everything he knows. My presence here, and me helping you, is a part of my training," she answered.

"A training? What are you training for?" Tsuna inquired. A quick glance exchanged with the healer told her that he did not know all of the truth about Reborn, Bianchi, and their activities. She decided to not reveal anything.

"I train to be a bodyguard." These words surprised him. She was young, barely several years older than Lambo.

"Well, I wish you good luck for your training. I know something about how harsh they can be sometimes," he smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

On his way to the kitchens, Lambo came across a young girl, and he was sure that he would remember her if he had already met her. He never forgot the women he encountered, especially when they were pretty.

"Who are you? I have never seen you here before."

"My name is I-pin. I come from a far and foreign land. I arrived in the city several days ago. And you, what is your name?"

"I am Lambo, son of the head of the Bovino Clan of the Frozen Fang," he stated proudly. She laughed lightly at his behavior.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lambo, son of the head of the Bovino Clan of the Frozen Fang," she said as they shook hands.

"Are you going to stay at the castle?" he inquired with curiosity.

"Yes, His Majesty offered me hospitality."

At her words, his face brightened, and he gave her a broad smile. He liked to be with Lady Sawada and Haru, but he could finally have a friend around his age.

"Come!" he exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens!"

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "To have cakes, of course!" he said as if it was evident.

"Do you even have the right to go there?" she asked, her tone slightly disapproving.

"Where would be the fun, then?" he said with a mischievous grin. "Besides, I am the son of the head of the Bovino Clan; I do what I want." She arched an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"You can stay here if you want. More cakes for me!"

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my friend?" asked Timoteo to Reborn who was sitting across of him, the desk of wood between them.

"I am sorry to importunate you when you are resting, my Lord, but recent events caught my attention and I thought necessary to inform you about them."

The old man looked at him; it must be serious if he traveled this far to his lands, instead of sending a message. His suspicions were confirmed by his next swords.

"Several days ago, Xanxus and Squalo Superbi arrived at Namimori. Considering our history with them, it would not be a surprise if they tried something."

Timoteo nodded in understanding.

"I see. You did well in coming to me; however you have nothing to fear. I have my men tracking down his every move, and we found nothing that could tell he is planning an attack. He won't do anything. Not after all he had lost in his first attempt."

The High Advisor had still some doubts, but trusted him. "Thank you, my Lord."

"I received your letter. It seems that Tsuna is making some progress."

"Indeed, he is. But he is not strong enough yet."

"It will come; he is still young and has many things to learn," he said with a confident smile.

"And you, my Lord? How are you feeling?" he inquired, having noticed that he looked tired.

"Well, I have seen better days; but it takes more to discourage me."

"I am glad to hear that. I will let you have some rest," he said as he stood up.

"You are already leaving?"

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go back to the castle."

"You have always been dutiful," he said approvingly. "Such men are rare these days."

"I wish you a good day, my Lord."

"And I a safe travel, my friend." Reborn bowed, and left the room.

As soon as the High Advisor crossed the front door and went to his carriage, the body of the former king began to shiver, and then dissolved, replaced by a dark purple smoke.

* * *

 **White squall: a sudden and sharp increase of the wind's speed, which is particularly violent and almost unpredictable because not accompanied by black clouds.**


	13. Mirage

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Mirage**

As soon as Reborn came back to Namimori, he looked for Bianchi to inform her about what Lord Timoteo told him. When he found her, she was taking care of a patient, and thus he waited outside.

"Remember to apply this three times a day on the burn," she said, giving her patient a jar of ointment, "and to change the bandages regularly."

"Thank you, Miss Bianchi," he replied, taking the proffered balm. She said him goodbye, and then noticed the High Advisor standing in the doorway.

"Reborn!" she greeted with a smile. "I did not know that you had arrived. What did he tell you?"

"Lord Timoteo said that his men are watching him, and that we have nothing to worry about." She studied him, noting that he did not seem relieved.

"Something is still bothering you."

"I could not explain it, but despite Lord Timoteo's words I have a bad feeling about this," he said, his expression darkening.

"If he is planning an attack, he sure keeps his cards hidden."

He tilted his head slightly, a questioning look in his eyes.

"While you were away, Xanxus found out that there was actually a third guild involved in the conflicts threatening the safety of the city, and tracked down one of its members," she explained. "The criminal gave us the location of one of the leaders, who was later arrested by Captain Hibari with the help of I-pin."

"Fon sent her to help the king," he commented. The two friends agreed a long time ago to always help each other in time of needs, despite the great distance separating them.

"It's a part of her training as a bodyguard," she said, hinting at the fact that Tsuna was still unaware of what the young woman, the High Advisor and her were truly doing.

"Xanxus managed to make him talk," she continued. "He and the Guardians are currently in the city, searching for the members of this guild."

The High Advisor stayed silent for a while, processing what she had just said.

"It is certainly convenient. Xanxus is a man who has many flaws; but he his intelligent. If he has indeed planned to be king, he knows however that he cannot attack Tsuna openly. He will try to find another way to destitute him."

"What do you think he is going to do to achieve that?" Bianchi inquired, aware that he had a point.

"I don't know yet. But if I were him, I would try to have the people on my side."

"It would prevent anyone who knows his scheme from immediately interfering, because of the risk of a civil war," she nodded, catching on.

"Indeed. And to have the people by your side, what is better than appearing as its protector?"

The healer said nothing, realizing how serious the situation might actually be.

"These are only suppositions," he reminded, "but we have to be careful and to not let our guard down. Where is the king?"

"In audience," she replied, before adding as he turned to leave. "You know that if we have to fight, you can count on me." He looked at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. A light smile tugged at his lips. "It would be like in the good old days."

* * *

As the large doors of the hall were pushed open, the lords and ladies turned their head to see Xanxus and the Guardians come in. In a clatter of armor, they walked to the king and stopped. The High Advisor, who had slipped silently next to Tsuna, observed them carefully.

"Your Majesty," they bowed. He ordered them to rise, and Captain Gokudera stepped a little forward.

"Your Majesty, we have arrested all of the assassins responsible for disturbing the peace of our city. Captain Hibari is currently putting them in jail, till they are transferred to the Vindicare prison."

He had barely finished, that the crows erupted in sheers and cries of joy. Tsuna sighed internally in relief. They were finally safe; no more conflicts and violence.

"I thank you, my Guardians. As I expected, I could count on you," he said with a smile. Gokudera bowed, proud and happy to not have disappointed his sovereign.

"I also would like to thank I-pin, and all the soldiers who took part in this arrest, but particularly Xanxus who had been of a precious help." He turned towards the fierce man wielding his two swords on his back. "Your services will not be forgotten."

The king was aware that without him, it could have been more difficult. Indeed, it was him who had succeeded in making the prisoner talk when everyone else had failed, allowing them to know the truth. They discovered that the third guild had been formed a few years ago, and as it became slowly powerful, the ambition of its leaders grew. They wanted to be the only ones in control of the city. To achieve their goal, they had to eliminate the two guilds which had the power on the criminal world, and which were strong. Knowing that they could not face them frontally and that the truce between these rivals was very fragile, they set one guild against the other, patiently waiting for them to kill each other before taking their place. When Xanxus had told them what the prisoner revealed to him, the king had been worried about how he had exactly found out. Realizing that he feared that he had tortured him, Xanxus had simply said that every man had a price, alleviating the young man's anxiety.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said with a bow of his head.

He allowed them to leave, to change and to rest a little before they took care of their duties.

* * *

"I am glad that you could come at the castle for the coronation, Hana," Lady Kyoko said to her friend. "It has been a while since we last talked."

"Had it not been so important, and had it not been for you, I would have stayed in my lands. You know how much I don't like gathering like these."

"I saw you dance with my brother," she said with a smile. At the mere mention of Ryohei, her expression immediately changed, showing annoyance.

"I see where you are going with that, Kyoko, but I can assure you that you are wrong. I only accepted because he is the brother of a friend dear to me and because the other guys were insufferable, particularly one," she replied plainly.

The daughter of Lord Sasagawa hid a smile. Hana and her knew each other since they were children, and she was used to her frankness and honesty. But it was not the only remarkable traits for which she was known. In Midori, she was also famous for having dismissed countless of suitors, considering almost all men idiots or brutes. It earned her the reputation to have a heart colder than ice and harder than stone, but unfortunately for her –or fortunately for her father who was starting to desperate for their lineage and legacy- it had not completely discouraged the most impetuous of them, for whom it was a challenge that asked for nothing but to be accepted. Furthermore, she was the only child of Lord Kurokawa, making her the only heiress of a quite wealthy family, and thus many thought that such a fortune was worth the pain.

"Are you going back home, now that the city and the roads are finally safe?" Kyoko inquired, not dwelling on the previous subject she knew was sensitive.

"Yes, tomorrow. I am not staying here longer than necessary; I have business to take care of." Kyoko nodded, understanding.

"I am loyal to the king, but I cannot help wondering if he is up to it," Hana confessed, her expression serious. "To my mind, he doesn't seem so. After all, several days ago, we had to rely on the help of complete strangers to bring back the peace."

"I am sorry to interrupt you, my ladies," Haru came "but the king requested Lady Kyoko's presence." The latter looked at her with slight surprise, wondering what the reason could be, before replying.

"Thank you, Haru. I am coming immediately." Then, she turned to Lady Hana. "I am sorry, I have to go. We will see each other later."

"Yes. Do not make the king wait."

At that, they parted, Lady Kyoko following Haru who was leading her to Tsuna. But they had barely made a few steps, that the maid-in-waiting abruptly turned around and called after Hana. She had heard everything she said about the king, and had obediently stayed silent, but she could not stand it any longer. She had to do something; she had to tell her that it was not the truth.

"With all the respect I owe you, Lady Kurokawa, I dare say that you are mistaken about King Tsunayoshi. He is much stronger than he seems to be, and he is one of the most courageous men I have ever met. Indeed, he has saved numerous lives, among them Lady Kyoko's and my own –twice. He is also fair and kind." The words fell out of her mouth, rushing to erase the false representation she had of the king, and to tell who he really was.

Arching an eyebrow, Hana studied the maid-in-waiting, taking in her furrowed brow and the fierce gleam in her eyes. She did not appear to be embarrassed by her obvious impudence, or to realize the meaning of what she had just said.

"I may be wrong," she answered slowly, still amazed by her behavior. "But I am still doubtful. Lady Kyoko, Miss Miura," she greeted before resuming her walk.

Satisfied, Haru joined Lady Kyoko who looked slightly worried and displeased.

"You are fortunate that she did not feel outraged by your behavior. If she had complained about you, I would not have been able to protect you because she would have every right to do so. You directly confronted her, Haru! Furthermore, the Kurokawas are important allies and friends, and although they are less influent than my family, it is still better not to anger them. Next time, please, remind of your place," she reproached her.

Haru blushed, realizing what she had just done. She had to apologize to Lady Kurokawa.

"I am sorry, Lady Kyoko. Please, forgive me; it won't happen again."

The young woman's expression softened at her mortification.

"I am not furious at you; I simply do not want to have someone else as my maid-in-waiting, and to see a dear friend being disgraced. So please, be careful," she explained with a kind look. "Nevertheless, it is very honorable of you, to defend the king. Now that I think about it, the only person that I have seen defend the king with this amount of passion was Captain Gokudera," she said with a thoughtful look.

Haru's eyes widened in shock. What? No, she had nothing to do with this ill-mannered man! Her indignation was cut short by her friend's laugh, and she shot her a questioning look.

"Excuse me, I did not mean to. But your expression was quite priceless. I take you do not get along well with him," she said with a smile, before suddenly turning her attention to the reason why Haru came to her as she realized they were heading to the gardens.

"Do you know why the king asked for my presence?"

"No, my Lady. Maybe his Majesty simply wants to spend some time with you."

They fell into a companionable silence, and after a while arrived in front of the king.

"Thank you, Miss Haru," he said to the petite woman, who curtsied before leaving them. "Lady Kyoko," he greeted, looking nervous.

"You asked to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes…You certainly know that there is a joust organized for this afternoon…and I meant to ask you if you would allow me to wear your colors."

He had had no desire to take part in it, but the High Advisor argued that he needed to show his people what he was capable of, especially after what happened in the city, and that it was an excellent occasion to show the result of his training. It was also him who suggested asking Lady Kyoko to wear her colors.

For a moment, she looked at him without saying anything, too stunned to utter a word. She certainly did not expect that.

"Please, forgive me Your Majesty-"

And here we are, thought Tsuna who had averted his eyes to the ground. She is going to refuse and I am going to make a complete fool of myself.

"-you took me off guard. The honor would be mine."

I should have never listened to the High Advisor, he continued, still absorbed in his thoughts. I knew it was a bad idea. Wait. What?

He looked suddenly up, and saw Lady Kyoko smile warmly.

"It would be an honor, Your Majesty," she repeated. He gave her a beaming smile, happy and relieved that she agreed.

"I have some time, before the games begin. Would you mind join me for a walk?" he inquired, offering her his arm. She took it, and they talked quietly, admiring the gardens.

* * *

In the tent beside the defined ground of the joust known as the lists, the king tried to ignore the excited clamor of the spectators. It was his turn. And he was not in a hurry to face a knight charging at him on his horse. The lances may have blunted tips to avoid injuries, it still hurt. Not wanting to dwell on what was going to happen, he decided to focus instead on the precise and experienced movements of Gokudera, who was helping him with his armor. Before becoming the captain of Tsuna's personal guard, he had been taken in the House Sawada as a squire.

"It's done," the Storm Guardian announced, stepping aside.

His friend turned round without saying anything, the lump in his throat preventing him from uttering a word.

"It will be alright, Your Majesty. You have fought and won, even kicked the ass of that damned illusionist; you can do this." The captain said in reassurance, resting a hand on his shoulder. Tsuna smiled lightly at his words, remembering what they had gone through. The confidence that he had in his victory and his optimism which was literally radiating from him, comforted him. That, and the fact that he was not facing Hibari, whom he was sure would have shown him no mercy, king or not.

But if that was possible, it was not the risk of losing in front of everyone that had him so worried; it was the risk of embarrassing himself in front of a certain woman.

It had not escaped the Lumerian, who smiled knowingly.

"You will be great, Your Majesty." Tsuna looked at him, understanding that he had understood, and returned his smile, although not as bright as his.

"It is time, your Majesty," a squire said at the entrance of the tent.

The Sky mage breathed deeply, trying to calm his shaky hands before stepping outside to get his horse.

"Show them who you are," came the encouragements of Gokudera.

I-pin scanned the crowd, which was enthusiastic since the announcement of the participation of the ruler of the Sky kingdom a few moments ago, and could not help but feel a bit disappointed when she noticed that Captain Hibari was not here. Although she knew that he did not like crowds, she had secretly hoped that he would be there nonetheless. She thought that they had somehow become close through their trainings together. She remembered the first time when she was sparring alone, and that he had stepped in front of her, stating that she was obviously in need of a partner. At first she had been surprised, and then joy rushed through her; she was aware of his talent, and had wanted to get to know him since they met in the streets of the city. The Cloud mage had not gone easy on her, but she was happy. He did not see her as a child; he saw her as a fighter and respected her skills.

She was abruptly pulled out of her thought by the roar of the crowd. The king had arrived.

She admitted that he was quite dashing on his horse, with his plate armor of a dark blue color and adorned with gold. He waved at the spectators, and headed for the benches opposite, where his mother was sitting. He presented her the lance, and she tied a ribbon from her dress to it. Then, he moved towards Lady Kyoko, and stopped in front of her.

"Lady Sasagawa," he greeted with a bow of his head. She took a ribbon from her hair, and tied it above that of Lady Sawada. Around her, ladies started to whisper among themselves.

"May it bring you luck, Your Majesty."

"Of that, I am certain," he replied before going towards the barrier.

Haru's smile fell a little at the scene. She wished she could support him the same way, but she knew that it was impossible. She was lucky enough that he had invited her to dance. The memory brought back her smile, pushing her sadness away. It did not matter; she would encourage him with all her heart.

At the signal, the two riders positioned at each extremity of the barrier couched their lance, and charged. Tsuna felt the tip of the knight's lance hitting his pauldron. It broke, meaning that he had the advantage.

They took a new lance, couched them, and charged again. The horses met at great speed, and the weapon of the king's opponent crashed against his shield, the force of the impact making the Sky mage slid before he had even the chance to hit his opponent. The lord and ladies let out an exclamation, before sighing in relief as he regained his balance. The two competitors reached the extremity of the barrier, and took position.

Tsuna clenched his jaw, and glanced at Kyoko.

There was only one lance left. If he succeeded in touching his opponent, he would at least avoid a humiliation.

They couched their lance, and charged again.

He could not lose. He could not let that happen. He would never have the courage to face Kyoko again, if he lost so ridiculously while wearing her colors.

He had to win. There was no other choice.

He felt energy surged through him, and behind the visor of his helm his eyes took a fire color. He heard a cracking sound, and next thing he knew he was holding a broken lance. Blinking, he turned around and saw the knight on the ground.

Tsuna threw his lance and shield, got around the barrier, dismounted, and hurriedly came to his side.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you Your Majesty," he said as the king helped him stand. "It seems that you won, Your Majesty."

"I won? But you broke more lances than me," he argued, confused.

"Indeed. However, you made me fall from my horse, and this time I did not break the lance."

"He is right, Your Majesty; you won," the High Advisor stepped in. At his words, the crowd erupted in cheers, and Tsuna looked at Lady Kyoko who was smiling.

As he left the jousting area, the young man was stopped by Ryohei, dressed in a white armor adorned with the golden sun of his family's coat-of-arm, who was going to enter. The Sun Guardian gave him a beaming smile.

"You did extremely well, Your Majesty!" he cried.

"Thank you, Sir Ryohei." He wished him to be victorious, although he had no doubt about it considering his strength and ability as a knight, and went back to the tent to take off his armor and to freshen up. When Tsuna reached his seat with Gokudera, the Sun Guardian was already one lance away from victory, and another charge and broken lance later, he was acclaimed by the spectators.

"He can be annoyingly loud, but there is no denial that he is good at this kind of things," Gokudera commented as he watched the knight congratulate his opponent, before waving at the crowd and leaving the area. He had made only a few steps, when he was stopped by the voice of another knight.

"I, Sir Olamb, defy Sir Ryohei of the House Sasagawa!" Kyoko's brother immediately turned around.

"I accept your challenge. What are we fighting for?" he inquired, looking at this man who seemed so eager to duel with him. His opponent smirked as if he had been waiting for him to ask this question.

"We are fighting for the colors of Lady Hana of the House Kurokawa."

Everyone looked with curiosity at the dark haired woman, who groaned internally. She had no interest in jousting, and the last thing she wanted was to be the reward of one of their stupid games. She was there only because she accompanied Lady Kyoko. She narrowed her eyes at the man who defied Ryohei. This blond hair, this arrogance; she was certain that she had seen him somewhere before, but could not place him. Then it clicked, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Kyoko! You are close to the king, you cannot let that happen!" she hissed. Her friend shot her a questioning look, noticing the hint of anger in her voice.

"What is it? Do you know him?"

"He is the guy who kept following me at the ball, boasting about him being a knight and strong. It is to get rid of him, that I danced with your brother!" she explained.

"Oh" Kyoko said, as she remembered their conversation. "It appears that he had noticed that you were with him." She was about to say something else, when the king spoke.

"Lady Kurokawa, would you agree?" She did not reply, looking instead at Kyoko who gave her a confident smile. Maybe if Ryohei crushed him, he would leave her alone.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I agree," she said, although a bit reluctantly.

"Then it is decided. Sir Olamb will fight Sir Ryohei Sasagawa, for the colors of Lady Hana of the House Kurokawa," he announced. The knight who challenged Ryohei smiled as if he had already won, and took position as the Sun Guardian did the same.

"Do not worry, my brother will win," assured Kyoko. Her friend stayed silent, regretting more than ever that she had not returned on her lands shortly after the coronation.

As they charged with the last lance in their hand, Ryohei did not hit his opponent but unhorsed him. The latter got up, seemingly not seriously injured, and the Sun Guardian gave his shield and lance to a squire, before dismounting and asking for a sword.

"What is he doing?" Hana asked with incredulity. "Has he not won?"

"The duel is not finished. Neither of them broke their lance, and my brother's sense of honor is too strong to exploit an opponent's disadvantage. They are now going to exchange five blows with the sword."

Despite having no interest in swordsmanship, Hana found herself watching the fight with bated breath, worried about its outcome. If the knight of the House Sasagawa was decidedly better at jousting than his opponent, it turned out that they were almost evenly matched with a sword, the lord making up for his smaller frame with his fast reflexes, and they were only one blow of the sword away from victory.

Ryohei faced his opponent, holding his weapon with one hand, and slashed at him. The latter moved to block it, but it was actually a feint, the Sun Guardian quickly making his weapon fall in his other hand before attacking.

"Isn't that…" Tsuna started with surprise.

"Yes," Takeshi confirmed quietly with a smile. "It is one of the offensive stances of the Shigure Shoen style that I use when fighting."

"It seems that your training sessions together are starting to bear fruit," the High Advisor commented with a smile.

The knight realized too late that it was a feint, and could not block the blade that came to rest near his neck. Looking at him, Ryohei saw in his eyes the disappointment at being defeated.

"The winner is Sir Ryohei of the House Sasagawa," Tsuna announced. The crowd sheered, and the Sun Guardian grabbed the lord's forearm, following the traditional greeting between warriors.

"You fought well," he said. The man nodded and left, stunned to be defeated when he had been so confident in his victory.

Ryohei gave the sword back, and headed towards Lady Sasagawa and Lady Kurokawa.

"Congratulations, brother," Kyoko said happily. He replied with a smile, before turning his attention to her friend. Unlike her, she did not seem enthusiastic.

"Lady Kurokawa," he said respectfully with a bow.

"Sir Ryohei," she greeted a bit stiffly. He looked at her, waiting for her to give him his prize, but she did not move. Nudging her, Kyoko gestured discreetly for the ribbons on her dress.

"Oh, yes. Please, forgive me," she finally said politely as she untied it, before giving it to him. "Congratulations for your victory." He took the ribbon, seemingly oblivious to her indifferent expression, and caught her hand in his, taking her off guard.

"It was an extreme honor, Lady Kurokawa," he said, kissing her knuckles lightly. She completely froze, while the other ladies giggled. He let go of her hand, and left.

* * *

Rain mage Basil walked down the corridor, heading towards the royal archives to retrieve a document. His position as a member of the council giving him a lot of work, he had not been able to watch the joust, but he did not complain. Helping the sovereign with the kingdom's business gave him a sense of purpose and fulfillment.

He took a passage in the least frequented area of the castle to go faster, and came to a halt as he heard whispers a few meters ahead of him. Usually, he would ignore it and resume his walk, but something told him that it was important. Flattening himself against the wall, he peered in the direction of the voices, careful not to be detected. Standing in a corner, were three silhouettes, two he recognized as the men recently arrived at the castle, and someone else whose features were hidden under the hood of a cloak.

"…he doesn't even suspect that we came here to overthrow him."

"We should simply get rid of him for good. That scum would never see it coming."

Basil gasped in surprise and horror. They were planning to kill the king! He had to warn the council and the High Advisor!

"We have an unwanted guest," the warrior with braided hair suddenly said, looking in his direction. The others immediately followed his gaze, and the young man ran away, only to be stopped by a wall appearing out of nowhere. Using the Dying Will Flame, he tried to go through it with his fists, but to no avail. The construction had not even a scratch. Behind him, his enemies drew closer.

He had just the time to turn around to feel a dagger plunge in his torso.

* * *

 **Mirage: a displaced image of an object, produced by light rays that are bent because of a superposition of layers of air that don't have the same temperature.**


	14. Lightning

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Lightning**

He walked down the corridor, heading for the prison. It was time for his brother in arms who was watching over one of the leaders of the guild of assassins to be released from his guard duty, and for him to begin his shift. The criminals had been locked up in separate cells, isolated, to reduce communication and the chance of escaping. Turning, he saw from afar the sprawled form of a man on the floor, his back resting on the wall and a hand on his stomach. Making a light disapproving sound, he quickened his pace.

"I'd better wake him up before someone else finds him," he thought. "He is lucky that I'm not Captain Hibari. Sleeping while on watch. He sure is slacking."

But as he came closer, he noticed that the clothes were not those of the royal guard, and that the hair color did not match either. They were dirty blond; not light blond as they were supposed to be. He furrowed his brow. What was the meaning of this? Suddenly feeling that something was wrong, he rushed to the man's sides and almost froze in horror.

It was a member of the royal council. And the hand idly placed on his stomach was trying to contain the flow of blood that had already soaked the fabric of his tunic. His eyes were close, and there was no sign that he was conscious.

"Advisor Basil? Advisor Basil, can you hear me?"

No reaction.

Two fingers pressed on the side of his neck told him that he was alive, but barely. He had to act quickly. Tearing a piece of his own shirt, he applied it against the wound to make pressure, and as he wondered what happened, he took a glance at the closed cell behind him. There was a man in there, knocked out and stripped off of his clothes. The prisoner had managed to escape, and had disguised himself before any alarm could be given. There was no way for the royal guards to know that something was wrong.

He shouted for help, hoping that someone would hear him.

Vibrations reverberated on the castle's walls, reaching Captain Hibari who was patrolling. He came to a halt, all his senses in alert, focusing. The pattern was the same, over and over again, and made at a high intensity. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was made by someone who was screaming, and a few more to understand what they were saying. The hand who had gripped his tonfa tightened and he broke into a run. He avoided the persons on his path with agility, ignoring the questioning look they shot at him. He did not slow down until he noticed several royal guards.

"You two, go fetch Bianchi; we have someone seriously injured in the south wing of the prison. You, inform immediately King Tsunayoshi that we have a prisoner on the loose. The others, with me." They promptly obeyed, running as fast as they could.

* * *

The joust being over, the king, his Guardians and the High Advisor went back to the castle. Leading the small group, Gokudera was trying to ignore the enthusiastic conversation between Ryohei and Takeshi about the knights and their prowess, the noise slowly getting on his nerve. The Storm leopard coming suddenly to a halt and sniffing the air was the only thing that avoided them from being on the receiving end of his growing anger.

"What is it?" Tsuna inquired as his friend stopped beside him, observing. The captain was about to answer, when the animal suddenly growled before running.

"What did you do to her?" Takeshi asked jokingly as he saw the animal sped, knowing that they did not always get along. His smile fell when he saw his serious expression.

"Something is wrong," he said, turning his attention to Tsuna. "Please, stay here with the High Advisor, Your Majesty. You might be in danger."

"No. This is my castle and my people; I want to know what is going on," he retorted.

"Then, please, stay close to me until we know what we are dealing with."

As they ran after the leopard, the High Advisor realized with slight worry that they were heading towards the prison. On their way, they encountered a royal guard who stopped them.

"Your Majesty," he cried. "I was looking for you"

"What is going on?"

"The alarm has just been given," he said, struggling to recover his breath. "Someone has been found deeply injured in the south wing of the prison, and the assassin escaped. Captain Hibari is already there with Bianchi."

Tsuna paled. Everything had been finally so peaceful.

"I want every guard looking for him. We have to find this man immediately. It is the priority."

"Understood, Your Majesty." He was about to leave, when he was stopped by Gokudera.

"Wait," he ordered before turning to Tsuna. "My Storm leopard cannot track him because I have no scent to give her. However, please, allow me to help the guards search the castle and its surroundings, Your Majesty."

"You have my permission. Takeshi will go with you." The Rain Guardian bowed and the two men left with the guard, while the rest headed for the prison.

When they arrived, they saw Captain Hibari talking with a guard and a man who was draped in a cloak, a bewildered expression on his face. Behind them, they caught a glimpse of Bianchi who was next to someone sitting on the floor, but they could not see who it was.

"Your Majesty," the Cloud Guardian greeted. One of his hands twitched, belying his calm composure. There were too many people to his liking, and he wanted nothing but beat the assassin mercilessly for having attacked someone under his watch.

"A guard informed us about what happened. He said that the prisoner escaped and someone was hurt."

"Indeed. It is advisor Basil," he dropped, his eyes burning with cold fury.

They all stayed silent, stupefied.

After a moment, Tsuna's body seemed to remember how to work, painfully processing what he had just said.

"I want to see him," he said weakly.

"Your Majesty, he is being taken care o,f" he said, blocking the path. "It would only be worse-"

"I want to see him!" he cried, his voice laced with pain and anger. Several heads turned in his direction. The Captain looked at him for a moment, and stepped aside. Tsuna slowly came closer to the healer, taking in the sight in front of him. Nothing had prepared him for this. Basil was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. It almost seemed as if he was sleeping; if it was not for the red on his blue clothing and the bandages scattered next to him. Bianchi had cut his tunic, to have a better look at the wound she was examining.

The image of a man with white hair, lying on the ground, a crimson flower blooming on his chest, flashed in his mind.

"Is he…" The words stayed stuck in his throat.

"He is alive, thanks to the guard who found him and gave him the first aid. But he has lost a rather large quantity of blood. He was also knocked out," the healer said as she began to wrap bandages around the advisor's torso. "He is strong; I know he will fight," she added sympathetically. He nodded absentmindedly, still under the shock, before turning to the knight.

"Ryohei, please, transport advisor Basil to the infirmary." With gentleness and a carefulness that contradicted his large and muscular build, the Sun Guardian gathered him in his arms, and followed Bianchi without a word.

"Who found advisor Basil?" the king asked.

"It was me, Your Majesty," said the guard not far from them, drawing near. "When I arrived here to begin my shift, I found the advisor in this position. The guard whose place I was supposed to take was unconscious in the cell, and the assassin had taken his clothes."

"Where is this guard? I want to talk to him."

"I am here…Your Majesty," the man with light blond hair said, his eyes flickering to the ground.

"How did the prisoner manage to escape?"

"I…At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he was suddenly on the floor, gasping for air, choking, as if he was having a kind of attack…his face was completely red. I thought he was pretending, but then it seemed so real…" he swallowed. "So, I opened the door and…he caught me by surprise…we struggled but he knocked me out before I could warn someone, and he escaped," he explained, ashamed. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty…it's my fault."

"You should not blame yourself," he managed to say, knowing that it would be unfair to do so. "You thought his life was in danger, and you wanted to help him." The man lifted his head and looked at him, surprised by his kindness.

"Advisor Basil must have caught him escaping, and the prisoner injured him before knocking him out to prevent him from giving the alarm," the High Advisor said. Yes, Tsuna thought, that made perfectly sense.

"Captain Hibari, strengthen the security and contact the Vendicare prison. Tell them that we cannot wait any longer, and that at least the leaders must be transferred."

* * *

Several hours after the Rain mage had been transported to the infirmary where Bianchi and Shamal were taking care of him, Gokudera went to Tsuna's quarters to take stock of the situation.

"We have guards patrolling in the castle and controlling every exit and entrance. Men were also dispatched in the city, and a group is searching the lands and the forest nearby in case he would be there, but we doubt he made it this far. It is only a matter of time before we find him."

As if on cue, Xanxus entered the room. "Your Majesty, the assassin has been arrested. I caught him while he was trying to leave the city."

Tsuna briefly closed his eyes, a deep feeling of relief washing over him.

"Good, thank you Xanxus. The guardians of the Vendicare prison are coming soon. In the meantime, I will make sure that he is locked up in a cell from which he will be unable to escape."

"A hole in the ground would be more fitting," the man countered, which earned him a questioning look from his interlocutor.

"He has been killed," the captain stated, catching on.

"Yes. He attacked me when I tried to stop him; I had no choice but to fight back." Plunging a hand in his jerkin as he came near the king, he produced a small bundle, which he opened, revealing a dagger.

The Storm Guardian watched him closely, his hand coming to rest on the pommel of his sword. He could not quite get himself to trust the warrior entirely, although he would be unable to explain why.

"This is the weapon he used. He must have succeeded in concealing it despite our examination, or managed to get it one way or another," he said, putting the dagger on the desk. The Sky mage stared at the blade. It was certainly the very same blade with which his friend had been hurt. Noticing his uneasiness, captain Gokudera was ready to remove it from his sight, but Tsuna eventually dragged his eyes away from it to look at Xanxus.

"Thank you for arresting the assassin, and for the information. You may leave." The dark-skinned man bowed and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, the Storm mage came closer to Tsuna.

"Your Majesty, the prisoner being dead we cannot question him and make sure that it was indeed him who wounded the advisor," he observed, keeping his voice low.

"You think he had an accomplice?"

"It is not impossible," he admitted. "However, now we will never know."

Before the end of the day, the guardians of the Vendicare prison came and transported through a portal not only the leaders, but also all members of the guilds.

* * *

Tsuna watched the man lying on the bed in front of him. The day before, Bianchi had told them that his life was no longer in danger, but he was still unconscious and they could not tell when he was going to wake up. By his side, the High Advisor was equally silent. A part of him was angry and blamed himself; he could not help but think that he should have been able to prevent it. Had they been more careful, his friend would not be in the infirmary, wounded.

"Is there any improvement?"

"No, Your Majesty. Nevertheless, he is stabilized," Shamal replied. Although the healer showed no sign of it and did not complain, Tsuna was aware that it was exhausting for Bianchi and him to watch over the Rain mage while dealing with their other patients.

"Thank you, for everything," he said in earnest, hoping his tone conveyed all the gratitude he felt towards the healers.

"We only do our duty, Your Majesty," he said simply, acknowledging his words with a nod. As Shamal took the arm of the member of the royal council to check his pulse, Tsuna noticed for the first time that the sleeve of the advisor's tunic was up, unlike the other.

"Did you roll up the sleeve?" the king asked.

"No, I believe it was already like this when Bianchi examined him."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Reborn inquired. Could it be that he noticed something that escaped the rest of them? The persons with Vongola blood running in their veins were known for having a keen intuition, to the point they were sometimes able to anticipate their opponent's movements in a fight.

"I am not sure; I have a sort of impression. It is hard to explain."

Gathering the energy of the Dying Will Flame in his hand, he moved it along Basil's arm. To their stupefaction, marks made in blue energy appeared on the skin.

"It looks like letters," Tsuna said as he examined the inscription.

"They were made in a hurry," Shamal observed.

"Indeed. He certainly did this when he was attacked, to give us information about his enemy or to warn us, without them noticing. If it was not important, he would not have written it with the Dying Will Flame, which besides him only the king is able to use," the High Advisor said, before turning to Tsuna. "He knew you would activate it."

"I read C…R…A…and the last one is not clear but I think it is a "D". It seems that the word is incomplete. Do you know what it could mean?" Tsuna inquired.

Shamal and Reborn exchanged a knowing look, which did not escape the Sky mage. But what had him particularly worried was the expression of the High Advisor. He had never seen him paled.

"Your Majesty, you should summon your Guardians immediately." He furrowed his brow.

"Summon my Guardians? Why? What is going on? What does it mean?" he asked, fear starting to seize him.

"Someone wants to kill you," he said grimly.

* * *

The urgency of the summoning surprised the Guardians, who came to the conclusion that it was of the utmost importance. It was the only thing that prevented Hibari from walking through the door of the king's quarters. Being in the room with the small group that had gathered had him grow restless.

"King Tsunayoshi summoned you, because we made an important discovery concerning the recent events. It is most certain that Xanxus came at the castle with the design to not only overthrow the king, but also to take his life," the High Advisor informed.

"I knew it! That man can't be trusted!" Gokudera burst out, sparks of red energy dancing on his fingers. "Why is he not rotting in a cell already? If you say that you are almost sure of it, you must have found evidences!"

"Please, calm down Captain," Takeshi said. "I am sure the High Advisor has a good reason, and that he already has a plan." The Storm mage glared at him, but the swordsman ignored him.

"I take Basil's attack has something to do with it?" Hibari said.

"We think that Basil found out about their conspiracy and that as a consequence they tried to silence him, and disguised it as an attempt from the assassin to escape."

"It was Xanxus who found the assassin," the Storm Guardian reminded. "It would not be surprising if he had purposefully killed him when he tried to arrest him to prevent him from talking."

"I came to the same conclusion," the High Advisor said. "However, we have no proof that it was Xanxus himself who attacked Basil; it could have been an accomplice."

"Why not killing him? There is still the risk for them that he wakes up and tells everything," Hibari reasoned.

"Although the wound he received was very serious, it did not kill him instantly and stabbing him another time would have been less credible, unlike knocking him out."

"Is that so?" Ryohei inquired.

"It is the assassin who is supposed to have attacked the advisor. When you are on the run, you can't waste time; you have to get rid of your enemy as fast as you can," Gokudera explained, although mildly annoyed. "There is also a high probability that he was counting on him bleeding to death. That jerk thought about everything!"

"Xanxus is intelligent, and he is not new to the game. Ten years ago, he tried to overthrow King Timoteo, who is his adoptive father," Reborn informed. "Nevertheless, he was arrested before he could do anything, and then he was condemned to exile. It was covered up, and to the few people who are in the secrecy, it is known as the Cradle Affair."

"So, this was this word that was written on Basil's arm! It was the message he left us!" Tsuna exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

"Yes. Thanks to Basil's quick-thinking we are now aware of Xanxus' intentions, and thus one step ahead of him. We have to keep it that way, but in order to do that we must act carefully. It is too dangerous to corner him, because he would attack and we do not know how many allies he has, although Squalo Superbi is certainly with him, or how powerful they are. Thus, the only way to prove his crime and to reveal his true motive is to find a witness, since the advisor cannot tell us what happened."

"We have no witness, only a message," Hibari objected. "It won't be enough to prove that he is guilty."

"I think that the members of the third guild will be able to tell us one thing or two about the matter," he said with an enigmatic smile.

"Fine, but what about his Majesty? We must protect him since he is the target, and the queen. It is also not impossible that Xanxus tries to silence advisor Basil for good before he wakes up and tells everything," Gokudera said.

"Basil will be safe with Shamal and Bianchi," The High Advisor replied before turning his attention to Tsuna. "Your Majesty, for your safety I suggest you go to a location known only by the royal family and used for this kind of circumstances. The Guardians will escort you to protect you."

"But our absence would be noticed," the Storm mage objected.

"Not if we use illusions." Hibari breathed sharply.

"Do not tell me you are thinking about-" he began, eyes flashing with anger.

"No, you can rest assured Captain Hibari; I am not going to ask Mukuro for help. It will be another illusionist." They wondered how it could be, but he said nothing more about it. On his part, Tsuna was pondering on Reborn's suggestion.

"I will do as you said. Are you coming with us?" he added as it occurred to him that he did not tell them whether he would stay in the city or go with them.

"No. I will take your place thanks to the illusion." Seeing that he was about to protest, he raised his hand, making him fall silent. "It would allow me to gather more information about Xanxus and what he is planning to do. Besides, you should know more than anyone that I am perfectly able to defend myself." He nodded in understanding, although reluctantly.

"What do we do about Lady Kyoko and Lambo? They come from a noble family or have an important place in the society; they can be captured and ransomed."

"Lady Hana Kurokawa is also still in the city," Ryohei added.

"Lord Dino Chiavarone will invite the queen, Lady Kyoko, Miss Haru to spend some time on his lands. They would be absolutely safe with Dino and I-pin watching over them. Concerning Lambo, he will accompany you."

"But he is just a kid!" Tsuna said with worry. "I can't involve him in such things!"

"Lambo is a Lightning mage; he is able to defend himself. Besides, his father sent him to Namimori, in the hope that he would become a man. Fighting and hardships is a part of this coming of age." And certainly because he wanted some peace for a time, but the High Advisor kept that for himself.

"He-he is a Lightning mage?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Given your expression I assume that you did not know. I am surprised that he had not bragged about it. He is unreasonably proud of his abilities."

"When do we leave?" the Rain Guardian asked.

"I will tell you," Reborn said. "In the meantime, be careful."


	15. Mist

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

 **To answer to anonymous' review: thank you very much for your words! I am glad that you enjoy this story and the characters as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Mist**

"I have received a message from Lord Chiavarone this morning," Kyoko said to her brother. "He is inviting me to spend some time at his castle." The knight tried his best to feign ignorance and to look surprised.

"This is extremely good news! I approve of that; seeing other places would be good for you. And Lord Dino is an excellent man!" he said with enthusiasm. It faltered a little when he saw her serious expression.

"Brother, there is no need to hide it. I know why I was invited along with the queen, Haru, Lady Hana and I-pin."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" he asked, panic seizing him and strangling him like an armor that would be too tight. How could she possibly know?

"It is because of what happened recently, isn't it? I visited Basil a few hours ago. Shamal told me that his life was not in danger anymore, but that he still showed no signs of waking up." Sadness filled him at the memory. They had been all shaken by the attack. Nevertheless, a part of him felt relieved that she stayed oblivious to the greater danger.

"They can no longer do any arm. But the king thought that it was best for you if you leave the castle for a while, the time that we deal with the culprit." She furrowed her brow.

"Have you not already done that? He was killed in a fight with Xanxus when the latter tried to arrest him, wasn't he?"

"Yes, of course! I meant that the others assassins of the guild still need to be judged!" he said hastily.

"Oh. Indeed, you're right."

He breathed again. By Vongola Primo, he had almost ruined everything!

"Well, since King Tsunayoshi thinks it is best for our safety, and knowing that you would be unable not to worry, I accept his invitation-"

"Thank you, little sister!" he exclaimed.

"-even if I am able to defend myself, as you are perfectly aware," she finished, throwing a pointed look at him. His smile was a bit sheepish, but nonetheless beaming.

* * *

After the discovery about Xanxus' plan and the meeting with the Guardians, Reborn had explained the situation and his plan to Bianchi, before asking her to find out more on Xanxus and his allies. He had also sought Fuuta's help. If the latter was in charge of the royal treasury and was quite good at his job, it was not the main reason as to why he was working for the royal family. Indeed, this young man of barely twenty years old had an impressive memory and was able to gather information and analyze probabilities with an efficiency that left people wondering if he was not a mage despite him telling the contrary.

"Have you found something?" the High Advisor asked.

"Several hours ago, we have seen Xanxus talkwith two persons, but their cloaks were hiding their face. We lost them while tracking them, but we think that one of the two has the ability to change their appearance," said the young man with camel brown hair.

"An illusionist?" If Xanxus had one, depending on their abilities it could be much more difficult for them to deal with Timoteo's adoptive son, although they also had a Mist mage with them.

"No, it is more likely that this person is a shapeshifter." His interlocutor raised an eyebrow. People with metamorphosis abilities were not common and often thrived in criminal or undercover activities, namely spying, assassination and theft, where their powers were highly valued. Xanxus sure knew how to surround himself with the right people.

"Keep searching," he said to the both of them. "We also have to reinforce the surveillance, particularly on Squalo since he is at the castle."

"Understood," the treasurer said while Bianchi gave a short nod. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you." The young man bowed and exited the room, but Bianchi did not follow suit.

"What is it, Bianchi?"

"There is something I still don't understand no matter how many times I think about it. Why did Lord Timoteo tell you that Xanxus was not planning an attack, when he obviously was? He had his men watching him; he should have known. Could it be that he had been deceived?"

"I have no answer to give you," the High Advisor admitted. "But something was definitely going on when I saw him last time. Now, if you will excuse me I have to join someone." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Who is she?" He smiled internally. It was always like that with her.

"She is an ally, and so much younger than me that it is impossible that I get involved with her without causing a scandal," he said as he started walking, before adding with a smirk "So, I guess it is a good thing that I am not."

* * *

The Guardians had gathered again in the king's quarters at his order. The High Advisor was certainly going to give them more information concerning the plan.

"Now that everyone is here, I can introduce to you our new ally and illusionist." As he said so, someone suddenly appeared in front of them. It was a young woman, whose black hair tied in a bun contrasted sharply with her pale skin, giving an impression of fragility that was strengthened by her frail frame. She was dressed in moss green pants and jerkin, with black boots. Her large dark blue eye was looking at them, the other being covered by a black eye patch adorned with a skull.

They all froze upon seeing the weapon she was wielding. It was a trident. That looked exactly like the weapon of a certain illusionist they knew all too well. It did not require more to provoke Hibari's anger.

"Why does she have that man's weapon?"

"It is not his but my own," she corrected. "Master Mukuro gave it to me and taught me how to use it for helping me build illusions, as well for fighting."

"She is Mukuro's apprentice! We can't trust her!" Gokudera said vehemently.

"For someone who is said to be smart, you prove yourself to be quite a fool," Reborn said sharply. "We are in dire need of an illusionist; if you know one or have another solution, I am all ears. Furthermore, she willingly agreed to help us."

Red crept up the neck of the Storm Guardian who stayed silent, too vexed to be able to retort. He also knew that he had a point.

"The High Advisor would have never let her come near His Majesty if he did not trust her," Takeshi reasoned, which earned him a dark look from his Captain.

Reborn looked at the bearer of the Rain Flame. He was certainly the wisest among them; Tsuna was fortunate to have him as his Guardian and friend.

"After Basil was attacked, I paid a visit to Mukuro to see if he could help us," he started to explain, only to be cut short by Tsuna.

"Y-you had the attention to make a deal with him?" he exclaimed, shocked.

"You must understand that Mukuro is maybe the strongest illusionist I have ever seen, and our enemy is dangerous and determined. It was the best solution."

"What happened, then?"

"He said that in exchange of the promise to look after his acolytes' well-being, he would help us but not in person since he did not want to have business with us. Thus, he revealed that when we fought him and his men, we did not catch all of them. There was still one, whom we did not see because she was hiding her presence from us. He said that he will send her to us, which he did." They all stayed silent, each of them pondering on whether letting her join them or not. As for the illusionist, she was watching their reactions. It was not the first time that she would be rejected.

The man who was called Hibari was looking at her as if she had made something unforgivable to him, the one with the scar was confused, and the warrior next to the king was eyeing her, seemingly distrustful. Only the sovereign and the man with short black hair looked at her with a friendly expression.

"She will be our ally," Tsuna stated. "I can feel that she means no harm."It seemed to placate the doubts of the white-haired man, because the latter eventually agreed.

"I trust your judgment, Your Majesty." The others also voiced their approval, except for Captain Hibari. She carefully avoided looking at him, but she could still feel his furious glare on her.

"What is your name?" the Sky mage asked.

"I am Chrome Dokuro."

"Thank you for helping us, Miss Chrome. I apologize for our suspicions toward you, but after what happened with Mukuro…"

"I understand, Your Majesty," she said quietly.

"Miss Chrome will go to the castle and stay there as soon as you will leave, to make illusions," the High Advisor said. This idea did not sit well with the king, but he knew that they had no choice. "You'd better prepare yourselves; you are leaving in a few hours."

Tsuna dismissed them, and the Guardians were leaving the room when they were stopped in their track by Reborn's voice. "Oh, I almost forgot. For the sake of the illusions, you have to let Miss Chrome register your face and get to know you a little better. Our efforts would be in vain if your illusion-self act out of character or has differences in features."

They all turned to look at her, and she blushed furiously because of the sudden attention.

* * *

Tsuna sat heavily on the bed, feeling more drained than after one of Reborn's training. After riding for a few hours, they had had finally reached the Iron Fort, which was a small castle located in such a way that they had a good view of the surroundings in case of attack. To go there, the High Advisor had led them through an underground secret passage that ended outside of the city, allowing the small group to leave Namimori without being seen. From there, an acquaintance and trusted man of Reborn had given them horses to go to the castle.

Having finished preparing defenses and organizing patrols, each of them were resting for a while, taking the opportunity to recover their strength. Soon, they will all be training. Except for Tsuna. His mind and heart were too agitated to do so. He had not been able to see that Xanxus was not the man he was pretending to be. He had been too naïve and reckless; too eager in accepting the help that was so needed. He had let his guard down. And because of him Basil received a nearly fatal wound. It was also the first since he had been chosen to be the ruler of the Sky kingdom that he found himself on his own, without Reborn to guide him and to advise him. His only comfort in their current situation is that at least his mother, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Hana left for Dino's lands and thus were safe.

A knock on the door dragged him away from his dark thoughts.

"Come in," he said, his back still facing the door.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to know if you were alright or if you needed anything?"

"I am fine, Hayato," he said, turning to look at him. "I am just a little tired. We traveled for a few hours, after all. I do not require your services for now; you should take this opportunity to rest." The Storm Guardian definitely could use some, after enduring Lambo's complains –why am I going with you to fight? Why I am not with the queen and Haru? I want to be with them! And who the hell is that Mukuro Hibari mentioned?! The Captain stayed silent for a moment. He seemed skeptical, having clearly noticed that his spirits were low, and Tsuna expected him to insist but he did nothing of the sort. Sharp as he was, he had certainly understood that he wanted to be alone.

"If Your Majesty needs me, I'll be at the back." With that, he quietly retreated from the room.

* * *

A projectile hit the last moving target made of golden energy. Shamal had given them to him after he had become the Storm guardian for his training, but when he asked him how and where he had gotten them he had simply said that it came from a good friend of his.

Suddenly sensing the presence of someone, he quickly turned, red sparks dancing on his fingers.

"Easy, easy! It's me!" the Rain Guardian said, raising his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am training with Lambo, and I thought that it would be better if you joined us."

His answer came immediately. "No."

"We would be more efficient if we learn to work as a team," he observed. "Isn't what the Guardians are supposed to be?"

"I don't need the help of anyone, and certainly not yours. I am perfectly able to fulfill my duty on my own." Although he knew that Reborn was a clever man and respected him, he was wondering what had gotten into him to bring the son of the mountain clan along. Sure, he had the ability to control lightning, but what if he faced an opponent against whom his powers were useless? They would have to protect him, in addition of the king. He would be nothing but a liability.

He looked hard at the Storm mage who had turned away from him, ready to resume his training.

"Fine. I will not bother you any longer." He was starting to grow irritated by his stubbornness and his habit of pushing people away, but Takeshi knew that angering him would be much worse. He only hoped that he would come to see that relying on his partners was not a weakness, that it was quite the contrary.

* * *

His presence hidden, careful to not bump into anyone, he swiftly made his way to the council room where the High Advisor and the king entered. Sooner in the afternoon, he had spotted the queen and several women leaving the castle, which had drawn his attention and drove him to see what was going on.

When he arrived in front of the sculpted doors, he stopped and closed his eyes. Projecting his mind forward, the thoughts of everyone inside of the room revealed themselves to him, no longer secret. It was a river, rushing, loud, its course changing abruptly at any word that brought up a new thought, a whirling stream of images and emotions.

And then, all became quiet.

He opened his eyes, his brow slightly furrowed. He had to warn the others. They knew.

"You're saying that they are aware of our intentions?" Squalo said unbelievingly. "How is that even possible? That Basil has not spoken!"

"I do not know. However, I am certain that the High Advisor was an illusion considering he had no thoughts, and I could not read the mind of the king. Something blocked me the access."

"Seems that someone is stronger than you," mocked the man near him who was playing with a knife, a grin on his face. The illusionist ignored him.

"Another telepath?" the white-haired swordsman continued.

"I think that if it was the case, they would have tried to enter my mind."

"What?! Then, why-"

"Shut up, you scum!" They immediately fell silent at their leader's outburst.

"Since you are such a bunch of useless idiots, we will do things my way," Xanxus announced. "We attack tonight."

* * *

He carefully drew closer to the bed, the metal of a blade catching the light of the moon. He was about to sink the knife in the king's chest, when the illusionist make him halt.

"Stop. It's an illusion, the king is not here," he said, moving his hand to dissolve it to prove his point. A light noise drew their attention, and their eyes fell on a young woman who was standing in the back of the room, a trident in her hands. By making the illusion disappear, he had also removed her enchantment of dissimulation.

"Who the hell are you?" Xanxus growled.

"You must be the other illusionist," the man with purple marks on his cheeks said. "I admit that you are quite talented, but you cannot fool me."

"Is that so?" she replied.

He frowned. What was she talking about?

Someone suddenly grabbed Xanxus' arm, and twisted it to make him drop the knife before pushing him back. They had not the time to dwell on what had just happened, because Chrome took advantage of the surprise to hit the ground with the bottom of her weapon. Ice suddenly started to form on her opponent's feet, trapping him.

"This is useless! I have already told you, I am stronger!" As he said so, the ice melted, freeing him.

"Maybe, but your acolyte is not an illusionist," she said, looking at Xanxus who had ice covering his body from his feet up to his chest.

"No, but you're a fool!" Fire suddenly engulfed his hands, destroying the prison. Taken aback, she had no time to dodge the flames he quickly threw at her. She raised one arm in a desperate and vain attempt to protect herself, preparing herself for the unbearable pain. But it never came. Opening her eye, she saw a wall of energy protecting her. She remarked with wonder that it seemed to be made of solidified light.

Xanxus roared with anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I should have known that a man like you would be with a man like him, Mammon."

The eyes of the telepath widened as he recognized the man in front of him "Reborn! It was you!" The king was not entirely an illusion; the latter had been weaved on the body of the High Advisor! "No wonder I could not read your mind. After all, you are said to be the strongest of us."

"Where is he? Where is that brat? Too much of a coward to face me?" Xanxus shouted at him, ready to throw fire at him.

"Forget it! You are no match against him!" the Mist mage stated. "He is too strong and you cannot use your powers!" They had agreed to not use them because if they were traces of a fight, there would be evidences that they had been there and it would threaten their plan.

"You talk too much! And I don't receive orders from anyone!" He threw a fireball at him, but the latter managed to dodge it. Suddenly, he heard the thoughts of several persons heading for the king's quarters.

"We must retreat, the guards are coming!" the telepath informed. Xanxus cried in frustration. "You'd better pray that I won't lay my hands on that brat," he said to Reborn before escaping through the window, the illusionist following suit.

The High Advisor watched them disappear in the night. Things might be a little more complicated, now that he knew that Xanxus had the Mist mage with him. He looked away, and turned his attention to the young woman standing not far from him.

"Are you hurt, Miss Chrome?"

"No, sir. Thank you for saving me."

"You are our ally; we cannot let anything happen to you."

"Are we not going to arrest them?" she inquired, confused as to why he was letting them go.

"After they failed attempt at murdering the king and the guards being on alert, they won't do anything else for the moment; the risk would be too high for them."

"But…what if they find where King Tsunayoshi is?"

"We have some time before they eventually find out. The Guardians will also protect him," he said reassuringly. "Thank you for your help, Miss Chrome; you did well." She blushed slightly, not used to compliments.

* * *

The lords and ladies whispered among themselves, starting to grow agitated. The audience of the morning was about to begin, and the king had yet to appear. They turned their head as a guard announced only the High Advisor, confusion etched on their features. Where was the king?

"My lord and ladies," he greeted, positioning himself next to the throne. "As you might have noticed, the king is not here. His Majesty had been forced to leave the castle because his life is in danger." The nobles looked at each other, not understanding. Had the members of the guild of assassins not be sent to prison? He seemed to have guessed their thoughts, because he stated: "The assassins were not the true responsible for what happened. They were simply tools." Then, his eyes fell on Xanxus who was standing with Squalo in the first row.

"Lord Xanxus, I arrest you for the attempt of murder on the member of the royal council Basil, for the attempt of murder on King Tsunayoshi, and finally for plotting against the crown," he declared. "Guards, seize him." The royal guards stepped forwards, and making their way through the crowd, they reached him. The lords and ladies talked among themselves, appalled by such crimes.

"You! Don't you dare touch him!" Squalo shouted as he stepped in front of his leader, ready to challenge the guards.

"Don't. I will handle this," the warrior next to him whispered, before saying more loudly. "What is this? I didn't do anything. Do you even have proof?" Reborn's expression darkened. The man sure had some nerve.

"You have attacked Basil, who discovered your plan, to prevent him from informing the king; I am sure he will say so once he wake up. Furthermore, last night you tried to take the life of the king. I have two witnesses, myself included."

"Well, it seems then that I have the power to duplicate myself without me knowing it. Last night, I was eating at one of the inns of the city. Go ask the people who were there; they will confirm it. Besides, why would I want to kill the king? Have I not helped him and this city when it was in danger?" he said, feigning indignation. The High Advisor clenched his jaw. Mammon had without doubts used illusions to cover him.

As for the lords and ladies, they were utterly confused. His words had cast doubts. Some believed the High Advisor, respecting him and knowing that he was a man of honor, and were loyal to the king. Some others did not know what to think anymore, and a small group agreed with him. Indeed, his help had been decisive in arresting the assassins and bringing back peace to the city.

The royal guards looked at him expectantly, waiting for their orders. He motioned for them to lead him to his cell, when someone suddenly shouted.

"Let him go! If he is guilty, then show us the proof!"

"He saved us! He would never do something like this!" another added.

"Yes, it is thanks to him that we are safe now! And what did the king do? Xanxus should be our king!" This was the little spark that was needed to set fire to the growing anger and discontent. Among the crowd, some became bold enough to reach the royal guards and to try to free Xanxus from their grasp. The guards immediately encircled the suspect to prevent him from escaping, but they were pushed on all sides. It would not be long until the situation got out of control.

"Enough!" the High Advisor shouted, his booming voice echoing through the great hall. They all stopped, looking at him.

"Lord Xanxus will be fairly judged. If he is innocent, this trial will prove it and he will be released," he stated. "Now, guards escort him to his cell."

The crowd finally let them go, but the angry and determined looks of some men did not escape the High Advisor. He had to find other evidences against him and quickly. As he thought and feared, Xanxus had managed to convince a part of the people.


	16. Hurricane

**Chapter 16: Hurricane**

After Reborn's declaration in front of the Court, Turmeric immediately summoned the royal council. The High Advisor assuredly had a lot of explaining to do.

"When did you exactly plan to tell us about your intentions?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The decisions about the kingdom's affairs are not only yours to make, High Advisor!"

"I did not tell you anything, because I had not the sureness that I could trust you," he calmly replied. He looked at him, offended by his words, but the High Advisor continued speaking before he had the chance to protest.

"Xanxus could have used leverage against you to gather information, or have you working for him without you noticing. It would have been absolutely possible considering that the telepath Mammon is one of his allies."

"It was a wise decision," Oregano agreed. Her fellow advisor, still irritated, seemed to not be completely convinced. "Where is His Majesty?"

"He is safe; this is all I am going to tell you."

"What about Xanxus? I understand that you have evidence against him?"

"I am working on it." The advisor huffed. Another evasive answer.

"I suppose we can do nothing but trust you?" he said, smiling ironically.

"Not exactly." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on. "I am aware that you are far from being idle considering there is now only the two of you to deal with the kingdom's business, but I would like you to look out for Lord Timoteo." The eyebrow rose higher.

"Lord Timoteo? Why? You think that he knows what Xanxus was up to?"

"When I visited him a week ago, I had the feeling that something was wrong although I could see nothing out of the ordinary. Now, I am certain that the man I spoke to was an illusion. I believe that Xanxus might hold him captive somewhere, to make sure he will not get in his way."

"We will do everything that is in our power to find him and to discover what happened to him," Oregano assured.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "I will take care of the rest."

* * *

The Vendicare prison was a large building of dark gray stones located outside of the city, near enough so it could be reached without having to ride for days, but far enough so the population was safe if a criminal was on the loose, although it was very rare. Indeed, it was quite a feat considering they had to break from their cell, escape the guards, pass through the fortifications, cross the lands with traps hidden everywhere, and pass through a second wall before finally being free. Very few tried their luck, and usually they did not get far before getting caught and put in a cell even more inescapable than the previous in which they were locked in.

The High Advisor dismounted, and approached the two guards at the gate of the first fortification. He gave his identity, showing the royal seal to confirm it. The shorter of the two took it without a word to examine it, while the man with long blond hair moved towards him.

"Tunic and boots off," he ordered abruptly.

He obeyed, and after a thorough search the man stepped back.

"He has no weapon or message on him," he informed, turning to the guard.

"I see no sign of illusion or metamorphosis, and he is not being controlled." The voice, deep, was that of a woman. "And it is indeed the royal seal."

He nodded and motioned for the High Advisor to put his clothing back on.

"What business do you have with us?" the female guard asked.

"I came to speak to the prisoners you have incarcerated a few days ago –the members of the guild of assassins." A short silence followed his words.

"That will not be possible," she finally said. "We have been attacked early in the morning. Those prisoners were all killed and the crime covered with illusions. We dissipated them quickly, but it was already too late."

They were covering their tracks; it was predictable.

"Only Mammon is able to deceive our senses, although we have no proof. We know who you truly are. And you do not seem surprised."

Reborn could not see his expression because of the mask, but he could feel the weight of his gaze and his accusatory tone. He had to be careful; angering them would be the most unwise thing to do and they were certainly a bit restless after what happened.

"I do not know where he is. But he is causing trouble to the king," he said. "Thank you for your time."

He got back on his horse, acknowledged them with a bow of his head, and broke into a trot.

With the criminals gone, he had no mean to prove that Xanxus was guilty, except if they found Lord Timoteo and that Xanxus came indeed after him, which was highly likely.

In the meantime, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Come in" Tsuna said as someone knocked on his door.

"Your Majesty, I am extremely sorry to disturb you. The High Advisor is coming, along with Miss Chrome and Miss Bianchi," the Sun Guardian informed. He looked at him, eyes wide. A part of him was happy to see him, but another part was worried. Why was he here? Was he not supposed to stay at the castle?

"Thank you, Ryohei."

They all gathered in the reception room, waiting for the group to join them.

Reborn explained to them what happened –their fight with Xanxus, his other ally, the declaration in front of the Court, and the attack on the prison- and they listened carefully. Although they were protected, they were not aware of what was going on since news from the city did not reach them.

"I can't believe you had to release him! Now he can do whatever he wants!" Gokudera exclaimed, frustrated. "And the guards of the prison! How is that even possible? They are feared and renowned for being almost invincible and for the fact that illusions have no effect on them!"

"Mammon is the strongest telepath of this world, which makes him also the strongest illusionist," he explained. Chrome internally agreed, although she had no doubts that Mukuro would be able to defeat him.

"We should strike first instead of waiting for him to find us," Hibari said.

"I hate waiting and doing nothing as much as you do, but we can't. He could have more allies. We didn't even know that he had that illusionist with him in the first place!" the Storm mage argued.

"Ah, at least one thing we agree on," Takeshi said with a smile.

"What should we do, then? Do nothing?" The Cloud mage retorted.

"Why don't we start with what we know?" the Rain Guardian continued. "Xanxus wants the throne, he is determined, and judging by the sword he wields he has experience in fights. One of his allies is the most powerful telepath, who because of his abilities can create illusions."

"Squalo is also with him," Reborn said. "He has defeated countless of opponents, including the best swordsman of the world. He is a Rain mage but I don't know what his powers are exactly."

"Ah! I will show them what the mountain clan is capable of!" Lambo stated, smiling complacently.

The High Advisor rolled his eyes.

"And Xanxus? Is he a mage?" Ryohei inquired.

"Yes, of the Sky Flame. He has the ability to generate fire and heat. His power is tremendous and quite destructive to say the least."

During the conversation, Tsuna remained completely quiet. He was deeply shaken by the words of the High Advisor. His people thought that he had abandoned them, and they saw the very man who had almost killed a member of the royal council and their king as their savior. If he was indeed not the best sovereign, Xanxus was far much worse and in a darker way. The adoptive son of Lord Timoteo had indeed shown that he could be violent, merciless, deceitful, and that he did not hesitate to eliminate people who he deemed to be obstacles.

Then, something occurred to him.

"If he is so powerful, how did you manage to fight him and to remain uninjured while not being a mage? I know that you are strong, but still it seems to be quite impossible to me." They looked at the king, startled by his sudden participation, and then at the High Advisor. He had pointed out something particularly interesting and indeed surprising.

"He was not alone, Miss Chrome was with him," Takeshi reminded.

Feeling Bianchi's gaze on him, the High Advisor looked at her.

"Tell him. Everything. It will be worse if he learns it by someone else, trust me," she said, glancing quickly at her brother. "Especially if it is by Xanxus, and in a middle of a battle."

He averted his eyes, pondering. They had to stay united and focused, and telling him the entire truth could prevent that. But on the other hand, the healer had a point. If Xanxus revealed it to him, it could affect the turn of the battle and seriously destabilize him, making him vulnerable. He had to protect him.

"What is she talking about, High Advisor?" Tsuna inquired.

"This is not how I have planned to tell it to you, Your Majesty. However, Miss Bianchi is right." The king furrowed his brow, concerned by his tone that had become even more serious. Reaching underneath his tunic, Reborn showed him a necklace. It was a piece of rock, white and of a honey color at its end, hanging on a cord made of leather.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked. Tsuna looked at it sheepishly. To him, it was just a beautiful but ordinary piece of rock.

"Is it…?" Captain Gokudera breathed, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "You are…!" he stammered, in awe.

"I see that at least one of you is aware of what it is," he smiled lightly.

"Yes, I have read about it in a book dealing with the history of magic. This is one of the Tranquility stones!" he replied, still having a hard time to believe his eyes.

"Exactly. The most powerful mage of each Flame receives a necklace that allows them to unlock their full potential. Mine is made of citrine, the gemstone associated with the Sun Flame."

 _Now I know why the shield he created to protect me seemed to be made of solidified light_ , Chrome thought, looking at him with a newfound curiosity.

"I don't understand. Why do you have one of these on you?" Ryohei inquired.

"Because he is the strongest Sun mage, you idiot!" the Lumerian said angrily, before turning his attention to Reborn. "I've never thought that I would meet one of you! I am deeply honored." The High Advisor acknowledged him with a bow of his head, the hint of an amused smile on his lips. It was rare to see him express admiration for someone who was not Tsuna.

"Unfortunately, our enemy is allied with the telepath who is the Archmage of the Mist Flame," he explained, recovering his serious expression. "We actually know each other because we share the same responsibilities. The Guardians are the protector of peace in the kingdom; the Archmages are the keepers of the laws of magic. Our role is to make sure that no one is seeking a power they should not have, or that they do not use magic for war or world domination."

"Why didn't you tell me that you are the Sun Archmage?"

"For my safety, and by extension for that of the persons close to me. If people were to find out about us and exploit or powers, the consequences would be terrible. And if they were unable to catch us, they would get us through our relatives, friends, and acquaintances. This is why beside Archmages themselves only few people know their identity. I am entrusting you with this secret. And you understand that I cannot reveal to you the identity of the other mages."

"So, you are the Sun Archmage, but also the king's advisor and his protector," Tsuna summarized. "Are not the Guardians already supposed to protect the sovereign and the kingdom?"

"My way of protecting is different from theirs. Light can banish the darkness only if it faces it," he stated, looking him in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he inquired, slightly annoyed.

"To protect the king, I gather information about enemies. But if the situation requires it, I am sometimes charged to eliminate threats. Permanently."

"I…no…" he uttered, at a loss for words. He shook his head. That was not possible; he must have misunderstood. He looked at him, hoping that he would be right.

 _Please, tell me this is not true…_

But his gaze remained fixed on him, never wavering, not showing any sign that he was going to correct him. No, he didn't say anything, didn't even move when the Sky mage recoiled, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Your Majesty…" Gokudera called gently as he saw the expression of horror flicker across his features, stretching his hand.

He ignored him, storming out of the room.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the bed, trying to make sense of everything. The threat of a civil war, Xanxus seeking his throne and wanting him dead, all of that was forgotten.

Only the painful sting of betrayal remained.

He had lied to him; or rather he had hidden information away from him. Crucial information. The man he admired and looked up to, whom he had believed to be good, was an assassin.

"Your Majesty," someone said softly near him. Looking up, he was about to ordered whoever had disturbed him to leave him alone, when the words suddenly died on his tongue. In front of him was his long time friend, looking at him with a mixture of deep worry and what he recognized as understanding.

"I-I can't believe that he is-" he struggled with the word, that remained stuck in his throat. "He kills people!"

The Storm mage sighed lightly before sitting next to him.

"So do knights and warriors," he remarked.

"That's not the same!" he cried.

"Is it? All of them are serving the kingdom, only in a different way."

"Do not tell me you are on his side! Not you!"

"I know how it feels to be lied to by someone close to you, and I think he should have told you sooner. However, he is still the same person you know."

"Do I even know him?" Gokudera stayed silent, thinking carefully about his answer. They knew very little about the High Advisor; he was a secretive man.

"You can be sure that he would never hurt you. He serves the royal family and contributes to peace, as much as we do. He has certainly avoided many wars and saved many lives," he finally said. "He is not like those assassins. He does not enjoy taking lives. You've seen him in fight; I am sure you can tell."

"Hayato is right. You can trust him," said a voice. They turned their head towards the source of the noise, and saw Bianchi standing at the door.

"I don't know if I can. Not immediately at least."

"He is a good man, I can assure you. I've worked with him for many years, protecting the royal family."

"You…?"

"My knowledge of plants is not limited to those that can heal," she revealed. "It also means that I am able to prevent someone from being killed."

He looked at her, stunned. He did not know that he could be even more shocked. He then recalled Gokudera's words upon their arrival at the castle.

"Is this the reason why you asked me to never eat her cooking?" he inquired, turning to the Storm Guardian. "You were aware of this?"

"I fell gravely heal after eating one of her experiments by accident," he simply replied. "I understood that she was protecting the king and his family when I heard she was at the castle."

"You ate one of her experiments?"

"I told him that he could not eat those pastries, but he did not understand why of course, and to prove me that he could, he swallowed them whole," she clarified. "We were so worried…" Her gaze became distant for an instant, and then she came back to the current situation. "This is the reason why I've decided to use my knowledge also to heal people."

He looked at her, unsure about what to think. He was completely out of his depth.

"I am aware that it must be a lot, and I don't expect you to act as nothing happened. Nevertheless, we have to stay focused. There is still the danger that Xanxus come after you," she reminded. "I have to join Miss Chrome for the patrols. The others are already in position and watching for any sign of him."

"I will stay with the king," he brother said. She nodded at him, curtsied, and then left.

* * *

On the ramparts, Bianchi and Chrome were walking in a companionable silence, watching the lands with all their senses in alert. The healer had befriended her on their way to the Iron Fort and tried to put her at ease, noting how she seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Given what she heard from Reborn, the young Mist mage had not had a particularly easy life and was not used to interact with people other than those from the group she was a part of.

Chrome came suddenly to a halt.

"What is it? Have you seen something?" Bianchi inquired, looking around. To her, nothing was out of the ordinary. But she was not an illusionist.

"He is here," she answered. Gokudera's sister remarked with surprise that her right eye turned red. "I can sense him." Understanding who she was talking about, she immediately gave the alarm.

"As I said, your abilities are quite impressive," someone declared. "Unfortunately for you, it is not enough."

They turned and saw the telepath standing a few feet away from them. He seemed perfectly calm and not at all in a hurry to attack.

"Mammon," Bianchi said, taking a fighting stance, all muscles in her body ready to spring into action.

"Don't. I will handle this," the dark-haired woman interfered, making a few steps towards their opponent. "Go."

"I cannot leave you-"

"I cannot protect your mind and create powerful illusions at the same time," she explained. "And we will need you if someone gets hurt. Please, go." She hesitated briefly, looking at the telepath who still hadn't move, and then at Chrome.

"Be careful," she said, her tone firm.

* * *

"He is near," Tsuna whispered suddenly as Gokudera and him were patrolling inside the building to check if it had been breached, the Storm mage placed protectively in front of him. They had heard the alarm, but until now they had not encountered any enemy. "I can feel it."

His friend cursed under his breath. He was completely useless against an enemy he could not see, and using his powers blindly was absolutely out of the question because of the risk to injure his king in the process. The traps they had set had been obviously for nothing, although he must admit that he would have been quite surprised if he had fallen into them. The guy was an experienced warrior and had a ten years old thirst for vengeance, after all.

He wished more than ever that he had Uri with him.

"Watch out!" the Sky mage cried all of a sudden. But it was already too late.

The Storm Guardian had just the time to catch a glimpse of flames before being sent flying through the wall. He landed heavily on the ground a few meters outside of the castle, the sheer force of the impact knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Hayato!" Tsuna cried in horror, looking with bewilderment at the gaping hole in the wall. He turned as a cruel laugh was heard, and felt the icy fingers of terror seize him.

"How pathetic! If he was stronger than you, then I will crush you in seconds," Xanxus declared. "Yeah, the old man has really lost his mind if he chose you to be the king. But it doesn't matter now. I will destroy all of you."

"You will do nothing of the sort," said a voice behind Tsuna.

* * *

"I don't see anything" Ryohei said, looking at Takeshi and Lambo with a confused expression. After hearing Bianchi's cry of alarm, he had relayed it to warn the other Guardians, but there was no sign of their enemies.

"Don't forget one of them is an illusionist," Takeshi said. "Come close to me and stay by my side. I will protect us while we figure what is exactly going on." The knight obeyed and Lambo did not need to be asked twice. The swordsman focused, stretching his arms, and created a shield all around them. Then, three men suddenly appeared in front of them on the walkway. They recognized the warrior with braided hair who accompanied Xanxus, but it was the first time that they saw the others.

One of them was the exact contrary of Squalo. When the latter had fair skin and hair, this man had a tanned skin, and short black unruly hair with sideburns of a curious shape that was that of lightning bolts. His nose was straight, his eyes narrow and slanted, and a chain linked the ring piercing his lower lip to those on his right eyebrow. Dark clothing and a leather jerkin covered his tall, large and muscular frame. Several weapons were strapped on his back.

On the other hand, his partner had a more eye-catchy appearance, with his hair shaved except for a part on top of his head that was slid back and dyed in a vibrant green, and his long coat with fur on the hem. Red-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose, the dark lenses concealing his eyes.

"Ah, your little illusionist has finally managed to overcome Mammon's dissimulation trick," Squalo observed. "And you!" he exclaimed to Takeshi. "What quick thinking! But tell me, how long do you think you can hold like this, hmm? I'm afraid you will have no choice but to fight and die at our hands," he said with a smile that was nothing short of predatory.

Takeshi and Ryohei exchanged a quick look. They were completely aware that he was right.

"I don't want to fight for Tsuna, and I don't want to die for him!" Lambo whined next to them. "I have nothing to do with all of this in the first place! You guys just dragged me along without even asking me!"

"Who said that they will kill you? We are here, your brothers-in-arms. We watch over each other. We will help and protect you if need be," the Sun Guardian said, very serious. "Also, if you were to fall today, would you prefer to have an honorable death on the battlefield, fighting for your king and your loved-ones, or to have that of a coward who will be the shame of his family?"

He did not protest, crossing his arms over his chest, resigned.

"Oooh, what a chivalrous spirit! Such righteousness!" the man with the glasses exclaimed. "You must be the knight!"

"I am Sir Ryohei of House Sasagawa, Sun Guardian of King Tsunayoshi," he replied.

"How lucky I am!" he continued, clapping his hands in eagerness. "He's mine," he announced to his accomplices, a beaming smile on his face.

"That leaves me with the brat," the other man said.

"Who's the brat you're talking about? I'm not a brat!" he cried indignantly. "Do you even know who you are talking to?! I'll show you what the son of the-" the rest of his sentence was muffled by the hand of Takeshi over his mouth.

"Don't do that!" he whispered warningly. "It would be only worse if they know who you are!"

However, his efforts were proved to be for nothing.

"Yes, I know who you are, Lambo Bovino, son of the head of the mountain clans from the Frozen Fangs," the man stated.

"Ah! So you've heard about me and my origins!" he said, almost puffing out his chest.

He deflated completely at the man's next words.

"I will bring your head to your father, to show him what fate awaits those who stand in Xanxus' way."

The Lightning mage gulped, shaking, while his friends became even more determined, angry at his threats towards him.

"Be ready to fight," Takeshi said as he slowly brought down the shield.

Squalo smiled wickedly. "Seems that you've made your choice. You'd better start praying."

* * *

Hibari sensed him before seeing him.

A disturbance in the air around him told him that something –which later turned out to be a sword- was coming at him in a vertical slicing movement, and he quickly dodged by stepping aside, moving his own blade towards what he assumed after a quick estimation to be his opponent's torso, which was exposed, only to be met with the sound of metal clashing against metal.

He was not the only one to have fast reflexes.

The Captain made a few steps back, quickly, not losing track of his opponent's movement despite being unable to see him.

 _It must be that telepath_ , he thought, which then led him to wonder why he had had to endure the presence of an illusionist –who had connections with Mukuro, no less- if she was this useless. Could she not do something about it? It's not that he would not be able to beat him, but it was slightly irritating. He liked to defeat his opponents while looking at them in the eyes.

As if she had heard him, the warrior suddenly appeared. Hibari could not have been more pleased. His opponent was much taller than him, very large and muscular. Several scars marked his face, standing out against his pale skin and light blond hair that was partly tied in a pony tail. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was someone who lived by the sword.

Hibari grinned. It was going to be such a glorious fight.

* * *

Takeshi looked at Squalo, hand on the pommel of Shigure Kintoki.

The man had managed to separate him from the others by attacking him with a huge shark created with water, the force of the charge pushing him across the courtyard. They were now standing on the opposite sides of the walkway.

"You are a Rain mage, but you seem to be a swordsman too," Squalo said. "I have a deal for you; we fight only with our swords and skills, no powers."

He pondered on the offer. Reborn told them that he defeated the strongest swordsman of the world, thus it could be dangerous for him to rely only on his fighting skills. But then, he did not know what his powers were and if his attack from earlier was any indication, his abilities were not to be taken lightly.

"Deal," he finally answered. The Lumerian grinned, and attacked, slashing the air in front of him. Takeshi ducked, but the warrior had already anticipated it and took the opportunity to move behind him. The Rain Guardian had barely the time to turn and to raise his blade, to block it. He pushed him backwards, and they stepped away from one another.

 _I cannot let him attack first_ , he thought.

Charging forwards, Takeshi readied himself to deliver a blow, but at the last moment he dropped his sword into his other hand before swinging it. His opponent, caught off guard, could not dodge it and got hit. Or at least it was what he thought. To his utter surprise it turned out that it did nothing to him.

He has seen through my attack and moved accordingly! he realized.

Indeed, his opponent had incredible skills and speed.

"Hey, you! Why did you use the back of your sword?" Squalo asked, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"If I can stop you without killing you, I will."

"It seems that you do not realize what situation you are into," he scoffed. "Let me open your eyes for you. With my sword that is," he said, smiling menacingly.

Takeshi took a defensive stance as the swordsman threw himself at him, but the latter managed to slip past his defense. All the Rain mage could see was a flash of silvery white, followed by an acute pain. The lightweight armor had protected him against a blow that would have been certainly fatal –thank you Talbot– but it had been delivered with enough strength that it had still hurt him.

"Let me tell you something," Squalo said, catching the attention of the Rain Guardian. "This Shigure Souen style of yours…I defeated it a long time ago! I wanted to take the place of the greatest swordsman of the world, known as the 'emperor of the sword.' To do that, I searched for strong opponents, and one day I heard about that style that came from the Sky kingdom and that was almost completely forgotten: the Shigure Souen style. I found the users of this style, fought them, and cut them down. All of them," he explained. "So, I really hope for you that it is not all you can do."

"This is not what I've heard," he replied calmly. "The Shigure Souen style is completely flawless and invincible."

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" he sneered. "Enough playing around. You can only blame yourself." He crashed his sword against the rampart with a sweeping movement, sending pieces of rock flying towards him. The Rain mage managed to block most of them with his sword, but one hit his eye.

How did he do that? This is impossible! Does he have a greater strength? he wondered with astonishment.

"You'd better keep moving!" Squalo shouted at him with a grin, charging. The son of Tsuyoshi regained his composure and sliced in front of him in a upward movement while his opponent dodged, and then dropped suddenly his weapon from the hand that was up to the other, before attacking. His sword clashes against Squalo's, the shock shaking his body from head to toe. As the Rain mage tried to move, he realized with a flash of panic that his muscles did not respond, unlike his opponent's.

The blade pierced the vulnerable spot where the cuirass and the pauldron met.

He had to do something, and quickly.

As the warrior pulled out his blade, Takeshi hit his arm with his fist, reviving it a little and managed to push the braided warrior away from him.

"You don't seem to be in a great shape!" Squalo exclaimed mockingly, ready to attack again. Takeshi swept the blood that was starting to blind him, and testing his left arm, he realized that he still could not use it properly, a pain shooting through his arm and shoulder whenever he moved it. Never had he been so grateful to his father for forcing him to train both of his hands.

 _He would be so furious if I lose_ , Takeshi mused.

"What are you going do to now, hmm? Release the eighth form, 'Autumn rain'?"

What was he talking about? He did not learn a form with that name. Then, realization dawned on him as he remembered what his father told him, and he smiled.

"Why not?" he simply replied, which made Squalo laugh.

"You still haven't learned your lesson! I will just make you disappear, then!"

"You won't; because the Shigure Souen style is flawless and invincible."

"Don't be even more stupid than you already are!" he said, suddenly losing his temper. "With these injuries of yours there is no way you can beat me! Don't underestimate me!" The Rain mage did not reply, and calmly took position.

Ah! This is the stance of the eighth form! Squalo observed. He charged forwards, ready to counter his attack since he knew the movements.

The back of the sword hit him square in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"You! What did you do!" he exclaimed as he got up with difficulty, spitting blood. "Did you use another style?!"

"No, this was the Shigure Souen style, eighth form, 'Pouring rain'."

"What? Cut the crap, you insolent brat! There is no eighth form with that name and movements!"

"This form was created by my father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. He was one of the apprentices of the master you defeated. He explained to me that a master teach to his apprentices the forms he knows, then the apprentices create their own forms before passing on all of them to their own apprentices who then create their own forms, and so on. I've told you; the Shigure Souen style is completely flawless and invincible."

Squalo could only stare at him, stunned and angry to have been caught off guard so easily. Not letting him the time to attack first, Takeshi charged forwards, but as his blade was about to be blocked by Squalo's, he stepped aside, turned quickly and brought his sword down. The warrior fell heavily on his stomach. He tried to get up, but find out he couldn't with the pain spreading through his back.

Takeshi looked at him, his sword pointed in his direction.

"Get over with it, brat, because if you let me a chance, I will not hesitate to kill you." The Rain mage did not move or reply.

"Don't you want to protect your king? You know there is no other way!" he stated.

The blade shook.

The scene with the two guards insulting him, his Captain's words afterwards, even his fight with Squalo, everything came back to his mind.

They thought he was too kind, too naïve, too soft. That he was weak.

The blade started to shook violently.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

No.

This was not him.

He moved the sword away from the man, and sheathed it.

"I will not kill you, but bring you to justice," he said as he moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You are injured. I am helping you getting up," he replied as if it was obvious. He scoffed.

"You have indeed some skills, but you seriously need to get rid of your naivety." Moving quickly, Squalo created a huge shark of water and made him charge Takeshi. The latter immediately stepped back and materialized a shield of energy to protect him. The water came crashing against it, and as the Rain guardian brought his protection down and looked in Squalo's direction, he saw that he had disappeared.

Suddenly sensing the presence of someone, he turned around, only to come face to face with the musician from his dream.

"Rain Guardian Ugetsu Asari?" he said, surprised to see him there.

"Takeshi Yamamoto," he greeted with a smile.

"Are you here to help us?"

"Not exactly. I came here because you did not hit to kill, even when you were tempted. You did not betray your heart. You have passed the Trial of Honesty."

"I-I don't understand…" The man smiled kindly at him, and made a movement with his hand. On Takeshi's finger, the Vongola ring started to glow. Then it stopped, and he remarked with awe that the ring was no longer the same.

It was now adorned with a piece of sapphire cut in the shape of the royal family coat-of-arms, and the band was engraved with patterns that reminded of waves.

He looked at it, and then at Ugetsu Asari. Did that mean that…?

"Indeed," he confirmed. "Congratulations, Takeshi Yamamoto. You've been fully acknowledged as the Rain Guardian of King Tsunayoshi."


	17. Fire devil

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Fire devil**

His opponent could reach far thanks to his height, and he delivered every blow with great force, which was preventing Hibari from getting close, without mentioning the nasty blade he was wielding. Thus, counting on his light feet and fast reflexes, the Captain of the royal guard had settled for dodging until he saw an opening.

The warrior lunged, exposing a part of his back.

Hibari did not hesitate for a second and struck. The sword came crashing against a blue force field. He did not even have the time to be surprised, that the muscular man made a sweeping and sudden movement backwards while keeping the shield, pushing him roughly. They were too close to each other for Hibari to extend his own shield in order to absorb the impact. He lost his footing and fell. He had barely hit the ground that his enemy was already on him and slashed, but Hibari raised his weapon across from his, blocking it. They struggled, blades locked, mind and arms engaged in a battle of strength and will. The Cloud mage felt his own sword bite his skin through his gloves as his enemy pushed down mercilessly, muscles tensed in effort. The Captain kicked him repeatedly in the stomach to get him off of him but it seemed to be of little effect. He was certainly more resistant than an average man, or even than a fighter.

When the blade came dangerously near his neck, Hibari grabbed it with one hand, focused, and released vibrations. The latter ran through the sword, and shattered it to pieces. Xanxus's ally looked almost sheepishly at the hilt which was the only thing left, the weapon now useless. Taking advantage of his confusion, the Cloud mage used his powers again to push him away from him. As they both quickly got up, the enemy threw projectiles of energy at him and Hibari immediately countered by materializing a barrier. Then, he crouched down and hit the ground with his open hands, before releasing vibrations. There was a thundering noise, and the earth suddenly cracked open, projecting pieces of rocks. The blond-haired warrior lost his balance as his feet were no longer standing on a solid and steady ground. But as he plunged into the gaping hole, he created a blast of wind to propel himself, landing safely on the ground. He received a powerful blow to his head. Hibari had already been on movement and jumped at his opponent who did not see him coming, too focused on what was going on at his feet. The Cloud Guardian was going to strike again when his opponent's appearance suddenly changed. He was much shorter and thinner. His hair was no longer long and blond but short and brown. In front of him was standing King Tsunayoshi.

Hibari punched him hard.

The warrior looked at him, astonished by his absolute lack of hesitation, before falling unconscious. His skin rippled and he turned back to his former appearance.

"If you think I would fall for such a cheap trick, then you have greatly underestimated me," he said to the mage.

* * *

"You don't have any weapon," Ryohei observed as he took in his opponent who said to go by the name Lussuria.

"No, I don't," he confirmed with a smile, shaking his coat off with a jerk of his shoulders. "I prefer fighting with my body," he said, raising his fists.

"Are you a Sun mage?" He wanted to know whether he should or not remove his full plate armor. It could protect him from critical blows, but also crush him if Lussuria had a superhuman strength like him. Sun mages were usually known for having great strength and stamina, as well for being formidable fighters.

"Yes, I am." Without a word, the Sun Guardian took off his gorget, breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets and all the armor covering his arms and torso, leaving nothing but a shirt on the upper half of his body. Having no squire to help him with the parts he had no easy access to, he had to tear them, which saddened him. Armors were expensive and he had a deep respect for the work of blacksmiths. Then, he reached for his belt, unfastened it and put his sword Radiant away, before taking the same stance as his opponent.

"I am ready to fight you," he announced, a gleam of determination in his eyes.

As they traded blows, Ryohei realized that his opponent was not only very agile, but had indeed also a greater strength. The Sun mage swung at Lussuria, but the latter blocked before kneeing him in the stomach. The knight doubled over, and his opponent seized this opportunity to punch him in the face, making him fall hard on the ground. Ryohei tried to get up, coughing blood and breathing laboriously.

"Metal kneecap, darling," he explained, gesturing at the protection on his leg. Ignoring the pain, Kyoko's brother slowly pushed himself on his feet and faced the man wearing glasses. The latter noticed that the injuries on his face were already healing.

"Ah, I see. But you're going to have a little problem," he said with a smile. "You see, if your body heals quickly, mine is almost indestructible. Do you think you'll be able to stop me before I damage this wonderful body of yours beyond repair?"

"If I can't, I will die trying," he replied, his tone serious.

They keep on fighting, Lussuria dealing him heavy damage. The wounds were inflicted too quickly for his healing power to keep up, leaving him battered. His left arm was broken, and his body covered in cuts and bruises. The wheezy sound and the pain accompanying each intake of air also told him that he certainly had a few cracked ribs.

"You'd better give up," his opponent said, sounding almost sympathetic. "There is no shame in that, you fought quite well. Since I like you, I would make this quick, I promise."

"That's not possible. I still haven't given all I've got" Ryohei replied as he managed to punch him with increased strength. The man flew away under the sheer force of the impact and did a somersault to land on his feet, when he saw a powerful blast of energy coming at him.

"Oh my," Lussuria uttered in surprise. The attack hit him hard, and he crashed against one of the watchtowers, the force of the impact partly destroying it. As the light disappeared from his chest which had emitted the energy, the knight came closer to the rumbles. His opponent was sprawled on the walkway, unconscious. Ryohei fell on his knees. He had won, but he was completely exhausted after such powerful attacks and he had pushed his body too far. He collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Ignoring his body screaming in protest, the Lumerian pushed himself to his feet. Although he had managed to weaken the wall with his powers in order to lessen the collision, it was definitely something he would prefer not to experience again. He was about to rush by his king's side, when a yelp followed by a crackling sound behind him caught his attention. Turning around, he saw Lambo who was being attacked by a guy who obviously used lightning. To his utter disbelief, the boy was running around, not trying to fight back or even to protect himself.

What the hell was that idiot doing? Why did he not use his powers?

His eyes went back to the wall that had been destroyed.

Tsuna was inside the castle, alone against Xanxus who wished for nothing but see him dead. As a friend, the captain of his personal guard and his Storm Guardian, he had to protect him. On the other hand, if something happened to Lambo, how would he explain to the king that he had been nearby and chose to leave him? And he was just a brat!

He cursed under his breath before heading towards the young boy.

Lambo clenched his teeth, enduring another lightning strike. As soon as Takeshi had lifted his shield, he had climbed down the ramparts in a desperate attempt to run away, but the scary looking guy had caught him nevertheless. Now he was surrounded by swords which charged beforehand with lightning, released it at the person caught in the middle of them. He had grabbed some of the blades and thrown them away, but soon found out that his efforts were vain. The swords could still hit him.

Suddenly, he was no longer in pain or surrounded by firebolts.

Opening his eyes, he noted with surprise that the swords sunk in the ground in front of him had been disintegrated. He knew only one person who could do that.

"Flying to the rescue of your little friend?" the back-haired man mocked, looking at someone. "Fine by me. The more opponents I can take down, the more my master will be pleased."

Lambo turned his head and saw Gokudera who was standing not far away from them.

"What are you doing here, stealing my moment of glory?" he asked, fear all forgotten and reverting back to his arrogant self.

Gokudera snorted. What was he doing here? His 'moment of glory'?

"I'm saving your sorry ass, since you seem to be unable to do anything but run!" he exclaimed, fuming. "Why have you not fried him yet? Are you a Lightning mage or not?"

"Yes, but-" he was cut short by another attack, and Gokudera shoved him to the side. He swore silently. He had assumed that the weapons had been charged with lightning, not that _he_ had been the one to charge them with his powers.

"Give me your weapons," the Storm Guardian commanded as he threw projectiles at their enemy. The latter dodged them, but did not realize that there were some of a very small size and in a large number. He was pushed back by the blast.

"What?" Lambo said, not sure of what he was asking him. The captain suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lightning is attracted to metallic and pointed objects! We have to get rid of our weapons!"

"But he controls lightning! It goes where he wants it to go!" he argued, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"You don't understand a single thing, you moron!" he snapped. "If we dodge the attack but attract lightning despite ourselves, we will be struck no matter if the attack has been successful or not! Now give me those damn weapons!"

"Don't scream at me like that!" he protested as he handed them to him. The Lumerian ignored him, throwing the weapons away as far as he could.

"I did not ask for all of this!" Lambo complained. "Why do I have to fight him?"

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!" But he paid him no attention, and kept on complaining.

"All I wanted was to be with Queen Nana Sawada and Haru!"

Then, it dawned on the Storm Guardian. That's it! He knew how to get him to fight!

Grabbing his shoulders, he turned him to face him. "If you want to see them again, you have to fight and win. This is the only way," he assured with a serious expression. In Lambo's eyes, fear and confusion were suddenly replaced by a gleam of determination.

"Leave that scary guy to me, I will deal with him!" he stated.

 _What is it with him, all of a sudden?_ said scary looking guy wondered. _Bah, it doesn't matter. I will crush them anyway._

He concentrated lightning in his hands and released it. The Storm mage responded by throwing several balls of energy in front of Lambo and him, counting on the blast of energy to create a force field that would counter the attack. In order to succeed, timing was crucial, and this was when his training came in handy. Indeed, he had learned how to control the amount of energy released upon impact. Furthermore, he had carefully estimated his opponent's movements to act accordingly. But he had not taken into account the fact that the lightning might change its trajectory. Going past them, the lighting turned suddenly to strike their back. They could not dodge. Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the acute pain that was going to come.

It never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lambo standing in front of him, surrounded by lightning. That idiot had thrown himself in front of him and taken the attack.

"What are you doing?" he cried, horrified and angry. The attack stopped, and Lambo turned towards him.

"I've told you that I would deal with this," he said. The captain's retort remained stuck in his throat. Lambo's skin was no longer light brown and soft, but hard and shining gray.

His body had completely turned to metal.

"So…this is your powers," the Storm mage said, still a bit stunned. The young boy was about to answer when he was cut short by a laugh. They looked in direction of their opponent.

"If this is indeed your powers, then it will be easier to defeat you than I've thought."

"No, it won't," the son of the head of the Bovino clan corrected. "We, the mountain people, do not fear lightning. It has little effect on us, and it is particularly true for me." At his words, Gokudera realized that it had indeed not seemed to hurt him as much as it should.

"Not if I strike you at my full power and repeatedly," the man shot back. "Beside, you're not the only one with this kind of abilities." His powers spread from his hands to the rest of his body, and soon he was completely made of lightning, shining more and more brightly. It would not be long before he reached his full power. It was not good.

"Is turning your body into iron the only thing you can do?" Gokudera asked hurriedly.

"I can also turn my body into gold. That form allows me to spread and take any shape but I am particularly sensitive to lightning." Processing the information, the Storm mage reflected on a plan he could come up with.

"Do you think you would be able to withstand his attack?"

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, but it depends on you being able to take his attack without being seriously injured," he informed, glancing at their opponent.

"Well, since you are not of much help, I suppose it can't be avoided," he replied with a smirk. "Tell me." Gokudera glared at him before explaining how they could take him down, and Lambo nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" his interlocutor inquired, knowing that he tended to quickly change his mind, especially when faced to danger.

"Yes. I will do it. For Queen Nana Sawada and Haru," he stated.

As their enemy released lightning, the Storm mage who had placed himself in front of Lambo quickly got out of the way, exposing the young boy who was crouched, his hands dug in the ground. His gold armored skin immediately attracted the lightning, and a groan escaped his lips. Xanxus' ally laughed in victory, but it quickly became screams of pain. He immediately stopped attacking, and his torment ceased.

"You…" he said, his eyes widening as he realized that they had used his lightning against him. "How…?" He did not get his answer, collapsing after the heavy damage his body had received. Gold ties released his ankles, retreating to the holes they had pierced in the ground to go back to Lambo. Following Gokudera's instructions, he had extended his arms beneath the ground and seized the man's feet to redirect lightning at him when he would strike.

"We have won," Lambo said as he laid back to sit. "Thanks to me," he added, smiling conceitedly.

"I don't recall you giving this idea," the Storm Guardian retorted, slightly annoyed. "How do you feel?" If he showed none of it, he was actually concerned about him.

"Quite fine, but I am definitely too exhausted to use my powers again."

Gokudera nodded and walked to their opponent to check which state he was in. He pressed his fingers against his neck. Hmm, he was not in a great shape but alive. Tearing a part of his tunic, he began binding him.

"We have to find the others," he said to Lambo, his eyes fixed on the work at hand. "Hey, did you hear what I've said?" he asked with a point of annoyance as he did not answer. Turning his head, he saw the young boy lying on the ground. It must have been harder on him that he had let on.

 _That idiot and his pride_ , he thought disapprovingly.

Sighing, he went back to him and gathered him in his arms. He had to lead him to somewhere safe. Heading towards the part of the castle that had been destroyed, he went through the gap in the whole to arrive in the doorway where he and Tsuna were previously standing, kicked one of the doors open and put him on the bed. Satisfied, he exited the room with the intention to look for Tsuna, when a knife suddenly cut his cheek.

* * *

"What are you going to do, now?" the illusionist asked to Chrome who was covered in chains and struggling to free herself. Sensing the presence of someone behind him, he turned around swiftly and found himself face to face with the young woman, who was coming at him with her trident. He jumped backwards, avoiding the hit. The Mist mage he had tied up was an illusion.

"Illusionists using weapons are a shame," he said scornfully. With a flick of his wrist, he turned the trident into water. She gasped in surprise as it slipped between her fingers, but quickly got a hold of herself and focused. The water moved and transformed into a giant snake that attacked her opponent. The latter held his hands in front of him, and the snake froze before shattering.

"Your illusions are of remarkable quality, no doubt. But since illusions affect perception, if they are successfully countered by other illusions, the perception of the person who created them will be affected," he stated. She wanted to move to prepare her next attack, when she realized that her legs were not responding. Looking down, she saw with surprise that hands he had made appear from the walkway were holding her in place. They slowly started to drag her down. If she did not do something she would be swallowed, but her mind was too agitated to focus. She was now stuck in the ground up to her knees. She panicked and called internally for her master.

 _Do not worry; I will help you._

The restrains turned to dust, and mist enveloped her. As it cleared, the girl was no longer standing in front of the telepath. She had been replaced by a tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes.

* * *

Several explosive projectiles reduced to smithereens the knives that kept coming at him, but his opponent who had still to show himself was undoubtedly an expert considering the speed of his attacks and the number of blades thrown at the same time. Some the Storm mage had missed cut him, although it was nothing serious. He had the strange feeling that it was voluntary on the part of his mysterious opponent, as if he was gauging his abilities…or playing with him.

Judging from the trajectory of the blades, the attacker was outside the castle. Deciding it was better to be in open air because it would reduce the possibility for his opponent to hide and ambush him, he cautiously went through the destroyed wall, scanning his surroundings. He spotted his opponent, who was looking at him with pale and cold blue eyes, a huge grin plastered on his face framed by wavy blond hair. Dressed in black, he had a long coat that was embellished with silver and purple embroidery.

"You must be Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera"

"And you are?" he asked gruffly.

"Bel. The next Storm Guardian when Xanxus will be king."

Another Storm mage, then. What could his powers be? Usually, they were based on the element itself, giving for example the ability to manipulate wind, or expressed the destructive characteristic of the Storm Flame. But even knowing this, it was nearly impossible for him to guess what he was capable of, and he was at a disadvantage. Unlike him, his opponent had not revealed what his abilities were. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Don't you wish!" he replied, throwing balls of energy at him.

Bel countered them with dexterity, throwing his knives to make the projectiles explode when he couldn't dodge them by moving himself. Having used all of his blades held in his hands, he reached for his belt but his fingers only grasped air. Surprise flickered on his face, and then he grinned slowly.

"That was quite smart of you, making me run out of weapons," he said. "It could have been quite good, actually, if knives were all I had."

He raised his arms in front of him, and Gokudera tensed, all his senses in alert, looking for any change in the air in front of him.

A deafening sound suddenly assaulted his ears. It was so powerful that he had the impression that the earth itself was splitting in half, and the pain was such that he fell on his knees, hands on his ears in an instinctive gesture to protect himself from the noise. Through the cloud of pain, it seemed that the sound was vaguely familiar, that he had already heard it. Then, he remembered; then he understood. It was the rumbling of the lightning created by the enemy he and Lambo fought a few moments ago. But its intensity was greater.

His suffering ceased at the same time as the assault, and he stood up with difficulty. He was in pain and the world was spinning around him. It was not completely unbearable yet, but he had no doubts that he would not be able to withstand another attack of this kind, which meant that he had to resume the fight without relying on his powers. However, if his analysis was right, it also meant that his opponent was in the same situation. The blond haired man seemed to understand that the Storm mage had figured out how his powers worked and that he no longer had the upper hand, because he ran in direction of the forest. The captain of the royal guard immediately gave him chase.

Bel jumped over the tree trunks that were blocking the path in a swift and graceful movement. The Storm Guardian soon followed, although with difficulty. He was not used to do that; usually he just destroyed what was on his way. When he finally overcame the obstacle, the fugitive had vanished. Walking cautiously, hand on the hilt of his sword, he searched for any sign that would betray his presence. He scanned the trees and noticed him perched on a branch, acknowledging him with this grin that appeared to never leave him. Gokudera shot him a dark look and moved towards him, when something cut him all over his body. Taken aback, he froze and looked down, but saw nothing. Only the blood that he felt running down his cheek proved that he had been indeed attacked.

Something caught the light of the sun, drawing his attention. Squinting, he realized that it was a thin and translucent thread. A look at his surroundings told him that there were more, preventing him from moving, trapping him like an insect in the web of a spider. Every thread was tied to a tree thanks to blades small enough to avoid detection.

"What are you going to do, now?" his enemy laughed, playing nonchalantly with a throwing knife. He had pretended to have no weapon left to lure him into this trap that he had set beforehand. The Storm mage cursed under his breath. He had walked right into it. How could have he been such a fool? Running out of options, he created balls of red energy and threw them at the trees, the threads cutting his flesh as he moved. The projectiles hit the targets and the trees collapsed. No longer held, the threads came slack, becoming harmless. He could move freely, but he was vulnerable.

He heard detonations, and then nothing. All was muffled as if covered with a blanket. There was nothing left but an unbearable ringing in his ears. Bel reached for something under his clothing, and unfolded it. The chain dropped beside him. At its extremity, a blade that formed a kind of hook was slightly swinging. With a movement of his wrist, he whirled the weapon in the air before throwing it at the Storm mage. The latter, too weakened by the previous attack, could not avoid it. The blade sank in his thigh that was not protected. His opponent pulled. Gokudera let out a cry of pain and fell hard. As he was mercilessly dragged forwards, his fingers fumbled to grasp the chain and remove the weapon. The world spinning around him and the pain made it a difficult task, but he eventually managed. The other Storm mage reacted quickly, jumping at him, knives in his hand, when he was suddenly swept by the force of a detonation.

The captain let his arms fall alongside his body. He knew that he had just given him the possibility to turn his own powers against him, but he had had to protect himself. He had to be there for his king. On the ground, the attacker moved weakly before sitting upright, a light groan escaping his lips. As he removed his hand covering his ribs that were hurting, he felt something sticky. He looked down and saw that his fingers were covered in red. He blinked, a strange expression on his face. From where he was, Gokudera could see his body shake. He let out a resigned sigh. He had no strength to move; if his opponent attacked he would win. However, after a moment he realized his mistake. It was not the manifestation of a new power. He was chuckling.

"Yes, I can see it! The royal blood" he exclaimed, now laughing hysterically. "The blood of a prince!" A part of Gokudera's mind wondered vaguely what was with him, but otherwise he had given up understanding. All he knew was that the battle was lost, and that he had failed his king.

Bel raised his arms, and released the sound emitted by the explosive energy. But to the astonishment of both men, it was barely audible. As Xanxus' ally scanned the area to find what was responsible of this, his eyes fell on someone standing behind Gokudera.

"Ah, another player! And who might you be?"

"I am King Tsunayoshi's Rain Guardian."

The captain growled internally. Of all the people who were with Tsuna, it had to be him! But he was also relieved, although he would never admit it. As for the blond assassin, this information seemed to make him come to his senses. If the Rain Guardian was there, it meant that Squalo had been defeated, because he would never let an opponent go away, which brought another problem. He never lost a fight. Bel threw knives at Takeshi, but the latter countered by protecting Gokudera and himself with a shield, as his enemy suspected.

"It is still time for you to surrender," the swordsman stated. "Your powers have little effect on me." Deciding that he did have a point and that he would be more helpful by his master's side, Bel threw something on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Takeshi rushed to Gokudera's side.

"Are you alright, Captain?" he inquired as he helped him sit.

"What do you think?" he growled, shooting him a dark look. "And I don't need your help," he said as he pushed him away. Takeshi watched silently as he attempted to stand by himself. He had almost succeeded, when his leg gave way beneath his weight because of his wound, and the Rain mage caught him before he fall.

"Your wound needs to be tended," he remarked, gesturing to his leg.

"Later. We don't have time for this."

"You might lose a lot of blood," the Rain Guardian countered. "It would slow us down." Having nothing to retort, he let Takeshi sit him down. The soldier tore a part of his clothing, and tied it tightly around his tight to stop the blood, repeating the movements Haru showed him one day. Then, he slipped Gokudera's arm behind his neck to support him and help him stand.

 _I'm pathetic_ , the Storm Guardian thought with anger and bitterness.

They immediately turned their head at the sound of someone coming. Hibari walked calmly towards them, taking in their injuries with a stern eye. Compared to the two men, he had only a few scratches.

"I've defeated one of them," he announced without preamble. "The healer is with Ryohei and his opponent, who both have lost consciousness."

"Are his injuries serious?" Takeshi asked with worry.

"He has a few broken bones, cuts and bruises, but he should be fine," he informed. "And you? I don't see any prisoner."

"Squalo managed to run away after I defeated him, but it is unlikely that he will be able to fight after the wounds he received." Hibari noted that the Rain Guardian had not chased his enemy. Maybe it was because of Gokudera who did not seem to be in a great shape, although he did everything to make his injuries look less serious than they actually were. He would ask for explanations later.

"I helped Lambo fight against the Lightning mage," the captain explained. "The brat was completely drained after he used his powers, so I put him in one of the bedrooms. As for the his opponent, I don't know what happened to him, one of his allies attacked me before I had the time to properly deal with him, but Lambo fried him, so I don't think he is much of a danger."

"And the blond-haired one?"

"He retreated when he realized I could counter his powers"

Hibari's eyes flashed dangerously. Despite having defeated their enemies, the latter were still on the loose. They were lucky he was there.

"Have you seen the king?" the Storm Guardian asked.

Hibari shook his head. "No, but I think the High Advisor is with him."

"And Chrome?" the swordsman inquired. "Do you know what happened to her? I haven't seen her."

* * *

"This is impossible" the telepath murmured. "You cannot defeat me!" Mukuro chuckled and looked at his opponent sprawled on the floor.

"Indeed, it must be hard for you to acknowledge that there is someone stronger than you, when you are so confident in your powers. You are such a little conceited creature." He took his trident. "Now it is time I finished with you."

"Don't you dare mock me!" the Mist mage cried before disappearing suddenly. Mukuro smiled. It was no use to run after him; he knew that his opponent had depleted all his powers in his battle against him. There was nothing he could do.

"It seems that now I have to go help Tsuna. After all, we have a deal."

* * *

His laugh reverberated against the walls.

"If things get ugly, you will not be able to save the boy," Xanxus announced to the High Advisor. The latter frowned slightly, and Tsuna looked at him, concern etched on his features. He had always been there if he was in trouble, and despite what he had discovered about him, he couldn't help turning to him for help.

Reborn tried to concentrate light in his palms, but nothing happened. The warrior smirked.

"I dispersed a substance in the air that prevents you from using your powers. All you can do is watch while I beat the boy to a pulp." He paused before raising a finger. " _Unless_ he abdicates and gives me the Guardians rings."

"Your Majesty, I will not be able to help you as much as I would like to," he stated calmly, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "The outcome of this battle depends on you. But never forget; we believe in you."

"This is simple," Xanxus said, drawing the king's attention back to him. "You can go back to your lands, and your little friends and you stay alive; or you can choose to defy me and get killed. This is entirely up to you."

The eyes of the Sky mage went from the advisor to Xanxus. He was a formidable foe, and he did not believe that he had what it took to defeat him, but he was certain that giving up the kingdom to him was a terrible idea. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and entered the Dying Will mode.

"You want to die this badly," Xanxus remarked with a smirk. "Fine, I will be more than happy to make your wish come true!"

The king aimed his flames at him, and as Xanxus countered with his own powers, he took the occasion to hit him, drawing nearer. Unfortunately, his opponent reacted at an incredible speed and caught his fist. Tsuna found himself directly exposed. The adoptive son of King Timoteo kicked him violently in the stomach, sending him flying. He crashed against the wall down the doorway, cracking it. Reborn immediately hurried to his side. His student was attempting to recover his breath, which was laborious. Had he not been in his Dying Will mode, it would have been more difficult for him to withstand the attack. He had not even managed to read his movements thanks to his intuition. He was undeniably brisk.

"Do not attack at close range, except if you are absolutely certain to be successful," the Sun mage advised. "He is even more dangerous in hand-to-hand combat. Furthermore, he has the ability to generate heat from his body." The king gave him a bewildered look. And he told him that only now?!

"Is this all the successor of the great King Timoteo is capable of?" Xanxus mocked. "Weaklings like you should just disappear!"

A powerful blast of fire came straight at Tsuna, who used his powers to protect himself while the High Advisor jumped aside. The flames collided, both men pouring their energy to take the upper hand. Strengthened by his Dying Will Flame which allowed him to push the limits of his body, the king overcame Xanxus who was projected, destroying the wall and falling in the ward. The Sky mage went outside cautiously, his fists still engulfed in flames. He squinted, trying to distinguish his opponent through the cloud of dust that had formed at the impact and the rumbles, when two arcs of fire suddenly came in his direction. The son of Lady Sawada instantly shot flames towards the ground to propel himself, avoiding the blast. When his feet were on the ground again, he saw Xanxus standing in front of him, a sword in each hand. Their blades were entirely coated in fire, thus expanding the movement of the weapons.

"I did not want to use them against someone such as you, but I changed my mind," he explained.

As veins of fire appeared on Xanxus' hands and the flames of the blades intensified, the king realized that the weapons were fueled by his powers. The warrior made a large, circular movement and an arc of flames came straight at Tsuna, who dropped to the ground and took advantage of his greater strength to slam his fist into it, creating huge spikes of rock that went to his opponent, blocking the view. Xanxus destroyed it with his flames, but noted that the Sky mage was no longer where he was previously standing. Sensing someone rushing towards him, he looked up. Tsuna was coming at him from above, surrounded in a protective shield of flames. Xanxus' eyes fell on the position of his hands; his swords shook. The king grabbed Xanxus and unleashed his powers, slowly covering him in ice, but his opponent was like a sandstorm –furious and implacable. He generated heat from his entire body, burning Tsuna who released him with a yelp, before turning completely into fire and swinging at him. Gokudera's friend fell a few meters away and stayed lying on the ground. While he was struggling to not lose consciousness, his enemy walked towards him.

"How dare you!" he shouted, his eyes fixed on him. "How dare you use this technique against me?" Reborn immediately placed himself in front of the king, sword drawn.

 _Lord Timoteo must have used the reverse state of the Dying Will Flame during their battle_ , he realized.

"You! Get out of my way!" He threw a blast of fire at the High Advisor who dodged it, but his enemy had used it as a diversion, one of his sword aiming at the brown haired man. The Sun Archmage immediately moved. The sword pierced his shoulder and the stone behind him, pinning him. Xanxus smiled in satisfaction and turned back to his usual appearance.

"Now, now," he said, sheathing his flaming weapons and crouching beside the Sky mage. "We can finally put an end to this without being interrupted. You know, I do not understand why you seem so eager to obey to that old man, refusing to give me the kingdom and so losing your life. Do you owe him something?" Tsuna stayed silent, trying to stay awake. "Oh no!" he sneered. "Do not tell me that you consider him as your father or something like that because he made you a member of the royal family!" Tsuna shot him a confused look.

"Yeah, I know about your father who abandoned you," he grinned. "And that old man will do exactly the same when he realizes how weak and incompetent you are." His smile grew larger. "Ah, you don't believe me. Let me tell you something, then. It's the story of a little boy whose mother went to see the king, claiming that the child was born after an affair they had. As a proof, she showed him his powers, which were very similar to those of the second sovereign of the Sky kingdom. He had the ability to generate fire, although it was much more destructive. The king acknowledged him as his son, took him in and raised him. Years passed, the child grew and became a man. One day, he found out that his father had no intention to name him his heir, and that they were not related at all." He paused, letting the words sink before resuming.

"He just adopted me out of pity, treating me as his son and lying all the time." Tsuna glanced at the High Advisor, who had a dark expression. "But now I can finally have what I have been denied, what is rightly mine," he declared before snatching the Sky ring and slipping it on his finger.

"Finally!" he cried, as energy rushed through him. He felt powerful. Invincible.

"Now, all I have to do is to make sure that you will not bother me anymore." He raised his hand, ready to reduce him to ashes, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "What is the meaning of this?" he coughed, spilling blood.

Reborn grabbed the weapon that was holding him into place, and pulled it out.

"The Sky ring acknowledges only those who are worthy and who have the blood of the Vongola running through their veins. It's rejecting you. If you keep the Sky ring, you will die."

He screamed in rage. It could not end like this, not after all the efforts he made!

"Master!" someone shouted, which made Xanxus turn in the direction of the destroyed wall. Bel walked to him, accompanied by Squalo who was barely able to fight because of his wounds. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. If only the two of them where there…

"You useless trash! You've been defeated!" he roared. "I have to do everything myself!" He threw a fireball at Tsuna, but it was stopped by a shield of blue energy.

"Actually, your telepath ran away," Mukuro mocked. The king could not believe that he was here. By his side were Captain Hibari, who seemed particularly displeased by his presence, and Takeshi. He hoped that the other Guardians and Bianchi were safe.

"You cannot win this fight, Xanxus," the High Advisor declared. "Surrender." The warrior was about to attack, but changed his mind. He was aware that he could not defeat all of them on his own, especially the Sun Archmage who would soon retrieve his powers. Furthermore, he knew that without the Sky ring he would never truly be considered as the sovereign, and he could not keep it.

He removed the Sky ring and dropped it in the hand of Reborn, while the Guardians stepped forwards to tie him and his allies.

In Namimori, in the infirmary, the Rain mage and member of the royal council opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Fire devil: a whirlwind induced by a fire and often made of flame.**


	18. Cloud iridescence

**I thank everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

 **To answer to the guest review from the previous chapter: thank you. I thought it would be nice that he wakes up after Xanxus has been defeated, as a form of justice, since it is because of him that he was in this state.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Cloud iridescence**

Tsuna, who had fully regained consciousness, was in the hall listening to Takeshi taking stock of the situation. Worry flashed in his eyes when the swordsman told him about the damage received by his brothers-in-arms, and his gaze shifted briefly to where Bianchi was taking care of them. Once he finished, without a word, the king went to the prisoners kept in the same room under Hibari's watch.

He stopped in front of Lussuria, now fully awake.

"I heard you have the ability to heal people," he declared, eyeing him.

"This is indeed true."

"I want you to take care of my Guardians' most serious injuries." Although Bianchi was very skilled, sometimes the wounds were such that she could do little to make them heal. Furthermore, she had not been able to bring all her medical supplies with her.

"And why would I do that?" he asked defiantly, smiling.

"You helped a man in his attempt to overthrow me –his king- and attacked us. It would be unwise of you to make your situation worse."

He shook his head. "Well, as you rightly pointed out the future is not bright for me, and it is fair to assume that helping you will not change that much."

"You don't have to die," he objected.

"Oooh, I see," he exclaimed. "But are you sincerely suggesting that I spend the rest of my life in this awful prison?"

He clenched his jaw, not answering.

"I thought so," the Sun mage said cheerfully. "Nah, thank you but I will pass. Besides, I am loyal to my master." With that, he began humming lightly, showing that the conversation was over. The king wanted to cry in frustration and anger. His friends needed him and he wasn't even able to make the healer obey him. Next to him, Hibari shifted slightly, tightening the grip on his sword. As Tsuna was thinking about a solution, a voice was heard.

"Do as he says." They both turned their head in direction of Xanxus. He was fixing the wall in front of him, and he had spoken so quietly that for a moment he wondered if he had not imagined it.

"Do as the brat says," he repeated, still not looking at them in disdain.

"As you wish, master," Lussuria answered before turning his attention back to the king. "I will heal them," he assured.

He was first taken to Ryohei –who had yet to wake up- Bianchi fearing that he might have a concussion or something worse. Indeed, although he healed faster than an average human being, his body could not endure more damage beyond a certain point.

"Do not heal him completely, his body can repair itself," Tsuna ordered. "Just make sure that his injuries are not such that he cannot heal them on his own. Keep the rest of your energy for my friends and your allies."

Lussuria turned to him, eyebrows raised, but said nothing and focused on his work instead. He placed his hands a few centimeters above the chest of his fellow Sun mage, and they started to glow, the gold light illuminating the room. After some minutes, the light from his hands disappeared.

"He should regain consciousness soon," he announced to the king. "He has only a broken arm and a couple of cracked ribs. He passed out because of the stress he put his body through." He nodded and they went to see Gokudera.

The Storm Guardian was in a separate room, away from the humming of conversations and people moving about to abate his suffering as any sound made the ringing in his ear worse. When he saw Lussuria entering the room accompanied by Tsuna and Takeshi he tensed, but immediately relaxed as his friend told him that the healer was here to take care of his wounds. Nevertheless, he watched with distrust as the Sun mage sat next to him on the bed before placing his hands on each side on his head. They started to glow, and Gokudera sensed the pain fade away little by little until it was completely gone. Lussuria moved to his wounded leg, and then got up as his work was finished.

"Here you are, with a nice and perfectly functioning body!"

"Thank you," the king said. "Could you also take a look at the eye of my Rain Guardian?"

"This is just a cut, Your Majesty," the latter protested gently. "There is nothing to worry about." But it was to no avail, as the healer stepped closer to him and seizing his chin before he had the time to react, he examined his injury.

"You might become blind, if you leave it like this," he declared after a moment. "I can fix that, unless you have a thing for eye patches. I will respect your choice; they can be quite alluring," he grinned.

"Heal him," Tsuna ordered with a tone that left no room for discussion.

"It will leave a scar, however," he warned Takeshi. "I have to save my energy," he explained, looking intently at the king as he did so before turning his attention back to the swordsman. "But do not fret; ladies find them attractive."

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon when the guards of the Vendicare prison came to take the prisoners. They were led by the same man they met after their battle against Mukuro. Unwilling to be in their presence and to avoid a fight with Hibari, the Mist mage had volunteered to patrol outside to be sure that Xanxus had not other allies that could attack by surprise.

"Your Majesty," the dark-haired man greeted.

"Xanxus will be judged in the following days, and these men will be heard during his trial to determine their exact role in this affair before being sent to their native lands where their sovereign will decide of their sentence," the king declared before breathing deeply to gather his courage and straightening. "If I hear that something –anything- happened to them while in jail, you will have to deal with me."

His interlocutor stayed silent for a moment. It was very hard to tell what his reactions or thoughts were because of his mask.

"Naturally, Your Majesty," he finally answered.

They pushed the prisoners to their feet, one of them grabbing Mammon and shoving him roughly in front of him. Tsuna was a bit sorry for the telepath. The Vendice felt humiliated after he killed the assassins right under their noses and it was certain that they would seek revenge, although he had clearly stated not to mistreat them.

As soon as the cloaked figures left, Mukuro came back from his patrol and joined them in the reception hall. He had barely set a foot in the room that Hibari threw himself at him, drawing his weapon.

"You have no business here," he growled, his eyes flashing with anger. The illusionist merely chuckled, ignoring the point of the sword aimed at his throat.

"I would be _thrilled_ to fight you, Captain, but you are not in your best shape. I would win so easily that it wouldn't even be funny or worth the effort." He answered to the insult by pressing the blade against his skin.

"Stop it!" Tsuna intervened, reaching them. "Both of you!" The last thing he needed was a fight among his allies. "Captain, draw back your weapon. As far as I know he did not threaten us."

He did not move.

"Captain!" he repeated more forcefully. After what seemed to be to the Sky mage the longest minutes in his life, he obeyed. He turned to the king, looking absolutely displeased.

"You declared that that girl was not the illusionist, yet here he is," he accused.

"I know what I said and felt," he stated, trying to appear firm despite the Cloud mage still making him nervous. "Miss Chrome was not Mukuro."

"Where is she, then?" he objected. "How was he able to arrive here in time for the battle and how did he know where to find us?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak before closing it promptly. He had actually no idea, and he had to admit that the captain had excellent points. Concerned, the other Guardians drew closer, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't worry Your Majesty; I will put you out of your misery," Mukuro mocked. "Chrome and I share a bond. Our minds are connected. If need be, I can take control of her body, which results in me materializing in her place."

"If I understand correctly, your body is in prison but your mind is here?" Gokudera said.

"I knew you were the smartest of them!" he smirked. The Storm mage glared at him.

"It's like possession," Takeshi remarked.

"Yes and no. Unlike possession that is forced upon the person, it is done in agreement. She asked for my help against that arrogant telepath, and thus I appeared," he explained. "It also seemed to me that your situation was quite desperate."

"So, she is still here?" Tsuna inquired.

"Yes, she is aware of what is going on," he assured. "It reminds me that I have to go back; I cannot maintain the bond any longer. Watch out!" His eye turned red, and as he disappeared Takeshi quickly caught the young woman, who was unconscious, before she fall on the floor. "I am going to carry her to one of the rooms, in order for her to rest."

Later, as they regained consciousness, Ryohei and Lambo joined their friends.

"I am extremely happy to see that you are all doing well!" the knight exclaimed. His arm was not completely healed, but he assured that it was a matter of time.

"Same for the two of you," Tsuna replied warmly.

"I had to have some rest, after I helped that idiot of Gokudera fighting his opponent and saved his life!" Lambo claimed.

"Cut the crap, you ungrateful brat!" the Storm mage immediately shouted. "If it weren't for me you would still be running pointlessly. Besides, I never asked you to take that lightning and you should have told me that your powers were not based on thunder bolts!"

"It is you who supposed such a thing; I didn't say anything," he retorted. "It's not my fault if you are stupid!"

"I should have let you get fried!"

"Please calm down. There is no need to get angry," Takeshi intervened. "We should instead tell to each other what happened and what we learned about Xanxus' allies. You said that you fought a man who could manipulate lightning?"

"Yeah," the Storm mage grunted. "He charges his swords with it before surrounding his enemy with them, and then releases the lightning."

"He can also turn his body into lightning," the son of the head of the Bovino clan added.

"We defeated him by using his powers against him. Lambo directed the lightning with his metal form."

"I told him that the Bovino clan was strong!"

"His…metal form?" Tsuna asked with curiosity.

"I can transform my body into different kind of metals. And as a member of the mountain people, I am extremely resistant to thunder bolts," the lad explained proudly.

"After that I was attacked by Bel, Xanxus' Storm mage. He has the ability to absorb sounds and to amplify them before throwing them back. That freak uses throwing knives and thread as a weapon. He also seems to be crazy; he started laughing hysterically when he saw his blood."

"You were lucky to not have been more seriously wounded," Reborn stated. "Not many survive after witnessing him in this state." They looked at him. Until now, he had not taken part in the conversation, settling for watching them from afar. "His name is Belphegor. He is famous for being sadistic, cruel and intelligent. As a young boy he was constantly fighting with his twin brother, until he killed him as well as the rest of his family. Seeing his blood reminds him of that day, and then he becomes uncontrollable."

 _Great_ , Tsuna thought, completely appalled.

"I still haven't figured out what kind of mage the man I fought was," Hibari said. He seemed to be the less disturbed by the information of the High Advisor. As the captain of the royal guard the Sky mage supposed he has already come across dangerous and frightening men. And he was himself a force to be reckoned with. "He could create force fields, projectiles of energy, wind blasts, his endurance was greater, and at one point he changed his appearance."

"It sounds like powers from every kind of Flame," Gokudera remarked after a moment.

"Indeed," the Sun Archmage agreed. "The force fields of the Rain Flame, the energy of the Lightning Flame, the wind blasts of the Storm Flame, the endurance of the Sun Flame and the deception of the Mist Flame. Your opponent was certainly a Cloud mage, whose powers give him the ability to copy the characteristics of the other Flames. I must say that I have never heard of something like this before. Xanxus sure found some interesting people."

"And having someone who can heal wounds instantly is certainly advantageous," Bianchi remarked with a hint of sadness.

"You did all you could, and we are grateful for that," the High Advisor assured with a light smile. "Besides, he doesn't have your charm, my dear." His words lifted her spirits immediately, and she smiled brightly at him.

"He is an extremely worthy opponent," Ryohei stepped in. "I've met few who could match me in hand-to-hand combat. He is stronger than other people and he is nearly invulnerable."

"That will leave Squalo," Tsuna said, turning to Takeshi.

"I don't know much about his powers; only that he is a Rain mage who can create barriers and a water shark that charges at enemies. I think he is a swordsman before everything else, and the best."

"How did you manage to defeat him, then?" Gokudera asked, a bit skeptical.

"He knew the Shigure Souen style but did not understand how it worked. He was expecting another form than the one I did, and thus he was defeated. I was lucky, really."

"You are too humble, Takeshi," Tsuna smiled.

"Something is bothering me since you arrived and went against that guy with his knives," the Storm Guardian said. "I can't recall you being able to dull sounds, even after receiving the Rain ring."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," he replied sheepishly, smiling. "It is because I've passed the trial of the Rain Guardian." They fell silent as it took them a moment to realize what he had just said. Then they erupted in cheers and cries of joy.

"You've been acknowledged as the Rain Guardian!" the king exclaimed.

"I am extremely happy for you, Takeshi!" the knight shouted. In his enthusiasm, he hugged him so tightly that the swordsman thought that he was going to snap like a twig.

"Congratulations, Takeshi. I knew that you would succeed," the Sun Archmage said.

"Thank you, High Advisor. I have finally understood what the role of the Rain Guardian was."

They were all surrounding him, rejoicing at his success, and he told them about his encounter with the first Rain Guardian and what he said. At Lambo's repetitive demands, he showed them the new form of the Vongola ring.

Gokudera watched them from afar, not joining them. He had congratulated the swordsman but half-heartedly. He could not bring himself to share their cheerfulness when he was feeling the bitter taste of failure so acutely in his mouth.

Again, he had not been able to beat his opponent. Again, he had had to be saved.

And Takeshi defeated Squalo who was one of the strongest. Takeshi saved him. Takeshi received the blessing of the first Rain Guardian.

He was a failure.

And if he didn't do something about it, he would never be Tsuna's right hand. He could not even hope to rival the first Storm Guardian who was powerful and reliable.

He had to face the facts and swallow his pride. He needed someone to train him. He first thought about the High Advisor, but he had already his hands full with his duties and the king. Then, another person crossed his mind. It would involve a lot of irritation at pointless talking and a fair amount of self-control, but it was worth it. He _had_ to be stronger.

* * *

On the following morning, Bianchi found the High Advisor alone on the walkway. He barely acknowledged her when she joined him, his eyes looking in the distance. She knew him well enough to understand what he was thinking or how he was feeling, despite his expression showing none of it. They stayed there in companionable silence until he spoke.

"I tried to talk to him but he keeps on avoiding me." She did not need to ask him who he was talking about.

"He will forgive you," she assured. "Give him a little more time." He was about to reply when he noticed a large bird in the sky. Watching it, he realized that it was flying towards them.

"What is it?" Bianchi asked, having noticed it too.

"I think the royal council sent us a message." His assumption was confirmed when he saw the seal on the message attached to the eagle as the animal landed in front of them. "I've told them to warn me if they made any improvement in their investigation concerning Lord Timoteo's whereabouts," he explained as he untied the piece of parchment. Silence followed as he read the letter.

"Is it good news?" Bianchi inquired, not wanting to be disrespectful but curious as to what it said.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "They found lord Timoteo and his Guardians. They are on their way to meet us."

* * *

 **Cloud iridescence: when colors appear in clouds. It occurs when the light of the sun is diffracted by the ice crystals contained in the clouds.**


	19. Starry sky

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Starry sky**

Akio straightened, wincing at the pain in his back, and wiped the sweat on his brow with the rough fabric of his clothes. The weather was not hot as it was still the morning, but he had been in the fields since the first lights of dawn. He was about to resume moving the earth when he heard the sound of hooves. Looking in the distance, he saw a group of riders approaching quickly. There were around twenty of them, he estimated. His grip tightened around the wooden handle of the tool. They were too far for him to see the coat-of-arms on the banner. He did not think that the kingdom was at war or in conflict with another, but he might be wrong. People like him were not aware of everything, and the information was not always reliable.

His son ran towards him, shouting something, and he relaxed as he remarked that he did not seem afraid but rather excited. He had certainly identified the banner. He had eyes like a hawk, this one.

"What's it?"

"He's back!" the boy answered as he caught his breath.

"What? What are ye talkin' about?"

"The king is back!"

As he said so, the riders went past them in a blur of colors and shining metal. He gaped at them, realizing there were not only the young king and his Guardians, but also their former sovereign and his bodyguards. Why were they going to the castle together?

Coyote cried for curious passer-by to move out of their way, to prevent them from being trampled on. The Guardian with long and disheveled hair was at the front of their formation, alongside his fellow Storm mage. On thinking about their trip back to the castle, they had agreed to make two groups, each being composed of lord Timoteo's Guardians and the king's. Thus, if a side of their retinue were to be attacked –Xanxus may have been arrested but they were still careful- their forces would be more balanced. Gokudera, who had felt as if they did not trust them with the king's safety, had protested and the older Storm Guardian had promptly retorted with a stern look that they did acknowledge their skills, but they had obviously more experience than them in this kind of matters. The captain had glared at him, but had not said a word. Tsuna actually noticed, with great amusement, that they were alike in behavior as they were both scowling and had quite the temper. However, it was where their similarities ended. Indeed, lord Timoteo's former right hand knew how and when to use his energy efficiently to serve his lord and brothers-in-arms, something that his more turbulent counterpart had yet to learn.

He and the Captain were accompanied by Brabanters and Takeshi, who were riding close to Tsuna and Lord Timoteo in order to protect them with a shield of energy if need be. The impressive scars crossing the face and neck of the wistful Rain Guardian made the Sky mage slightly uncomfortable –he did not dare imagine what he went through to get these- and he had had to stop himself from glancing or even staring at them. Nevertheless, he was satisfied with this arrangement because it meant that Chrome, who was placed behind lord Timoteo in the center of the formation, rode near Takeshi whose warmth and cheerfulness soothed the nervousness she tended to feel when she was around strangers. The illusionist could also count on the friendliness of the Lightning mage Ganauche who was one of the youngest in Timoteo's group despite his dark hair being streaked with white. Reborn and Bianchi were protected by the Cloud mages, the Sun Guardians closing the formation. It had been quite the stupefaction for Ryohei upon meeting his counterpart, as his appearance was the opposite of what he expected. Instead of being stout he was lithe, his features almost feminine. He told the knight that he was a former acrobat, and his brothers-in-arms confided that behind this graceful and frail appearance hid a formidable fighter.

Tsuna's anxiety grew as they reached the gates and entered Namimori. He had not left the city under the best circumstances and he remembered with painful clarity the High Advisor informing him about the risk of a civil war, many thinking that Xanxus would be a better king. He had the unpleasant feeling to not be completely welcomed in his own city, an impression that tended to be confirmed by the bitterness and sometimes the hatred he saw in the eyes of some of his subjects as they headed for the castle. It took all he had in him to not look affected. Stables boys rushed to them when the retinue entered the ward, having been warned several days earlier of their arrival. The king had barely dismounted that he ordered Bianchi, Lambo, Chrome, and his Guardians except for Gokudera and Hibari to have some rest, before walking towards the entrance, having the firm intention to tell the truth to his court and then to his people about the situation –namely that he did not abandon them, and that Xanxus deceived them, posing as their savior while he had been the one behind the attacks. It was the reason why Lord Timoteo joined Tsuna. Although he was no longer their sovereign, the inhabitants of the Sky kingdom trusted him and respected him. With him by his side, the Sky mage would increase his chance to be heard. The former ruler also felt guilty that the young man had to deal with the consequences of his decision. When they met at the Iron Fort, he had apologized to him and promised to rectify his mistake.

The great hall fell silent as the doors were opened.

"His Majesty Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola X, ruler of the Sky kingdom and Lord Timoteo of the House Vongola accompanied by the Captain of the royal guard and Cloud Guardian Kyoya Hibari, the Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera, and lord Coyote," an attendant announced. The royal advisors, who were in charge of the audiences in the absence of the sovereign stood up immediately and bowed, the noblemen and women following suit.

"Your Majesty, lord Timoteo," Turmeric greeted. "Welcome back to Namimori."

"Thank you, advisor," the king replied. "I will have to interrupt the audience for a moment; I have something to say and it cannot wait."

"Of course, Your Majesty." They stepped aside, and he took place in front of the throne, watching the men and women standing in front of him. How many of them had wished to see Xanxus stand there instead of him? No, now was not the time to think about such things.

"As you all know, I left the city," he began. Rumblings ran through the crowd and some shook their head. "However, I did not abandon you. I did this to protect you -my people- and to protect the kingdom." Curious and skeptical looks were exchanged. "Xanxus is not our savior or ally; he has never been. It is him who caused the unrest in the city by triggering a war between the two rival guilds of assassins. It is him who attacked advisor Basil after the latter discovered he had the intention to seize power. It is him who tried to take the life of the High Advisor, thinking it was me. I left the city to confront him and to arrest him where no innocent would be hurt."

"Xanxus is not the man you think he is," Lord Timoteo declared. "I know him better than anyone else, as he is my adoptive son. He held my Guardians and me captive to prevent us from opposing his plans, as he was aware that I would know about his intentions and that I would try to stop him. Indeed, he has tried to overthrow me, several years ago."

The lords and ladies did not say a word, too stunned.

"My Guardians and I defeated him," Tsuna informed. "He is currently in the Vendicare prison, waiting to be judged. His trial will take place very soon. That will be all." He was about to climb down the steps and go to his quarters for a much needed rest, when Oregano called him softly.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to inform you that advisor Basil regained consciousness a few days ago. Since he is almost completely healed, he is now able to have visits." Tsuna beamed at the news, the hand squeezing his heart finally loosening his grip a little.

"Thank you very much, Oregano. I will see him immediately."

* * *

The Rain mage was lying on the bed, his back propped up by pillows, and parchments scattered in front of him. He was not allowed to move around yet, but it did not mean that he could not work and he had insisted to resume his duties. His eyes snapped up from the document he was examining as someone knocked on the door of the infirmary. His face lit up when he saw who is visitor was.

"Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to see you!" he exclaimed, putting the piece of parchment aside.

"Your Majesty," Shamal greeted, stopping his preparations for an ointment for a patient. The king acknowledged him with a nod and a smile before going to his friend.

"The pleasure is mine. I am relieved to see that you are doing well; we were deeply worried about you."

"Doctor Shamal and Miss Bianchi took good care of me," he said, "I heard about your fight with Xanxus." His expression darkened.

"You do not have to worry about him anymore. He is currently into custody," he announced. "I would like to thank you, for without you we would not have been able to discover his plans. Your courage and quick-thinking have certainly saved my life; I owe you."

"No," he cried. "You are not indebted to me, Your Majesty. It is my duty as a member of the royal council to protect you and this kingdom." As he looked around, he noticed that Tsuna was alone.

"Where is the High Advisor? Was he not with you?"

"He is here, but I did not wish to be with him." Basil furrowed his brows at that.

"Did something happen?" he inquired with concern.

"I just need time…to process everything that happened recently. There is nothing to worry about." He gave him what was meant to be a reassuring smile, but it came out more as a grimace. The Rain mage understood that he was not hinting at his fight against Xanxus.

"I hope you know that you can count on him. He has been watching over you for quite a long time."

* * *

Chrome entered the room hesitantly. She has been told that the king requested her presence, but the servant did not give her any reason. She feared that having finally grown tired of her or no longer seeing any use to her, he had decided to cast her aside.

"Miss Chrome," the Sky mage greeted with a smile. It was genuine, and kind; not the sort of smile that someone would give to ease the hurt of rejection. Maybe she was going to stay with him, then? Her fingers itched for her trident.

"You are not here because you are in trouble, it is quite the opposite," Tsuna said, alleviating her worries. "I would like to offer you the position of Mist Guardian."

The young woman was at a loss for words. She had certainly not expected this. A part of her felt honored, as it was an undeniable sign of trust. But another part of her was more guarded, uncertain. Although they were friendly, she did not know these people. And becoming one of his Guardians meant that she had to obey him.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," she replied. "My loyalty goes to my master." The king was not surprised in the slightest. If the connection of their mind was any indication, they shared a deep bond.

"I am aware, and I respect that. But Mukuro is currently detained, which leaves you vulnerable and without support," he countered. "Until he goes out of prison, if you become my Mist Guardian, I will offer you food and shelter, as well as my protection."

She was fidgeting with the hem of her jerkin, which did not escape him.

"I do not want to force you," he assured. "If you refuse, I will help you settle in the place of your choosing. It is the least I can do after you helped us."

"And I am thankful for that, Your Majesty. But I do not know if my master would agree."

"This concerns your life, Miss Chrome. It is your choice to make." She said nothing, still unsure. She was perfectly aware of her situation, but she could not help feeling as if she was betraying Mukuro.

"Before he brings you back, I talked to him about my intention to choose you as my Mist Guardian and he told me that he was going to suggest it," Tsuna finally revealed.

"Mukuro wanted me to be your Mist Guardian?" she asked, eye wide.

"Yes, as long as he allows it," he confirmed.

"Then I accept, Your Majesty," she replied. He sighed internally. Although he was satisfied, he hoped that she will come to realize that she had the right to make her own decisions, and that she was talented.

He gave her the Vongola ring matching her Flame, and she repeated the oath.

" _Something from nothing_

 _Nothing with something,_

 _I am the keeper of secrets,_

 _I hide to protect."_

"You are now one of my Guardians," he declared. "I will introduce you officially to the others later, as I do not want to rush you." She nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts drifting to captain Hibari. The Cloud mage was as warm to her as the water of a frozen river, and the revelation of the bond she shared with Mukuro, his enemy, did not help. She snapped out of her reverie as the king asked her questions about her.

"How are you exactly related to Mukuro?" he asked, having noting the resemblance in the color of their hair and eyes.

"We are not relatives," she replied. "He saved my life when I was little." The Sky mage meditated upon her answer. He did not remember Ken Joshima mentioning her when he told them about the experiments. However, he may have done it on purpose to hide the existence of the other illusionist and thus have an advantage.

"Were you with Ken Joshima and Chikusa?" he inquired. "You do not have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I was not with them," she replied. "Mukuro found me later."

"Found you?" he said, an eyebrow raised. She swallowed, averting her eyes.

"My parents abandoned me in a forest. My powers were awakening and I did not know how to control them. Mukuro found me, gave me food, a place to stay, and taught me how to create illusions."

"I am sorry, Miss Chrome," he said with sincerity. Up to a point he could relate to her, as his father left his mother and him without any explanation. He knew how it felt to be abandoned. But unlike her he still had his mother. He was also aware of the problems that could arise when powers started to manifest themselves. They could be quite powerful, and the parents not always being able to teach their children how to control their abilities as they were not mages themselves or not having the mean to hire someone to do so, they sometimes abandoned them out of fear. A century ago, there were so many children left to fend for themselves that Queen Daniela, lord Timoteo's mother and the first woman to rule the kingdom, passed a law according to which every lords had to help their servants' sons and daughters gifted with magic. Thus, the situation improved but this issue did not disappear completely, especially in the small villages.

Nevertheless, it must not have been always easy for her to live the life of a highway man, especially surrounded by men.

"I heard that you met Bianchi?" he continued.

She nodded, grateful for the change of subject. She did not like talk about her life before Mukuro. It actually seemed to her that her life truly started when he saved her in that day in the forest.

"She will be a good friend to you. There are also ladies that I would like to introduce to you, but they are not here at the present time; they should arrive in the following days. I am certain that you will get along very well. In the meantime, do not hesitate to tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

The crowd was hushed by the sound of one of the lateral doors being pushed open. The jailer draped in black stepped into view, chains in hand, dragging behind him Xanxus and his accomplices, accompanied by the royal guards. Some persons glanced nervously at the silent and gloomy figure, as the group passed by and stopped in front of the king. The latter's throat tightened slightly when Xanxus' hateful glare was directed at him. He was standing up straight, his head held high. Even without his weapons and deprived of his powers he was dangerous.

"Xanxus, you are judged today for murder attempt on King Tsunayoshi and the royal advisor Basil, betrayal against the crown, and for the abduction and detention of Lord Timoteo and his men," Turmeric announced. "You are also accused of having caused the unrest in the city by triggering the conflicts between the guilds of assassins which took the life of many inhabitants." He then turned to the lean and dark haired who was standing at the bottom of the steps, not far from the accused. "Sir Dragoncello, you can begin."

In accordance with the legislation of the realm, Xanxus had the right to be represented by a man of law. The latter had to be totally impartial, both to the king and his government, and to the person who was accused of a crime.

"Thank you, advisor Turmeric," he said as he bowed his head. "I call the first witness, royal advisor Basil."

The Rain mage, who was placed on the side with the other members of the council, stepped forward.

"Advisor, you were found several days ago wounded in the corridor near the empty cell of one of the assassins. What happened?"

"I was attacked, but it did not take place in the detention wing of the castle. I was working, and since I needed to retrieve a document from the royal archives I went there. I decided to take a shortcut to go quicker. As I walked, I suddenly heard several persons talking at a low voice. At first I did not deem it important, as I know this least frequented part of the castle to be favored by lovers who want to shield themselves from prying eyes."

Some ladies in the assistance giggled.

"However, I came to a halt when an allusion to the king reached my ears," he resumed. "When I took a look to identify who it might be that was talking about overthrowing our sovereign, I saw Xanxus, Squalo, and a shorter figure that I was unable to identify as their features were hidden by the hood of a cloak."

"I take you heard what they said?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us, with exactitude, what were their words?" His interlocutor stayed silent for a moment, searching his memory.

"Squalo was talking about taking the throne…he said 'he doesn't even suspect that we came here to overthrow him' to which Xanxus replied 'We should simply get rid of him for good. That scum would never see it coming.'"

Under his skin, Gokudera felt the tinkling sensation of the Storm Flame begging for release. He clenched his jaw with such force that it was painful.

"What did you do, then?" Dragoncello asked.

"I wanted to warn His Majesty, but Squalo noticed my presence and I ran. One of them created a wall to prevent me from escaping. When I turned around, Xanxus stabbed me."

"Are you certain that it was him?"

"Yes. You do not easily forget the face of the person who tried to kill you."

"You are a Rain mage, is that correct?" The young man's brow creased slightly. Could it be that he knew about his uncommon ability?

"Yes, I am a Rain mage," he answered cautiously.

"Thus, you have no way to know if someone took their appearance thanks to illusion or if they transformed their body to look like these persons."

"Indeed, I have not," he admitted.

"Thank you, advisor Basil. I call forth the second witness, the royal guard."

The soldier placed himself in front of him, almost hesitantly.

"It is you who found advisor Basil?"

"Yes…it's me," he stuttered, looking anywhere but in the direction of Lord Timoteo's adoptive son.

"Where did you find him?"

"As I told Captain Hibari and then His Majesty, I found him on the floor next to the cell of one of the assassins, wounded."

"Was the cell empty?"

"No, inside was the guard who was assigned to watch the assassin, knocked out and stripped of his clothes. I was supposed to take the next shift."

"What did you do after discovering him?"

"I-I tried to tend to the royal advisor as best as I could… and I called for help. Captain Hibari came running moments later."

"Would you say that you could have thought that the advisor was attacked after he tried to prevent the assassin from escaping?" The guard paused for a moment, thoughtful.

"Yes, I think so."

"Thank you." The man of law then called the other guard who told him about the assassin pretending to have a kind of attack before breaking free. After listening to him, he reported his attention to the ruler of the Sky kingdom.

"Your Majesty, how was the assassin arrested?"

"It is Xanxus who arrested him. He claimed that he had no choice but to kill him."

"Did someone see him fight?"

"We did not, but Captain Gokudera was there when he said so," the sovereign stated, looking at his friend. His interlocutor nodded pensively.

"Your Majesty, you said that Xanxus was threatening your life, which is why you left the castle. What did he do to let you think that you were in danger?"

"Advisor Basil managed to warn me about Xanxus' plans."

"How?"

"When I came to visit him shortly after he was brought to the infirmary, I noticed letters written on his arm; 'C', 'R' and 'A'."

"What did they stand for?"

"The Cradle affair," he breathed, glancing at his rival for the throne.

"Could you explain to the audience what it is?"

"It is the name under which is known Xanxus' attempt at overthrowing Lord Timoteo when he was king, several years ago."

The crowd burst into whispers. It was the first time they heard about such a thing. There had been rumors, naturally, but nothing to confirm them.

"How do you know about this?"

"It is the High Advisor who told me, after I saw the inscription on Basil's arm." The man of law looked at him and then at the old Sky mage.

"Lord Timoteo, when did this affair happen?"

"Ten years ago. The High Advisor was already serving me for a few years before Xanxus tried to seize power."

The pleader came to face Basil.

"How old are you, advisor, if I may ask?"

"I am twenty-five years old."

"How could you know about this affair, then?"

"Lord Timoteo told the royal council about it," he replied, remaining calm, and the former king came to his aid.

"As their duty is to serve the king, I wanted them to know about any conflict that occurred in the past and that could happen again," he explained.

Xanxus snorted. No one but that old man would characterize such a thing as a conflict.

"Your Majesty, even if he knew about this, how can you be certain that it was him who wrote this inscription?"

Tsuna cast a worried glance in the direction of the member of the royal council, but the later gave him an encouraging nod.

"It was his handwriting, and made with the Dying Will Flame. Only he, the royal family and his descendants can use this kind of Flame." There, it was said.

"But advisor Basil, are you not a Rain mage?" the man of law asked, looking confused.

"Yes, I am. However, the Tranquility attribute of the Rain Flame gives me the ability to use the Dying Will Flame when I am in stressful situations or when my life is threatened."

"Could you show us, please?" he inquired as someone brought a piece of metal for him to break. The young man took it and focused, closing his eyes. Soon, a blue flame of energy appeared on his forehead, and under the awed whispers of the assistance, he broke the piece in half.

"This is indeed the Dying Will Flame," he declared. "Thank you, royal advisor." He paced a little, gathering his thoughts.

"If I understood correctly, Your Majesty, advisor Basil warned you that Xanxus wanted to overthrow you, and thus you left the castle with your Guardians."

"Lambo of the mountain clan was also with me, and we were later joined by the High Advisor, Bianchi and Miss Chrome."

"Miss Chrome?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. The young woman shrunk next to Takeshi , wishing she could use her powers to become invisible.

"She is a Mist mage," he explained. "The High Advisor sought her help to create illusions in order to hide my absence as well as that of my Guardians."

"Thanks to her I took the appearance of the king," the Sun mage stepped in. "Two days later, Xanxus slipped into his chambers and attacked me with a knife, mistaking me for him."

"And this time, are you certain that it was him?"

"Yes, for Miss Chrome was with me in case he would try anything. She fought Mammon who was with Xanxus. The telepath remarked that I used an illusion and told his master that it was not the king, but he did not listen and threw a fireball at him."

Xanxus growled. He knew exactly what he was doing, trying to show how unpredictable and dangerous he was, even to his own allies.

"Could it not be possible that Xanxus merely tried to frighten the king and did not have the intention to kill him?"

"I highly doubt it, as he got angry when he discovered that the king was not here and threatened Miss Chrome to force me to tell him where he was."

"And during your fight, before he was arrested?"

"He was assuredly not friendly with him. The fight was interrupted when Xanxus succeeded in taking the Sky ring, and the only thing that prevented him from doing anything after it rejected him, was the fact that his allies had been defeated."

After that, the pleader asked the former king questions about his abduction, and it turned out that they managed to escape the attention of some of Timoteo's men who were watching them, and that they surprised him and his Guardians with illusions.

"Xanxus, do you deny your attempt at taking the throne?" he asked.

"I did not try to steal anything. I was retrieving what is rightfully mine. I am the adoptive son of that old and stupid man. It was me who was supposed to be king, not that brat." Shocked exclamations were uttered among the lord and ladies. They were not aware of such a thing. "He made me believe that I was his son born from an affair, as my mother claimed, and that I would succeed him but it was all a lie," he declared loudly for the audience who started to grow agitated, looking at his so called father straight in the eyes. "I discovered that we were not related to each other, and that he had no intention to make him his heir. All this years he told me nothing but lies! And then he exiled me and everyone forgot about me; he made sure of that."

"Lord Timoteo, is it true?"

"I adopted him when he was a little boy, since his mother was unable to look after him. She was convinced that he was my son," he replied. Satisfied, the man of law resumed his interrogation.

"Was it you who attacked advisor Basil, because he discovered you wanted to take the king's place?"

"If I had wanted him dead, he would be," he merely replied. "I made so that he would be unable to talk about what he saw, recovering from his wound." The pleader cringed slightly. He was supposed to see that his client stay alive, which was quite the challenge considering the charges against him, and he had hoped that he could convince them that it was an act done out of fear of having been discovered, that he did not meant it.

"And the king?"

"As you can see he is also still breathing."

"Unlike the assassin."

He shrugged. "That scum made a living out of killing people. I get rid of the assassins in your city, without your king being even aware of their existence. You should thank me instead."

"Did you also abduct and detain Lord Timoteo and his men?"

"Couldn't have the old man ruin my plans"

"But you did not kill him, despite the risk that he escaped and warned the king. You spared the life of your father."

"He is _not_ my father," he snarled. He ignored him to report his attention on the Mist Archmage.

"You are among the ones with the most important charges against them as you are one of his accomplice, your role having been crucial in holding captive Lord Timoteo and his men, and you are also accused of having killed the assassins held in the Vendicare prison. Do you deny these accusations?"

The Vendice slowly turned his head towards him.

"No, I don't."

"How did Xanxus approach you?"

"As everyone else did. He paid for my services. Handsomely."

"Thus, unlike Squalo, you obeyed him only because he paid you?"

"You can say so."

The telepath caught the High Advisor looking at him sternly.

"Spare me your judgment," he said, annoyed.

"You bring dishonor on all of us," he replied.

"We are not all like you; we have to do what we have to do in order to survive."

"It does not justify your actions," he countered, slightly angry.

"Gentlemen, please," the man of law intervened. "Do not disturb this trial"

"My apologies," the Sun Archmage said, bowing his head while his interlocutor stayed silent.

Dragoncello kept on interrogating Xanxus' allies until he came to face the blond-haired mage covered in scars.

"And you? What did he promise you?"

The warrior stared at him, and the pleader was startled by the gentleness he read in his eyes, which contrasted starkly with his appearance. However, he didn't say a word.

"It is in your interest to answer me," he explained patiently. If he did not want to talk, intimidating him would be useless.

"You are wasting your time," Xanxus said, exasperated. His defender looked at him with surprise.

"He only speaks through gestures," he explained. "His former master cut his tongue."

Tsuna flinched at that, and Gokudera's expression darkened. Small villages in the south of the Millefiore kingdom were sometimes raided by slave traders and then the prisoners were sold to lands were slavery was not forbidden. Queen Aria was merciless towards them, her ships patrolling the seas to protect her people, but some still managed to get away.

"I found him in the southern islands, where he was fighting other slaves or trained soldiers to entertain these fat, rich, and disgusting bastards. He had been taken when he was young and knew almost nothing else. I killed his master, setting him free. To express his gratitude, he told me that I could seek him out if I needed his services."

"I see…" his interlocutor said, compassionate. "What is his name?"

"They called him Gola Mosca." His master had been very pleased with himself when he found it, saying that it embodied him perfectly. _You are as insignificant as that insect and you are greedy, one power not being enough for you._

"I told him that I refused to call him that but he insisted, stating that it was to never forget what he endured."

The man of law turned around, looking at the king.

"In regard of all that I have heard, I would say that Xanxus has indeed rebelled against the crown, kept prisoners Lord Timoteo and his men, and attacked advisor Basil, but he did not take the life of His Majesty although he had the opportunity and even surrendered. He is nothing but an angry and desperate man who tried to retrieve what he considered to be his birthright, since Lord Timoteo adopted him," he declared.

Tsuna breathed deeply. He knew that it was the moment for him to pronounce his judgment. By his side, Gokudera was scowling more than ever, his lips forming a thin line. He seemed to be about to strangle the pleader. As the king was pondering on the best decision to make, he could not help but glance at the High Advisor. The latter was deadly serious, although for an entire different reason. He was worried by the consequences that his decision could have on him, knowing that he would be affected.

Everyone in the great hall held their breath as they were waiting for the king's decision. The ruler looked at Xanxus, who held his gaze firmly. Tsuna averted his eyes. He had not the strength to do that.

"I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola X, ruler of the Sky kingdom, condemn Xanxus to spend the rest of his life in the Vendicare prison."

The High Advisor closed his eyes briefly, some of his Guardians looked at him, speechless, and the royal guards immediately moved forwards to calm the crowd that had burst into protestations.

Tsuna stood up abruptly and left the room, while Xanxus smiled.


	20. Indian summer

**Thank you to every one who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Indian summer**

The Sky mage ran a hand over the gold coat of the animal in smooth and soothing gestures. Spending time with his horse helped him ease his mind, and he enjoyed those simple moments where he could just be Tsunayoshi Sawada. However, what little peace he found was soon disturbed by the sound of hooves, stable boys getting at work, and the voice of someone calling him softly. Turning his attention towards the source of the noise, he caught sight of Lord Sasagawa's daughter standing a few meters away from him, accompanied by his mother.

"Lady Kyoko, Lady Sawada," he greeted, eyes widened in surprise. "I am sorry, I did not realize that you would arrive today, otherwise I would have welcomed you as appropriate," he explained a bit sheepishly, looking with embarrassment at the more comfortable clothing he had donned for his visit to the stables.

"You need not to apologize, Your Majesty, for I am afraid it is my fault," she answered graciously. "We have just arrived from Lord Chiavarone, and I insisted to see you immediately."

Looking at her more carefully, he remarked that some strands of hair had come loose from her intricate bun, and that her cheeks were indeed slightly reddened. She must have rushed to the stables as soon as she dismounted, which meant that what she wanted to talk with him about was urgent or at least important.

"What is the matter?" he asked, feeling the familiar tinge of worry. It seemed that lately problems were coming at him one after the other.

The women exchanged a glance and Kyoko slowly came closer, a light smile on her lips.

"Maybe Your Majesty would like to speak in a more private place."

"Sure," he said before leading his horse back to his stable.

Once they were comfortably seated, the king offered them refreshments before motioning for Lady Sasagawa to speak, trying to hide his nervousness. A part of his mind noted distractedly that it was the first time she came here.

"On our journey back to the castle, we heard disturbing and contradictory stories about what happened during our stay in the Thunder Plains," she began. "Some inhabitants said -which I find it hard to believe, that Your Majesty left the city after advisor Basil had been attacked, while others claimed-" she inhaled sharply, "that you fought Xanxus, who threatened your life. Thus, I wanted to see Your Majesty to know what was true in everything we were told." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I thank you for your concern, Lady Kyoko, and I understand how you must feel. I left the castle with my Guardians for my safety, as it turned out that Xanxus wanted to overthrow me," he explained. No need to worry her by giving her the details.

"Who does that man think he is? He has no claim on the throne!" Lady Sawada cried indignantly.

"Actually, he has," he retorted, making her raise an eyebrow. "He is the adoptive son of Lord Timoteo." She stared at him, speechless.

"So it is indeed true," Kyoko said. "You fought him."

"Yes, alongside my Guardians. He was judged a few days before your arrival at the castle, and his accomplices were sent to their countries to pay for their crimes."

"I assume he is in prison," his mother said, studying him. He averted his eyes to the ground, which confirmed her thoughts. She had always known what he would do if facing such a situation.

"Yes, he is," he replied with a tone that indicated that he did not want to speak about it, and certainly not in front of Kyoko. He had been dealing with the consequences of his decision, which had made him unpopular among his people, many considering him weak, and he could not count on the support of Lord Timoteo anymore as he had returned to his estate.

"Words are not enough to express how relieved I am to see that you are doing well, Your Majesty. I hope your Guardians did not get wounded either," the sister of Ryohei assured, snapping him out of his somber thoughts. The face of the king turned red, which did not escape his mother who smiled knowingly. In spite of being a great king, maybe she could make at least a good husband out of him.

"T-thank you Lady Kyoko, it is very kind of you," he replied. "As for my Guardians, their injuries were not serious, fortunately. I will leave you have some rest now, you must be exhausted."

* * *

Hana was already packing some of her belongings to go back to her lands as soon as possible, when a servant interrupted her.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Lady Kurokawa. A message arrived for you yesterday."

"Thank you," she said as she took the proffered parchment. The servant made a quick curtsy and left the room.

She frowned upon seeing the seal that indicated that it came from her family, and it only deepened as she went through her reading. Her fingers closed brusquely on the parchment, crumpling it.

Her father was ordering her to stay in Namimori.

He must have heard about the ridiculous challenge between the knights for her colors, and decided to seize the opportunity. She was actually surprised that he did not try anything sooner, and was partly tempted to tell him that she had indeed found someone, but then decided against it. Knowing him, he would want to meet him immediately, which would be quite a problem. She did not understand why he made such a fuss about that. She could perfectly manage the estate on her own and fend for herself, thank you very much. The women in her mother's family were known to be strong-willed and independent. They would not tie themselves to someone unless they wanted to. But it seemed that her father had other plans for her. She was on her way to warn her friend Kyoko that she was staying after all, when she came face to face with none other than Ryohei. _This day gets even better_ , she thought ironically. One glance at her told the Sun mage that she was nothing but displeased.

"Good morning, Lady Kurokawa," he greeted amiably with a smile, which he hoped would brighten her. "How was your stay at Lord Chiavarone?"

"Fine!" she snapped, having little patience to talk to him. Seeing him only reminded her of the tournament, and thus of her father's letter. His cheerfulness faltered a little at her harsh tone, and she growled internally, remembering herself that he was the son of her lord, a knight, one of the king's Guardians, and the brother of her best friend. "Forgive me, it was uncalled for," she managed to say, forcing herself to behave as a proper lady, as she was taught. "Lord Chiavarone was good to us, and it was nice to spend some time outside the capital, away from all the noise and agitation."

"I am extremely glad to hear that." There was an awkward silence between them until he resumed speaking. "Why are you angered, my lady, if I may ask?"

"I have received a letter from my father. I am to stay in Namimori," she replied, the words leaving her mouth before she had the time to take them back.

"You are not leaving?" Hana refrained from rolling her eyes or tossing a sarcastic comment at him.

"No, I am not leaving."

He lightened up immediately, not even wondering why it was so, obviously happy to spend more time with her. Now that she was thinking about it, he did not seem put-off by her temper like other men. She had yet to decide if it was a sign of remarkable fortitude or incredible stupidity. Then, her eyes fell on the ribbon tied around his upper-arm. She knew quite well where it came from, for it was the piece of her dress that she had been forced to give him after his victory. Noticing her stunned expression, he followed her gaze and smiled.

"Ah, yes. I wear it during battles; it gives me strength and courage," he explained. "It also reminds of the day when I fought for a beautiful lady."

"I need to see your sister," she said abruptly. "I wish you a good day, Sir Ryohei."

"Have an extremely good day too, Lady Kurokawa," he cried joyfully, his eyes following her as she walked away at a brisk pace.

* * *

Peeking through the opened door, he spotted the pastries that he had smelled earlier and which had just been taken out of the oven, all warm and sweet, and waiting for him. Without a noise, he quickly made his way through the cooks and servants who did not notice him approaching, too focused on their work. Smiling triumphantly as he arrived in front of the table, he took one of the little tarts and bite generously in it. Satisfied, he began shoving several of them in his pockets, but was interrupted by one of the cooks.

"You! I saw you!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Put them back immediately!" Lambo looked at the angry man, and then at the pastries in his hands.

"If you want them, go get them!" he replied as he broke into a run. The cook cried in anger and immediately gave him chase. However, the young boy had the advantage since he was quicker and smaller. He climbed on a table and kept moving, dodging with ability the cooking tools and the meals being prepared and eliciting exclamations of surprise from the workers. However, his pursuer had anticipated his action and was now standing at the far end of the table, ready to intercept him. The Lightning mage stopped and was about to turn around, when a bag standing not far from him caught his attention. Grinning, he grabbed it and threw its content at the man, who swore as a white cloud enveloped him, blocking his view. Lambo seized his chance and jumped off the table, retreating.

"Stop him!" the cook ordered to the workers, swiping the flour off of his face angrily. "He stole several pastries!" As the men obeyed and ran towards him, Lambo promptly grabbed a few eggs and threw them on the floor. The cooks slipped and finished their course against the wall. But as they did so, they collided with one of the servants who lost her balance. The young girl squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact, but instead of the cold hard floor she felt two arms snaking around her waist. Surprised, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of the heir of the Bovino clan, realizing that he caught her. He put her upright and gave her a wink, which made her blush. He was heading for the door, when he saw that the man who had caught him stealing was standing in front of it.

"Now I got you! You will not escape!" he said, victorious.

Smiling mischievously, Lambo ran straight at him and turned into gold, slipping through his fingers when he tried to grab him. He finally reached the wooden door and ran out of the room, laughing and with his precious reward safe in his pockets. A hand suddenly grabbing the back of his collar stopped him short. Looking above his shoulder, he saw Gokudera who was eyeing him with a mixture of anger and irritation.

"Let me go!" the young boy ordered. His interlocutor did not move, imperturbable.

"The king wants to see you immediately. You'd better not make him wait," he informed him before pushing him roughly, which earned him a glare.

"Fine, I will go see him!" he said, smoothing his clothing.

The Storm mage watched him walk away arrogantly, and then was joined by one of the cooks. He was covered in flour and breathing heavily.

"Captain Gokudera! Have you seen that brat from the mountain clan? It's been several times that he steals food from the kitchens. We have to do something about it!

"Who do you think I am? His nurse?" he retorted angrily before leaving him in the middle of the corridor.

Lambo looked at the king with a confused expression, not sure that he had heard him correctly. He chose him…to be his Lightning Guardian? But as realization dawned on him, it was replaced by satisfaction.

"Finally! It was high time you acknowledged my talent and how strong I am!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, head held high. "The others will see, I will defeat them all!" Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh, not even trying to correct him or to reason him.

"You must understand that a Guardian has great responsibilities toward the kingdom and its people," he said, serious. "I expect you to act accordingly, which means that from now on you will stop helping yourself in the kitchens. If you want something, you ask. Is that clear?"

Lambo gulped. He could not know that he had just taken pastries from the kitchens, could he? Was it possible that Gokudera informed the king before telling him that he requested his presence? He had not the time to dwell on this as Tsuna told him to move closer and to take the oath.

"As the armor that protects the warrior

And the walls of a city besieged,

I endure."

The Sky mage dismissed him, and the son of the head of the mountain clans exited the king's quarters with a spring in his step.

He was the king's Lightning Guardian; the first of his people to receive such an honor.

His father would be so proud of him.

* * *

Walking through the gardens as he came back from a visit to his parents, Takeshi noticed Haru seated under a tree, a book opened in front of her. She was so captivated by her reading that she did not hear him draw near. The swordsman cleared his throat lightly to make his presence known. Her eyes snapped up immediately and she smiled.

"Takeshi," she greeted.

"Haru," he replied, remembering from their previous discussions that she preferred when he called her by her first name. After asking her the permission, he sat down by her side.

"How are you doing?" Her tone was nonchalant, but he saw how her gaze lingered on his right eye a little too long than appropriate. His hand raised reflexively, his fingers brushing the scar.

"I am fine, really," he assured. "It did not affect my vision." She nodded, and then the silver band on his finger shone in the sunlight, catching her attention.

"It's different than before!" she remarked, taking his hand to have a better look at it.

"Yes, I was acknowledged-"

"-by the first Rain Guardian!" she finished excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But how do you know about that?"

"I've read the history of the Sky kingdom. Did you know that he was a musician and that one day he sold all the instruments dear to him in order to help his friends? It is such a selfless act!"

"No, I only knew that he was a musician. He was playing music when I met him in a dream."

"That's incredible!" she cried. "How was he like?" He described him as best as he could, and tried to convey the feeling of peace that radiated from him.

"What are you reading?" he asked, curious.

"This one is about the Millefiore kingdom. Do you like reading?"

He blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Uhm…I-I don't read well."

Her eyes widened in realization, and she berated herself for her lack of tact.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known," she said genuinely, desperate to ease his discomfort. He laughed.

"Do not worry, you did nothing wrong." She was going to apologize again, when an idea crossed her mind.

"Would you like to learn how to read?"

He was startled by her question, not expecting it. "It is very kind of you, but as a maid-in-waiting you must be quite busy already."

"And so are you," she quickly retorted. "We could decide for a day and hour during which we have more free-time, and if at some point one of us has duties that need his immediate attention, we would not practice for the day."

"It seems reasonable enough," he agreed. "Thank you." She laughed, and they chose a date and a place where they could study without being disturbed.


	21. Needle ice

**Chapter 21: Needle ice**

Haru, Kyoko and Chrome were having a walk in the gardens, enjoying the warm weather. Tsuna had introduced the young illusionist to them a few days ago, and since then the two friends did everything to make her feel comfortable, telling her about the history of the kingdom and its inhabitants, the noble families, foreign lands, and helping her to adjust to her new life as the Mist Guardian, which implied to know how to behave in court and what clothing to choose. She was allowed to wear trousers, but after seeing the dresses of the other ladies she had wanted to try some.

They were quietly discussing about the use of several medicinal plants, making sure that the young woman did not feel left out, when the latter stopped abruptly. Turning to her to see what the matter was, they noticed that she was crying silently.

"What is wrong?" Kyoko inquired with worry. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am sorry," she said, shielding her face from view, as she was suddenly ashamed. "Please, do not mind me."

"Nonsense!" Haru cried. "You are our friend; friends care about each other." She looked at her with surprise, and then burst into tears. Kyoko immediately moved forwards to comfort her, tracing soothing circles on her back.

"Here; it's alright, it's alright."

"Did I say something wrong?" the maid-in-waiting asked, puzzled.

"No, it is not your fault," Chrome replied ounce her sobs subdued. "I am not used to people being nice with me; I am touched," she explained, embarrassed. They would certainly find her stupid.

"It's only natural," the daughter of Lord Sasagawa replied. "You've lived a difficult life."

"King Tsunayoshi was the first to be kind to me since I was separated from Master Mukuro and the others. I am deeply honored to be his Mist Guardian."

Haru smiled, but could not help feeling a tinge of suspicion and jealousy at the way she talked about him.

"It is not surprising," Kyoko said, humming in approval. "The king is a generous and open-minded person."

It was one of the reasons why she admired him.

"I'm losing my time!" Gokudera cried in frustration as he suddenly pushed on his feet. Shamal cracked an eye open, looking at him from where he was sprawled in the grass, arms behind his head. He did not seem disturbed in the slightest, which fueled his anger.

"If I agreed to endure all your rants about flirting and other nonsense, it's to train not to sit in the ground doing nothing!"

"You are doing something," he countered. "The point of the exercise is to make you relax, and thus aware of the energy that you control and that flows through your body, just as you can feel your heart ignite when you are in love."

"Here you are with that crap again!" the Storm mage growled. "But you will have to keep that for someone else. I'm done training with you!"

He did not wait for him to reply and left, going back to the castle where he could do something more useful.

"Ah, these young people; they are so ungrateful," the healer sighed before closing his eyes and resuming his nap.

The frustration the Storm Guardian felt after his training immediately vanished when he saw Tsuna standing in front of one of the window, deep in thought.

"Your Majesty, how can I serve?" he bowed.

"Please, there is no need for such formalities," he said, turning to face him. "I want to talk to you as a friend." Gokudera opened his mouth to protest –he was his king, he had to show him the respect he was due- and then closed it as quickly. "As you wish," he replied, waiting with curiosity as to why he wanted to see him.

"I meant to ask you…why you left your home."

His question caught him off guard.

Breathing deeply, he regained his composure and tried to ignore the strong feelings that resurfaced when talk about his family came up.

"As you already know, I am an illegitimate child," he began slowly. "My father met my mother while traveling to the Sky kingdom. She was a musician, the most talented, and gorgeous." Tsuna noticed how his tone softened and how his eyes shone with affection as he spoke about her. However, it did not last, replaced by anger.

"He left her behind after my birth. Since it was _improper_ –the way he spat the word left little imagination as to what he thought about his father's behavior in the first place- for her to stay in the estate, she was allowed to see me only a few times during the year. Of course, I was not aware of who she really was, for me she was a friend of the family, until I discovered the truth. When she…" Throat tight with emotion, he did his best to prevent his voice from breaking. It was a very unusual sight for Tsuna to see him so vulnerable.

"When she left this world, I overheard a conversation between two servants. They were talking about her and wondering what their lord was going to do with the son he had with her. It did not make any sense, because he was married to Bianchi's mother, but as soon as I heard my name I understood. This illegitimate child was me, born from an affair. During all those years he had been lying to me. So, I left them, fending for myself. You know the rest."

"I am truly sorry," he said with sincerity.

"You should not be," he replied. "It seems we both have shitty fathers." Tsuna averted his eyes for a moment, and braced himself for what was coming.

"Speaking of that…the reason I summoned you was that I would like you to pay a visit to your family in Lumeria." The Storm Guardian froze, staring at him.

"Your Majesty, I am not sure…" he began, dreading the implication of his words.

"I would like you to reconnect with him, or at least to sort things out. I was told that you have never spoken to him during all those years, despite his numerous attempts to reach you."

"And there is a reason to that!" he cried before forcing himself to calm down. "We have nothing to say to each other."

"You do not know that," the king observed.

"Yes-I…" he ran a hand through his hair. "You do not understand…Your Majesty, please; do not do that to me…" he said, almost pleading. It pained the Sky mage to see him like that, and by his own hand. The guilt he had felt earlier when making this decision returned full force.

"I will do anything you order, but do not ask that from me…I cannot" he continued. "After all he did, this is beyond my strength."

"I would never ask you to do something that would harm you or make you suffer," he replied. "I am aware that it must be hard, believe me I am, but you still have the chance to have your father back, to put an end to this conflict I know is weighing on you."

"If it is what you wish, I will obey," he said, bowing his head.

"I do not want to force you. I would like you to go to your home willingly. I will let you two days to think about it and to give me your answer."

 _But do you not see that my home and my family are here?_

"Understood, Your Majesty," he bowed and made a few steps before turning around. "It is all because of Xanxus, isn't it?" he inquired. "You've been thinking about Iemitsu."

"Yes," the king admitted. His friends had always been perceptive. Since his fight against Xanxus and particularly since the revelations he made bout Lord Timoteo, his father had been occupying his mind, to the point he had almost forgot about the High Advisor. He deeply resented the man for what he did to him and to his mother, but should he not forgive him before all his anger and bitterness consumed him as it did to Xanxus? Even if he knew that he would never go as far as attempting to destroy him, the idea of ending up like the other Sky mage still disturbed him. On the other hand, he felt that deep down he was not ready for forgiveness. He had hurt him too much. Then, he had thought about Gokudera. He knew that he left his family after a quarrel with his father, and until now ignored the details.

If there was still a chance for them to be a family again, Tsuna would seize it.

"I just want you to be happy, Hayato." The Storm Guardian nodded absentmindedly and left the king's quarters.

Tsuna sighed, hoping he had made the right decision.

* * *

Upon entering her quarters, Hana saw a white rose on her dressing table. It did not take her a lot of thinking to deduce who had left the flower. For the past few days, he had been showering her with kindness and presents. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she headed to the training yard with determination.

As usual, he was sparring with Takeshi. The latter informed him of her presence with a sign, and the knight turned to face her, offering the young woman a beaming smile.

"Lady Hana!"

"I need to talk to you, Sir Ryohei. In private." At her tone and expression, the Rain Guardian felt slightly worried for his friend, who seemed oblivious.

"Immediately, my Lady," he replied, sheathing his weapon. He even took the time to wipe the sweat on his face with a piece of cloth before joining her.

They went to a more secluded area, where they could discuss without being disturbed.

"I found your flower," she began.

"Did you like it?" he asked, hopeful. "I thought it would be fitting considering your first name. And women love flowers." She arched an eyebrow. He had gone so far as to search the meaning of her first name?

"No, I-"

"Oh, is it the color?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Maybe I should have taken a red rose instead," he interrupted her again, nervous.

"Please, Ryohei-"

"Or I can offer you something else-"

"I do not love you!" she cried, exasperated that he would not listen to her.

Her words were accompanied by a deafening silence. She swore mentally. She did not want to tell him like that. He stared at her, stunned. Well, if she wanted his attention now she certainly had it.

"Forgive me, Lady Hana. I am not sure I heard you correctly," he said slowly, confused.

"I-I appreciate your kindness toward me and all the gifts, but I do not reciprocate your feelings." She felt awful as she saw his eyes fill with sadness and hurt. Her fingers reached to rest lightly on his arm. "You deserve someone who truly loves you," she said, hoping that it would ease the pain. But a sarcastic part of her told her that it was useless. She could have well ripped his heart off of his chest and trampled it, it would have been the same. "And I am sorry, but I am not this person."

"I understand," he said quietly. It was so unlike him, so different from his cheerful self that she instantly decided that she hated it, although there was nothing she could do. She knew that it would be worse to lie to him.

"I am sorry for all the annoyance I caused, Lady Kurokawa. I swear it will not happen again." He reached for something on his upper arm, and then extended his hand toward her.

"I believe it belongs to you," he said calmly. "Now if you will excuse me, my friend is waiting for me. I wish you a good day, Lady Kurokawa." She watched him go, speechless, and slowly opened her hand. In her palm was the ribbon she had given him.

* * *

The Captain was sitting on the floor in front of a sculpted box, his Storm leopard lying not far away from him. He had retreated to his quarters to think. They contained a bed, a trunk for his clothing and his sword, and that was it. There were no tapestries on the walls, no decorations of any sort unless the parchments and the numerous books that were neatly piled on the desk could be considered as such. He ran slowly his fingers along the surface, until he reached the lock. With a deep breath, he opened the wooden case. On a cushion rested a lute made of dark wood. It had been there, untouched, for years. Delicately, almost reverently, he picked it up.

"Please, tell me what I should do," he murmured.

With a shaky hand, he plucked the strings. The notes echoed for a moment in the air, crystalline. A pause. Other notes followed, and then a melody was formed. For a moment, nothing but the music existed; he felt complete. How could he have forgotten that it was such an essential part of him? He saw himself when he was a little boy, holding the same instrument, and gaining confidence as a soft voice encouraged him. He saw the kind smile that he loved so much, the bright green eyes and the long white hair.

The melody abruptly stopped.

He inhaled deeply, trying to clear his vision that was blurry, and his head snapped up as he heard a noise. Uri looked toward the door. The Storm Guardian put the instrument back to its case and quickly moved toward the source of the noise.

Looking in the corridor, he saw Lady Kyoko's maid-in-waiting walking, her back turned to him.

"Spying on people, are we? Don't you have better things to do, woman?" She came to a halt, and slowly turned around, berating herself for her lack of discretion, her face flushed in embarrassment. Now that she had been caught, there was no point of denying.

"I am sorry, Captain Gokudera, I did not mean to." She knew that she should not have listened. The music was absolutely beautiful, but also deeply moving, melancholic, almost intimate, as if the person had poured their heart and soul into this. It had felt wrong, but the emotions it had raised inside of her had been too strong, and so she had gave in. She was astonished at the realization that it had been Gokudera.

Her eyes being riveted to the ground, she did not see his expression softened almost imperceptibly when he noticed her wiping her tears. The movement had been quick, meant to be discreet, but he had seen it nonetheless.

"Don't do that again. Ever," he said firmly.

"I won't, I promise," she said before adding hesitantly. "It was very beautiful…that is the reason why I listened. I did not mean to be rude." An uncomfortable silence followed as he did not say a word, pinning her under a stern gaze.

"I did not know that you could play the lute," she continued. "Who taught you, if I may ask?" he bit back a sharp retort and somehow found himself answering. "My mother taught me." She immediately understood at his pained expression and smiled ruefully.

"I know how it feels," she confided. "It is my mother who taught me how to make clothing." He looked at her and something passed between them. It was almost imperceptible, and disappeared as soon as she broke eye contact to curtsy.

"I apologize again for my behavior," she said. "But if I may, Captain Gokudera, you should play more often."

He watched her walk away, leaving him to ponder on what had just happened. She had had no obligation to tell him about her mother.

It had been a kind gesture; a sign of trust.

* * *

"I-pin!" Lambo exclaimed, having finally found her after looking everywhere in the castle, eager to tell her the good news.

"Hello Lambo," she greeted with a smile.

"I am the Lightning Guardian!" he announced, almost shoving his hand in her face, so she could see the proof.

"Congratulations!" she said genuinely. "The king has all his Guardians now. Do you not apprehend your trial as the Lightning Guardian?"

"Nah!" he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I know I will succeed. I was thinking about having lunch together in the city, to celebrate that. Takeshi's father is an excellent cook."

"Oh, I would love it but I am sorry, I have training with Captain Hibari." His smile vanished, replaced by a frown.

"You could do that another day; he will understand if you say you cannot practice today, will he not? Or you could have training later." But despite his insistence and efforts, the answer was the same.

"I am sorry, I can't. As the captain of the royal guard he is very busy, and it was one of the rare moments he was available," she explained. "He is a talented fighter; I learn a lot from him."

"I see," he said, obviously disappointed.

"We can have lunch tomorrow," she suggested, hoping to brighten him up. However, it was in vain.

"It will not be the same" he replied bitterly. "Forget about what I said, it doesn't matter. I have only been chosen as the Lightning Guardian, the first among my people, after all. Good training with Hibari."

Tsuna was preparing himself for the audience of the morning, when someone knocked at the door of his quarters.

"Come in," he said. The door was pushed open, revealing the captain of his personal guard.

"What is it Gokudera?"

"I apologize for disturbing you, Your Majesty," he said, his expression more than ever. "I came here to give you my answer."


	22. Sun shower

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Sun shower**

Hana was bored out of her mind.

She had begrudgingly accepted to assist to the audience with Lady Kyoko, counting on that to distract her thoughts from her mishap with the Sun Guardian, before remembering that he would stand in front of her. Nevertheless, she had been reluctant to go back on her word, which is why she was now forced to listen to the endless and sometimes irrelevant complaints of the inhabitants, and tried to ignore her growing irritation, as well as the knight. A feat considering that he was dressed in bright colors, which attracted her eyes automatically. If she did not know him, she might think he did that on purpose.

She was seriously considering excusing herself and leave, when Tsuna called the next person to be heard.

"Sir Olamb, please comes forward."

Her whole body tensed, and she watched sharply the blond knight kneel in front of the king, her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Your Majesty, I challenge Sir Ryohei Sasagawa to a duel for the hand of Lady Hana of House Kurokawa."

She felt her stomach plummet. Not that again. She truly did not know what she did to catch his attention; it was not as if she had encouraged him -or anyone for that matter- and one would think that after his defeat at the very hands of the knight he just challenged, he would have learned his lesson. It seemed that some people were extremely stubborn. Or masochistic. Or stupid.

Tsuna turned toward his Sun mage. "What is your answer, Sir Ryohei?"

Hana waited with bated breath. He could not say no, it was his honor that was at stake and he made perfectly clear that he loved her, or at least that he was not indifferent to her.

"I refuse, Your Majesty," he replied clearly. "I will not fight Sir Olamb for the hand of Lady Hana Kurokawa."

The great hall burst into exclamations and several heads turned toward the young woman, looking at her with shocked or confused expression. But it was nothing compared to how she felt. Some of the noble women eyed her mockingly; she had it coming after all the suitors she dismissed. She glared at them, ill-at-ease.

"I beg your pardon?" the other knight said, frowning in displeasure. "Do you not consider me as a worthy opponent?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Sir," the son of Lord Sasagawa assured. "Lady Hana Kurokawa will marry the man of her choice. I will not force her."

The dark-haired woman heard several ladies whisper behind her. "This is so romantic and chivalrous," said one. "Well, he is a knight. And a good man," her friend added. "And if you ask me he is quite handsome." "Yes. All the muscles he must have…" another sighed dreamily. They giggled. It took Hana everything she had not to give them a piece of her mind concerning their behavior. These women had no shame.

"Then it is decided" the king declared. "the duel is invalid." The man retreated with dignity, accepting the decision, but his disappointment was poorly concealed.

She did not try to catch the Sun Guardian at the end of the audience, for she had the impression that she was the last person he wanted to see, but hurriedly went back to her quarters. Her friend did not question her, knowing what happened between them. As for the Sun mage, he was so focused on his sparring session when he exited the great hall to go to the training yard, that he did not see a man approach him.

"You are Sir Ryohei of the House Sasagawa, am I right?"

"If you are looking for a duel, I am sorry but that will not be possible," he replied flatly, not even bothering to look at him. His interlocutor laughed, but without mockery.

"I am lucky that it is not what I am here for, then," he said cheerfully. At that, Ryohei turned his head and his eyes fell on a man whose clothing indicated that he was a priest, which was puzzling considering that his lean and muscular body, his posture, as well as his nose that had obviously been broken several times, suggested that he was a fighter. Maybe he grew tired of the conflicts and the violence they caused, and turned to a more peaceful path.

"You were in the audience," the Sun Guardian concluded.

"Yes and no," he answered, which earned him a quizzical look from the knight. "I know you will not fight me, because you understood that sometimes you have to think about yourself less and respect the choice of others, regardless of the pain or sadness it can give you."

"What do you want, then?"

"I wanted to meet my successor of course!" he exclaimed, enthusiasm burning in his golden brown eyes.

"Your…successor?" the knight repeated, completely lost.

"Yes! My name is Knuckle, and I am here to inform you that you have passed the Trial of Humility. Congratulations!" He grabbed the forearm of the knight and squeezed it in a gesture of respect. "I wish you good luck, and do not lose hope," he added with a smile.

Ryohei watched him as he walked away, a hand rubbing the back of his head. What had just happened and who was that man?

* * *

Gokudera had barely dismounted, that stable boys and servants rushed to him to take care of his horse and belongings. He had not many of those, as he had refused to travel in carriage or with a retinue. He preferred to feel the wind rushing to his ears as he galloped, and to be alone with his thoughts. The lord and lady of House Silva were waiting for him in front of the doors of the castle. His adoptive mother, a woman with dark eyes and long light brown hair which color she had passed down to her daughter, moved towards the Storm Guardian and hugged him. He reciprocated the gesture, although it was a bit stiff.

As he pulled away, his eyes met his father's light green ones.

"Welcome back, my son," the portly nobleman greeted. His smile became strained when his interlocutor barely nodded at him in acknowledgment. The captain took a deep breath before entering the place he had not visited in years, and which was so important for him in many ways.

Glancing around, he remarked that it was exactly how he remembered it to be from his childhood memories. He felt a pang of sadness when his eyes fell on the room where he used to play music with his mother. He could almost see her, sitting next to him and showing him the movements, hear the sound of her laugh. He quickly looked away, jaw clenched.

"I had your room prepared," his father informed him as they climbed the large stairs. "We had to change a few things, naturally. If you need something, feel free to ask. You are a member of this house and thus you will be treated as such."

Gokudera came to a halt, making him stop.

"I am going to make this extremely clear for you," he warned as he turned to face him. "I did not want to come; I merely obeyed the king."

"I understand," the black-haired man replied, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "And I would like to thank you for that." He moved, but the Storm mage stopped him again.

"I remember where it is." How could he not? "I don't need you." The lord stared at him for a moment. The Storm Guardian did not look away.

"Supper will be ready soon," he finally said before retreating.

He was disappointed by his younger child's cold behavior –although he had known what to expect- but him being here despite his reluctance was already a small victory, a small step towards reconciliation.

For a while, nothing but the clinking of the cutlery disturbed the heavy and uncomfortable silence that had settled, until Lord Alessio cleared his throat. His son did not even look up from his plate.

"So, how is the life at the castle?"

"Fine," Gokudera replied with a clipped tone.

"We were delighted and very proud of when we heard that you became the king's Storm Guardian." He barely nodded to thank him.

"Have you been acknowledged by the first Storm Guardian yet?" the lord continued, encouraged by a smile from his wife as it seemed that he would get nothing from him but short answers and grunts.

His adoptive mother startled as he abruptly dropped the cutlery.

"Is this really what we are going to do? Pretend that we are a perfectly happy family as if nothing happened?"

"I know that you are angry-"

"Damn right I am!" he cut him off. "No, wait. I am not angry, I am _furious,_ " he corrected. "And don't bother asking all those questions about me; we both know you don't care."

Lady Anabella gasped sharply. "Hayato! How can you say such a thing after everything he did for you!"

"Oh, you mean lying and deceiving?" he sneered. "How can _you_ stand by his side? He cheated on you!" Her eyes flashed with hurt. She did not need to be reminded of that.

"Enough!" Lord Alessio suddenly shouted. "I would not tolerate this behavior in my house!" The Storm mage fell abruptly silent. Father and son stared at each other.

"I shouldn't have come here," Gokudera declared coldly. "That was a huge mistake." He pulled out his chair with more force than necessary and stormed out of the room.

"Tomorrow," his father called out. The captain came to a halt. "Tomorrow I will tell you everything, I promise."

True to his words, the following morning his father put the affairs of the estate on hold to talk to him. The Lumerian understood when he led him to the gardens instead of his office that he did not want to address him as a lord but as a father.

"I am not looking for excuses or for your forgiveness, because I am aware that I may not deserve it," he began carefully. Gokudera snorted at that. "But I want you to know all the circumstances. Like many lords and ladies, your adoptive mother and I did not choose each other. It was a marriage of interest. We came to care about each other, to love each other, but as friends. We gave birth to your sister, of course, but it was out of duty we had nothing-

"Stop rambling about _that_ and get to the point" the Storm Guardian cut him off. His father paused, and looking at him he noticed that his son seemed to be more embarrassed than angry.

"Does that mean that no pretty lady managed to catch your eye?" he smiled.

"We are _not_ having that conversation!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I did not come all the way here just to hear that or to talk with you about my-my" Despite his efforts, the word refused to pass his throat. "By the First, I have the impression to be with Shamal!" His father held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Alright, alright, I apologize," he said sincerely, although his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I will resume."

" _Please,_ " he said, clearly irritated.

"Years ago, I had to go to the Sky kingdom to meet a noble who was interested in our trade of fine wood. It went well, we secured a deal, both parties were happy, and the lord offered me to stay for a few days. I accepted, and in evening he gave a huge banquet in order to celebrate our partnership. It was there that I met Lavina. She was one of the musicians that had been invited to entertain us."He paused briefly, and when he resumed talking it was with fondness in his voice.

"I still remember the first time I saw her very vividly. She was breathtaking, with a mind as beautiful as her appearance, and immensely talented. I fell in love with her before I knew it. I extended my stay, and as we talked to each other I had the joy to see my feeling being reciprocated. We became lovers, even if we were acutely aware that it was impossible for us to be together, since she was not noble and I was already a husband and a father. But all my possessions could not compare to her, and I was ready to give up my title and even to divorce from Bianchi's mother if it meant that I could spend the rest of my life by her side."

Gokudera could tell from his expression and tone that he was apparently telling the truth.

"Why not living with her, then, if you were ready to go to such lengths for her?"

"Your mother refused," he smiled ruefully. "And no amount of persuasion could make her change her mind. You are exactly like her, in this regard. She gave you the color of her hair and her passion for music, but also her stubbornness and determination. She finally revealed that she was suffering from an illness to which there was no cure, and thus she did not want to cause me grief. We had not planned to have a child, but we never regretted it. She insisted on me taking you with me and raising you; you would be an illegitimate child but you would have a better life than if you stayed with her."

Gokudera did not say a word, listening carefully.

"I argued that she could come with me too, that I would find her a place as a maid, but she said that she did not want to hurt my wife further by being in her home. Later, I found a solution by hiring her as your music teacher, and we agreed to keep your true parentage hidden until you would become a man." He averted his eyes to the ground, his voice laced with sadness. "Unfortunately, we did not have the chance. Her illness worsened more quickly than we expected, and soon she was gone."

He closed his eyes briefly, overwhelmed by emotion, and then turned toward the Storm mage.

"I am sorry, I truly am, for the way you discovered the truth. But you must not doubt for an instant that you had always been loved. The fight I had with Lady Anabella when I came back home with a child who was obviously mine but not hers was terrible, and for month she did not suffer seeing you or hearing a word about you. Nevertheless, she eventually came to love you as her own son."

He slipped a hand in the fold of his tunic and produced a piece of parchment, catching his attention.

"What is that?" Gokudera asked, not without mistrust.

"It is the message your mother wrote to you, in case she would not be there to tell you the truth herself, when you would be of age," his father explained as he handed it to him. "I tried to give it to you after you ran away, but you would not listen to me or see me."

The Storm Guardian did not know what to think or feel anymore. He had always been convinced that the dark-haired man seduced his mother and that he went back home after he grew tired of her. As to why he would take an illegitimate child with him, the answer was simple –he was a male. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He glanced at the unfolded parchment lying beside him on the bed. With a moment of hesitation, he picked it up and read it again.

 _My dear Hayato,_

 _If you read this letter, it means unfortunately that I left this world. But I am not sad; I feel happy and grateful for all those moments we shared. I will always be with you, in your heart, just as you are in mind._

 _I have something very important to tell you. You know me as your music teacher, but the bound we share is in reality stronger than that._

 _I am your mother, and you are my son._

 _Years ago, your father and I met each other in the Sky kingdom, and from our love you were born. Now, you must not resent him because of that, for it is me who made him promise to not tell you anything. I wanted to give you a happy childhood, and to wait until you would be adult enough to understand._

 _I am aware that you might feel angry, betrayed, and if so I hope you will forgive me, but please remember that you have always been loved by your family. More importantly, this should not change how you consider yourself. Do not listen to people who say that you are unworthy or nothing but an illegitimate child. You are not unworthy. You are not an illegitimate child. You are, and will always be Hayato, my son._

 _Your mother who loves you,_

 _Lavina Gokudera_

A part of him, the child that resented his father for all the lies and for having been deprived of the chance to see more often the woman who had been so important and dear to him, was rebelling, telling him that even if it was indeed his mother's handwriting he had no proof that she had not been forced to do it. The other part of him, the more rational, could not deny the genuine tenderness the nobleman showed when he talked about her.

He had been bitter and angry at the world for so long, that now he was lost.

* * *

Takeshi stumbled slightly on the words, his attention completed focused on the page in front of him, before repeating the sentence without making any mistake. Next to him, Haru clapped happily.

"You are getting better at it every day! It is almost perfect!" she cried. The maid-in-waiting had been quite impressed by him since starting the lessons. He had confirmed the impression he gave her when she started talking with him more frequently; he was very calm and optimistic, never giving up no matter the difficulty of the problem he faced.

"I have a good teacher," he smiled softly.

"You're being too modest."

"No, I mean it. You've been very patient with me, and you did not have to teach me. I also feel bad because I did not offer something to you to thank you."

"You do not need to give me anything; your thanking is enough. Besides, are not friend supposed to help each other?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"We are friends?" Although they got along with each other, he was not aware that she considered him as more than an acquaintance, someone she talked to from times to times.

"Of course we are!" She is smiling brightly, and he returned the gesture.

"Still, I am embarrassed. Is there nothing I can do for you?"

"Well, if you insist," she said before tilting her head pensively. "Ah, I know! Would you agree to teach me how to use a sword? I have only some notions in hand-to-hand combat, unlike Kyoko."

He raised his eyebrows. "A sword? Are you sure?"

Her brow creased dangerously into a frown.

"I am not saying that you cannot use this kind of weapon," he explained quickly. "But I think that a knife would be more convenient for you, given your position. You could conceal it in your dress, and thus have it on you all the time to defend yourself."

"Oh, yes, I did not think about that," she realized. "So, do you agree?"

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to teach you."

* * *

 **Sun shower: when it rains while the sun is shining.**


	23. Morning glory cloud

**Chapter 23: Morning glory cloud**

Lord Alessio joined his son for breakfast, seating himself in front of him. It was less tensed between the two of them after he gave him the letter, but the Storm Guardian had reminded him that everything would not suddenly become perfect.

"You know, when I asked you whether or not you were courting a young woman, I was concerned about your happiness, but also about our family and the estate."

Gokudera saw him coming as plainly as a clear blue sky. "You have the attention to name me as your heir."

"Indeed. You know that I cannot have children anymore, and there must be someone to manage it. It is something that I should have done a long time ago."

"What about Bianchi?" he objected. "She is your daughter. Your _legitimate_ daughter. She should be the one to have the estate and carry the name of the family."

"It would be better if it was you," his father declared after a short pause. The Storm mage narrowed his eyes, studying him for a moment.

"Who is the lucky one?"

His father winced. He had always admired the vivacity of his mind, but sometimes the boy was too perceptive for his own good.

"It is still in discussion, nothing is confirmed yet."

"That's _so romantic_ ," his son mocked. "You know that she is going to tear you to shreds if you do that to her, right? And you, more than anyone else, should understand that. "

"I do, believe me; but I have no other choice," he sighed. "I cannot let her throw her life away on an impossible love."

Gokudera grunted in agreement. He did not care what his sister was doing and with who, after all she could perfectly defend herself, but he had sensed as soon as he had discovered about her feelings for the High Advisor that it was going to be a problem at one point or another. And as much as he liked to stay out of this sort of things, he wanted to know who his father had chosen for her as a husband, so he would be able to prevent a potential incoming disaster. Maybe talking to the guy about her awful cooking skills and her other particular culinary habits would deter him. Unless it was a greedy bastard who was after the title.

He was not exactly fond of his sister, but one of the things he could not bear was seeing her miserable.

"You still haven't answered my question," the nobleman remarked, snapping him out of his reflections about who might be his future brother-in-law. "Would you agree to become my heir, or not?"

"I will think about it."

* * *

The High Advisor was sorting out messages and documents that needed his attention, when he sensed the presence of someone. Turning his head, he caught sight of his young protégé standing at the entrance of his chambers.

"We need to talk," Tsuna declared without preamble.

"Naturally, Your Majesty." He stopped going through the parchments, and faced him completely. The Sun mage watched as the king positioned himself next to the window, his eyes roaming over the trees covered in flowers. It would be summer soon; the days were already getting warmer.

"You betrayed me." The words rang in the air, bitter. "Or at least that was how I felt. And it stung all the more that I trusted you with my life," he accused as he looked at him. "You should have told me from the start."

"I made a mistake," Reborn admitted. "I should not have spared you, waiting for you to be ready to hear a displeasing truth. I went too easy on you, and it will not happen twice. The consequences could have been serious."

"They are," Tsuna immediately retorted. "We both know the damage it caused. I wonder; would you have acted differently had it not been me?" He did not answer, merely piercing him with that dark and enigmatic stare of his. The king shook his head lightly, a sad smile on his lips.

"Even my advisor thinks that I am weak. What a great king I am."

"With all the respect I owe you, Your Majesty, you should put aside your resentment for the good of this kingdom," he said. "It is what a true sovereign would do."

"I know that I will forgive you. It will just take time." The Sun Archmage bowed his head, in respect and gratitude.

"So, what is our lesson going to be, today?"

"Since you are able to use your powers efficiently and without hurting yourself or the people around you, it is time that I teach you how to behave like a king."

"Could you not have started from there?" he complained.

"Stop whining like a spoiled brat. If you don't respect yourself, no one will."

"Fine. But still, this is absolutely illogical."

"That would be the first rule," the dark-haired man countered.

"Which is?"

"I am always right," he answered with a grin.

"What?" The Sky mage cried in disbelief. "You've just said yourself that you were wrong in not telling me that you were working as an assassin for the royal family!"

"But I did the right thing in acknowledging it. So, I was right," he declared as if it made completely sense. "Now, let's take a look at the other rules, shall we?"

* * *

Ryohei was relieved to find his sister alone, preparing an ointment or a medicine of some sort.

"Oh, hello brother," she beamed as she noticed him. "Bianchi talked to me about these plants that have a soothing effect, and I thought that I could try using them for wounds or burns."

He smiled upon hearing the passion in her tone, but it was lacking the enthusiasm that he would normally display, which did not escape her. Her brow furrowed slightly in worry.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired, immediately putting aside what she was doing to walk toward him.

"I came to tell you goodbye, Kyoko," he announced. "I'm leaving the Sky kingdom."

"You're leaving the Sky kingdom?" she repeated, eyes wide. "But…where are you going?"

"I am going to Comsubin."

"The military academy in Stonehold?"

He nodded. "I already have the authorization of the king."

"I do not know what to say…this is so sudden." Going to that academy and receiving the best training there could be had always been one of her big brother's dreams, and she had hoped that he could fulfill it one day. She had even imagined that day, them hugging and celebrating. Never could she have thought that he would tell that to her with such a serious expression, almost sad.

"Are you…Does it have something to do with Hana?" she asked softly. She knew what happened between the two, as it was her who found him heartbroken and comforted him.

"I have to move forward," the knight replied. "And now that I am fully acknowledged as the Sun Guardian, I must become stronger in order to protect others."

"I am glad for you, brother," she said genuinely. "I know how important it is for you."

"Than you, Kyoko," he replied with the hint of a smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She bite her lip absentmindedly, thoughtful. He obviously did not want to lose time. Maybe it was worse than she had previously thought and she should convince him to stay.

"It is my job to worry about you, little sister, not the other way round," he said as he kissed her head affectionately before drawing her into his arms.

"You know perfectly that I cannot help it," she observed, her voice muffled by the fabric of his clothes. He held her tighter. They stayed like this for a while, and then she stepped back.

"I wish you a safe travel, brother."

* * *

The blade sliced the air in graceful movements, in harmony with his breathing, before pausing suddenly. The Cloud mage had sensed the presence of someone not far from him. They must be foolish or have little instinct of preservation, if they came disturbing him in his morning practice.

"Kyoya Hibari!" they cried. "I am here to fight you! Be prepared!"

He turned around immediately, almost surprised by who it was. What on earth had crossed the mind of that idiot of the mountain clan to make him challenge someone such as him?

Lambo's face was set into the most serious expression the captain had ever seen coming from him. He did not even tremble under his stare as he usually did.

"I don't have time to play with you," he replied. "Go see Haru or Lady Sawada for that, and stop annoying me before I get angry and you regret it."

"I don't want to play! I want to fight! I want _you_ to fight _me_!"

"That's not possible. I would crush you in a heartbeat. It would not be worth my time."

At these words, the young boy's hands balled into fists.

"Now for the last time, leave before I lose my patience," Hibari warned. Letting out a cry, the Lightning Guardian answered by charging at him. The captain scowled in disapproval, ready to ward him off, when he understood his mistake. He immediately rolled on the ground, the projectile hissing dangerously near his ear. Rising quickly, he eyed his opponent. Lambo was in his metal form, several spikes protruding from his shoulders and arms. The armored skin was not made of iron –it was darker, which meant that it was a new ability.

Another volley of projectiles flew in his direction, and the Cloud Guardian deflected them with dexterity, his sword clinging against them. However, the son of the head of the mountain clan took advantage of him being distracted and swung at him. His fist crashed against an energy shield of a purple color. Letting out a cry of frustration, the Lightning mage hit it repeatedly, but it held.

"You would be fighting, if it was someone else!" he shouted in anger. "Now fight me, if you're a man!"

The captain responded by increasing the size of the force field, pushing the young boy away from him. Lambo regained his balance quickly and transformed into his gold semi-liquid form, long tendrils seizing Hibari and preventing him from escaping as they enveloped him. Understanding that he would not be able to break free as the liquid restraints adapted themselves to his movements, the Cloud mage closed his eyes and focused. Soon, his silhouette became blurred and the metal shattered, the vibrations emanating from him breaking the atom's bounds. Startled, the heir of the Bovino clan regained his human form and Hibari stroke without a second thought, knocking him out.

Muttering under his breath, the captain looked at Lambo's unconscious form on the ground. He had to bring him in front of the king and to explain what happened. He did not care why he attacked him. The only thing that he knew was that he failed –which had been a given- and ruined his training.

Hibari was about to pull the boy on his feet, when someone suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a tall man, draped in a long black cloak that brought out his pale complexion and his light blond hair. He paused, recognizing him instantly. It was the first Cloud Guardian Alaude, known for having been the most accomplished warrior that ever existed.

Now, it would be interesting indeed if he had to fight _him_.

"Kyoya Hibari," the Cloud mage said, his stern blue gaze fixed on him. "You have passed the Trial of Prudence."

* * *

"Now that this question concerning taxes is settled, I think that will be all for today," Tsuna announced to the members of the royal council, already preparing himself to rise and leave.

"Actually, Your Majesty, there is a subject that would need your attention," Oregano informed. Tsuna gave her a questioning look.

"Please," he said, gesturing for her to continue.

"We think it could be beneficial for the kingdom if Your Majesty took a wife."

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of that," he answered, squirming uncomfortably in his chair before he could stop himself. Reborn would certainly reproach him for that, having spent half of the day trying to teach him how to exude confidence, even when it was the last thing he was feeling. Needless to say they had a lot of work to do.

The woman with honey-colored hair looked at him pointedly.

"We mean now, Your Majesty," the High Advisor clarified, not without a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"N-now?" Tsuna repeated, stunned. He had not seen that coming. He knew that as the sovereign and protector of the country one of his duties was to assure the continuity of the bloodline, and thus that he would have to marry a noblewoman, but he did not expect it to happen this quickly.

"Could it not wait?" he asked, hopeful.

"I am afraid not, Your Majesty," Basil replied. "After the recent events, it would be best if the throne was secured as soon as possible… and a marriage would also strengthen your position and authority, Your Majesty," the Rain mage added almost reluctantly.

Strengthening my position and authority. This is all about the consequences of my decision toward Xanxus, the king realized.

"Fine," he said with resignation.

"We thought about inviting women from all respectable and prestigious families across the country," Turmeric explained. "Your Majesty would spend some time with each of them, and then decide which one you want as a wife."

Wonderful. He, who had never been comfortable around women, would spend all his days surrounded by them.

"I need time to think of…potential candidates," he replied, wincing at the word.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," said the Sun Archmage. "The invitations have already been written and sent."

Tsuna almost choked at his words. Turning to him, he looked at the man with bewilderment.

"Since when exactly have you been preparing all of this?" Then, an important thought crossed his mind. "Does the royal council have to approve of my choice?"

"We are confident that Your Majesty will choose with the interest of the kingdom in mind," the High Advisor continued, a smile playing on his lips.

"And if choose none of them?"

"Then we will choose her ourselves," Reborn shot back, grinning.

The Sky mage groaned internally. He would need time to get use to the idea that in the coming days he would be courting women and eventually marry one of them.

* * *

 **Morning glory cloud: long, roll-shaped clouds which are rare.**


	24. Full moon

**Thank you to everyone who follows my story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Full moon**

A basket full of freshly washed linen under one arm, Haru watched in the distance the noble women laughing and chatting as they prepared themselves for the horse ride. There were always some surrounding the king, who no longer had time for himself. She had been in their place once, receiving Tsuna's attention and friendship. It seemed so far now, as if it had happened to someone else. When she heard the music flowing from the great hall and the sound of people enjoying themselves –there were balls given every evening- she would find solace in her memory of her dance with the Sky mage during his coronation. Nothing would make her happier than to dance with him again. Unfortunately, it was bound to remain a wish.

Her grip on the basket tightened. She hoped that one of them would fall and embarrass herself in front of the king.

"Is there a problem?"

She immediately turned her head in the direction of the voice, worried that she had been caught glaring at the guests. She gulped slightly when she saw who it was.

"No, Lord Gokudera," she replied, bowing her head in respect. He had arrived from Lumeria a few days ago, and had been recognized as the legitimate heir of House Silva after he reconciled himself with his father.

"Captain will be fine," said the Storm Guardian. Despite being theoretically a noble, he still did not want people to use this title to address him. The maid-in-waiting suspected that he cared much more about his rank of captain as it linked him directly with Tsuna, than his social status. It did not escape her either that he had also chosen to keep his mother's name.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked, obviously distrustful.

She refrained from sighing in irritation. She was already in a bad mood as it was; she did not need him to make it worse.

"Yes, Captain," she lied blatantly, putting on one of her best fake smiles. He studied her for a moment in silence, and she feared that he might insist, but he did nothing of the sort.

"Why is your Storm leopard not with you?" she inquired as she noticed the absence of the animal. Gokudera was rarely seen without her, except in some particular circumstances such as the journey to his country of birth. His face twisted in a displeased expression.

"I was ordered to keep Uri in my chambers or near the stables," he replied. "Couldn't give one of those ladies a heart attack." Well, they appeared to be both equally annoyed by their presence, albeit for very different reasons.

"It makes sense," she agreed. "Although I know firsthand that your Storm leopard would not attack one of them. Or that you would not give her that order, no matter how irritating you find those ladies. Unlike what you like people to believe, I know you have a heart." He stayed silent a long moment, his eyes fixed on her.

"You should go back to work woman, before someone less lenient than me catches you daydreaming," he eventually said. She stared at him, mouth agape –how rude of him! - and then regained her composure.

"Yes, my _lord_ ," she curtsied, glaring at him, her cheeks as red as the color of his Storm Flame. He watched her heading to the castle in brisk, furious steps.

Venturing further on the castle's grounds, Kyoko noticed a part that she had never visited nor noticed until now. Her curiosity being piqued, she decided to take a look at this new place. It was more secluded and quieter, the vegetation laced with delicate flowers that filled the air with their perfume. Taking in the beauty around her, she was then greeted with quite an unusual sight. On a sculpted stone bench sat the king, his large brown eyes riveted on the book opened in front of him. The young woman came to a halt, considering what to do. He had not heard her coming, and thus she could retreat and let him enjoy this much needed moment of peace. On the other hand, it might be her only chance to speak with him alone.

A light smile on her lips, she moved forward.

"Your Majesty?" she called softly.

He startled violently, losing his hold on the book that fell on the grass.

Before he had the time to react, she reached him in quick, graceful steps and picked the book up. She noticed what kind of book it was, and he watched in horror as her movements slowed down.

"I did not know that Your Majesty had a taste for poetry," she commented.

"I-it is something that I like very much."

"Have you ever tried to write some?" Kyoko inquired with genuine curiosity as she handed the book to him. He blushed. He would never confess that yes, he had indeed wrote some when he was younger, and about _her_ of all people.

"I am afraid I am perfectly unable to write a piece," he replied, not quite making eye contact. She was certainly disappointed. He was not the strong and courageous man who could protect her, nor the talented and expressive one who could write poems about her kindness , unparalleled beauty, and many skills.

"I am certain that you have other talents, Your Majesty," she assured, smiling. "I am myself quite terrible at singing."

"You are?" the king said, eyes wide. It was hard for him to believe that she would fail at something.

"I trust Your Majesty to keep my secret safe," whispered the sister of his Sun Guardian as she leaned slightly toward him, a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Your secret will be safe with me," Tsuna promised, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I did not know that place," she said suddenly, looking at the flowers all around them.

"It is a more private area, reserved to the king and his family. It is usually closed," the Sky mage explained, gesturing to the iron wrought gate that she had not noticed because it was completely pushed open, and thus merging with the vegetation.

"This garden is a gift from Lord Timoteo's father to Queen Daniela. He loved her deeply, but she would not agree to marry him unless he proved her that he was sincere. According to the story, he created the garden in one night, never pausing to rest. When he was done, he showed his work to the Queen, and as the light of dawn revealed the magnificent flowers he had chosen personally, he explained that each one of them stood for one of her qualities or expressed his love for her. Their wedding was celebrated a few days later."

"It's a beautiful story, for a beautiful place," she mused.

Tsuna was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a female voice calling for him. His whole behavior changed. His smile disappeared, replaced by a panicked expression, his body tensed and he made himself smaller, as if willing to disappear into the wall behind him. Kyoko gave him a questioning look.

"I…may be supposed to be elsewhere at the moment, and in different company," he confessed, his eyes fixed on the ground. The royal council could not fault him for that. He had truly tried to spend some time with the young noble, to be patient with her, but after hours of listening to her babbling about their future life together, their children and such during the horse ride–she had apparently planned everything- he could not take it anymore.

He expected Kyoko to express her disapproval, but when he gathered enough courage to look at her, he was struck by her mischievous grin and a spark in her eyes that reminded him of Ryohei.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. I am going to take care of it," she assured. He stared at her as she smoothed the creases of her dress, before walking confidently toward the monarch's potential wife.

It turned out that she was a young creature with long dark hair and a pink dressed that was so frilly and covered in ribbons that Kyoko wondered how she could move at all.

"Are you looking for the king?" she inquired, although she was certain that the whole castle was aware of that, with the way she shouted his name.

"Yes! Have you seen him?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope. "I have so much more to tell him!" Kyoko winced internally, feeling sympathy for her. The noble was barely eighteen, certainly sent by her parents in a desperate attempt at catching the eye of the ruler of the Sky kingdom and improving their situation.

"His Majesty went this way," she informed, pointing at the opposite direction of where he actually was.

"Oh, thank you very much, Lady Sasagawa!" she exclaimed before gathering her skirts and running, which was quite a feat. "Your Majesty! Wait for me, Your Majesty!"

Kyoko went back to Tsuna, wishing for the young noble to make a marriage of love.

"You shouldn't be annoyed for a while now, Your Majesty" she announced.

"Thank you, Lady Kyoko," he managed to say, still a bit stunned.

"It was my pleasure," she smiled.

Tsuna realized that it was the second time she surprised him.

* * *

The projectile hit the makeshift target, disintegrating it completely in a blast of red energy, and the Storm mage smiled in satisfaction. He had finally figured out how to control the amount of power released when using his power. And without the help of Shamal.

His thoughts then drifted toward Kyoko's brother. Gokudera had been quite taken aback when he was informed upon his arrival in the city that the Sun Guardian had left for Stonehold, to be trained by Colonnello in person, no less. Hibari had also been acknowledged as the Cloud Guardian, and that idiot from the Frozen Fangs had challenged him and, without surprise, lost. It seemed that it was high time he arrived; everything seemed to go south when he was not here to look after things.

"I see that you're training on your own," said the Rain Guardian as he approached him.

"And I intend to keep it that way," he replied, knowing that he certainly came here to suggest that they train together. "Now leave."

Gokudera felt the hit more than he saw it coming, incredibly quick and accurate, and next thing he knew he was on the grass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. "Wasn't your Rain Guardian Trial about not using violence?" He wanted to bring a hand to his jaw on which a bruise was already forming, but then realized with horror that he could not move.

"What did you do?" he demanded, furious.

"Ah, yes. You noticed the blue energy that touched you when I swung at you? That was my Rain swallow," the swordsman explained. "It slows down or immobilizes everything it touches. I am sorry that I came to such length, but knowing you, you would not have listened and started a fight instead."

"Well, it looks like I'm not going anywhere, so get it over with!" the captain growled.

"Indeed, I am going to tell you," he said as he crouched beside him. "The truth is that I've been very patient with you, Hayato. And now I cannot stand it anymore. After our fight with Xanxus, when you helped Lambo, I was convinced that you had finally understood what it meant to be a Guardian, and that you would change. But no, you are still the same selfish and idiot bastard."

"That's all why you came for? Telling me that you hated me?" he mocked. His insult did not hurt him; he was used to far worse from other people. But then their insults were nothing compared to the swordsman's next words.

"No. I came here to tell you that you do not deserve to be the king's right hand."

He said this without shouting or displaying anger, just as he had been doing since the beginning of their confrontation. It was not told out of spite, but as a certainty.

"Because you would be the leader of his Guardians, and you cannot do that when all you do is pushing us away," he continued, imperturbable. "I understand that you have some difficulties to bound with people and to trust them, considering what happened during your childhood, I truly get it, but this is not a reason to act the way you do."

"That's why it should be you? That's what it is all about, isn't it? Me being unworthy of serving the king, so you take my place," the Storm Guardian snarled.

And then Takeshi did the most unexpected thing. He laughed. It was not a scornful or mocking laugh, but a joyful one.

"Stop that, will you?" Gokudera commanded, deeply annoyed and quite confused by his behavior. The guy had a serious problem.

"I finally understand why you can barely stand me," Takeshi said, his frame no longer shaking because of the chuckle.

"Please, tell me," the captain scoffed.

"You are jealous of me. How could I have not realized until now? This is so obvious!"

Gokudera would have paused if he was not already immobilized by Takeshi's powers. He eyed the swordsman who was looking right at him, a rueful smile on his lips. "You were considering me as a rival, when all I wanted was to be your friend. I do not want to be right hand. However, if you keep on like this you won't be either."

His interlocutor remained silent.

"By seeking to do everything on your own, you put not only your life in danger, but also others'. You are not a reliable ally if you rush headlong into a fight without thinking about consequences. And do you realize the sorrow you would cause to the people who love you, to the king, if anything were to happen to you? If you truly care about Tsuna as much as you claim, then you won't make him suffer like this," he said before standing up. "You should be able to move shortly. I hope that you will take the right decision."

At that, he turned around and left Gokudera. True to his words, the Storm Guardian was able to move again a few moments later, but he remained where he was, shaken and deep in thought.


	25. Halo

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Halo**

"So," Lady Sawada began, a playful smile on her lips. "Am I going to have grandchildren soon?"

"Mother, _please_ ," Tsuna complained, unwilling to talk about the reality that had been his in the past few days. Unfortunately for him, she did not get –or rather ignored- the hint, looking at him expectantly.

"The members of the royal council are wasting their time, and mine with it," he replied as he started to pace. "I will never marry one of them."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating."

He stopped abruptly. "Hardly. I suggested to one of them to show her the city since she had never been here before, and she replied that she wanted to hunt instead! _Hunting_!" It was something that had always horrified him. He would never understand how people could be so enthusiastic about an activity where they ran the risk to be eviscerated in the process. And the screams of the animals! He was unable to stand hearing them. No, he gladly avoided thinking too much about that when he was served at the table. Besides, he had always preferred fish.

"It's because she doesn't know you yet," Nana Sawada reasoned.

"No, trust me; there is absolutely no chance that this one will be your daughter-in-law." Not with the way she looked at him after he had declined, utterly appalled. What kind of lord - let alone king- refused to hunt? Then, there had been this lady with whom he had lunch and who felt particularly offended when he asked her if she wanted some cakes. Surely he did not want his wife to be fat? Or was it actually his kind of woman? Another had been so forward with him, that he escaped with the help of Gokudera, pretending that he had an unplanned and urgent council meeting that required his presence.

"Maybe it will be better today, and you will be charmed by one of those ladies," she encouraged.

As he thought, his mother had been wrong.

Actually, the Sky mage was almost spending an agreeable moment with Lady Kasumi, until the latter found out that he loved poetry. And oh how ridiculous it was! The sovereign of the kingdom had certainly better things to do. Hurt, he had ended their discussion with all the diplomacy he could muster and went back to his quarters. So here he was, slouching at his desk and bitterly thinking about how Kyoko's reaction had been completely different. He was considering refusing to see the next noble with whom he was supposed to spend the rest of the afternoon, when the guard posted at his door announced Lady Kyoko of House Sasagawa.

After the Sky mage gave his authorization, the soldier let her enter, and it seemed to Tsuna that she was bringing the Sun with her. He immediately forgot his mishap from earlier, his whole attention focusing solely on her. She was as lovely as ever, with a dress that reminded him of the color of leaves in spring, and some of her hair braided and circling her head, while the rest fell freely on her shoulders in gentle curls.

"Lady Kyoko, what can I do for you?" he asked, barely daring to blink as if she was a beautiful vision that would vanish at any moment.

"I am also one of the candidates for your hand, Your Majesty," she explained.

"But, I-I have never seen you with the other ladies."

"No, indeed. I do not wish to be in their company. I do not particularly get along with them, as most consider me to be a curiosity since I know how to fight and use a sword."

He understood. It was sometimes tolerated for women to accompany hunters or to know the art of falconry, but swordsmanship was reserved to men –or at least that was what many thought.

"Also, I did not want you to believe that I was merely after your title, Your Majesty," the young woman continued. "I want us to have conversations as we have always had, as friends who care about each other and not as a king who is looking for a wife and as a lady who hopes to be chosen. I do not want things to change between us."

"I could not agree more, Lady Kyoko," he replied, his heart filled with joy.

* * *

"You get mad at me because I train alone, and then you do exactly the same thing? Tell me, why should I not hit you as you did? Besides, you owe me one; I could have reported you to the king. I am your captain, after all."

Takeshi laughed, and sheathing his sword, turned to face Gokudera. "Ryohei is away, and if I remember correctly you refused my offer."

"There is still Hibari."

"Yes, except that it is supposed to be a sparring session, not a beating," he pointed with amusement. "As for informing His Majesty about what happened, I am certain that he would have agreed with me."

"Well, our Cloud Guardian may be quite _eager_ when it comes to fighting, but if you expect me to go easy on you, you will be disappointed. And you are far too insolent and confident." Takeshi paused, and then smiled as realization dawned on him.

"I expected nothing else from you," he replied as they positioned themselves.

In the middle of their sparring session, the two Guardians were interrupted by screams of protestations coming from somewhere inside the castle. They exchanged a glance and then hastily left the training yard.

After several stairs and corridors, they arrived to the council room and although there was no session at the moment, several lords were gathered, blocking the view.

"Guardians of the king! Move out of the way!" Gokudera commanded. The spectators promptly obeyed, revealing Lambo who was vainly trying to break out of a force field made of light, and the High Advisor standing a few steps away from him.

"What has he done?" the Storm Guardian asked to the Sun mage.

"Maybe we should talk about that somewhere else," Takeshi suggested. His sparring partner admitted that he had a point. After what happened with Hibari, they did not need rumors about the king's inability to control his Guardians spreading across the city.

"Leave this room, please," he ordered to the men who were watching with obvious curiosity. They moved silently toward the exit, and the High Advisor waited for the last lord to leave, and even a moment longer, before speaking.

"This young idiot wanted to fight me," he explained. "I refused, of course, which prompted him to insist, and I had to take measures.

"Let me go!" Lambo shouted, banging against the force field.

"We have to take him immediately to the king," the Captain sighed in annoyance, before turning to the Lightning Guardian. "Can we count on you not being a pain, or not?" He did not answer, glaring at him.

"I will take care of that," Takeshi said, sensing that Gokudera might lose his patience. He extended one of his hands toward Lambo, and after a moment the young boy stopped punching and kicking.

"New power?" the Storm mage grunted.

"Yes. I discovered that I can make people calm down."

"It might be quite useful," the High Advisor commented with a smile, glancing at the white-haired man.

"Let's go to the king," the Rain Guardian said tactfully.

Tsuna eyed silently the young boy who was standing in front of him, overcome by a feeling of resignation. He did not quite know what to do with him. He had already challenged Captain Hibari, and now that. Without mentioning the fact that he completely ruined his moment with Kyoko, as a breathless and deeply irritated Gokudera interrupted them to inform the king about the boy's new antics.

He sighed deeply. "Why did you provoke the High Advisor, Lambo?"

"I did not provoke him," he grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. "I _challenged_ him."

"According to the witnesses, it certainly did not look like it," the Sky mage countered. "Some might say that you even attacked him." He stayed stubbornly silent, pouting.

"In any case, if you do not apologize and change your behavior, I will have the obligation to remove you from your position of Lightning Guardian."

"You can't do that!" he cried like a petulant child. "You chose me!"

"You give me no choice. Your actions are unbecoming of one of my Guardians, and of the heir of the mountain clan. Do you realize the situation you put your father in? The shame he will feel?" Hesitation flickered in the eyes of the Lightning mage.

"It all depends on you, Lambo. You cannot challenge anybody at any moment, and certainly not insist when they refuse. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The king gave him a pointed look. "Yes, Your Majesty," said the boy through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You can go." Lambo bowed quickly and stomped of the room, making sure to let him know what he thought about all of this.

"I will talk to him, Your Majesty," Gokudera said as he entered, followed by Takeshi. "He's a spoiled brat, but I have the impression that this is not just him throwing a tantrum. There is more to it, and if we do not solve it quickly I am convinced that that idiot will do it again despite your warning. And with all the nobles being at the castle, it is the last thing that we would want or need."

"That would be thoughtful of you, Captain," his friend said slowly, surprised that he would do such a thing considering Lambo's tendency to quickly get on his nerves.

"It is the duty of the right hand of the king to watch over the other Guardians, isn't it?"

"Please, do then," he agreed. Bianchi's brother seemed to be more determined than ever to get the title and position.

On his part, Takeshi smiled knowingly.

* * *

Splinters of wood flew as another hit landed on the bark, deepening the hole that was forming.

"That tree must have particularly offended you."

Lambo's metallic fist stopped in mid-air. He turned slightly his head to the side.

"Go away."

He intended to resume punching his wooden and defenseless opponent, when he yelped as red energy suddenly grazed him.

"Are you insane!" he cried angrily as he turned round, the wood fuming where the projectile had landed.

"Are you stupid?" Gokudera snapped back. "Now spill. What the hell is wrong with you so that you would challenge Hibari to a duel, let alone the High Advisor, who is, just saying, the Sun Archmage? You have no instinct of preservation or what?" Lambo's lips slowly stretched into a grin.

"Are you finally admitting that Hibari is stronger than you? Or even that you are afraid of him?"

The Storm Guardian resisted the urge to wipe that conceited expression off of his face. He had the impression that he was going to regret talking to him.

"That's called common sense, moron," he countered angrily. "Something that you seem to be utterly lacking. And I am _not_ afraid. On the contrary, I clearly remember someone running in every direction in the middle of a fight." His smile turned into a sulk, and for a moment neither of them spoke.

"I had to," Lambo said suddenly, so low that the Storm Guardian wondered that if it had not been his imagination. "I had to fight Hibari. He stole one of my only friends."

"I-pin?" the older man deduced, aware that the two of them were close.

The young boy nodded. "She trains with him all the time. She did not celebrate my nomination as a Guardian because of him!" he explained, indignant. "It's because he is strong, so I have to become stronger. Then she would train with me instead. You don't say it, but I know that none of you take me seriously. You all think that I am weak."

Gokudera looked at him. He had always struck him as possessive, judging how he was with Haru and the king's mother, but as he was standing there, with his cockiness entirely gone, looking almost vulnerable, he saw him as he truly was. He understood that all his brashness was hiding his fear to be unnoticed or rejected by others.

The friend of the king sighed and then sat down on the grass. "Come here," he ordered, gesturing the place next to him. For a moment he thought that he was going to complain again, but it turned out that he was wrong. Lambo plopped down next to him without a word.

"You are not weak, Lambo," the Storm Guardian said. "You are definitely less experienced and disciplined, but not weak. If you were, the king would have never chosen you."

"Yeah. What if he did so out of pity or because he did not want to vex my father?" he argued.

"No, it would have been too risky if you were a Guardian and not able to defend yourself even a little. Besides, the king senses and understands things that we can't," he explained. "Each Guardian has something to give; their way to contribute to the protection of the Sky kingdom. You just have to figure out what yours is." He stared at him.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Gokudera? You almost sound intelligent and wise." He punched him in the arm.

"I am serious," he reprimanded. "And do not go near Hibari again. Ever. You hear me? Otherwise you will have to deal with me."

"You _truly_ are scared of him."

"Stop with that! Besides I am not far behind, I am one of the strongest! You will see, I will be as powerful as the First Storm Guardian!"

"Or so you wish," the young boy quipped.

They started bickering, not unlike siblings, and soon Lambo no longer felt bitter or sad.

* * *

Kyoko elicited a glance from her maid-in-waiting as she sighed again, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you feeling well, my Lady?"

The daughter of Lord Sasagawa was sitting at her dressing table, in her night clothes, Haru carefully and gently brushing her golden brown tresses. The noble woman turned in her seat and took her hand in hers, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Oh, I have never felt so well in my whole life!"

"Indeed. You seem to be quite happy, my Lady." It was actually an understatement. She looked nothing but radiant.

"If only you knew, my dear Haru! And how much do I want to tell you everything!" she said, absentmindedly biting her lip. "But I can't."

"Why?" she inquired, her curiosity being piqued.

"It is meant to be a surprise," Kyoko explained, smiling mysteriously.

"It is good news, then."

"Yes!"

"It is about your brother?" she ventures, trying to figure it out.

"No. And don't you try guessing," she chided. "I won't tell you anything. You will have to wait tomorrow. But I promise I will tell you all the details. You will be the only one to know that."

Haru obeyed reluctantly, resigning herself to keep brushing her friend's hair and to wait next morning as she ordered to discover what this was all about. But although Kyoko was excited and that was good news, she could not bring herself to share her friend's enthusiasm, although she would be perfectly unable to say why.

* * *

 **Halo: a large circle appearing around the sun or the moon, because of light refracted by ice crystals suspended in the atmosphere.**


	26. Diamond dust

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Diamond dust**

From the balcony, Haru watched the lord and ladies talk among themselves. Kyoko had granted her the authorization to exceptionally assist to the audience, although as a commoner she was not allowed to stand by her side. The maid-in-waiting had slept poorly, wondering about the news that would be announced. She turned her gaze to the throne that was still vacant, and refrained from taping her foot. If she could, she would go find the king and tell him to hurry.

As though he had heard her, Tsuna finally appeared alongside Captain Gokudera, dressed in blue and silver. He climbed the steps, but did not sit down as it was expected, standing in front of the crowd instead.

"My ladies, my lords, my people," he began. "I have wonderful news for the future and the happiness of the kingdom, for today I am going to announce who I chose to be my wife." Haru's heart beat hard in her chest, like a battering ram against the doors of a castle besieged. She did not hear the excited whispers of the crowd; her whole being was focused on the scene unraveling in front of her eyes, torn between excitement and an inexplicable feeling of dread.

But a part of her already knew.

"I will marry Lady Kyoko of House Sasagawa." He gestured for the young woman to join him, a beaming smile on his face. She took his hand, and then waved at the lords and ladies who were applauding and cheering.

It took everything Haru had in her not to lean heavily on the stone pillar next to her, or to collapse among the other spectators on the balcony. Swallowing hard, she took advantage of people focusing on the couple to leave the great hall, her blurry vision threatening several times to make her fall in the stairs. She could not tell how she arrived to her quarters. She only remembered the sensation of the cold floor beneath her, the hard wooden door against her back, and the saltiness on her face.

* * *

Haru pulled on the thread with more force than strictly necessary. The joy and relaxation that she used to find in sewing, or even in such familiar a task as mending clothing, were gone. Her mind always brought her back to what happened in the morning. She had been such a fool! How could she have not understood? How could she have not noticed? With the way they looked and smiled at each other in front of the nobles, it was so painfully obvious! The needle almost stabbed the fabric.

"Haru? Haru?"

"Yes, my Lady?" she said, snapping her head from her work. Soon it would be 'my queen.' Kyoko was looking at her, her embroidery momentarily put aside.

"You were not listening," the noblewoman replied gently. She blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, my Lady."

"Is something the matter?" Ryohei's sister inquired with concern. "I wanted to talk to you after the audience, but I did not see you."

"I was not feeling well, my Lady, and so I went back to my quarters. It is nothing serious; I was just so excited last night that I barely slept," she lied, adding a smile so she would not suspect anything. It came out more as a grimace, but she did not seem to notice.

"Oh, I am afraid that it is my fault. I am sorry about that. Maybe you should rest a little; I would ask someone else to be my maid-in-waiting for today."

"No!" she cried, which earned her a questioning look. "I…I don't want my Lady to worry unnecessarily. It is a day of celebration, after all. So, what were you saying and I was so rude that I was not listening to?"

"I was going to tell you about how he proposed," she said with a smile.

"Please, do tell! I want to know everything!" Because that was what she would normally do, had she not feelings for the very man who was going to be her friend's husband.

Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting on the stone bench in the Queen's garden, talking quietly.

"Can I ask you a question, Lady Kyoko?" he said suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck and not quite meeting her eyes.

"Naturally, Your Majesty."

"Uhm…Do you…I mean…W-what do you think of me?" She looked at him with surprise.

"Oh…well, I think Your Majesty is very kind, compassionate, and brave," she replied.

"Brave?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. You saved my retinue and me on our way to Namimori, then Haru, and you fought Xanxus to save the kingdom."

"I only did my duty as the king. Besides, most would think otherwise," he replied bitterly.

"Then, most people don't see what I see in you, Your Majesty," the young woman replied genuinely. He gazed at her for a moment, thoughtful.

"Do you remember the time when I told you the story of this garden?"

"It was made by the suitor of Queen Daniela, to show her his love."

"I'm not gifted enough to do such a thing…" he began slowly. "But I know that you like that place very much, and I thought that it would be quite fitting." He turned his body toward her. "I have something very important to tell you, Kyoko."

"Your Majesty?" she said, alarmed by how serious his tone was.

"It all started a long time ago, when I was a child and I visited your family with Mother. I was so nervous and impressed that I only managed to mumble a few words to you, which I'm afraid, were quite incomprehensible," he laughed shortly. "I did not completely understand at that time. Years passed, we both grew up and got on with our lives, and then our paths crossed again on that fateful day in the Kokuyo forest. Then, I don't know exactly when it happened, but I would say that it is on the day of the tournament, that I fell."

"Fell? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Your Majesty," she said, confused.

He gathered his strength and courage. It would be the moment that determined everything; he could not waver now.

"For you," he replied. "What I am trying to say, Kyoko, is…that I love you. I've loved for all these years, since we were children. And I would be honored and overjoyed to have you as my wife"

There, it was finally out. He averted his eyes, dreading to see pity on her face. Then, he felt the light touch of her hands on his face, which she turned gently so they would face each other. He opened his eyes. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, and she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"It is I, who would be honored and overjoyed to be your wife, Your Majesty."

He did not know where his boldness came from, maybe it was because he felt finally relieved after so much worry and doubt, but he brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"-and I kissed him back and we stayed there, holding hands. He revealed to me that he had already decided a few days ago to choose me as his wife -even if he ignored that I was among the candidates for his hand- and that he had the blessing of my father," she finished.

As a faithful friend, Haru listened carefully, Kyoko being completely unaware that each of her words was a stab at her heart. But then, a true and faithful friend would share her joy, even if it meant for her own to be crushed, and would certainly not be engaged in a desperate and losing battle against what she felt was going to be her companions for the following days, jealousy and bitterness. And she felt awful for that, for resenting her, and even for wishing that she was in her place, next to the man she loved, because Kyoko had always been good and kind to her. She could have handled it, if the king had not chosen the daughter of Lord Sasagawa; it would have been easier. But her friend…it changed everything. She could not hate her.

"I wish the two of you a long and happy life together. I am glad that you found each other," Haru managed to say without her voice shaking.

"Thank you, Haru" she said as she took and squeezed her hand. "That means a lot to me; you're one of my dearest friends. I will go fetch Bianchi, if you're not feeling any better."

"Thank you, my Lady." Her eyes dropped to the tunic spread on her knees and the stitches closing the tear in the fabric. She highly doubted that there was a cure to mend broken hearts.

* * *

Ryohei hit the rock with his bare fist, breaking it in pieces. His mentor taught him how to concentrate his strength in his fists to make his attacks more efficient in a single strike. Thus he ordered him to break rocks with only one punch, and as soon as the knight succeeded, he told him to repeat the gesture.

"Do you need some rest?" Colonnello asked as he stepped into the room where the Sun mage was practicing, to check on his progress.

"No, I am extremely fine!" he exclaimed. "I could do it all day!"

"Maybe Lal Mirch is right then, when she says that I am going too easy on you," he replied, amused by his enthusiasm. "Trust me; you would not want to fall in her hands."

"You seem to know each other well," Ryohei remarked.

"You can say so. It is her who trained me when I entered the academy, a long time ago." The Sun mage was about to punch his target, when he stopped.

"Lal Mirch trained you?" he asked,

"Yes, that's what I just said." Then, something he was wearing shimmered, catching the attention of Lord Sasagawa's son who noticed for the first time his necklace. It was composed of a round piece of stone that looked like sapphire, with a hole at its center, threaded on a dark brown leather cord.

Could it be that Colonnello was the Rain Archmage, then? But it would not make any sense, as Lal Mirch wore a similar necklace -a small sapphire encased in silver, the metallic points that held the stone reminding him of the claws of an eagle. And it was impossible that there were two mages, wasn't it? It was certainly matching tokens, as it was sometimes done by…

"Are you lovers?" he blurted out. Colonnello, who was leaving, came to a halt. Although Ryohei was not brilliant, it was almost terrifying how he sometimes figured things out without _actually_ trying to figure them out. Or at least how close he was from the truth.

"Go back to training, or I call Lal Mirch."

* * *

After a few days of skillfully avoiding the king or staying with Kyoko longer than necessary, crying herself to sleep and hating herself for that every following mornings, Haru took the firm decision to bury her feelings deep, deep inside of her with the hope she would eventually forget about them, and that she could then move on. Thus, she turned back to her usual cheerful self, but unfortunately for her she did not succeed in deceiving everyone.

She was on her way to meet Takeshi for their lesson, when someone suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a less frequented area. For a second, she had the wild and treacherous thought that maybe it was the king, who realized that he made a mistake, and that he was going to tell her that he loved her, and-

But it was not him, she realized suddenly as they stopped.

It was Gokudera.

She wrenched herself free from his grasp.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" she snapped.

"You have to forget about your feelings for the king this instant," he said without preamble, deadly serious.

Her eyed widened. How did he know? How _could_ he know? Since when? Was someone else aware of that?

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied with confidence. Her hands were slightly shaking.

"Of course you don't," he scoffed before closing dangerously on her. "I am not stupid, woman. You may have managed to make people believe that everything was alright, but not me. I've seen how you look at him when you think no one sees you."

"You are mistaken," she said stubbornly.

"I wish I was," the Storm Guardian replied, studying her. "But I know what I've seen. Don't go ruin everything, woman."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I would try to…seduce the king, or something ridiculous like that?" she cried indignantly. "Who do you think I am? Besides, I would never do anything that could hurt him!"

"You wouldn't be the first person to do something stupid because of love." She did not reply, glaring at him.

"You cannot be with him," he continued. "You will never be."

She stepped back, as if slapped. "Don't…"

"You are a commoner; he is a noble and a king," he continued. "And he loves Kyoko, not you. He has always had, for years."

"Stop it…"

"If you thought that the two of you being together was possible, then you are nothing but a fool."

He registered the pain before the sound or the motion of her hand.

He looked at her, stunned. Her whole frame was trembling, and her eyes shining.

"I pity you, Captain," she said in a tone that was terribly calm and measured. "I wonder what terrible thing happened to you, so that you became such a solitary and cold-hearted man, who cannot bear seeing people happy and in love to the point he crushes those feelings mercilessly. I am actually surprised that you were able to recognize love in the first place."

Too angry, she did not notice the hurt in his eyes when she turned round and walked away. His cheek was burning, but the pain was nothing compared to that inflicted by her words.

* * *

After waiting half an hour for his friend to join him under the tree where they read, Takeshi came to the conclusion that something was going on with Haru. Picking up the book as he stood up, he started reflecting about where she could be and how he could find her. Asking Lady Kyoko did not seem the best idea, as it would alarm her more than anything if she did not know, and the maid-in-waiting might actually want her to be unaware of her situation. On the contrary, her quarters might be a good place to start.

Arrived in front of her door, the swordsman listened to any noise that would indicate that she was there. He did not hear anything, but it would not hurt to make sure.

"Haru?" he said after knocking several times. "It's Takeshi. Are you here? You did not come to our lesson, and I was starting to worry. I wanted to see if you were alright." There was no response, but then the sound of footsteps reached his ears, and the door was pushed open, but not completely.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi. I should have informed you. I can't read with you today, I am not feeling well." He understood at her hoarse voice and red-rimmed eyes that she had been crying, and felt a pang of sympathy.

"The Captain spoke to you, didn't he? About your feeling," he said softly. She stared at him. Gokudera and now him? Could it be that everyone actually knew?

"How do you know?" she whispered hurriedly, looking to the right and then to the left if there were servants that could hear them. They were known for being fond of gossip. Takeshi seemed to think the same, because he pointed that it was maybe not the right place to talk about such a sensitive subject. She grabbed him by his tunic and yanked him inside, promptly closing the door after him. As the maid-in-waiting of Lady Kyoko, the young woman had the privilege to have a bedroom of her own, unlike the other servants who had to share. It was reasonably large, simple but well-furnished, and tidy.

"What are you doing?" the swordsman protested. "If someone see me exiting your quarters…people will talk."

"I'm sure Gokudera would be thrilled," she mocked, crossing her arms. "It would at least divert attention from my feelings for the king." There was no point in hiding them, now that he knew. "How did you find out?"

"It was almost imperceptible, but you are my friend. I know you well. I am able to tell when your smiles are not genuine and hide your sorrow. Also, it started after the king announced that he was going to marry Lady Kyoko, and I noticed that lately you favored historical books over stories dealing with love –especially impossible love- despite your fondness for them." She averted her eyes to the ground. She had not even realized that she was unconsciously avoiding those. "But I think that apart from Gokudera and me, no one figured it out. Besides, they will be far too busy in the following days." Her expression darkened slightly. She would have to help her with the preparations for the wedding.

"Haru, what happened between Gokudera and you? His temper was even worse than usual, and he looked slightly guilty." She refrained from scoffing. Oh, he could certainly feel guilty, after what he told her!

"He came to tell me that I should forget about the king –which I was doing, and that I would destroy him and the kingdom if I were to act stupidly," she replied bitterly. "And that I was a fool for having those feelings in the first place, because I'm not better than a peasant girl and so I cannot marry a king, and-" She paused abruptly when she saw his expression. "Why are you smiling?" she asked, frowning.

"Because of our dear Gokudera. He wanted to protect you, Haru, although he obviously did quite a terrible job in not hurting you."

"Protect me? I don't think so. Hearing him I was going to be the downfall of the kingdom!"

"You are mistaken," he stated, which earned him a disbelieving look. She could be quite stubborn, at times. "The consequences would have been terrible for your reputation, if rumors spread that you had your eyes on the king, despite him being about to marry. It would not have been long before the nobles of the Court remembered that the two of you danced together during the coronation, and then you would have found yourself involved in a torrid affair, which would have _indeed_ destroyed not only you and your family, but also the king and the House Sasagawa."

"I-I did not think about that…" she realized sheepishly.

"He did not want to hurt you; it was quite the contrary. I think that he was also trying to prevent you from pursuing an impossible love and thus from wasting your chance to find someone else with whom you would be happy. He failed his sister on that matter, and so when he saw the turn of events he decided to stop it."

Ah, yes. Bianchi was in love with the High Advisor, but unfortunately for her it was unrequited. She had an idea of how she must feel. Maybe she should talk to the healer.

"I hurt him too…" Kyoko's friend admitted. "I said terrible things to him." And she slapped him, but she kept that for herself.

"Well, you know what to do now," Takeshi replied with an encouraging smile.

* * *

 **Diamond dust: a cloud close to the ground and composed of ice crystals.**


	27. Dew

**I thank everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

 **To answer to the guest from the previous chapter:** thank you very much for your nice review! Yes, I'm sorry in this story Haru does not end up with Hibari. Indeed, Gokudera may be quite rude but every character has their flaws. She is actually a bit unfair to him by saying that he characterized her as a peasant, because although she is not noble, her status is still higher than that of the other commoners and so that of the peasants, her father being a successful merchant and her being Lady Kyoko's maid-in-waiting, which is a prestigious position. Without mentioning that she will be soon the queen's maid-in-waiting!

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Dew**

The whole city was humming with activity, preparing the festivities for the wedding that would be in a few days, but that was nothing compared to the agitation at the castle, and as it was a constant ballet of servants, errand boys, artisans and merchants, the personal guard of the king had been asked to supervise everything. And there was no one more diligent than the Storm Guardian when it came to that. The latter was filled with dread at the mere thought of something being amiss and ruining the wedding of his dear friend.

"Takeshi, I need you to make sure that those idiots won't destroy the decorations again," Gokudera ordered before two men carrying bags of condiments caught his attention. "You! What are you doing? The kitchens are the other way!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't," the Rain mage smiled a bit sheepishly. "I have an appointment with Haru." The Storm mage turned around immediately at that, a disapproving look on his face.

"You are a member of the king's personal guard. Your duty comes first," he snapped. "I couldn't care less about your love life, or how you spend your free time and with whom." Observant as he was, it did not escape him that the swordsman and the maid-in-waiting became close, and had even caught a glimpse of them reading together. The Rain Guardian laughed at that, and Gokudera's expression turned into a scowl.

"I hope for you that you're not laughing at me," he began dangerously.

"No, Captain. I'm not involved with Haru. I have to see her for my wedding clothes." He froze. "Your…wedding clothes? What are you talking about? I swear, if you're-"

"She's going to make the Guardians clothes for the wedding," he explained quickly as he sensed his patience run thin. "Which reminds me that you will have to see her soon, so she can take your measurements."

There was no way he was going to see her. The memory of their last encounter was still vivid in his mind, particularly her words. They had been avoiding each other the whole week since then. It was funny how they succeeded in doing so, when before they seemed unable to walk down a corridor without bumping into each other.

"That woman is _not_ going to make my clothes for the wedding. I can deal with that alone, thank you very much."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. It was the king's orders." Bianchi's brother gave him a disbelieving look. Why would the king make such a decision?

"You don't have to worry, you know. She used to work for Lady Kyoko's family; if she was not talented, he would have never asked her," Takeshi said, pretending to ignore the true reason of his reluctance.

As for Tsuna's friend, he bit back a retort that would make him understand that it was not so much the idea of having his measurements taken and be fussed over that annoyed him, but rather the perspective of being in the presence of that woman.

"Go see her, before she asks all the guard of the castle to look for you," he grunted.

* * *

It turned out that Takeshi was right, because at the beginning of the afternoon a servant asked the Storm mage to follow him, Miss Haru Miura needing to see him for his clothing. Gokudera forced himself to obey, repeating to himself all the way to the room that had been given to the maid-in-waiting that he was doing this for the king and that the faster it was done, the faster he would get rid of it.

The door had been left open, allowing him to glimpse at the stacks of colorful fabrics and at the young woman fumbling through parchments scattered on the table.

"Miss Miura, Captain Gokudera is here," the servant announced. She stopped, and turned toward them.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not hear you. Thank you," she smiled. The man nodded and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

The Storm Guardian stood awkwardly at the entrance, not sure how to proceed. He certainly did not want to begin the conversation.

"Would you mind closing the door, please?" she asked. He pushed it without a word, but did not move closer to her.

"Thank you. The king requested that I make his wedding clothing, but also those of Lady Kyoko and the Guardians," she explained. She had been so overjoyed when he came to her with this request. The Sky mage had been a bit worried that it would be too much work for her, but she had gladly accepted, assuring him that she could handle it. Unbeknown to her, it was actually Lady Kyoko that suggested this idea to her future husband, hoping that it would raise her friend's spirits as she noticed that she did not seem to be her usual joyful self lately.

"Here are some sketches for your outfit," she said, handing him some parchments. "Tell me what you think." He took them slowly, eyeing her. She was acting as everything was normal, which irked him. But if she was going to pretend nothing happened, he could do the same. His eyes fell on the first drawing, and he almost choked. Garish colors, tangle of ribbons, sleeves so long that they would be more fitting on a lady, and…was that _lace_? He frantically examined the rest, only to note with horror that each outfit was more ridiculous than the previous.

He calmed down to think. He was certain that Takeshi told him the truth –he could not lie for the life of him- and she _did_ work for House Sasagawa. Was embarrassing him at the king's wedding her revenge for what happened between them? She wouldn't dare, would she? The parchments crumpled a bit in his hands, and his brow creased into a frown. He was about to ask her what was the meaning of this, when she burst into laughter. It was loud, throaty, and rather unladylike.

"You are messing around with me," he understood suddenly. "I'm leaving; I have better things to do than losing my time with you."

"Go, then," she replied after her chuckle subsided. "I'll let you explain to the king why you refused to wear the clothes he asked me to make for you." She was all tranquil confidence and defiance. Well, if she wanted to play that game, he would gladly indulge her.

"I would tell him that the outfits you showed me were outrageous, and needless to say this is quite an understatement. Now, that would be interesting because then I would have to explain _why_ you would like me to make a fool of myself at his wedding in the first place. And by embarrassing me you would embarrass him, as I am one of his Guardians. Are you sure you want that?" he retorted, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

"People would simply think that you did that on a whim or tried to dress as a noble and failed miserably. And you would have no choice but to wear that outfit," she countered, stepping closer. "Because if you told him, he would be aware of my feelings and then it would be quite problematic, wouldn't it? You know, me ruining the kingdom and all."

His expression darkened. She was perfectly right. They stayed silent for a moment, glaring at each other, her not deterred by the fact that he was almost one head taller, and after a moment the young woman stepped back.

"I am sorry for what I told you the other day; it was wrong and cruel of me. I was angry, even more so, that deep down I was aware that you were right. I did not think…I only wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me," she confessed. "And I would like to apologize for that. You do care about others, and the king is lucky to have you as a friend."

He studied her, taken aback by her sincerity.

"I only wanted to make you aware of the situation before it was too late, but it did not go as planned." She knew that it was the closer to an apology she would get from him, and thus did not insist.

"So, we are good?"

"You did not apologize for slapping me," he remarked.

"And I won't. This one you saw it coming."

"Don't push your luck, woman," he warned.

"Why are you always calling me that?" she asked, annoyed. "I have a name, you know. It's Haru. I think it's easy enough for you to remember."

"So, do you actually have the sketches of my clothing or not?" he eluded.

"Of course," she replied, noting nonetheless that he did not answer her question. She gave them to him, and he was relieved to see that they were decent.

"I'm going to take your measurements," she said after he showed her the outfit he preferred. "Stand with you feet slightly apart and try not to move unless I tell you so." He positioned himself as she requested, while she went to the table to pick up what she needed.

"Lift your arms a little," she said, measuring tape in one hand. He did just that and without warning she was suddenly very close, sliding her arms under his to reach behind his back and grab the band with her other hand. Then, she crossed it over his chest, and carefully checked the measurement before noting it.

"Now, the sleeves," she muttered to herself. After holding into place one of the extremities of the tape on his shoulder and measuring all the way down to his wrist, she was about to measure his waist when she noticed him tense. Glancing up, she saw that he was looking at everything but her, and berated herself mentally for not noticing his discomfort sooner.

"I have to measure your waistline," she said. "I need you to lift your arms like you did earlier." He repeated the gesture, still looking stubbornly ahead.

"How long have you been working for the king?" she inquired as she moved closer. "The other day you told me that he has been in love with Lady Kyoko for years."

"Ten years." Usually, he was not one for small talk, but in these circumstances the distraction was more than welcome.

"Ten years? That meant you were quite young." She checked the measure and wrote it down.

"I was fifteen when we met. I started as a servant, and as the House Sawada and I came to trust each other and I proved my worth, I became Lord Tsunayoshi Sawada's squire before being charged with the security of the estate and that of the family." She remarked with satisfaction that he was starting to relax as he talked.

"Hips," she warned before resuming the conversation. "That's an undeniable mark of respect and trust, to confide such an important duty to someone who has no ties to the House Sawada. He is without doubt a very kind person." He gave her a pointed look. "Don't go at it again with your wishful thinking, woman."

"I don't!" she cried, glaring at him. "And I told you, my name is Haru!"

"Anyway, I will always be grateful to him and his family for taking me in. This is a debt I want to pay by serving the king as his right hand. I will be as strong and competent as the first Storm Guardian and right hand of King Giotto," he declared with enthusiasm, eliciting a smile from her.

"What are your powers, exactly?" she inquired as she moved on to his legs. "I only know that they are linked to the Storm Flame."

"Explosive energy."

"I suppose it's appropriate, considering your temper." He grumbled in response.

"You are not a mage, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. But my grandfather is." If some children were not mages like their parents or that one child had powers while their siblings didn't, it was also not rare that the ability to use magic skipped several generations.

"What Flame?"

"Lightning Flame, like me. He can harden his skin."

"No wonder we can't get along –wait; what are you doing?" he asked, a bit alarmed, as she rounded him to stand right behind him.

"I need to measure the width of your shoulders and upper back," she explained. "Why are you saying that it is not surprising that we do not get along?

"I seem to have troublesome relationships with people of that Flame," he replied. She did not need him to elaborate to understand that he was referring to Lambo.

"Is that so? Lightning and Storm are supposed to go quite well together."

"Please, don't tell me that you are among those people who believe in this theory of compatibility between Flames, or worse that you are looking for someone who would be your perfect match in love depending on their type of Flame. That's total crap."

"Well, according to that theory," she began as she faced him, an amused smile on her lips. "My perfect match in love would be Captain Hibari, Takeshi, or _you_. And I can assure you, the chance that I fall in love with you, Captain Hayato Gokudera, are infinitesimally small. So, don't worry. Besides, do you are proof, that it is 'total crap'"?

"Yes," he maintained. "Take Lambo and me, or Takeshi and me, for that matter. Two elements that are supposed to go quite well with mine, and that's absolutely not the case."

"I see only one common factor that could explain that and it's you, Captain," she observed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are we done or are you going to keep annoying me?" he retorted, irritated.

"I have everything I need, you are free to go. But I will see you again for the try-on."

"And then what? We exchange some beauty tips and talk about the last hairdo trends?" he scoffed.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, thoughtful. "Now that you speak about it, I am sure that I can do something quite nice with your hair…"

He hastily left the room before she grabbed him and put her plan into execution. She was already making his outfit; that was enough for him.


	28. Aurora borealis

**I thank everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Aurora borealis**

"How do I look?" Tsuna asked in a tensed voice, smoothing imaginary creases on his clothing for the umpteenth time. Haru having decided to choose the colors of the royal family as a reminder of his origins and position, he was dressed in a rich dark blue tunic embellished with silver embroidery on the front, and black pants and boots.

"Like a true king, Your Majesty," the High Advisor replied, amused. He could have sworn that the Sky mage was less nervous when he fought Xanxus. "We should head to the altar. It would not do for you to take longer than the bride. One might think that you have second thoughts."

"No, absolutely not! I'm just…terrified of doing the wrong thing and ruin the ceremony."

"This is not what you should worry about. There is nothing complicated in that; you recite the vows, slip on the ring, enjoy the feast and demonstrate your stupendous progress in dancing. What comes after the festivities, on the other hand…" he grinned. Tsuna turned bright red. It was this moment that the Storm mage chose to enter.

"Everybody is seated, Your Majesty; it's time." He paused upon noticing his face. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes!" his friend quickly replied. "There is nothing to worry about." Gokudera nodded, and then escorted them before joining the other Guardians and Hana, who was the bridesmaid.

As the guests started whispering in awe and excitement, Tsuna turned to the doors of the church, and his breath caught in his throat. At the arm of her father who was sporting a broad smile, slowly walking, was Lady Kyoko. She was stunning in her blue and silver dress, the long vaporous sleeves swaying elegantly at each of her steps. Flowers adorned her lustrous golden brown hair that was gathered in a braid falling over one of her shoulders. She smiled to him all the way, and the Sky mage was certain that his expression reflected how he was hopelessly in love, but he did not mind at all. She placed herself on his left side, facing him.

"We are here to celebrate the union of King Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola X, ruler of the Sky kingdom, and Lady Kyoko of House Sasagawa," the priest began. "Is there anybody that knows a reason why they should not be married? Speak now or stay silent forever." As no one said anything in the audience, he then asked the same question to the couple.

"No, we don't," they replied in unison, gazing at each other. Ryohei then stepped forward, carrying the rings.

"King Tsunayoshi Sawada, do you agree to take Lady Kyoko of House Sasagawa as your wife, and promise to protect her and to cherish her in poverty and wealth, in illness and health, until your last breath?"

"Yes, I do." He took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Lady Kyoko of House Sasagawa, do you agree to take King Tsunayoshi Sawada, heir of House Sawada, Vongola X and ruler of the Sky kingdom as your husband, promise to be a loving and devoted wife, to cherish him in poverty and wealth, in illness and health, until your last breath, and to support him in the protection of his people as the Queen of the Sky kingdom?"

"Yes, I do," she replied before slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the powers and authority that have been granted to me, I declare you husband and wife, king and queen. You may kiss the bride."

Leaning forward, he gently cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers under the cheers and applause of the guests.

Tsuna, Kyoko, their relatives and the High Advisor were sitting at the table of honor placed near the throne, which gave them a view on the great hall decorated with the colors of the royal family, and the guests enjoying the feast and the music.

"Words fail me to describe how happy I am, Your Majesty," cried Lady Sasagawa, a curvy woman with long light blond hair and blue eyes, overcome by emotion. Her husband patted her hand gently.

"We are indeed very grateful and honored to be a part of your family."

"It was high time!" Lady Sawada cut in. "I was starting to believe that my son would never gather the courage to confess his love, and that I would have to push him into the arms of your wonderful daughter!"

"Mother!" he winced, appalled.

"What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "That's the truth."

"I am glad that he eventually did," Kyoko replied genuinely as she took the hand of the Sky mage and squeezed it. She could see a hint of surprise in his brown eyes as he turned to her, and then he reciprocated the gesture, a light smile on his lips.

The rest of the diner unraveled without further embarrassment for the king, which had maybe something to do with the Sun Archmage watching closely Lady Sawada and her intake of wine, although Tsuna knew that he was certainly not the last when it came to teasing him.

Then, the royal couple opened the ball, gliding and twirling on a music played exceptionally by Gokudera, lost in each other's eyes. As the music ended, Tsuna and Kyoko left the floor, leaving room for the other guests.

"My congratulations, King Tsunayoshi and Queen Kyoko," Dino Chiavarone said as he joined them. "May your life be long and prosperous, and your marriage happy."

"Thank you, Lord Chiavarone," replied the daughter of Lord Sasagawa.

"We wish you the same thing, my friend," the younger Sky mage replied.

"I am afraid that marriage won't happen anytime soon for me. But in the meantime, may I borrow your charming wife for a dance, Your Majesty?" he asked before adding with a smile. "I promise to give her back to you."

"You may." As he watched the two of them join the circle of dancers, he noticed a man with long black hair who was coming toward him. He was sporting two black marks on his cheek, the same he had on the day of their encounter. It felt to him as if it was ages ago, in another life time.

"I'm happy to see you again, my friend," smiled the son of Lady Sawada.

"I thank Your Majesty for the invitation; it's an honor," he replied with a bow of his head. "And I wish you and Queen Kyoko a happy life."

"Thank you. And you, Lancia? How are you?"

"I finally found a place to settle down. It's a small village, on the southern coast of the Sky kingdom. I protect ships against pirates and bandits."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tsuna replied with sincerity. "Queen Aria is indeed quite busy with them, and there are rumors that a new pirate lord arrived recently."

"I also heard rumors from the Sky kingdom, and I can see that they were true. You named Chrome as your Mist Guardian," he said, watching the young illusionist dressed in a lovely pink dress talk with Haru and Takeshi.

"Yes, indeed."

"I suppose Your Majesty is aware of her tights bounds with that man." His face was set, and his expression serious.

"Yes, she told me how Mukuro saved her, and I am aware that he can control her body. I understand your concern, Lancia, but Chrome is not him. She helped us on numerous occasions."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Your Majesty, although it's true," he said grimly, eliciting a questioning look from the king. "Her body is not the only thing that belongs to Mukuro. If she had to choose between saving him and saving Your Majesty, there is little doubt about what she would to."

"I trust her," he replied firmly. The mercenary studied him for a moment.

"I apologize if I offended you, Your Majesty. I did not mean to put your judgment into question; I trust you. I simply wanted to make sure that you had a full understanding of the situation, to avoid unpleasant surprises."

"I know you mean well, but there is no need to worry," the Sky mage assured him. "Have some fun, enjoy the festivities."

* * *

The warmth of the great hall having become almost suffocating for her, Haru went to the balcony. She was enjoying the cool sensation of the evening breeze on her face, when she sensed the presence of someone next to her. Turning slightly, she almost startled as she saw that it was Gokudera. However, he did not say anything nor acknowledge her.

"What do you want?" she asked after a moment.

"A man cannot enjoy some fresh air and peace?" he replied. She gave him a look that told him to not take her for a fool, but he did not respond.

"You kept your word," he remarked suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled once again between them. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was exactly talking about, but then closed it abruptly as realization dawned on her.

"Indeed. As you can note I am not in tears or drowning my sorrow in wine," she hissed. "Nor did I speak up to interrupt the ceremony and prohibit their marriage."

"If you did as much as move your lips, I would have shut you up immediately," he replied, fully facing her.

"I would have loved to see that," she mocked.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a hint of a smile. She arched an eyebrow.

"If I did not know you better, I might think that you are seducing me, Captain."

"Don't take your dreams for realities, woman," he smirked.

"What…I-I'm not…!" she stammered, horrified at his insinuation that she was attracted to him. Vexed, she stared stubbornly ahead of her, determined to ignore him. But her resolution wavered as she sensed his gaze on her.

"What?" she snapped.

"In addition of foreign languages, did your father teach you how to dance?" She stared at him, taken aback.

"Yes, he did," she replied.

"I hope my toes won't regret it" he mocked as she took the hand he was holding out to her. They joined the dancers standing in line, catching the attention of several of them who looked at them in open curiosity.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," she replied as they took position. His eyes widened, and then his lips stretched into a smile.

They danced facing each other, and as they moved to change partner the Storm Guardian noticed that Bianchi was with Dino Chiavarone. He found himself paired with a noblewoman who poorly concealed her displeasure to be with him, before changing again and go back with Haru, who had her eyes riveted on his clothing. He had chosen a light gray tunic that was subtly shimmering, matched with white pants and boots. She also noticed that he had completely tied his hair.

"Admiring your work?" he asked, prompting her to finally look at him.

"I could, since it is excellent work."

"Humble, much?" he snorted. She glared at him in annoyance.

"You could admit it's the truth, or at least say so despite not thinking it."

"I won't lie to satisfy your ego, woman," he replied with disapprobation.

"It's called being polite, or agreeable. You should try it sometimes," she shot back. They stopped moving as the dance came to an end, and recognizing the next for being much more acrobatic and one where they would have to be close, they both agreed to leave the floor.

"Why did you choose these colors for me? All the outfits you showed me were in those colors," Gokudera asked, watching Lambo guiding I-pin in her jump. It did not surprise him at all that the son of the head of the mountain clan would have a liking for this type of dance. He liked to be noticed, as it was indicated by his clothing consisting of a forest green doublet with long split sleeves and rich embroidery, which contrasted nicely with his dark pants and boots.

"I wanted to show another aspect of you, one that is unknown by most. Besides, you are always in dark colors or red, which can be seen as an energetic color but also aggressive," she explained. "But if you don't like it, I can still fetch the first outfit I showed you." He stared at her, not sure to have heard her correctly.

"You made it?"

"Of course," she replied as if it was completely normal.

"Are you _sure_ you did not drown your sorrow in wine?" She slapped his arm in indignation, although he could tell that it was not meant to hurt him.

* * *

Sipping her glass of wine, Hana was quietly watching couples dance, when she noticed a group of young men looking in her direction, certainly daring each other to invite her. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of them mustered the courage to approach her, all smile. She took a long gulp of her drink, already knowing what she was going to tell him, when he suddenly came to a halt, looking uncertain and even frightened. She frowned as she watched him hurry back to his friends. If it had not been for the shadow that fell on her, she could have thought that she deterred him with one of her glares. She sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"It's the king's wedding and that of my sister. Why would I not be here?" the knight replied, confused. She grumbled internally. Of course he would misunderstand.

"Why are you standing next to me, Ryohei?" she clarified.

"It's easier for me to watch over my sister from here; I have a better view."

"Is that so?" she replied dryly. There were so many people that she could not even catch a glimpse of her friend, and she highly doubted that it was not the same for the Sun Guardian despite his height. They stayed there in silence, her pretending to not have understood what he did, and him pretending to not have lied.

"I want to dance," she declared as she stood up abruptly. He turned his head toward her.

"Enjoy your dance, Lady Kurokawa," he smiled before reporting his attention on the guests. She refrained from rolling her eyes or burying her face in her hand, staring at him pointedly instead.

"I want to dance," she repeated, stressing each of her words. Surprised flickered across his face as he finally understood what she was saying.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Kurokawa," he smiled as he took her hand.

* * *

With the festivities and the discussions with his friends, Tsuna had almost forgotten about his former anxiety. However, it came back full force when it was time for his wife and him to spend the night together, which the guests did not fail to remind them by singing and laughing. The royal couple left the great hall for the royal chamber, with Gokudera fending off anyone who was unconscious enough to try to grab a piece of the Queen's clothing, as it was believed that it brought luck. To him it was highly disrespectful to do that to the queen, and he was also certain that Haru would be enraged to see her work ruined. He escorted them to the bedroom, checked that no one was inside, and awkwardly bid them goodnight before leaving.

As the door closed, they found themselves alone and Tsuna ran a hand in his hair, not sure about what to do or say. He wanted this night to be theirs, to be special. His doubts and worry vanished when Kyoko gave him a shy smile, and gently took his hand before guiding him to the bed.


	29. Noctilucent clouds

**I thank everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Noctilucent clouds.**

The guards, dressed in black leather armor and chiseled silver pauldrons, escorted the High Advisor to a large sculpted door. They gestured for the men keeping watch at the entrance to let him pass, and as the latter raised their spears, the Sun mage bowed his head to thank them before entering.

On the bed bathed in sunlight lay Aria of House Giglio Nero, Queen of the Millefiore kingdom.

"Reborn, is that you?" she asked upon seeing him, straightening a little against the pillows. His unreadable expression softened, and he sat down on the chair by her side.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm happy to see you, my dear friend," she smiled. He took her hand in his as she reached out for him, and squeezed it.

"So I am." His gaze was tender, but laced with sadness. The complexion of the queen was pale, almost ghastly, and there were shadows under her eyes of a rich dark blue color. They were duller, lacking their usual lively gleam.

"I am here on behalf of King Tsunayoshi, who wishes you a quick recovery. He would have come himself, but unfortunately he is very busy at the moment with his wife moving to the castle, and details regarding her coronation that needed to be settled."

"You didn't inform him about me, then," she deduced.

"No, I didn't," he admitted after a short silence. "Does Princess Yuni know what will happen?"

"Yes," she answered with a rueful smile. "I am not sure she understood all of what will be her duties, but I am confident. I also know that I can count on you and Gamma to watch over her." He nodded slowly, not saying a word. "Don't be sad for me. I have accepted my a long time ago, as my mother did before me." His expression hardened.

"I hate it. This is so unfair that it would happen only to you, when we are of the same kind. I wish I could give you my remaining years. Sometimes I regret being an Archmage. Sometimes I think it is a curse," he confessed bitterly.

"Don't say such silly things. Our duty as protectors of magic is important, and you know better than anyone else that it doesn't work like that," she chided gently. "Now, enough with that. Did the king and queen like my gifts?"

"The poetry books immediately joined the personal collection of the king, and the queen was agreeably surprised by the samples of medicinal plants from your kingdom. They both thank you."

"That was my pleasure," she smiled. "But more importantly, you must tell me everything about their wedding."

And thus he told her everything, from Lady Sawada embarrassing her own son in front of his wife's family, to how he was convinced that the royal couple would accomplish great things for the Sky kingdom, without forgetting the dances and festivities. After a while, as Aria was growing tired, he said goodbye and left the room to give her some rest.

It was on his way back that the Sun Archmage noticed the queen's right hand man discussing with the healer of the court. The two men turned their heads toward him as they eventually remarked his presence, and the healer retreated when Reborn approached his interlocutor.

"Lightning Guardian Gamma," he greeted.

"High Advisor," he replied with a bow of his head.

"I understand what you are going through, and I am sorry," he offered sympathetically.

"With all due respect, I am not sure you do, High Advisor. I know that you were very close to Aria's mother, Queen Luce, but I can assure you that it's different." The Sun mage studied him a moment. He could read sadness and worry in his dark eyes, and it was not difficult to understand that he had not had some decent sleep in days.

"You need to stay strong, Gamma; the princess will need you. And I know that you are very close to Yuni's mother." The eyes of the blond-haired man grew wide.

"You…how?"

"Do not worry; your secret is safe with me."

* * *

"You requested my presence, Your Majesty?" Gokudera inquired as he entered the king's chambers. The Sky mage raised his eyes from the parchment he was reading, before putting it aside.

"Yes. Please, come forward," he said with a gesture of his hand. "I want to offer to Colonnello an alliance to fend off the pirates active in the south of the Millefiore kingdom, who won't be long to start raiding our coast. It entails that I give him sensible information about our fleet, and thus there cannot be any written trace; these information need to be memorized. I know that you have an excellent memory and that I can trust you, which is why I chose you for this important mission."

"I'm honored, Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Do you have any question?"

"For when do you need the information to be delivered?"

"It would be best if you could leave for Stonehold before this evening. Now if you're ready, let's begin."

The Storm mage was on the road as soon as the words were memorized, and his horse and provisions ready. He rode during the day and sometimes a part of the night, barely halting to eat and rest. Eventually, as his provisions started to dwindle and the sky grew darker, the warrior decided to stop at a small village, and looked for an inn. As he entered the building, he was hit by the sound of raucous laughter, songs, and the odor of alcohol mixed with that of fish. He chose a table at the far back, one that allowed him to have a good view on the door, but also on the people present, and their coming and going.

"What will you have, sir?" a waitress –blond curly hair, large blue eyes- asked him shortly after his arrival. "There is meat pie or fried fish."

"Fried fish."

"Will you stay for the night? We have some rooms available." He nodded and handed her the money, not giving her more in order to not attract the attention of eventual thieves. After he gulped down his diner he went upstairs, following the indications she gave him. The room was small, furnished with a bed that promised a sore back in the morning, but at least it was more or less clean. He had seen and been in worse places.

The captain left the inn when the sky turned pink and gold. He would not arrive to the harbor before a whole day. His prediction turned out to be true; his back hurt but it was still bearable. As he was repeating mentally the words composing the message the king confided him, a tree suddenly fell across the road, and several men leapt out of the bushes. Regaining control of his horse that reared up, the Storm mage saw tendrils of pink energy wrap themselves around his wrists, and estimated from their angle that his opponent was standing on the side, behind him. It was not hard to figure out what the bandit was going to do, and the latter indeed pulled to make him fall off of his horse. Gokudera let him, but he quickly twisted his hands to grab the energy constructs, and poured his powers into them. He hit the ground, and so did his opponent, caught off guard by the blast.

"Watch out, he is a Storm mage!"

Without losing any second, Gokudera stood up and threw projectiles at the criminals. There was a Mist mage with telekinetic powers; better to find out if they were any other magic users to avoid unpleasant surprises. One of them barely dodged, while the other weakened his attack, revealing himself as a Rain mage. Armed of this knowledge, he was coming up with a plan when he suddenly fell on his knees, gasping for air. He had the impression that an invisible hand had seized him and was crushing his ribcage and lungs. Through his blurry vision, he made out the silhouette of another man walking toward him. The Storm Guardian touched the ground, intending to make it crumble under their feet. However, as he was overcome by dizziness and his movements got slower, it lacked efficiency.

He had just the time to see the man jump sideways before losing consciousness.

* * *

Tsuna was looking for Gokudera, so far in vain, when he came across his Rain Guardian.

"Ah, Takeshi. Do you know where Captain Gokudera is?"

The swordsman gave him a confused look. "He left, Your Majesty."

"He left?" he repeated in disbelief. "But why? To go where?"

"He actually told me that he had an important mission to accomplish on your behalf." The king's brow creased, which did not escape the Rain mage.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"I hope so, for I didn't give him any mission. And if something were to happen to him, I can't send him help because I don't even know where he is," he sighed, trying very hard not to tear his hair out.

"How can I serve, Your Majesty?" his friend inquired with an unusual seriousness.

The Sky mage inhaled deeply, and when he looked at his friend it was with determination.

"If he has not returned or we haven't heard from him by the end of the day, I want you to take Chrome with you and look for him."

* * *

As he was slowly regaining consciousness, the Storm mage instinctively moved, only to find himself tied to a chair. A look at the metal circling his wrists told him that he would be unable to use his abilities. A look at his surroundings told him that he was in what seemed to be a cabin, with three men and one woman, whom he recognized with surprise as the waitress from the inn, all dressed in brown or dark clothing, and all armed.

"Had a good sleep?" mocked one of the bandits. Judging from the confidence that radiated from him and the way the others were attentive to his words and gestures, he was without doubt the leader. The hat he was wearing hid most of his face, meaning the only way to describe him would be by his long, reddish brown hair and his raspy voice, which wasn't much.

"If all of this was for money, you would have simply taken it from me, so I assume there is something else you want," Gokudera remarked calmly.

"We have a smart one!" the man smiled, turning briefly to his acolytes. "No, it's not really for money. But we thank you for your kindness," he said as one of the thieves tossed up the purse full of coins nonchalantly with one hand. "No, we are after something far more valuable."

The Storm mage watched carefully as the outlaw grabbed a chair from the table and sat down in front of him. He did not like his tone at all.

"You are the king's Storm Guardian." The Lumerian ran his thumb along his middle finger and felt that the Vongola Storm ring was missing.

"You should know then that you can't do anything with it, even if you are linked to the same Flame than me. There is no chance that the First Storm Guardian will choose an asshole like you as his successor."

"Maybe. But that's not the reason why we – _you_ \- are here," his interlocutor grinned before leaning toward him. "I want the information you have about the fleet of the Sky kingdom." His smile completely vanished, replaced by a cold tone.

"I don't know anything about that," he replied.

"Thought so," he said before gesturing to one of his men.

They proceeded to beat him to make him talk. They didn't know him.

"Is that all you've got? I know a young girl who hits harder than you," Gokudera quipped. A fist connected with his jaw, splitting his lip in the process. Another addition to his growing collection of cuts and bruises. It would have been followed by another blow, had the leader not ordered him to stop.

"Again, give me the information I want, and I will leave you alone." The Storm mage replied by spitting at his feet, fire burning in his eye that was not swollen. "If you're not ready to do what it takes, you won't get anything."

"I hoped that we wouldn't come to that, but you give me no choice." He took the place of his acolyte, and raising his hands he placed them over the captain's ears. Shortly after, Gokudera let out a groan as he felt an acute pain.

"How many ships does the king have? What does he plan to do exactly?" He repeated these questions, slowly increasing the pressure. The Storm Guardian clenched his jaw so hard that it hurt.

"You are resistant, I'll give you that. And I must say that I admire your loyalty. But let's see how you do when you lack air." The pressure moved from his ears to his ribcage, as it did earlier when he was attacked. He stayed stubbornly silent despite the awful sensation of suffocating slowly.

"Well, I would have threatened your family, but you see I'm a bit in a hurry. I suppose we will have to settle this the old way." He unsheathed his sword, and rested the blade against the side of his neck. "Last chance to tell me what you know."

"Screw you," he spat.

He raised his sword, and Gokudera closed his eyes. He thought about how he failed to accomplish his mission, and the disappointment he will cause to the king. He thought about his sister, his family with whom he had reconciled, and the one he found in the king's Guardians. He also thought with anger and bitterness about how he will never fulfill his dream of becoming the right hand of the king. He had not even been fully acknowledged as the Storm Guardian.

He sensed the blade approaching, and then nothing.

He opened his eyes slowly. He was free, unhurt, standing on the road where he had been ambushed, next to his horse; as if nothing happened. There was no cabin or outlaws.

"I swear, if it's a trick from that damn Mist mage," he grumbled angrily as he ran a hand in his hair. He then realized that he had also retrieved the Vongola Storm ring. When he looked down at it, he remarked that it was now adorned with a piece of ruby.

* * *

 **Noctilucent clouds: clouds located in the upper atmosphere and usually of a blue color. I encourage you to go see how it looks like, because it's simply gorgeous!**


	30. Acid rain

**Chapter 30: Acid rain**

The bouquets of flowers that adorned here and there the cathedral were the only touch of color among the dark sea of the nobles' clothing. In other circumstances, the ruler of the Sky kingdom would have stared in awe at the high stained-glass windows and the architecture, which was so delicate that it gave the impression that despite being made of stone, the building was as light as a breeze. Instead, his gaze was directed at the nave, where was situated the coffin in which lay the Sky Archmage and former queen of the Millefiore kingdom, Aria. At the front row was her daughter, a young girl with long, straight black hair and dark blue eyes, accompanied by her Guardians. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, but no tears were running down her cheeks. She was a queen now. Not far from them stood a man of a willowy figure, with hair characteristic of Lumeria and a tattoo under his right eye. Reborn had told his pupil that he was Byakuran of House Guesso, the ruler of the northern part of the kingdom. With the exception of Timoteo and his men, and Colonnello, the young man was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He felt a hand lightly touch his, and turned his head in direction of Kyoko. She did not look at him, her expression set into that of reverence. He laced their fingers together, and the mass began.

At the end of the ceremony, everyone expressed their deep regrets to Queen Yuni and assured her of their loyalty.

"I am sorry for your loss, Your Majesty" Tsuna said when it was his turn. "The Sky kingdom will always be a trustworthy friend and ally of the Millefiore kingdom, and ready to help, should you need it."

"Thank you, Vongola X. It is an honor to meet you. I heard about your exploits against Lord Timoteo's son," she replied softly before directing her attention at Ryohei's sister. "It's also a pleasure to meet the queen of the Sky kingdom."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty. May your reign be peaceful and prosperous," Kyoko curtsied. She thanked them, and the couple left the place to the lord and lady coming after them, when Tsuna's eyes met those of the Sun Archmage, who then motioned for him to join him.

"Your Majesty, there is someone I would like to introduce to you."

At these words, the son of Lady Sawada noticed that there was a man whom he had never seen before standing beside him and Colonnello. As he drew nearer, he remarked with astonishment that he bore a striking resemblance to Hibari Kyoya. His hair was much longer and tied in a braid, his cheekbones higher, but despite that they were the same.

"This is Fon, a dear friend of mine." Tsuna stared at him as the latter bowed. He was certain that he had already heard that name before, but could not remember where. Then it clicked.

"You are I-pin's master," he declared.

"Yes, I am."

"And one of the most gifted martial artist, but too humble to say it," the Sun Archmage pointed out.

And one of the most gifted assassins, no doubt, Tsuna added mentally. The young girl had eventually told him that she was not just a bodyguard.

"I understood that I-pin had no difficulty integrating, and that she particularly gets along with the son of the head of the mountain clan."

"Quite an interesting fellow, if you ask me," someone chimed in.

They all looked in the direction where the voice came from. A few steps away from them, was a bespectacled man with short dark hair that seem to not have seen a comb for quite some time.

"Verde," the High Advisor greeted dryly.

"I really should study his remarkable ability to withstand lightning" he mused, as if completely oblivious to the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Queen Aria is no longer among us, and of course all you think about is science," Colonnello almost growled.

"I must say that I am surprised you bothered to come here at all," Reborn remarked. His interlocutor looked at him over his silver-rimmed glasses.

"I am not as neglectful and disrespectful as you might think." At that, he turned on his heels and walked away as suddenly as he came.

"Who was it?" the Sky mage inquired.

"A scientist. No one important," the ruler of Stonehold replied. It seemed quite the contrary to his interlocutor, but he did not press it further.

* * *

Tsuna saw the High Advisor standing next to the rail and joined him. In a companionable silence, the two mages looked at the stars, the ship swaying gently beneath their feet. It was as if the night sky was sprinkled with shiny tears.

"I wish I knew her better," the young man said softly. "I heard that she could be stern, but that she was always fair."

"Indeed, she was." For a moment, all they could hear was the plashing of water against the hull, until Lady Sawada's son continued, albeit more hesitantly.

"You were close, weren't you?"

"Queen Aria considered me as her uncle." His stance was tall and proud, but there was something in his eyes and voice that denoted a certain fragility. For the first time he seemed more human, more vulnerable, nothing like the strong and powerful mage he knew, and it troubled him.

"Her uncle?" he frowned. As far as he knew, they were not relatives, and although he did not mean to pry in his private life in such circumstances, he could not help feeling curious after what he said. Just as he was starting to think that Lord Timoteo's most trusted man was not going to give him an explanation, he surprised him a second time.

"Her mother and I were lovers."

"Queen Luce and you? But that would mean that you are at least fifty years old!" He certainly did not look like it.

"Time affects Archmages differently. We age slower than humans."

"So, Queen Luce was the Sky Archmage?" he deduced, while still trying to recover from the choking revelation that he was almost twice the age he looked. He nodded. Then, Tsuna realized, ashamed, that he had just lost one of his dear friend, and that he was asking him questions about his former lover who passed away, which was not the brightest idea.

"I-I am sorry, I did not want to bring back painful memories," he apologized, flustered. "I will stop talking about it."

"I do not mind," he replied quietly, finally turning to him. "I wish you knew each other. I am certain she would have liked you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," came the easy reply, although it lacked the usual playfulness. His smile was sad.

"Why did you not marry, if you loved each other?" The High Advisor told him that Yuni's mother considered him as her uncle, which meant that she was not his daughter.

"Because she would not let me take her as my wife. She gave up her own happiness, out of love and out of duty. She was a princess, and I was nothing but a commoner."

"A commoner!" he interrupted. "I've always thought that you were a noble-born."

"I became a noble years later, thanks to Lord Timoteo."

"I see. She had to marry for the sake of her kingdom," he sighed. He realized how lucky he was to have been able to be with the woman he loved. "And you said out of love?"

"She wanted to spare me the pain of watching her fade away. All the queens of the Millefiore kingdom were Sky Archmages, and the latter have a shorter life span than the others for a reason that has yet to be discovered", he explained.

The king was aware that the former queens' reign was short, but never suspected for a second that they were Sky Archmages and that it had something to do with it.

"They are very particular beings, often possessors of unusual and powerful magical abilities. Unlike their fellow bearers of the Tranquility stones, their status is hereditary and only passed down onto females. Princess Yuni will become the next Sky mage, when she will reach fifteen years old."

"It seems so…" Tsuna began, trying his best to process all that he said, which was a lot.

"Unfair?" he offered. "I agree with you. It's also a huge responsibility and a heavy burden to carry. But without the Sky Archmage to guide us and unite us, we would be completely lost."

"Just like the Guardians and their king," he mused.

"Exactly."

"Are you chosen too?"

"Yes, but it is slightly different. We do not have to prove our worth through a trial, as we are chosen by the source of magic itself. When their powers grow weaker, an Archmage would give their necklace to the successor their Flame chose. Then, there is a ceremony during which the successors are touched by the Flame of their element, which unlocks their full potential. It is only after that, that they truly become Archmages."

"I wish I knew the other Archmages. So far I have only met you and Viper."

"Oh, but you have already met almost all of us."

* * *

"Forgive me," Kyoko said softly, breaking the silence that reigned in her bedroom. Her maid-in-waiting, who was helping her put on her dress for the day, stopped in her task, frowning.

"Your Majesty?"

"I am a horrible friend," she continued as she turned to face her.

She had been thinking a lot after her trip to the Millefiore kingdom with her husband, a few days ago. She had realized that there were things that the two of them needed to talk about, and that she should have done it sooner.

"What do you-"

"I know that you are in love with the king. I have figured it out after the announcement of our wedding."

It hit her almost as hard as that fateful day in the great hall.

That Takeshi and Gokudera knew was one thing, but her best friend…it was something else entirely. She had often considered this situation, and always with dread.

"Your Majesty, I can explain," she began, desperate. She abruptly closed her mouth when Kyoko made a reassuring gesture and took her hands in hers.

"It's alright Haru," she smiled lightly. "I should have paid more attention. It would have prevented me from hurting you by telling everything about the king and I, our walks in the royal gardens, about the day he proposed…I can't imagine how painful it must have been for you."

The maid-in-waiting swallowed with difficulty. It still hurt when she thought about what could have been, about their life together, but she eventually bowed to the evidence that they loved each other, and she would loathe taking that away from them.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Your Majesty. It was just a crush."

"If you say so," Kyoko replied. Her confidante could tell that she was not convinced at all, and so she insisted.

"I would never do anything that could ruin your relationship. I care too much about both of you."

No matter what Gokudera said, she grumbled internally.

"You don't need to convince me of that. You have already proved it." They looked at each other for a moment.

"I am glad that we talked about that," Kyoko declared. "It is not good to let this kind of things unspoken between friends. I am also happy that you are not angry with me."

"I was. I was even jealous of you. But it's no longer the case," she replied in earnest.

"Friends?"

She smiled. "Friends."

* * *

As per usual, the king dedicated his morning to listening to the complaints of his people and settling their conflicts. When he finished promising villagers who had difficulty that there would not be any increase in taxes, a man came forward, his features hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"State your concern," Tsuna said. His interlocutor stayed silent.

"State your concern or let the others be heard," he said more firmly.

"I apologize. Last time I saw you, you barely reached my waist. What a fine man you've become! And a king at that! I couldn't be more proud."

"Do we know each other?" he asked, confused by his familiarity.

"What, you don't recognize me?" He removed the hood. Next to the king, Lady Sawada gasped sharply in surprise.

"Long time no see, my son."


	31. Blizzard

**To LoirEstar:** thank you very much for your nice, enthusiastic review and your encouragements! I am happy that you like this fanfiction so far, and I hope you will enjoy the other chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Blizzard**

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him, his knuckles whitening. He did not look like him at all, with his short, sand hair and muscular built. The only thing they had in common was their eyes, of the same color than sandalwood.

Iemitsu Sawada. His father. Or so he claimed.

"I do not know you, and therefore I demand you to call me by my title, as you ought to." His interlocutor smiled lightly in disbelief, arms spread.

"I know it's been quite a while, but you certainly recognize your own father, don't you?" he said, before turning to his wife. "Nana, please, tell him that it's me." She did not reply, her eyes shiny. As for his son, he stayed silent for a long moment, his eyes still fixed on him. The older man could read a ten years fueled anger in them. It was a raging fire that he did not know how to extinguish.

The ruler of the Sky kingdom clenched his jaw. "I want everyone out."

The great hall, which had fallen silent after the man's statement, waiting with bated breath what would unfold, suddenly came to life. Guards moved and escorted all the nobles and inhabitants to the doors, leaving only the royal couple, the Guardians, Lady Sawada, and the High Advisor.

"I cannot recognize my own father, because I have no father," he declared in a firm voice as he slowly stood. "He made a choice, many years ago. He abandoned us, my mother and I. Captain Gokudera and Hibari, take that man out of my sight."

They obeyed and seized his arms, with the intention to drag him out of the room if need be.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Iemitsu cried. But they kept walking, ignoring him. "Your kingdom is in grave danger!"

The Sky mage ordered them to stop.

"I have urgent matters to discuss with you, Your Majesty. Please, for the sake of your people, listen to what I have to say."

Tsuna looked at him, clenching and then relaxing his fists.

"Mist Guardian Chrome, can you guarantee me, without any doubt, that he is the man he pretends to be? That he is not disguised thanks to illusions?

Iemitsu watched with interest as the thin girl standing by his side uncovered her right eye which glowed red.

"I detect no sign of illusions of any kind, Your Majesty." Well, he may not be an illusion, but he could be another shape shifter.

"Show me your Dying Will Flame." The two Guardians let go of his arms, and he turned his hands to the sky. The latter were soon engulfed in a burnt orange energy, and a flame of the same color appeared on his forehead.

"I will listen to you, for the sake of my kingdom, as you said," the ruler declared. "Let's move to the room of the royal council." From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko heading in the opposite direction. She gave him a questioning look as he gently stopped her.

"You are my wife and the queen of the kingdom. It concerns you as much as it concerns me." She curtsied, aware of the honor he was doing to her.

* * *

As they all took a seat around the large table, Lady Sawada's husband did not waste time:

"A couple of weeks ago, Colonnello was attacked by several of his new students, and recently somebody went after Fon. Needless to say that both attempts failed."

"Someone wants the Tranquility stones," the High Advisor said grimly, to which Iemitsu answered with a nod.

"Wait, Colonnello and Fon are Archmages?"

"Do we know who it is?" Reborn asked, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Byakuran."

"The king of the northern part of Lumeria? Why?" Takeshi said.

"Must be tired of ruling over only half a kingdom," Gokudera commented.

"Are we sure about that?" Kyoko cut in. "This is a grave accusation to make."

"Women, always the voice of wisdom," Iemitsu smiled before regaining his serious composure. "I left my home years ago on a secret mission for Lord Timoteo, who was king at the time. He suspected Byakuran to be up to something, and sent me to investigate. In the past few years, he had not only improved his military equipment, but has also done a lot of travels, and extensive research on magic and the Celestial triad."

"What's that?" the Sun Guardian inquired.

"It's the name given to the set formed by the Tranquility stones, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings," the High Advisor explained. "Together, they hold tremendous power."

"In short, if Byakuran get his hands on them, we are screwed," the Storm mage deadpanned.

"It's a rude and direct way to put it, but yeah, we could be in a dire situation."

"Then we should attack him and make sure he is no longer a nuisance before he attacks us," Hibari suggested. "He seems to not be the kind of man who is satisfied with one kingdom to rule. How long before he arrives at our doors?"

While they were debating about the best course of action to take, Tsuna was struggling with the current situation and the turmoil inside of him.

"This does not make any sense," he suddenly declared, catching everyone's attention. He was staring at his father. "You show up years later, claiming that you were sent on a mission by Lord Timoteo –who said nothing about it- and that the neighboring sovereign wants to have the whole Millefiore kingdom for himself if not more, and to control the source of magic, and we are supposed to believe you?"

"Well, yes. Since it's the truth. I have a document that proves it." Matching conduct to word, he produced a yellowed piece of parchment from the folds of his tunic, before handing it to him. Tsuna took it, not without giving him a mistrustful look. It had the royal seal and confirmed indeed what Iemitsu had said. The young Sky mage looked pointedly at Reborn.

"Is there something else you _forgot_ to tell me?"

"I've always suspected that your father was an unofficial member of the royal council, but I have never had proof of it. Now you do."

"So, that's all true," the swordsman concluded. "We should warn the Archmages."

"And if it's what he is expecting us to do?" Chrome pointed out. "We would reveal to him their identity and put them into danger."

"He certainly knows their identity, since he has already targeted two of them," Gokudera countered.

"Rude but smart," Tsuna's father commented. The Storm Guardian glared at him in response.

"It does not matter. Queen Yuni, who is the Sky Archmage now, has the ability to communicate through dreams," the High Advisor explained. "She will warn them."

"And what do we do about Byakuran?" the Cloud Guardian insisted.

"We wait to see what will be his next move, and act accordingly," Tsuna said. His interlocutor looked far from convinced. "For now, a war can still be avoided."

* * *

Gamma closed the doors of the royal quarters, resting his forehead on the wooden surface for a moment, his eyes closed.

"How is the queen?"

As he turned in the direction where the voice came from, he saw a young man, whose thin face was framed by unruly red hair, standing a few feet away from him. Shoichi Irie. The Millefiore Sun Guardian. Behind his spectacles, his dark eyes were filled with worry.

For a couple of days, Yuni had been unwell. She looked downhearted, she barely ate, and her mind was clouded. They had had to interrupt several times sessions of the royal council because her mind had wandered, and thus she had not listened to a word that had been said. The healers of the court believed that it was the effects of a deep sorrow caused by the passing of her mother Aria.

"There is no amelioration or deterioration of her condition," the right hand replied. "She is preparing herself. She said that she had a very important announcement to make."

Once the Sky Archmage was ready, they all headed to the great hall, and the young girl sat down on the throne, her Guardians by her side. Gamma noticed with a frown the presence of Byakuran. His eyes met those of Shoichi Irie, but the latter give him a light shrug, and so he resigned himself to wait to see what was going on.

"Considering the circumstances," Aria's daughter began, "I, Queen Yuni of House Giglio Nero, ruler of the Millefiore kingdom, temporarily name Lord Byakuran of House Guesso as my substitute, and thus entrust him with the entire Millefiore kingdom."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

The fingers of the Sky mage stopped tracing patterns absentmindedly down her arm. He looked at her, his eyes meeting her warm brown ones. He could tell that she was concerned about him.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, shifting slightly in the bed.

"It's about your father, isn't it?" He turned his face away. "You should talk to each other."

"I have nothing to tell him," he replied after a moment of heavy silence.

She refrained from sighing internally. She had discovered a side of him that had remained unknown to her until now –more stubborn. Ironically enough, he could be merciful toward his enemies, a trait she had always admired in him, but not to his father. His father seemed to be the only person he was unable to forgive. She understood his reasons, but she was also afraid that his resentment for him would eventually consume him. And she knew that somewhere, deep down, she felt exactly the same.

"I am not asking you to forget what he did," she remarked gently. "I am suggesting that it would be better for both of you if you gave him the chance to explain himself, or simply express how you feel about the situation."

He was about to reply that there is nothing to explain, that he just left, but decided against it, focusing on the woman lying next to him instead.

He was still having a hard time realizing that she was his wife, what they shared together. He remembered the night of their wedding, how she had felt in his arms, the strong feelings unleashed inside of him with just one of her touch or smile.

For her, he could try.

"I will think about it," he promised.


	32. Thunderstorm

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Thunderstorm**

He was in the royal gardens, a place very familiar to him, and yet at the present time it looked anything but. He recognized the delicate flowers, the sculpted bench where he proposed to his wife, but not this quiet atmosphere. Every sound seemed to be muffled, including that of his footstep. There was also only him. It all felt as if…

"I am dreaming," he realized.

"That's true, however not entirely true," a female voice replied. Turning swiftly around, the king caught sight of Queen Yuni wearing a long, white coat with silver pauldrons over a black dress. Against the dark fabric, the piece of fire opal hanging on a silver chain stood out.

"You are not physically here, but this conversation we are having is real."

"You have a message for me," the Sky mage understood, remembering what Reborn told them about her abilities.

"Yes. I contacted you to inform you that your suspicions about Byakuran are indeed true. He wants to be the sole ruler of the Millefiore kingdom. It is because of him that I've been weaker lately, so I would give him the control of my kingdom."

His brow creased slightly. Well, at least his father had been telling the truth about that.

"I tried to stop him with my Guardians, but it turned out that they were all allies of Byakuran, except for Gamma and my Cloud mage. We also learned that the Mare rings are not the real ones. Byakuran must certainly have them."

"Not the real ones? How is that even possible?"

"We don't know yet. I retreated to the capital, where I am organizing a defense with the nobles still loyal to me. But I don't know how much longer I will be able to resist. I need your help, Your Majesty. There is no one else I can trust."

Tsuna woke up with a start.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kyoko inquired worriedly as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"I need to see the High Advisor immediately."

It did not surprise him at all to find the Sun Archmage still up in the middle of the night, several thick, leather-bound books opened in front of him. On the contrary, Reborn certainly did not expect such a late visit from him.

"Your Majesty. How can I help you?"

"I've dreamed of Queen Yuni. We were in the royal gardens," he said without preamble. "She told me that she found out about Byakuran's plan and tried to stop him, but that she was betrayed by almost all of her Guardians. I wanted to ask you if I could trust this dream, if it was not just me." He had the beginning of an answer when the face of the High Advisor darkened.

"You can trust it completely, Your Majesty. She told me that she had warned the other Archmages, although she was reluctant to do so, at first. She trusted Byakuran and did not believe that he could be that kind of man."

"I see. I am going to summon everyone first thing in the morning. We have to free the Millefiore kingdom from Byakuran's clutches."

* * *

And thus, as the sky turned pink and gold, the Guardians, all the advisors and Iemitsu were gathered in the room of the royal council.

"Last night, I had the confirmation by Queen Yuni in person that Byakuran wants to have the Millefiore kingdom all for himself," Tsuna said, glancing briefly at his father. "She retreated to Merone with two of her Guardians, the others having betrayed her." Gokudera bit his tongue to prevent himself for crying in indignation. What kind of Guardians turned against their sovereign?

"Furthermore, it appears that the Mare rings are replicas."

"What? But how?" his Guardians exclaimed.

"I told you, Byakuran made extensive research on the Vongola and the Mare rings," Iemitsu remarked. "He must have found a way to create fake ones and fill them with the energy of the Flames, just enough to make everyone believe that the Guardians had the true Millefiore rings."

"In any case, we cannot let Byakuran have what he wants," the king reminded.

"We are at war with him, then," Hibari said.

"Yes. I want letters to be sent to every lord who paid fealty to me and to our allies. The people also must be informed."

* * *

On the walkway, the royal guards were particularly vigilant. They had learned that the kingdom was now at war with the ruler of the northern part of Lumeria and were ordered to look out for any sign of an incoming threat, or anything suspicious.

"Hey, give me the spyglass. There is something in the sky, making circles."

"Must be a bird or something. Nothing to worry about," the taller man replied, seemingly not in a hurry to comply.

"Well, if you give me that spyglass, we'll be sure," he argued, holding his hand out expectantly. The other guard looked at him, then at his hand, and gave him the instrument with a sigh. His brother in arms took it and turned it in the direction of the sky.

"It's an eagle," he said after a moment.

"Told you so."

"Should we not inform the king?" the soldier wondered as lines marked his brow. His friend looked at him as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Yeah, and to tell him what? We saw an eagle in the sky? Use that brain of yours for a second! Everybody will laugh at us! But if you can't help, please, go ahead, I won't stop you!"

They were in the middle of an argument when Ryohei arrived.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired. The guards immediately froze upon seeing who it was, acutely aware that they were no longer watching for any danger as they should be, and tried to keep up appearances by puffing their chests and holding their heads high, as befitting of royal guards.

"There is no problem at all, Sun Guardian Ryohei," he claimed. As if to mock him, the eagle let out a cry soon after the guard's statement, drawing the attention of the knight, who then asked for the spyglass. The guard with the lanky figure took it from his friend and hurriedly gave it to the Sun mage, making the other soldier scoff.

"We have to warn the king immediately," Kyoko's brother said after a moment.

"Sir?" the guard said, confused, while the other gave him a "I told you so" look.

"Colonnello has arrived," he replied, smiling.

* * *

"Since the Mare rings of the Millefiore Guardians are not the real ones, and we do not know if there are more allies of the House Giglio Nero who were in reality secretly supporting Byakuran, it is difficult to gauge the strength of his army. Furthermore, we do not know either who is in possession of the real ones, or what they are capable of, which is why this is absolutely necessary not to underestimate our enemies," Tsuna explained, looking at the men and women gathered around the table.

"We know however the abilities of the Millefiore Guardians who joined him," the High Advisor stepped in before gesturing for Iemitsu to speak.

"We have the Sun Guardian Shoichi Irie. Not very surprising, considering that he is close to Byakuran who considers him almost as his son. It is very unlikely that you will meet him on the battlefield since he is not much of a warrior, but he will still give you a hard time. His brain works at an incredible speed, giving him the capacity to make plans as soon as the situation changes."

"How can we defeat an opponent who is always ahead of us?" Ryohei inquired.

"By being yourself–unpredictable and full of surprises. Besides, it will be a lot of information for him to take in as he will have to watch several fronts at the same time, so it will be impossible for him to control everything", he explained. "On the contrary, the one you will have to worry about on the battlefield is Genkishi, a brilliant swordsman and Mist mage who can materialize weapons and become invisible."

"Leave him to me and we'll see who the most talented warrior is. I'll bite him to death," Hibari said, a ferocious gleam in his eyes.

"Well, that's a good thing to hear," Tsuna's father replied, seemingly not much disturbed by his statement, before resuming.

"Then, there is Rasiel. Storm mage, sound manipulation."

"Great, as if one wasn't already enough," Gokudera commented grumpily.

"Ah, yes, you came across Bel. Actually, he is his brother. It's fascinating how their powers reflect their bond: one can generate sounds, the other amplify them. Together they could be formidable opponents. If they did not hate each other so much, that is."

"What about the Rain Millefiore Guardian?" Tsuna asked, a bit annoyed by his tendency to lose focus.

"Yes, the Rain Millefiore Guardian, Glo Xinia. He can absorbs water from the body. And that would be all for the Millefiore Guardians, but the House Gesso and the House Giglio Nero have each a various number of squads, so other mages skilled in fighting are to be expected."

"I will go to Lumeria to give assistance to Queen Yuni," the Sky mage declared. "Hibari will join me in his quality of general at the head of the royal army. Captain Gokudera, Takeshi and Haru will also come."

The swordsman opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten to it by the Storm Guardian.

"If I may, Your Majesty, would it not be best if she stayed in the Sky kingdom? I'm not sure about her experience on a battlefield."

"We need a healer, and she is one of the best we have."

"Why not sending Bianchi or even Shamal?"

"They will be dispatched across the Sky kingdom," he replied. "Besides, I am confident in her ability to defend herself. She is a strong woman, she has already proved it. And she will have soldiers with her," he added firmly as he sensed that his friend was about to protest. Gokudera stayed silent, but he could tell that he was not pleased with his decision. "The remaining Guardians will also stay to protect the kingdom, which I put into your hands, Lord Timoteo." The former king bowed his head.

"It is highly likely that Byakuran will try to attack our lands in my absence, since we are Queen Yuni's allies. Not to mention that he is also after the Vongola rings. The lords of House Chiavarone, Kurokawa, Sasagawa," he paused briefly, "and of the House Sawada, as well as the head of the mountain clans will protect the northern and eastern areas."

"Fon is also on his way to help us, Your Majesty," the High Advisor informed.

"I will take care of the southern coast with my fleet," Colonnello added. "If they want to reach the capital the shortest and easiest way, they will have another thing coming. You can also count on Lal Mirch to defend the western coast."

"Who will defend the north?" Takeshi inquired. "If they manage to land here, they could still reach Namimori and the other cities."

"This is why Chrome is staying," Tsuna replied before turning to the young woman. "You know the Kokuyo forest like no one else, which would be a precious advantage for us. I was also hoping that you could convince your former allies to join us." She looked at him with an expression of astonishment, not expecting him to ask such a thing.

"You mean the henchmen of that illusionist? How do we know that they won't betray us in the middle of the battle? I won't let my men fight alongside people they cannot trust."

"I agree with Captain Hibari," Gokudera said, surprising everyone as he was usually supportive of the king's decision. "They abducted Queen Kyoko and tried to kill us! Besides, Mukuro would actually be beyond happy to see the Sky kingdom burn."

"That's where you're wrong," Tsuna countered calmly. "True, Mukuro hates the royal families and wishes to see them destroyed. But what he also despises is one man trying to have control over everything and everyone. Byakuran is both, which is why he has all the more reason to hate him, which makes us allies. Furthermore, Chrome's help, although valuable, won't be enough. As I said earlier, and even if I believe in our strength, we need to use all the help we can get," he reasoned, before going back to his Mist Guardian. "Do you think there is a chance that they will agree?"

"They will listen only to Mukuro. But I can assure you that if he orders them to help you, they will."

"Fine, let's do that."

"Still, despite being a powerful illusionist, Chrome won't be able to defend the area all by herself if faced with a fleet," Takeshi observed.

The High Advisor looked intently at the Rain Archmage. "Don't you even think about it," the latter warned.

"I don't like it either, but-"

"That's out of the question!" he cried, slamming his fist on the table.

Reborn sighed lightly, knowing that he would react like that. "He has a fleet and we need it," he pressed.

"He does not have a fleet! All he has is a crew made of criminals! And that damn animal of his could well destroy all of my ships!" he replied angrily. The others watched their exchange curiously, trying to understand what was going on.

"Well, that's the idea," the Sun Archmage replied with a hint of a smile. "We just have to make it destroy Byakuran's ships instead of ours." His interlocutor looked far from convinced. "You know that I'm right."

"Fine!" Colonnello burst out after a moment. "But if something –anything- goes wrong, I will hold you accountable."

"Seems fair enough."

"And _you_ talk to him!"

On the way back to his quarters, Iemitsu came face to face with Lady Sawada, his wife and the mother of his child. They stood awkwardly, barely looking at each other.

"I…", he began and then cleared his throat. "You…you seem to do well."

"So do you," she replied politely in the way she would have answered an acquaintance and not the man with whom she shared a part of her life. She wanted to be angry at him, she would have any right to, and yet she couldn't. "You haven't changed at all. You look exactly like the day when you left the estate," she said as her gaze roamed over his lean face, taking in the square jaw covered by a beard, the straight nose and the light brown eyes.

He winced internally at the hint.

"I'm deeply sorry for coming home only now," he said, this time meeting her eyes. The First knew how much he missed losing himself into them, how he missed hearing the sound of her voice or laughter, the feeling of her in his arms. "I wanted to go back to you and our son, but I couldn't."

"I remember your last letter, saying that you feared to be in danger."

He nodded. "I was almost discovered by Byakuran's men while investigating him. Which is why I stopped writing to you, or rather stopped _sending_ them to you."

"What do you mean?" He reached inside of his tunic, and produced a stack of parchments. They were slightly creased, and yellowed.

"I had an arrangement. I wanted to make sure that if anything were to happen to me, these letters would be transmitted to you, so you would know the truth," he explained. "Here, there are yours." She approached him and, extending a trembling hand, she took them tentatively, her eyes shiny. However, he did not let go of the parchments, bringing the two of them closer to each other.

"I've never abandoned you and Tsuna," he said softly. "I could never leave you; you are my family. You are all I've got. I hope that I haven't lost you forever, and that one day you will forgive me."


	33. Heat wave

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Heat wave**

Their enemies' campfires were still gleams dancing in the darkness of the night, but every one of them knew that it would be only a matter of time before they were replaced by the shine of steel at the foot of the castle. Standing on the walkway, the ruler of the Sky kingdom remembered the relief his friends and him saw in the eyes of the soldiers and inhabitants when they entered Merone after reaching it through the bay which was not blocked by Byakuran's fleet as the latter had yet to arrive in those parts. It also allowed them to avoid raids from the sand warriors allied to House Guesso, the desert being just further north.

Tsuna looked at the large, thick piece of stone under his palm. The edifice was quite impressive. If Byakuran decided not to besiege them but to confront them directly, their opponents would have to cross the deep moat whose water had been replaced by spikes stuck in the ground, and then the tall wall, while avoiding shots from archers or boiling water poured on them. But the strength of Yuni's army and that of the Sky kingdom had to lie in their mages, as the best and most effective defense could do little against attacks made with magic. After all, there was a reason why the latter had been forbidden in wars. The High Advisor had told him once, during their lessons, that centuries ago several noble and rival families fought each other using their abilities. At the end of this violent and horrible conflict, the belligerents were arrested by the Archmages of the time, and never heard of again. If the self-appointed king of knew about that, it did not seem to deter or to frighten him at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps approaching. Without a word, Queen Yuni joined him, her gaze turned toward the horizon. Iemitsu's son felt a pang of compassion for her, as well as admiration. In the span of a few days, she had lost her mother, become the new Sky Archmage and found herself at the head of an army, leading a war that could destroy her entire kingdom –or even the entire world- if she was defeated, all of that at the age of just fifteen years old. And he had never seen her waver or fall apart. Not even once.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" he asked softly.

"Much better, thanks to your healer." Her weakened state had also been Byakuran's doing, a way to seize power without seeming to. Although her health had come back after Haru gave her a medicine prepared by Bianchi before the latter joined the Sky kingdom's army in the Thunder Plains, and despite the young queen's reassurances, Gamma was still wrecked with guilt, stating that if he had been more vigilant, no harm would have been done to her. The Sky mage was about to speak, when the sound of a horn suddenly pierced the air. Byakuran's troops had started to move. They had only a few hours before the first assault.

 _I hope that everyone will be fine_ , Tsuna prayed internally, thinking about his friends and allies scattered across the different battlefields.

* * *

Ryohei's gaze trailed on the walls that were so familiar to him while the squire was fastening his cuirass, wishing that he had returned to his lands and family under much more fortunate circumstances. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he did not hear someone halt at the entrance of the room.

"Leave, I will do it." His heart slammed against his chest at the female voice. The young boy, who had stopped in surprise, gave the knight a questioning look, unsure about what to do. After a moment, Ryohei nodded at him and he left. The Sun Guardian remained still as she approached and proceeded without a word to fasten the cuirass together at the waist, just above the fauld that protected his abdomen. Turning around at her silent request in order for her to cover his arms and shoulders, he finally faced Lady Hana Kurokawa, who had her gaze riveted to the ground. He tried very hard not to watch her as she kept on, her gestures precise, but failed. He tried very hard to ignore the flutter of his heart at her touch, but failed. Kyoko's brother closed his eyes briefly, forcing himself to remember that she did not feel the way he did, and as soon as the last pieces of armor were in place, he turned away to grab his helmet and Radiant, his sword.

"I am not finished," Hana chided. Confusion shone in his light gray eyes, but it was soon replaced by curiosity as she produced something from the pouch attached to her belt. Astonishment marked his features when he realized that it was the ribbon that she had given him during the tournament. Words failing him, he could do nothing but watch as she tied the piece of fabric around his arm. What was the meaning of this? Why giving it back? To make things worse, she did not retreat as he expected but remained at a distance he knew was far too short to be considered proper. He could smell the fruity notes of her perfume and sense the warmth that radiated from her. It reminded him of summer. He quickly stepped away.

"Lady Kurokawa," he began, only to be interrupted when she reached him in one long stride and managed to grab the collar of his before yanking him forward.

"You'd better come back in one piece and breathing," she warned, her dark blue eyes now boring into him. She did not wait for his answer, and let go of him before quickly retreating. The room seemed suddenly colder and darker.

* * *

The sailors aboard _The Immortal_ were bustling about, when a shout came from the crow's nest, high above them:

"Sails ahead!" The words were followed by the sound of leather boots across the main deck, and the crew stopped briefly what they were doing, their heads turned in the direction of the man walking nonchalantly toward the bowsprit. He did not draw attention because of his frame, which was not tall, but by his general air. The only touches of color about him were his purple sash and the piece of amethyst hanging around his neck; everything else was dark, from his long hair ornate with beads to his clothing.

It made his lean face stood all the more.

The latter was painted white, except for the eyelids, a large part under the eyes from which was drawn a line that reminded of a teardrop, and the tip of the nose, which were black, bearing an unsettling resemblance to a skull. With a hand covered in jewels, he reached for the spyglass attached at his waist before aiming it toward the horizon. A fair number of warships were coming at them.

"What are your orders, Captain?" asked one of his men, whose neck was tattooed with the same kraken emblazoned on the back of his leader's long, leather coat.

"It's time for our friend to stretch his tentacles," he declared, tucking away the spyglass. "To show them what happens when you mess with Skull, pirate lord and king of the seas."

* * *

Hidden among the vegetation, Chrome surveyed Byakuran's men who had succeeded in passing the blockade of the Cloud Archmage. She could almost physically feel the nervous impatience of the soldiers near her, but she did not mind it; it was better than to be stared at with open hostility. The young woman owed that to the king, who had had the perspicacity to choose warriors who did not take part in the rescue mission of Kyoko and her retinue. Distrust and resentment were severe liabilities during a battle. She had expected both from Tetsuya Kusakabe, the captain of their squad and Hibari's second in command, but the tall man whose hair were tied into an improbable bun on the top of his head showed her nothing but respect.

The first cries of surprise were heard when, at the signal, several men from the Sky kingdom posted in the trees, a rope circling their waist, jumped down and grabbed soldiers at the rear of the group, taking them along as they were propelled back into the branches above. The intruders immediately froze, scanning their surroundings, but they remarked nothing out of the ordinary; the Mist mage had made sure of it. Although puzzled, they resumed walking, only for cries to be heard again. This time however, a member of the troop saw his brother in arms being lifted from the ground before disappearing in the foliage.

"They are in the trees!"

The position of their opponents being now known, they were all looking up, swords unsheathed. If some of them had had the presence of mind to still look ahead, maybe they would have then noticed the thread stretching across their path. A soldier tripped on it. A huge tree trunk swung, breaking through the side of the troop, smashing the men while the others hastily moved out of the way. If their leathers armors were an advantage when at sea, on the ground they could be a drawback, offering little protection. The soldiers were trying to regain a semblance of organization, when the army of the Sky kingdom charged in a clamor.

Tsuna's men were on the brink of victory, when some of them dropped abruptly to the ground without having been touched or hit by their opponents. Soon, confusion and anxiety grew among their ranks as more and more soldiers fell.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tetsuya cried over the screams and sounds of the battle.

"Gather and stay together!" the Mist Guardian replied. "I will protect you!" Satisfied when the captain transmitted her order, the illusionist glanced at the owl perched on her shoulder and the latter took flight, weaving through the fighters before swooping down on someone only it could see, isolating them.

"Got you," Chrome thought before turning toward her allies. At a gesture of her hand, a shield of indigo energy suddenly materialized itself, protecting them.

"You cannot face them on your own!" Hibari's second in command protested. She ignored him, turned around and hit the ground with her trident. Roots sprouted, pinning the enemy troop into place.

"Everyone doesn't have to die," she declared, her gaze fixed on no one in particular, but scanning the area. Her owl had returned to her after being attacked by their opponent.

"It will be between you and me. The course of this single combat will determine the winner of this battle."

"A duel, then," a masculine voice said, unexpectedly close. Chrome forced herself not to step back. She noticed the air shiver, and then her opponent finally appeared in front of her. Dressed in a white leather armor that contrasted with the dark hair framing his face, he was looking at her with a stoic and calm expression.

"I accept your challenge," Genkishi replied. "It will be the Mist Guardian of the Sky kingdom against the Mist Guardian of the Millefiore kingdom."

They soon realized that their powers countered each other. If Genkishi's illusory weapons were ineffective on her, so were her illusions on him. The latter were only a mild annoyance, quickly dealt with. But as the young woman had to rely only on her fighting skills and the Mist Millefiore Guardian being a formidable opponent, every distraction, no matter how little, was precious. Blocking his blade with the prongs of her trident, she made a movement with her wrist to make him lose his grip on the weapon, when he aimed a dagger at her with his other hand. She did not give much intention; he had been using illusions since the beginning of their fight. She realized her mistake when she tried to dissipate the illusion, in vain. Pain jolted through her chest. Her mind quickly reacted and ice covered the feet of the swordsman. She knocked him with the bottom of her weapon, and had just the time to distinguish Tetsuya's worried expression before falling unconscious.

* * *

At Yuni's signal, the archers released a rain of steel upon their enemies. The projectiles pierced the air before crashing against the huge force field swiftly erected by the mages composing the front line. However, if the head of the army was protected, Tsuna remarked with puzzlement that the rear seemed to crumble.

"It's my Guardian, Azzurra. She is creating arrows from the clouds situated above the back of the army." The Sky mage turned toward the woman with long red hair standing next to Takeshi, her eyes closed in concentration, but instead of marveling at her abilities, he frowned. If the queen knew what Byakuran's Guardians were capable of, the reverse was also true. Why did he not expect such a move from her? However, he had not the time to linger on that thought and even less share it, for a cry was heard behind him.

"Watch out!"

Turning swiftly, Takeshi remarked a guard collapse on the walkway, and rushed by his side. There, he stopped briefly, stunned. A bubble of water was encapsulating the head of the man who was trying in vain to burst it, panicked. The Rain Guardian was thinking about using Shigure Kintoki, when the liquid suddenly turned into a thin cloud. The soldier gasped, sucking air in. Takeshi looked up and met the dark blue eyes of the Cloud Millefiore Guardian.

"What was that?" he asked as he helped her get the man back on his feet.

"Glo Xinia," she answered in a throaty voice, which caught him off-guard. Considering her appearance that was almost frail, he had expected something much different.

"He generates two kinds of bubbles. Those filled with liquid encapsulate their target and drown them, while those filled with air absorb water from their body," she explained. "You're safe as long as you don't touch them. But more are coming and at this rate I won't be able to transform them all. We have to act quickly."

"I will buy us time," he replied, releasing his Rain Swallow.

* * *

The two rulers and the High Advisor were looking at the young soldier, their expression serious. Until his arrival, they had been taking stock of the situation with their Guardians after Byakuran had folded back for the night.

"You're saying that the Sun Guardian Shoichi Irie, who betrayed me, is standing in front of this castle, claiming to carry a message from Byakuran?" the queen of the Millefiore kingdom inquired.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Under the protection of the white banner. Should I turn him away?" Her eyes met those of Kyoko's husband, and she found that they were in agreement.

It was in a heavy silence that they crossed the drawbridge and met the sovereign and his right hand in the middle of what was not long ago a battle field, both acutely aware of what was at stake.

"King Byakuran, Lord Irie," Yuni greeted calmly. The red-haired mage winced slightly at the use of that title. On his part, Tsuna wondered how his fellow Sky mage could bear the sight of those who betrayed her without showing anger. It is something that he found himself unable to do. He acknowledged them with a curt nod.

"Queen Yuni, Vongola X," the head of House Guesso greeted back. "I am glad that you accepted these negotiations. I know that you have suffered many casualties and damage."

"On both sides," Iemitsu's son retorted. His interlocutor smiled, undisturbed by his words.

"Naturally. But together, we have the power to stop that. And I trust your judgment, as much as I value your kindness. You are already aware that I want to take back what is mine."

"Others have used the same expression before to qualify the same thing –a thirst for power- with the result we know," the Sky Archmage observed.

"Unlike our friend Xanxus, my claim is legitimate. My ancestors were ruling this land until they were overthrown." He turned to the ruler of the Sky kingdom. "I'm certain that you can understand that, Your Majesty."

"I don't know about that, but the rings and the Tranquility stones are certainly not yours," he countered. "They were separated for a reason."

"You don't even know what I've planned to do with them. Iemitsu hasn't told you that, has he?" Tsuna's eyes widened, and Byakuran's smile turned into a grin.

"Yes, I am aware of Lord Timoteo's orders to your father. Well, it doesn't matter if you don't know, because I'm going to tell you. I want to erase magic from these lands."

"Erase magic? It's impossible! The Flame is the life force of everything!" he exclaimed.

"Not if I recreate this world."

"Meaning this one will have to be destroyed," Yuni commented, her expression darkening. "All those innocent people…"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said, sounding sympathetic. "But their sacrifice will be for the greater good. Imagine a world where the threat of a war using magical abilities would no longer exist, where criminals would be less dangerous and promptly arrested, and where people would be truly equal, no longer judged according to whether they are mages or not, or valued depending on the power of their abilities."

"Or we could change our ways. Be better," the queen replied.

He scoffed. "You've been incredibly insightful and yet you are deeply naive. There will always be people like Xanxus, seeking to have more than they should."

"I'm not naive. I have faith; I have hope. And so, it is not too late for you and for your allies to surrender."

"Think about it, Queen Yuni," he insisted. "A world without magic would mean that you and your daughters would no longer be condemned to a shorter life span as the Sky Archmage. You would finally live like the others, see your children and grandchildren grow up. You deserve this more than anyone else." Tsuna glanced at the young girl. She was nothing but pure resolve.

"Surrender, Byakuran," came her reply. The head of House Guesso did not let his annoyance show.

"How about you give me what I want instead? I promise you that no harm will be done to you and to your friends. I will make sure that you have a quiet, happy life and everything you need."

"A quiet, happy life in exile, you mean," Tsuna huffed.

"Better than having none, isn't it?" his interlocutor's eyes flashed dangerously. By his side, the former Sun Millefiore Guardian shifted on his feet.

"We refuse," the young Sky mage said. "If we have to lose our lives, it will be stopping you from destroying this world."

"Then I shall continue this war," he replied, his smile gone, replaced by a fierce expression, "and every life taken, every family torn apart, every wound and scar will be on both of you."

Tsuna and Yuni left, heading back to the stronghold and Byakuran to his camp.

"Call them," the latter said to Shoichi irie.

"Are you certain, Your Majesty?" the Sun mage replied hesitantly, his brow furrowed.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, I mean, is it truly necessary? Can we not wait? Even if Genkishi and Glo Xinia have been defeated, it is still possible for us to-" he stopped abruptly when Byakuran raised a hand.

"It is time they intervene. Call the Funeral Wreaths."

* * *

At the head of the fleet, Lal Mirch was scrutinizing the horizon. They had been maintaining the position for hours, and their enemies had yet to show themselves. Could it be that Shoichi Irie determined another route, leading the soldiers somewhere where there was no one to stop them? Or was it a tactic to make them lower their guard? However, she did not ponder over the situation much longer as cries and the unmistakable sound of splintering wood reached her ears. Turning toward the source of the noise, she saw giant tentacles come out of the water and wrap themselves around the middle of the ship, breaking it in half. She swore internally. It was a given that that idiot would lose control of his damned animal. Then, she looked more closely at it. It was the wrong color. That of Skull was light brown with pink and purple hues, not with yellow markings like this one. It seemed that Byakuran had found himself someone with a similar pet, figuring out that they would ask the Cloud Archmage for his help.

"Get closer to that thing!" she ordered to one of the sailors.

"Yes, ma'am." He transmitted the order to the sailors who took position, and the ship started to move toward the mollusc.

 _Now, let's see how you do outside the water,_ the Rain Archmage thought, a determined look on her face.

In order not to hurt her men in the process, she waited for their assailant to move to its next target before extending her hand toward it. The water of that area suddenly swelled, forming a dome and then a huge bubble as it was lifted in the air, floating above the sea. Inside of that aquatic cage, the octopus was twisting and turning, obviously not very happy to have been trapped.

"Load the cannons!" she commanded. They would use their ammunition meant to fight Byakuran's warships, but they did not have much of a choice. When projectiles hit the mollusc, the latter lashed its arms at the walls of its liquid prison in an attempt to break free. Lal Mirch clenched her teeth. She was depleting her energy to keep it imprisoned, and the struggling was not helping at all. The animal seemed to sense this, because his next assault was much stronger than the previous. Lal Mirch wavered. An arm was lifted, ready to give the last and final blow, when a thunder bolt suddenly struck the cage. The mollusc let out awful cries of agony, smashing its arms about. The female warrior not being able to hold any longer, the bubble burst and the giant octopus fell. Panting, she turned toward her crew to ask what on earth happened, when she caught sight of a tall man with sideburns of an uncommon shape.

* * *

Keeping his promise, Byakuran's led a second assault as soon as the first lights of dawn showed. However, this time huge, dark and bulky silhouettes were marching among the soldiers who gave them a wide berth.

"General Hibari," Tsuna called. The dark-haired man posted in front of the castle turned toward him. "They must not reach the gate." He nodded, a fierce gleam in his eyes. He spread his arms before clapping his hands. The resulting shockwave swept the soldiers like leaves in a storm, but the creatures remained standing, continuing their walk forward, not disturbed in the slightest. As they came closer, the Sky mage's confused expression turned into that of horror and astonishment.

"They-they are humans!" he breathed.

"Rumors that Byakuran's squad was experimenting with the property of the Cloud Flame had been circulating, but until now we could never confirm them," Yuni said.

"They were certainly soaked in it," the High Advisor explained, "which increased their height and muscles, but also gave them this startling appearance."

As much as he wanted to, Tsuna found himself unable to look away from those beings who had been once ordinary men. They resembled clouds heavy with rain. It was as if their impressive mass of muscles could not be perfectly contained by their skin, which was of a deep purple streaked by bulging veins that seemed almost black, threatening to tear the fragile envelope at any moment.

"I'm going on the battlefield to prevent them from coming here, with Hibari," he said to the Sun Archmage. "You will stay here to fight anyone who will manage to pass me."

"Understood, Your Majesty."

His strength increased by the Dying Will Flame, Tsuna was punching the legs of his opponent in an attempt to break them and thus immobilize him. One of them had already been taken out, but there were three of them left, and unlike what he had thought their reflexes were quick. Avoiding a fist that would have without doubt given him the impression to have been crushed by a mountain, he shattered his enemy's leg and moved to the next, when the latter suddenly caught fire. Screaming in pain, the creature started to trample the soldiers nearby, and the Sky mage feared that it might head straight for the stronghold, destroying everything in its wake, when panels of blue energy materialized themselves vertically, creating a walled-path that would lead it toward Byakuran's army instead. It was not Takeshi, he would never do such a thing. Running away, the creature revealed two figures standing behind that Tsuna knew all too well.

"Nothing's changed, I see. You're still weak as ever, scum."


	34. Ice pellets

**Thank you to everyone who follow this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Ice pellets**

The ice covering his face slowly crept away, pulling him out of his induced sleep. The Vendice sure had a cruel sense of humor. It took him a few moments to gather his bearings, and then his dark brown eyes fell on the figure standing in front of him, flanked by two guards.

"What do you want, old fool?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Came here to brag? Tell me how disappointing and unworthy of the royal title I am?"

Lord Timoteo gave him a rueful look. "I came here to apologize for the way I treated you. You suffered a lot, I realized that."

Xanxus' sneer reverberated against the walls of the cell. "Apologize? Realized I suffered? If you actually gave a shit about me, old man, you would never have imprisoned me like you did," he growled. "Not when you claimed I was your son."

"I am not sorry for preventing you from rising to power. You would have had trouble controlling yourself and the Sky kingdom would have been ablaze, as it happened with Vongola II, King Ricardo."

"Why are you here, then? Get out of my sight!" he shouted. The fire in his veins struggled to awake. Although the Sky mage was unable to move because of the ice trapping his body, the two Vendice imperceptibly came closer to Lord Timoteo.

"Are you truly going to make me believe that you could have borne talking all day long with nobles and listening to the complaints of your people?" he retorted, not letting himself be intimidated. "You would have started a war just to escape boredom! No, we both know that you are at ease only on a battlefield with a sword in your hand and not in a castle with a crown on your head."

"So what? Going to ask that brat to grant me knighthood?" he quipped.

"No, I have a better proposition. And if you accept, you will be free."

* * *

Tsuna studied the three men gathered with him at the headquarters, uncertain to understand their motivations, particularly those of Xanxus. Why not ally himself with the head of House Guesso? Then he would be the ruler of the Sky kingdom, the Vongola ring no longer being a problem as magic would have disappeared.

"So, you and your partners are working for the royal family, now. You protect the Sky kingdom, which is why you are here to help us against Byakuran?" he inquired.

"I will always be a part of the royal family and the Sky kingdom, like it or not. And don't worry, I won't harm you; I don't want to go back to that damn prison. It's a good thing I'm here, though, considering your tendency to attract troubles and your complete inaptitude to handle them."

"How did you find us?" Takeshi asked, always tactful.

"Unlike Byakuran's thoughts, I have access to yours. I tracked them down," the Mist Archmage replied. "Which brings me to our new tactic. I can link your minds together to transmit orders more efficiently and to react as quickly as the situation changes."

"It would be a precious advantage," Yuni acknowledged. "And a way to counter Shoichi Irie's abilities."

"I only need one people to amplify the scope, and another with regeneration abilities to make sure that we will last until the end of the battles."

"Visconti and Timoteo's Sun Guardian will help you," the High Advisor informed.

* * *

"You! Why are we not attacking them?" Squalo exclaimed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Same answer than a few seconds ago; it's too early," Colonnello replied, imperturbable. The swordsman had been pacing the main deck of _The Falcon_ and it was slowly getting on his nerves. The Rain Archmage hoped that Tsuna knew what he was doing in allowing Xanxus and his men -who apparently went by the name Varia now- to fight with them, but the warrior in him also acknowledged that it was better to have them on their side than on their opponent's.

"What are we waiting for?! That they are on us?" The ruler of Stonehold refrained from rolling his eyes and was about to order him to stay silent, when the vessel started to tilt.

"I'm not much of a sailor but I'm sure that's not what ships are supposed to do," Squalo said.

"No, it's not." A man joined them running, an alarmed look on his face.

"Your Majesty! We have-"

"Water filling the hold, yes, I can feel it. How did that happen?"

The sailor's expression turned sheepish. "We don't know; it seems that the entire keel has been slit." How was it possible? They had had no sign of their opponents attacking them. Could it be that the Mist Millefiore Guardian wasn't the only one gifted with the ability to become invisible?

"Tell the men to stay sharp, I'm taking care of the water."

Closing his eyes, Colonnello focused and created a bubble of air around the part of the ship that was under water. _The Falcon_ slowly straightened, regaining its former position.

"What about them?" Squalo asked, pointing to several of the ships that were in the same situation.

"I will handle this. You, take care of our assailant. They are underneath us; I sensed their movements in the water."

"Finally, some action!" He exclaimed before unbuckling his belt and giving him his sword. "I confide you Morsure. If there is so much as a scratch on her, she will have a taste of you." That being said, he proceeded to remove his black leather armor, until he was dressed in nothing but pants and a shirt tighter than usual. Once in the water, Squalo's teeth became sharper, his gray irises black, and gills appeared in his neck. He grinned. Time to hunt.

The braided warrior spotted their attacker ready to slit the keel of another ship and charged, swimming at an incredible speed. Byakuran's ally was roughly pushed away by the force of the collision. It was at this moment that the Rain mage realized that it was not a he but a she. The young woman was the opposite of him, her appearance not meant to frighten but to fascinate, with her large glowing blue eyes surrounded by delicate, white scales and her pale blonde hair flowing all around her. They gazed at one another. He attacked first. She dodged and he felt something graze him. When they moved to face each other again, he remarked that one of her hands had turned into what appeared to be a blade made of solidified water. But the skin of a shark was thick. As they kept on fighting and twirling, her entire body suddenly turned into water, but it did not make any difference since he could still sense her. Thus, Squalo did not give it much thought when she attempted to kick him, and realized his mistake too late as a sharp pain erupted in his arm. Hands were not the only limbs she could transform into blades.

 _Our opponent can transform into water_ , he said telepathically to Colonnello. _Haul her on the ship._

He could tell that he heard him and understood him, for the currents suddenly changed, the young woman being pulled toward the surface. She had no choice but to turn back to her human form. Squalo immediately seized the opportunity and hit her head before she had the time to react.

The ruler of Stonehold was scrutinizing the waters after he lost his hold on her, figuring out that she had reverted back to her normal form, when something jumped out of the sea to land on his ship. Squalo dropped the young woman unceremoniously at his feet, and Colonnello examined her. His eyes stopped on her hand. A silver ring adorned with a sapphire encased by two wings.

"She's the real Rain Millefiore Guardian," he stated.

"I don't care who she is," the swordsman retorted. "All I know is that she cut my hand off and that if it was not for Xanxus risking being in troubles because of me, I would have had fish for diner."

The king remarked that he was indeed missing a limb, holding his arm close to his chest.

"My healer will take care of you."

"Well, we have bigger problems at the moment," he replied, his attention turned toward the horizon. Byakuran's warships had moved forward. It had all been a diversion.

"They are too close for me to stop them as we planned. The wave might make our own ships keel over."

Squalo snorted. "Great, now you are totally useless. I told you to attack sooner!"

He ignored him, and with a gesture of his hand created a pillar on which he climbed before positioning himself in front of his fleet. Then, he reduced the height of the water structure until he was at the level of the surface, and touched the latter with his hand. The soldiers watched in awe as the sea became white, trapping the ships.

Preparation, anticipation, and adaptation. They were the first things you learned when entering Comsubin.

* * *

Lambo let out cries of joy as he watched Byakuran's army fell back. The Frozen Fangs had always been the home and kingdom of his people.

"Yeah, go away losers! Tell your so-called king that you've been defeated by the mountain clans and Lambo –don't forget that name!"

As for Lord Bovino, he was frowning. The soldiers were leaving behind the wounded, even those who could be saved if tented to. Why? He did not have to wait long for his answer when a man came into view. All was white about him, as if he was made out of snow, from his long wavy hair to his skin and the robes that enveloped his tall and slim frame. Without a word, he walked toward them. The wounded in his vicinity suddenly screamed in pain, energy being dragged from them to be absorbed by the man's hands on which green veins of magic appeared, pulsing. The soldiers fell silent and the light vanished. The men of the mountain clans did not move, stunned.

"Warn the king, explain the situation," Lord Bovino said to his son before stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "We have to retreat."

"No. That creature must be hold back until the persons who can defeat it arrive. Currently, there is only us; we are the only ones able to do so."

"Are you sure you did not get hit on the head? Did you not see what it did? We can't fight it! Father, you're going to die if you do!" he replied, almost pleading as he glanced nervously at the mage who was drawing nearer.

He gave him a rueful smile. "I know that, my son. But we can't let such an opponent reach populated areas. Contact the king," he says before addressing his people.

"Those who want to leave, to save their lives, are free to go. No one will blame you. We all have families to think about." He paused and watched them as they exchanged looks, staying where they were. "And those who want to fight, with me!"

A clamor answered him, the men and women pointing their weapons toward the sky, and they charged.

 _Tsuna!_

 _Lambo? What is it?_

 _We need allies at the Frozen Fangs! Immediately! The opponent we are fighting can drain life from the people he touches. We can't defeat him on our own._

No answer.

 _Tsuna?_ Still no answer. He frowned. _Stupid Gokudera?_ No gruff voice filled his head in response.

They had lost their telepathic link.

Turning his head to warn his father that the allies he expected would never come, he saw him be lifted in the air, the hand of his enemy coiled around his neck, draining his energy. They were surrounded by bodies of warriors from their clans. He screamed and his skin turned into metal. The spikes protruding from his shoulders flew. The man did not even flinch, nor did he stop. Not until Byakuran himself appeared by his side and put a hand on his arm. His Guardian gave him a questioning look but let go of Lord Bovino, who fell heavily. Gold tendrils gently wrapped him and took him into his son's arms.

"Father, father, are you alright?" Wrinkles that were not here marked his skin, and his dark brown hair had turned to silver.

"You stayed," he murmured, breathing with difficulty. He took the hand of his son and smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Stay with me. Help will arrive soon," he replied, his voice was a bit unsteady and his vision blurry.

They would certainly need it if they also had to fight Byakuran himself.

 _Or maybe not_ , he thought with surprise at what was unfolding in front of his eyes. Byakuran had been grabbed by the mage, whose shirt was tainted with red. A knife lay at their feet. Just when he was wondering what that could possibly mean, the features of the head of the House Guesso became less distinct, and in his place stood a muscular warrior with long blond hair.

Gola Mosca! Oh, if only it had worked.

He turned back to his gold form and aimed the sharp tendrils at the attacker, forcing him to release the Cloud mage. That being done, he enveloped the latter as he did with his father and took him away. When the quiet man bowed his head to thank him, Lambo noticed that he looked paler and tired but was relieved that he would live. Unfortunately for him, he had drawn the attention of their enemy.

The young boy looked at his father, then at what remained of his people, and breathed deeply. He was nothing but determination when he marched toward his opponent.

"You will never cross these mountains. I, Lambo Bovino, son of the head of the clans from the Frozen Fang and Guardian of King Tsunayoshi, will make sure of it!"

* * *

Gokudera watched as Gamma gave order to the men. They had estimated the route of Byakuran's army from their movements and were now waiting not far from the capital. He had actually no problem with waiting. He would just be less worried if they were surrounded by thick walls instead of open air, although there was a forest nearby.

"You don't seem to like him much," Haru remarked, her eyes fixed on Yuni's right hand. "Do you also think that it's because he is of the same Flame than Lambo and I?"

He turned around so abruptly that she startled.

"I warn you, woman. I do not want to deal with your stupidities; I have no patience for them," he growled. "If it was just up to me, I would have that Cloud Millefiore Guardian transport you right back to Namimori where you belong and should have stayed."

He was so irritated that he could not even be surprised when she did not retort anything, studying him, and walked away at a brisk pace. But the maid-in-waiting was not the only reason why he was annoyed. He was also disturbed by his own thoughts and feelings regarding the situation. He found himself seriously questioning his best friend's decision, when before he trusted him completely, never arguing. What had changed? He could not figure it out, despite his best efforts.

A sudden shadow blocked the sun. He looked up. Fire fell from the sky.

* * *

 **Morsure: french noun meaning bite.**


	35. Freezing rain

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Freezing rain**

The armies of the Sky and Millefiore kingdoms and him were one. He was connected to every single person who was their ally, his mind knowing no boundaries and no limits. And that was something that idiot of a Storm Archmage would never understand. He was focused on relaying orders, when a thought caught his attention. No, it was not a thought; it was a message, repeated over and over again.

 _Byakuran sent in the real Millefiore Guardians. Tell your allies posted on the northern coast of the Sky kingdom to withdraw immediately, they are no match for their opponent._

It was from Shoichi Irie.

 _And why would I do that? Why should I trust you?_ He sensed the surprise and deep relief of the Sun Guardian as he answered him.

 _You can tell when people lie. You know that I tell the truth. Warn them. But you must hurry, you are also in danger. You —_

Snakes of energy emerged from the ground. The hands of Visconti and Timoteo's Sun Guardian left his shoulders. His mind was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings and thoughts of thousand souls. He heard a scream. Who was screaming? Then, he realized it was him. But it seemed as if it was someone else. He was lying on a forest floor, struggling to breath; he saw his father charge at an enemy he had no hope to defeat; he dragged a short woman to a place where she would be safe; his fists smashed the shield of an assailant; he felt water on his skin. He vaguely registered the sensation of a freezing wind all around him, and then nothing.

Fon stepped cautiously over what remained of the constructs, ice vapor still enveloping his hands. After checking that Timoteo's Guardians were unhurt or at least did not need immediate medical attention, he walked over the figure draped in black robes lying on the ground. Relief washed over him when he sensed a pulse.

"Is he alright?" Visconti inquired. "Shall I go fetch a healer?" He came closer and then stopped, swearing.

The person who was in the arms of the Storm Archmage was a woman.

* * *

Swords were raised for a blow that would never be dealt, mouths were opened in a scream that would never be heard, and feet were turned for a retreat that would never happen. The warriors stood frozen on the battlefield, sculptures of flesh and blood. And walking among them was a man dressed in white with long brown hair, and eyes that were those of a snake.

"Don't get in the way," Hibari told the soldiers by his side, grabbing his tonfas.

The man with the unsettling gaze was surprised and then amused by that warrior who walked straight to him, his eyes covered by a piece of cloth.

"I'm Kikyo, bearer of the real Cloud Mare ring, and leader of the Funeral Wreaths. Who do I have the pleasure to fight?"

"Knowing who I am will be of no use to you where you're going."

"I see. Shall we begin, then?"

The hair of Byakuran's Guardian moves as if they suddenly had a life of their own, and their tip turned into energy of a bright, orchid color that became snakes. The latter dived into the ground before emerging all around Hibari, fangs ready to bite into his flesh. But the captain of the royal guard had sensed them. He released the chain at the end of his weapons and twirled. The chains accompanied his movement, destroying any construct in their wake. However, they could do nothing for the reptile that attacked him from above. He released vibrations and erected a barrier just in time to stop the knife thrown at him. He responded by caging his opponent inside a purple force field.

"If the color of this energy is of any indication, you're a Cloud mage like me," Kikyo said. "And judging from the propagation attribute of this Flame and the abilities you've demonstrated so far, I would say that your powers have something to do with vibrations, which is certainly helpful to counter my petrifying gaze. However, if you can imprison me, you can't do so with my snakes."

Hibari soon realized that it was true as they were still coming at him. He shattered all of them, and paused briefly when he sensed some of them go in the direction of the telepath. It was all it took for one of the reptiles to tear away the bandage over his eyes. He brusquely hit the construct with the end of his weapon, careful to keep his eyes shut. He had remarked that vibrations of the snakes converged toward the same point, and he eventually figured out that they were created from his hair. The best way to defeat him would have been to make sure that he had none but he was unable to do so, which meant the only way left was to knock him out. The shield of energy vanished, and restraints bound Byakuran's Guardian. With one hand, Hibari made the rope tighten until the Cloud mage lose consciousness because of a lack of air, and with the other he disintegrated the snakes with then disappeared. All around him, the warriors regained movement.

* * *

Every inch of Lambo hurt. It should not.

He cracked an eye open. He was met with the sight of a large piece of cloth that he later identified as the top of the tent he had been transported to. With what seemed to be an incommensurable effort, he looked around. He saw people on makeshift beds everywhere, with women attending to them. But those were not the pretty ladies he expected. And where were his piles of pastries?

"Finally, you're awake," said someone. "Took you long enough."

He swiftly turned his head in the direction of the noise. Next to him was a young boy about his age, with short wavy blond hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? My father…"

"Ah, a talkative one," he remarked flatly. He appeared indifferent to his surroundings or what was going on, as if he was bored. Not the reaction you expected when fighting a war.

"You're in the medical tent located in the lands of House Sawada, and—"

"I'm alive?" he interrupted.

"What do you thing?" the stranger retorted, obviously not very happy to be cut in the middle of his sentence. "And so is your father, although he's much weakened. He needs a lot of rest."

He did not understand. He clearly remembered fighting that guy who could suck the life out of people. He also had the help of…

"…I-pin!" he exclaimed suddenly. "What about her?"

"She's fine, as well as that mountain of muscles over there," he said, pointing to where Gola Mosca was resting. "Together, you certainly saved Lord Bovino's life by distracting your assailant. And when you fought him you allowed many of your people to retreat, saving them. You seem to have some abnegation in you, after all."

"I don't understand, how—"

"You were in your metallic form which, we think, makes you less sensitive to his powers. It's not as if metals can breath, you know."

"Oh." He supposed that made sense.

"Lambo?" said a female voice. His face immediately lit up.

"Lady Sawada!"

"Who were you talking too?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"To the blond guy, just…there." There was no one by his side. She smiled gently and walked toward his bed.

"You're pushing yourself too hard."

"No, I swear, he was just there! I'm telling the truth!" he said, growing agitated.

"Calm down. You need to recover from your fight."

"No, I need to go back! I need to stop him! That bastard almost killed my father, I have to make him pay!"

"Lambo, I understand, but you are in no shape to fight," she remarked gently. "And don't worry, we send people to deal with Byakuran's ally."

She comforted him, alleviating his worry, and left. However, after a few steps she went back to his side.

"I almost forgot. It was in your hand when Yuni's Cloud Guardian found you," she said, placing a small object in his palm.

It was a silver ring adorned with a piece of emerald, jagged lines reminding of thunderbolts running along the band.

* * *

Ryohei, Iemitsu and Dino Chiavarone watched from afar as the mage dressed in white was heading in their direction. Fortunately, he had not come across a village on his way from the Frozen Fangs. They had heard from the survivors of the battle what their enemy was capable of, and the knight's energy being generated from his body and that of the Sky mage coming from the stars, they hoped that he would absorb it as he absorbed life force, so they would not leave Tsuna's father vulnerable. The Sun Guardian absentmindedly reached for the ribbon around his upper arm.

"Let's do this."

Iemitsu directly challenged their opponent, who was all too eager to absorb the Dying Will Flame he fed him, while his allies combined their powers, throwing powerful blasts at him. It appeared that their deduction was right, for the veins on the arms of the latter and his eyes shone alarmingly as they kept giving him energy. The light became brighter and brighter, until they could not see anything anymore. When it dimmed, they found Byakuran's Guardian lying on the ground, motionless.

Mukuro held his trident over the sprawled form of Byakuran's Mist Guardian, ready to deliver the final blow, when he heard a female voice whispering.

 _Master…please…help me…_

He chuckled. "I've already told you, your tricks don't work on me."

However, for the soldiers it had been something else entirely. The illusionist had almost turned heels when he found himself in the middle of seasoned warriors absolutely terrified and screaming incoherently, calling for their mother. Their opponent had the interesting ability to make someone experience their greatest fear, and he sure looked the part with his grimacing mask and dark robes. But instead of leaving them fend for themselves, he had calmed them down.

Humor deserted him completely upon sensing that the pain and fear he sensed through the link they shared were genuine. His grip tightened around his weapon, and he brought it down. Then, his eye became red and his surroundings became distorted before being replaced by the Kokuyo forest. Panting, he rushed to Chrome's side, pushing roughly away Hibari's second in command. Teleportation was an ability that he rarely used because of the amount of power and energy it required.

"Master…?" She grabbed his arm as if to make sure that he was really here. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"My, my, look at you…that's what happens when I'm not here." Her lung was damaged, filling her slowly with blood. If he did not act quickly she would not have for much longer.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said, sensing that he was displeased. She had ended up calling for his help, again. Because she was too weak. She kept disappointing him. It did not matter that she defeated her opponent on her own.

"Shut up. I need to focus."

Her breathing eased and she no longer tasted blood in her mouth as he weaved his illusion. He briefly closed his eyes once he was done.

"Here you go." His voice was surprisingly weak, and she saw with panic that he was abnormally pale.

"Master? Master? Are you alright?"

She reached out to prevent him from falling over, but her fingers closed on air as he dissolved into petals of cherry blossom tree.

"Make me proud."

* * *

The Storm Guardian gritted his teeth as the column of fire hit his barrier. From the corner of his eye, he saw soldiers trying to protect themselves as best as they could. Unfortunately, the floating shields that composed his defense could not cover entirely such a large group. When the assault finally stopped and he looked up, he caught a glimpse of their attacker.

 _You must be kidding me_ , he thought. It was a human with huge wings, looking like a dragon. They had to move or neutralize him. Fast. He did not want to experience how it felt like, to be roasted while in armor, even if his was lighter. But some of them had no protection and no shield. Looking around, he spotted dark brown hair among the black leather armors. He moved forward, shoving aside anyone who was on his way.

"Don't leave my side." Haru nodded, and it occurred to him that it certainly brought back unpleasant memories from when she was captured by Mukuro and his men.

Gamma threw projectiles of plasma at their enemy, ordering the archers to retaliate, but their combined attacks did not seem to bother him at all. Instead, the man with dark red hair opened his mouth and another blast of fire hit them.

"Such attacks are useless against him," Haru observed by his side. "His scales protect him. And it would not be surprising if fire could not hurt him either."

Gokudera's fingers itched to release explosive energy. Although the force field was a nice addition he gained after passing the Trial of Fortitude, he could not use his other abilities while materializing it.

"We should take cover!" Gamma shouted in their direction, glancing at the trees not far away.

"No. There might be a whole army in there, waiting for us!"

"How do you even know that?"

"Because it is what I would have done if I were them; push my enemies to take cover and then ambush them."

"What do you suggest, then? We can't stay here!"

As powerful their opponent's assaults might be, they could not reach off of the soldiers at the same time, which left Byakuran's ally somewhat vulnerable. Thus, Gokudera told the Millefiore Guardian to move the men in such a way that they were facing every direction of the battlefield, with the first line having their back turned to the center of the formation. If his deduction was correct and that the soldiers waiting in the forest decided to move, they would be able to see them and act accordingly.

"I will distract them while the archers target his vulnerable side," Yuni's right hand said before relaying orders. Gokudera frowned.

"Yeah? And how do you—" The rest of his sentence stayed stuck in his throat as Gamma surrounded himself with plasma and took off before challenging his opponent.

"This is amazing!" Haru breathed, in awe.

"It's useless if he can't defeat him," he grunted in response, annoyed although he would be unable to say why. He would never admit that he, too, might be a bit impressed.

"Step away, I don't want to hurt you." She sent him a questioning look but he did not give her any explanation and closed his eyes, his arms extended in front of him. A white, elegant bow appeared in his hand. He smirk tugged at his lips when he noticed her stare in wonder. He drew the weapon and an arrow of fiery, red energy materialized itself. The shot was perfect, but their enemy did not even flinch and threw another blast of fire at them instead. Gokudera swore in every language he knew and readjusted his shield. Gamma tried to stop him, but he was in difficulty. As Haru had rightly stated, he seemed impervious to his powers.

"He must have a weakness; we just have to find it."

"It's not as if we have actually encountered such creatures or people who fought them. They exist only in books."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed suddenly. "And what do we know about them?"

"That they are flying furnaces?"

"They have sharp claws and teeth," she continued.

"And scales that make them invulnerable, except…"

"On the belly!" they cried at the same time. "It's the softer part!"

He immediately transmitted the information to the archers and released a projectile made of crackling light that resembled a thunderbolt. This time, their opponent let out a cry of pain and Gamma seized the opportunity to knock him out, but a wing caught him abruptly in the chest. Taken off guard, he could not counter nor block, and landed heavily a few meters away from his army.

"We can't leave him there!" Haru said. "What if he decides to attack him?"

"He is safe for now," he replied, gesturing at the plasma that enveloped him protectively. "And we will be unable to help him if we get roasted on the way," he added, an eyes on their winged assailant. "We have to get rid of him first."

A shout reached his ears, signaling that the soldiers hidden in the forest had chosen this moment to finally charge. The two armies collided in a clatter of armors and shields.

"Hold!" he commanded. But they were too many, and he quickly understood that Byakuran's army was trying to press them on all sides, eventually crushing them. Even if they trapped those who managed to breach their formation, it did not make any difference.

 _I have to move out of here; I can't do anything without hurting—_

He startled when someone suddenly grabbed his arm. He reached for a weapon but stopped when he saw who it was.

 _Haru!_ She was barely visible between the armors of the men surrounding her. How could he have forgotten that she was much shorter than all of them? He seized her arm and pulled her firmly to him.

"You're alright?" he asked, examining her. She was breathing with difficulty but seemed unhurt.

"Yes. Thank you."

He moved one of his floating shields and climbed on it before helping her.

 _Much better_ , he thought. Then, he gave a sign to Uri. The latter joined them before jumping down shield and onto their assailants. They screamed in both surprise and panic as the storm leopard suddenly became bigger.

Bright projectiles streaked the sky and pierced the wings of the dragon. However, when Byakuran's men saw him pinned on the ground, instead of giving up they fought more fiercely than ever.

"Retreat! Go as far as you can!" Gokudera shouted as he made his allies a way out by throwing small balls of explosive energy. He then turned to Haru.

"You too. Take Uri with you," he said, helping her step off the floating shield.

"What about you?"

He did not reply and she did not have the time to demand an answer from him as the storm leopard took her away. If she had known what he was about to do, she would never have let him. She could do nothing but watch as he jumped down in the middle of the soldiers. She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a wave of energy run over her. When she opened her eyes, the ground was littered with unconscious soldiers. And at the center of them, enveloped by the Flame, stood Gokudera.

That day would be remembered as the day when the Storm Guardian earned his nickname, the hurricane.

Their enemies being defeated, they gathered and proceeded to sort the hurt and the wounded. Haru was almost done tending to a wounded warrior, when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She finished her bandage and stood up.

"Can I help you?" she asked Gokudera, her tone showing curiosity. She had already examined his injuries and taken care of them.

"Don't move," he replied. She frowned and hastily stepped back when he brought his hands to her face.

"W-what do you think you're doing, Captain?"

He did not scowl but she could tell that he was irritated nevertheless. "You asked me to sit down, fussed over me and expect me to let you go about without checking if you're hurt or not?"

"I'm a _healer_ ," she remarked. "I know that I'm fine. Now, excuse me, but there are people who need me."

"No healer will help them if said healer is in no condition to do so because she was stubborn and foolish enough not to have her injuries tended," he retorted. "Now, _sit down_."

She opened her mouth. "Don't even think about it, woman."

She resigned herself to comply, but not without sending him a glare. He sighed internally. By the First, why everything had to be complicated with her?

He noticed a cut in her neck and after carefully cleaning and examining it, he concluded with relief that it was less curious than it looked. He was not particularly good at stitching wounds. He took the balm and proceeded to gently cover her skin with it, but her hair kept getting in the way. They had come loose at some point during the fight, and a part of him had noted that it was the first time that he saw her with her hair down. He was interrupted by her hand on his. He gave her a questioning look, but she stayed silent, reaching for her boot instead. She grabbed a handful of hair. The blade caught the light. She was too quick for him to react.

"There, it will be easier for you," he said.

He looked at her for a moment and then resumed his task. The bandage in place, he was about to get up when she handed him her knife.

"I can't tie them," she explained. He did not move nor replied. He seemed to be…hesitant? No, not hesitant. He was actually embarrassed. Taken aback and a bit confused, she was going to ask him why, when it dawned on her. He was part Lumerian, and in their culture hair was something important as they could indicate a person's skills and social or marital status depending on how they were tied, to the point that cutting them was not inconsequential and was usually done by relatives, friends… or between lovers.

"I-I will do it myself," she stuttered, her face as red as his Flame at the thought of how he might have interpreted her gesture. He caught her hand in his.

"No. You will make a mess out of it. As a friend I can't let you do that." She refrained from smiling because of his subtle way to tell her not to get ideas, that he was not doing that because he loved her.

She sat quietly as he proceeded to make her hair even, his gestures quick and precise.

"Thank you," she said once he was done. They were now reaching her ears, no longer flowing down her shoulders. He responded with a small nod.

Light and energy similar to fire suddenly flashed in the sky, not far from the capital. Gamma joined them, a hint of worry in his dark blue eyes. They all knew that Yuni and Tsuna were certainly fighting Byakuran.

"Let's go help them," Haru said with determination.


	36. Corona

**Thank you to everyone who follows this story and added it to their favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Corona**

 _Lambo? Lambo?_ Tsuna tried almost desperately. He swore internally when it became obvious that he would not get any answer because the telepathic link had been severed. He had to send him help and quickly. The fear, panic and anger he perceived were almost tangible. And if what happened was of any indication, the Mist Archmage was also in trouble. He glanced at Hibari who was fighting Byakuran's Cloud Guardian, and then at Xanxus and his opponent who had been giving them a hard time since he showed up. Despite fire being thrown at him, the frail looking boy with long black hair and reptile eyes remained unhurt, a fact that seemed to get on the nerves of the Sky mage and which was aggravated by his lack of protections, as if to mock him. _Look, you're so harmless that I don't need any armor to fight you!_

Well, he had more urgent matters at the present time.

Propelling himself by directing his energy blasts toward the ground –thank you Gokudera- he reached Reborn, Takeshi, Yuni and her Guardian who were fending off soldiers.

"Azzurra! I need you to go immediately to the Frozen Fangs with the High Advisor. I believe the mountain clans are in great danger."

"Understood, Your Majesty." They climbed on a platform made by the Sun Archmage out of solidified light, and Tsuna went back to Xanxus as they left.

Lord Timoteo's adoptive son appeared to have reached the conclusion that his opponent was impervious to his abilities, as he was now using his swords. He cut one of his arms, and Tsuna watched in awe as the limb grew back.

"He must be Byakuran's Sun Guardian."

"Then, I'm going to cut him until he has nothing left to grow back from," Xanxus growled. And with that he charged, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his wrist with surprising strength. Damn Dying Will Flame.

"No," Tsuna said firmly.

"Seriously? It's not the time for your sparing people bullshit. If we don't bring him down, he will bring us down," he snarled.

"Your friend is right," the latter said. "I am not Byakuran's Sun Guardian but his Funeral Wreath; I live to destroy his enemies. But you, you cannot destroy me."

"Yeah, well, that was before you meet me," Xanxus quipped.

"If fire does nothing to him, ice will," Tsuna replied calmly. Anger and irritation flashed in the eyes of the older Sky mage when he caught up with him.

"Prevent him from moving," he continued. "But not from breathing," he added after a moment of reflection. Xanxus glared at him in response and created bindings before pinning him in place. Tsuna moved his hands into the position he hated so much, and then touched his opponent. Ice erupted from his fingers, quickly enveloping the Sun mage.

Gamma and Gokudera arrived on the battlefield at the same time than Byakuran and a group of soldiers.

"For the last time, give me the Vongola rings and the Tranquility stones," the head of House Gesso said. But he saw hesitation in the eyes of the young girl. At least she had the merit not to give in easily.

"Maybe you need some motivation." At a gesture of his hand, two of his warriors brought forth someone, tied and unconscious. It took a moment for Tsuna to recognize the face covered in cuts and bruises. Shoichi Irie.

"I know that he warned your telepath about what was going on in the Frozen Fangs, and he would have transmitted valuable information about my Funeral Wreaths had I not stopped him," he declared. "So, it's simple; you give me what I want and he lives," he said, putting a knife under his throat.

"Don't do that, Your Majesty," Gamma whispered hurriedly. "He is a traitor. He betrayed us, he betrayed _you_! He deserves that."

She did not reply and walked toward Fon instead. The latter bowed his head and gave her his necklace. His gesture was then repeated by the High Advisor. Byakuran looked expectantly at Tsuna who glared at him. Yuni gathered everything and gave it to the king.

"Now that you have what you want, remove your troops." The white haired man gave her a smile.

"No." He brusquely closed his fist. Splinters of solidified light fell to the ground. "Do you really think that I was going to fall for such a cheap trick? Don't insult me."

Xanxus was the first to react. Unsheathing his weapons, he aimed two arcs of flames at Byakuran and his men, and as the latter protected themselves, he rushed at the Sky mage. They traded blows, until the blade of Lord Timoteo's adoptive son sank between his ribs. However, Byakuran did not seem affected at all. Xanxus had just the time to turn his body into fire before his opponent could grab him and wound him. But he did just that, taking him off guard, not deterred at all by his ardent form. Xanxus understood too late when he saw his hand transform into a sharp blade made of water. The latter hissed as it pierced his chest. Byakuran pushed him back and turned to face whoever was certainly coming at him, but his lower body did not follow his movement. Looking down, he saw ice freezing his legs. He smiled and suddenly generated fire. Tsuna hastily retreated.

"It looks like Xanxus' powers," Gokudea remarked.

"Normally his abilities allow him to copy movements, not powers," Yuni said.

"It certainly has something to do with the Millefiore ring," the High Advisor deduced.

Tsuna was reflecting about what to do next, when Gokudera, Takeshi and Azzurra abruptly froze, mouths agape and eyes widened. Trapped in illusions, they were unaware of the snakes heading toward them. Along with Hibari and Gamma, he destroyed them while Reborn protected their allies with force fields the time for the abilities of Byakuran's Mist Guardian to wear off. The older Sky mage touched one of the shields. Light blinded Tsuna and his friends. Seizing the opportunity, Byakuran moved toward Yuni, but was shoved back by a light construct. Naturally, the Sun Archmage would not be affected by his own powers. Tsuna watched as gold, shining light and that of a luminous white clashed.

"Don't interfere," the Sun Archmage cried as he noticed him ready to help him. "It would be worse if he touches you and copy your powers."

Tsuna obeyed, knowing that he could get hurt if he distracted him unintentionally. After all, he had proven countless time how formidable a fighter he was. His heart stopped when Byakuran grabbed Reborn and green veins appeared on his arm.

NO!

Byakuran groaned in pain as a thunderbolt hit him, freeing the High Advisor. Tsuna swiftly dragged him away and helped him sit down before pouring Dying Will Flame into him. He sighed with relief as his skin slowly regained color. He would never thank Fon enough.

The Storm Archmage had succeeded to pin their opponent to the ground with violent winds, and was about to make sure that he would not hurt anybody anymore, when the clouds above him suddenly formed a giant hand. He did not have the time to dissolve it. Byakuran quickly got up, blinded them with light and charged at Hibari. The Cloud Guardian lashed at him. His tonfa hit nothing but air. He stopped for a second in astonishment. Impossible, he had always been able to pinpoint someone's position accurately! Unless vibrations were disrupted. Or slowed down. Something caught him in the chest, sending him sprawl on the ground. He turned toward what was left of his opponents, smiling.

"You should have given them to me."

Reborn and Tsuna charged at him. They were brusquely swept away. Tsuna felt himself spinning faster and faster, no longer able to tell where was upward and downward. All that remained were the strong winds circling him, and him moving with them.

Byakuran looked with satisfaction at the tornado and the frozen form of the Sun Archmage. He should not be disturbed for a while now, the time for him to have a discussion with his dear queen and Sky Archmage. He walked toward her and her right hand, but came to a halt, brow furrowed. Why was he fighting? Why so much violence and anger? He was tired of that. He wanted peace, calm, he wanted—

He chuckled and resumed his walk. "Nice try, Your Majesty. But it won't stop me. I know it is you who have them, inside of you. I searched Fon and Reborn and came up empty-handed."

He dodged a blast of plasma and raised his hand. Ice projectiles rained down on Gamma and Yuni, prompting the Guardian to protect the two of them with his plasma. Byakuran grew closer. The surface of the shield moved, soon covered in spikes that were thrown in his direction. A gush of wind dispersed them all. Gamma hardened his force field when he saw the Sky mage running toward them. What was he doing? He was going to crash into—

The force field shattered. Gamma reacted instinctively and covered his body in a thick layer of plasma. A hand touched his chest. His eyes widened when he remarked red energy infiltrating his protection. He clenched his teeth. He was acutely aware of what Gokudera's abilities could do. He took off, going as far away from Yuni as he could. His armor burst. He heard Yuni call his name. He could not block Byakuran's assault. Air left his lungs at the force of the impact, and he plummeted to the ground.

Yuni turned toward Byakuran as he approached her. Tears streaking her cheeks, she unsheathed her sword with trembling hands. The head of House Gesso smiled in sympathy.

"There is no need for me to hurt you, if you give—"

He suddenly found himself on the ground. Getting up, he saw Tsuna standing in front of him, fists engulfed in energy. The white-haired man shot fiery energy at him. Tsuna responded in kind. They collided. Each of them tried to take the upper-hand. Tsuna felt his feet slide. He gritted his teeth. Byakuran's attack increased in power. Tsuna was roughly pushed back. He fell and immediately rolled on his stomach when he sensed the Sky mage approaching. Byakuran smashed the ground with his fist, exposing his ribs. Tsuna seized the opportunity. Byakuran growled and retaliated by throwing energy at Yuni, who was now unprotected. The attack was absorbed by floating shields. Byakuran frowned but did not have the time to dwell on that, as Tsuna was almost already on him. He turned and punched him, only to go through him. A fist connected with his jaw.

"Did you like my illusions?" Tsuna asked.

The abilities of a Mist mage, now a metallic body…His eyes fell on his hands. The Vongola rings. All in their final forms. His Guardians had finally been acknowledged, without exception. As if to prove it, Tsuna delivered a powerful blast of energy from his chest. The Sky mage tried to counter, but his movements were too slow. It crashed into him, and he fell heavily on the ground. He tried to get up, but he had no strength left.

"I must say that I'm impressed you found out so rapidly how to use your Guardians' powers," he said. "Now you truly know what it means to be a Sky mage."

Tsuna stayed silent and unsheathed his weapon.

Byakuran smiled. "Go ahead; do it."

The tip of the sword stayed on his throat. The king was abruptly reminded of what happened with Xanxus, and he did not like it at all. Again, he had to make a difficult choice, upon which depended the safety of thousands of people. He looked at Yuni, crying, Gamma in her arms, his eyes closed. He looked at his friends, the warriors lying on the ground, all the destruction and pain caused by this man.

Byakuran's eyes widened as the blade sank in his chest. His hand roughly grabbed the Sky mage.

"You may have defeated me, but he will come for you, Tsuna. And you won't be able to stop him."

His grip weakened and he let go of him.

* * *

After Byakuran was defeated, his surviving Guardians were swiftly taken into custody by the Vendice, and their Mare rings returned to the queen of the Millefiore kingdom. Now, the priority was to reestablish peace, the war having caused fractures between the noble families that either supported or fought the leader of House Gesso, and created dissentions among the people. Thus, Yuni did not lose time to start negotiating with Shoichi Irie, who in his quality of right hand of the king spoke in the name of the northern part of the country. Since giving the latter some independence had not prevented a war as expected, they decided to unify the Millefiore kingdom through a marriage. However, if the young queen forgave her former Sun Guardian for betraying her because he eventually regretted his action and warned them, many of Byakuran's supporters hated him for stabbing in the back the man who was almost a father to him, and her people was wary and distrustful of him. But Yuni knew that considering the situation she could not rule alone anymore. Having him by her side would show Byakuran's people that they still had a say when it came to the business of the kingdom, and that she genuinely care about them. Naturally, it would take a lot of time and would not be easy. Tsuna also insisted that Shoichi Irie vowed not to attack the Sky kingdom for personal gain and not to go after the Vongola rings and the necklaces of the Archmages. The Sun mage had immediately complies and even went as far as giving up his title of Guardian, feeling that his people would see him as dependent of the queen if he did not do so, which would not appease the tensions.

The day following the ceremony given in homage of the fallen warriors and Gmma, Yuni was on the dock with Tsuna and his allies.

"I wish you a safe travel, Your Majesty," she said. "My people and I will never forget what the Sky kingdom did for us. Which is why you can be sure that you will always find a ready and loyal ally in us."

"I am sure of it, Queen Yuni," he smiled. "We will help you whenever you need it."

They were saying goodbye to each other, when Gokudera spoke.

"Your Majesty, unless my help is absolutely necessary and if Queen Yuni agrees, I wish to stay here to help." His friend smiled. The Sky kingdom might be his home but Lumeria would always stay the country where he was born.

"Yes, Hayato, I understand."

"It is very kind of you, Captain," the other Sky mage replied. "We would be glad to have you here."

"I want to stay too!"

They all turned in the direction of Haru, surprised marking their features.

"There are still many injured and wounded who need care," the maid-in-waiting explained, a bit nervous from the sudden attention.

Gokudera stared at her. Takeshi smiled knowingly. The rulers agreed.

* * *

Xanxus had just been reunited with his men in Namimori that he was already leaving for a destination unknown to the king, as the fierce Sky mage had refused to share that information with him. Despite what the royal council liked to believe, he was not working for him. Still, Tsuna was present when they finished loading provisions and luggage on the ship.

"Want to make sure I leave that country for god?" Timoteo's adoptive son asked gruffly when he spotted him.

"I arranged everything so you won't be arrested as a criminal."

"Wouldn't that be a pity."

Tsuna sighed internally. He was convinced that had things been different between them, he would have considered him as a brother. A brother with serious anger issues and who was frightening, but a brother nonetheless.

"May your travel be safe, Xanxus." The latter grunted in response and glared at his extended hand before shaking it reluctantly. Then, his eyes fell on the Mist Archmage walking toward them.

"Don't tell me you think you're coming with us?" He sneered when his interlocutor stayed silent. "Did having your boobs back made you stupid? You can barely use your powers; which means you are useless to me. I don't take weaklings."

"I still know things that you don't," she protested. "I still have contacts from the time I was leader of a guild of thieves! You can't just leave me like that!"

He grabbed her by the front of her cloak.

"Xanxus," Tsuna warned, his fists engulfed in energy.

"Nobody tell me what I can or can't do, certainly not you," he growled, his face inches from hers. "And don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone." He abruptly let go of her and walked away without another word.

Tsuna remarked that the hands of the telepath were shaking and the arrival of a Vendice did nothing to stop it. Being a member of Xanxus' crew was her last chance to not be incarcerated.

"I am here to take the prisoner," the guard with dark, wavy hair said.

"She contributed to Byakuran's defeat," Tsuna observed. The man eyes him for a moment.

"I asked nothing from you," the Mist mage hissed before stepping forward.

"It is decided, then," the guard said, producing shackles from the folds of his cloak.

"Wait." They all looked at the man who spoke. What was the Storm Archmage doing here?

"I will take care of her," Fon stated.

"Certainly not!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I don't need your help! I don't _want_ your help!"

"I can keep an eye on her while making sure she is useful," he explained to the guard, ignoring her protestations.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" the telepath huffed.

"Viper…"

"I forbid you to call me that! How dare you!"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to heal and live normally," he continued as if nothing happened. "Would you prefer spending the rest of your life in prison?"

"Still better than spending it with you!"

"Be reasonable, your abilities are not what they used to be and you will need to choose your successor. It would not be possible for you to do so in prison."

Tsuna was watching the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and astonishment. It was quite impressive and baffling how calm the Storm Archmage was when the telepath was so aggressive toward him.

"What is your decision?" The Vendice asked him, growing impatient.

"Fon will take her with him."

Thus, it is with a sulking Mist mage in tow that Fon said his goodbye to the High Advisor and the king as he and I-pin were going back home. The young girl glanced at Lambo and moved to follow her master, when the latter smiled.

"Take care of him and yourself." Her eyes widened, and then she returned his embrace.

"Thank you, master. I'll visit you, I promise."

He straightened and his eyes met those of Lord Bovino's son. The fire he saw in them was all he needed to return to his country with a mind at peace. They exchanged a nod. Lambo and I-pin retreated shortly after that, leaving the High Advisor and the king alone.

"I'm relieving you from your duties of High Advisor," the king declared suddenly. Reborn watched closely his student who eventually turned his eyes away from the ships gliding across the water. Unlike what the Sky mage expected, he was not angry at him or disappointed, but smirking. He smiled internally. After all this time he should have known that he had figured out what he was thinking.

"Such ingratitude," the Sun Archmage teased. "After everything I've done for you."

"I know, I know, you've managed to make a king out of me when there was little to no hope." A yelp escaped him when a hand hit his head unexpectedly.

"What was that for?" he whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"You're still an idiot," the High Advisor replied before taking the most serious expression he had ever seen from him, which was something. "I did not make a king out of you. _You_ made a king out of yourself. I was only there to nudge you in the right direction. And to make sure you stay alive."

Tsuna was deeply moved by his sincerity.

"Yuni needs you more than I do, now. I will never forget what you did for me. Almost everyone doubted my capacity to be King Timoteo's successor, but you encouraged me, you believed in me, you were always there when I needed you. So, thank you. I'm proud to have been your student."

"If you keep talking like that, Your Majesty, and if I were the queen and heard you, I would be jealous. Or worried," he grinned. The Sky mage rolled his eyes, although it was more in fondness than in exasperation.

"I'm proud to have been your tutor."

* * *

 **Corona: circles around the sun or the moon caused by the diffraction of their light.**


	37. Dawn

**This is the last chapter of this fanfic.**

 **When I started it, I did not expect the response it got and I was a bit hesitant since I am not a native English speaker. S** **o thank very much to everyone who read this story, added it to their favorites and followed it.**

 **I also would like to thank everyone who took the time to let me know their thoughts and who supported me.**

 **If some of you are interested, I am preparing the sequel with Tsuna's and his friends' children.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Dawn**

Gokudera eyed his reflection critically. There were no creases, except for those on his brow.

"I don't recall you being this nervous at our wedding," Haru smiled and gently pushed his hands away, smoothing the clothing she had chosen for him.

"It would be terrible for the king and our family if I don't make a good impression as his right hand."

She rolled her eyes. "And if you keep staring at yourself like that, you're going to take longer than the prince or the bride. How are you going to explain that?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," he frowned before adding with a teasing smile. " _Woman_." She glared at him, but before she had the time to protest his arm was around her waist and his lips on hers. Their kiss grew more passionate, and she pulled away.

"Are you planning on making the _both of us_ late?" she asked, amused.

"Maybe," he smirked and bent to capture her lips again.

"Oh, please! Stop it, that's gross!"

They immediately broke their embrace, turning their attention toward the young girl who had interrupted them so abruptly. She was standing with her arms crossed and a very familiar scowl on her face.

"You certainly won't say that later," Haru replied. "Although kissing might never happen, with your father scaring away every boy who shows some interest in you." She sent a pointed look at the latter.

"And I'm not sorry for that. Besides, she has more important things to think about than boys. How was your training yesterday?"

Her dark eyes gleamed.

"I almost kicked the ass of Takeshi's son. But I promise you, next time I will succeed. And everyone will be there to see him make an idiot of himself."

"That's my girl!" he said, proud, while Haru winced internally at her daughter's language. Her hair was not the only thing that she had inherited from her father.

"You should not encourage her to confront him like that. I am not sure it is the behavior expected from a knight," she chided him before reporting her attention on her. "Where is your sister?

Her face closed off. "She's still in her room. She doesn't want to go." Gokudera's jaw tightened. Haru put her hand on his arm, smiling weakly. "I'm going to speak to her."

Upon entering the great hall decorated with the colors and coat-of-arms of the Sky kingdom and those of the Millefiore kingdom, they met a certain blond Sky mage and his wife.

"Lord and Lady Chiavarone! How are you?" Haru greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh, please Haru, call me Bianchi. We are sisters now, after all," the royal healer smiled. "Are you not going to say hello, brother?" He grunted and reluctantly hugged her back. They were quickly joined by the Sasagawas and their son.

"I am extremely happy to see you all!" the Sun Guardian exclaimed before turning to Gokudera's oldest daughter. "I heard about your sparring session. I wished I was there to see that, it seemed to have been quite impressive." She blushed in pleasure.

"Thank you, Sir. I like being your squire, but I can't wait being a knight!"

"And a Guardian?"

"And a Guardian!"

He laughed, oblivious to his son's sad expression. However, the latter disappeared quickly when the young girl took his hand.

"Come! I have something to show you!" She dragged him along with her, talking excitedly about the passage she discovered in the castle a few days ago, followed by her sister.

"I have found my successor, although we are not of the same Flame," Ryohei stated. His wife frowned but did not say anything.

"She is indeed almost as lively as you," Takeshi remarked as he approached them, Azzurra on his arm.

"Where is he?" Gokudera asked dryly, noticing that their son was not accompanying them. He highly doubted that he stayed in the Millefiore kingdom.

"Talking with Hibari," someone said before he had the time to reply.

"Chrome!" Haru cried. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered with a light smile. They had all been astonished upon learning that the captain of the royal guard had proposed to her when he was known for his strong dislike of illusionists and particularly of Mukuro, who appeared to Chrome from time to time as their spirits were connected. But Gokudera swore that since then Hibari seemed to be less violent, if that was possible, and Haru, Bianchi and Kyoko had noticed that the Mist mage was less shy and more at ease with people. After all, if someone had told him that he would fall in love with Haru and be loved back, he would have probably thrown explosive energy at them for annoying him with stupidities.

"Good, let him stay with him," he grumbled. Haru discretely elbowed him. Azzurra had the elegance to pretend that she did not hear anything.

The great hall suddenly echoed with the heavy footfall of a group of men dressed in furs and leather.

"Lambo Bovino, son of Lord Bovino, head of the mountain clans of the Frozen Fangs and Lightning Guardian of His Majesty Vongola IX and his wife I-pin," an attendant announced, almost out of breath.

"He has not changed at all after all these years," Gokudera scoffed. "He still likes to draw attention."

"My friends! How good to see you! Even you, stupid Gokudera!" They caught up with each other, exchanging warm embraces.

"How is Fon?" Lord Chiavarone inquired.

"Well, it had not always been easy with Viper, but things are a lot better now," she smiled.

"I heard that Xanxus found an illusionist and that he is very talented," Takeshi said.

"He will never match our Mist Guardian and Mist Archmage," Bianchi replied, winking at Chrome who smiled warmly to her.

The conversation stopped and everyone took their seat as the royal family entered and the king and prince placed themselves near the altar.

Haru watched the young woman with black hair and dark blue eyes who was on the arm of her father join the man with whom she was going to share her life. Seeing Tsuna's son and Yuni's daughter together reminded her of all they had been through and overcome. She looked at the youngest of her children, whose complexion was too pale, and dared to hope.


End file.
